Est il trop tard?
by miss02
Summary: Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, l'ignorant, se souciant plus de sa popularité qu'autre chose. Elle le regardait de loin, l'admirait, était tombée amoureuse de lui et avait abandonné. Mais est-il trop tard pour réparer les actes passés?
1. Chapter 1

Je m'étais promise - encore une fois - de ne pas me lancer dans une nouvelle fic mais j'ai failli à ma promesse. Alors après un Paul/Rachel, voici un Jared/Kim. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la suivre. L'espoir fait vivre!^^

C'est court mais c'est un petit prologue pour voir ce que vous en pensez et voir si ça vaut le coup de continuer.

* * *

Prologue:

Je farfouillai dans mon casier à la recherche de mon livre de biologie quand deux mains se plaquèrent sur mes yeux.

-Qui c'est?

-Je ne sais pas! Le pape? tentai-je.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Kimmy.

Ma meilleure amie ouvrit, à son tour, son casier et en retira les bouquins dont elle avait besoin. Amy White. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux bleus à tomber par terre. Si elle n'avait pas un caractère aussi prononcé et parfois des accès de violence, les garçons du lycée serait à ses pieds. Il faut dire qu'elle se faisait remarquer dans notre bahut. Seul son père était d'origine Quileute mais son apparence extérieur, elle la tenait de sa mère.

La plupart des élèves était souvent bruns, avec des yeux marrons, et la peau mâte. Comme moi en réalité. Ma mère n'était pas une Quileute, ou devrais-je dire ma génitrice? Elle avait quitté le cocon familiale lors de mes 10 ans, voulant abandonner cette vie là. Depuis ce jour horrible ou j'avais perdu ma mère, mon père s'occupait de moi et cela me suffisait largement. J'étais sa petite princesse à lui comme il aimait m'appeler.

-Non mais t'as vu sa tête?

Je regardai dans la direction de la voix et vis ma meilleure ennemie Cindy Fever. Une grande blonde magnifique, jolie, assez intelligente mais d'une méchanceté à faire pâlir le diable. Le contraire de sa sœur jumelle qui était la bonté incarné. Si elles ne ressemblaient pas autant, j'aurai remis en cause leur lien de parenté.

Celle-ci discutait ou plutôt flirtait avec Jared. Mon premier amour, le seul et l'unique en vérité. Depuis le collège, j'étais amoureuse de lui mais cette année, j'avais pris une grande décision: celle de l'oublier. Ce que Amy approuvait grandement. Pour elle, je ne devais pas m'enfermer dans une relation inexistante à sens unique.

-Laisses tomber! me dit-elle ayant surpris mon regard. As tu oublié ta bonne résolution?

-Non, c'est justement à ça que je pensai. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, la seule fois où il m'a adressé la parole, c'était pour me demander une feuille.

-Il y a tellement de beaux garçons qui reverrait de t'avoir.

-Alors là, tu te trompes complètement.

Je refermai mon casier et commençai à marcher dans le couloir. En arrivant près de Jared et de l'autre cruche, je retins ma respiration. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si cela allait m'empêcher de le voir.

Je poussai un cri quand un bras se posa autour de mes épaules. Andrew Zuka. Un de mes amis. Nous étions assez opposés dans le sens où il était un garçon populaire, chose que je n'étais pas.

Quelques regards curieux se posèrent sur nous, y compris celui de Jared, à cause de mon cri.

-Kimmy! Je te fais peur maintenant?

-Vous voulez pas arrêter de m'appeler ainsi. C'est affreusement affreux.

-Varies un peu ton vocabulaire, me conseilla Amy sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Au fait, à propos de garçon, qu'en est-il de Chris?

-Chris? s'étonna -il. Qui est ce?

-Personne! dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'y avait que Amy qui était au courant de ma brève liaison avec lui. C'était pendant les dernières vacances d'été à Miami chez ma grand mère maternelle. Je n'avais pas perdu contact avec elle malgré les agissements de sa fille à qui elle n'adressait presque plus la parole, n'arrivant pas à la comprendre. Bref, j'avais passé deux mois chez elle et je l'avais rencontré. Il était en première année de faculté et grâce à lui, j'avais réussi à me sortir Jared de l'esprit. C'était aussi mon premier. Je n'avais jamais pensé le faire mais il était tellement gentil avec moi, attentionné. Alors je m'étais laissée aller. Et j'avais été heureuse mais après j'avais dû rentrer chez moi mais il m'avait laissé un grand souvenir.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis à mon cour de sciences, heureuse. J'oubliai peu à peu l'existence de Jared.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous envie de lire la suite? Dites moi que oui s'il vous plaît!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le premier vrai chapitre. Il n'est pas réellement intéressant mais c'est pour bien poser les bases de l'histoire. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Et une petite question? J'envisageai de faire un chapitre du point de vue de Kim et un chapitre du point de vue de Jared. Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerai bien avoir vos impressions!

_Réponses pour les reviews anonymes:_

_Elo: Oui, je voulais qu'elle soit un peu différente de ce qu'on voit d'habitude._

_Lea: Merci pour ta review! Régulièrement? Je ne sais pas, mais au moins une fois par semaine normalement!_

_Astasia: Merci pour ta review! Et le voici, le nouveau chapitre!_

_Avannah: Je ne sais pas encore si elle va être courte mais j'ai sans cesse des idées qui me viennent en tête donc bon...^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Je mangeai le dernier morceaux de pancakes et allai mettre mon assiette dans l'évier. Mon père était toujours plongé dans son journal, et n'avait presque pas touché à son café. Cette scène aurait pu être normale s'il n'était pas sur la même page depuis près de quinze minutes.

Je l'interpellai une première fois mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je me décidai donc de passer une main devant ses yeux, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Oui chérie?

-T'es complètement ailleurs! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas à ton travail?

-Non! Tout va bien.

-Je pensai que tous les parents savaient mentir, à croire que tu es une exception, le taquinai-je.

-En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

-De travail? Amical? Ou romantique?

-La dernière option, et c'est mon dernier mot.

Malgré son humour, il avait l'air d'attendre ma réponse comme s'il voulait mon approbation. Que croyait-il? Que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge et l'empêcher de voir à nouveau quelqu'un? Depuis que ma mère était partie, il était resté célibataire et s'était acharné dans son travail pour m'offrir la meilleure vie possible. Je le rassurai sur ce point, ce qui sembla le soulager.

-Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai alors tu me promets de faire attention?

-Papa! soupirai-je. Je suis une grande fille maintenant.

-Oui, je sais mais j'espère ne jamais ouvrir les yeux sur ce point là. Je redoute toujours le moment où un garçon va m'enlever ma fille chérie.

Ceci n'était pas près d'arriver. Ses inquiétudes étaient inutiles. Il me proposa de me déposer au lycée et j'attrapai donc mes affaires avant de partir de ma maison. Chaque matin, je partais à pied sauf les jours où il était présent avant mon départ et qu'il m'emmenait.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment elle s'appelait. Et pis, elle fait quoi dans la vie? Et je vais la rencontrer?

-Une question à la fois jeune fille, sourit-il en démarrant la voiture. Elle s'appelle Stéphanie, et c'est une collègue de travail. Quant à la rencontre, je préfère attendre encore un peu pour voir si c'est vraiment sérieux.

Nous continuâmes de discuter de cette femme jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école. Je collai une bise sur la joue de mon père et descendis du véhicule.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je manquai de me faire écraser par la voiture de la peste de service. J'aurai aimé dire que c'était un accident mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Est ce que ça va?

Je me retournai et vis Sarah, la sœur jumelle. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et nous commençâmes à marcher ensemble.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je hais ta soeur.

-Je te comprends.

-Et pourquoi vous ne venez pas ensemble?

-Nos parents nous l'ont offert pour nous deux mais c'est déjà bien assez de cohabiter avec elle. Je préfère venir à pied.

-T'es vraiment sûre que c'est ta soeur?

Cette dernière question la fit rire puis elle partit vers ses amis. Je lui avais déjà plusieurs fois et notre relation était amicale. Ce qui devait nous lier était notre haine commune. Bien qu'elle devait l'apprécier, c'était quand même sa sœur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver énervante.

-Dis moi beauté, t'es libre ce soir?

J'éclatai de rire devant Amy. Elle avait parlé tel un cow-boy d'un bon vieux western et affichait le même air. Cette fille était complètement dérangée.

-A première vue oui. Pourquoi?

-Pour dormir à la maison. Mes parents risquent de rentrer tard alors en rentrant chez toi, tu prends tes affaires et tu ramènes tes fesses.

-Ai-je réellement le choix?

Elle secoua la tête négativement et nous nous dirigeâmes à nos casiers respectifs. Nous étions amies depuis nos huit ans et nous avions tout traversés ensemble. Elle m'avait soutenu lorsque ma mère était parti, je l'avais réconforté lorsque ses parents avaient failli divorcer et tant d'autres épreuves. Nous avions eu énormément de chances d'être côte à côte au niveau de nos casiers.

Et je le vis! Jared! Je soupirai de frustration, l'heure de cours qui approchait allait être terrible. Je tentai de l'oublier mais il avait fallu que je me retrouve à ses côtés en cours d'histoire. Certes, il ne me prêtait aucune attention mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œils. Heureusement que Amy était sur la table derrière. Elle me motivait sans vraiment le savoir.

C'est ainsi que je m'installai sur ma chaise, aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé.

-Au fait, Kimmy?

Je me retournai pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. A la tête qu'elle faisait, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur je craignais le pire.

-Je crois qu'on a pas finis notre discussion sur Chris...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer? Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Quoi? Mais vous avez quand même... dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

La chaise à ma droite racla sur le sol, signe évident qu'il venait de s'installer. Je fusillai Amy du regard. Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde sache que... enfin voilà quoi! Même si les autres élèves se fichaient complètement de ma petite vie si insignifiante. Je n'étais pas le genre de filles populaires. Je me demandai encore comment Andrew et moi avions fait pour devenir amis. Beaucoup de filles auraient aimés sortir avec lui et les garçons l'appréciaient. Grâce à mon père. C'était un vieil ami de son père à lui mais hormis cela il n'y a avait aucunes chances pour que l'on se rencontre.

Je me tournai pour me remettre dans ma position initiale pour ne plus avoir cette conversation avec Amy. Elle était parfois d'une telle curiosité. Que voulait-elle que je lui raconte de plus? Je lui avais déjà tout dit sur notre relation. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si nous allions nous revoir. Il était bien trop loin pour qu'on puisse se revoir.

-Bien! Tout le monde est là? Alors nous pouvons commencer.

J'eus juste le temps de voir le regard furieux de Cindy avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette haine. La seule raison que j'avais trouvé était qu'elle aurait voulu être à côté de Jared et que je lui avais piqué se place. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute, je n'avais pas soudoyé notre prof pour être ici. Ridicule!

Le cours fut des plus tranquilles, je sommeillai parfois mais je me ressaisissais avant de sombrer définitivement. Comme à son habitude, Jared ne me jeta même pas un regard. Après tout, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi? Il était populaire et beau garçon. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver?

Je devais arrêter de penser à lui, j'avais bien dit que j'arrêterais cette amourette de ridicule. Le seul capable de me faire penser à autre chose était à des kilomètres de moi. Avec lui, j'avais eu la preuve que je pouvais intéresser des garçons en dehors de ce lycée. Et tout comme Jared, il devait être du genre populaire. Joueur de football, intelligent, beau et... et pourquoi est ce que je pense à lui? C'était de la faute de Amy. Elle me l'avait remis en tête.

Le prochain cours était celui de sport. Celui où j'excellai. Mes notes étaient moyennes dans les autres matières mais en sport, j'étais la meilleure. Chez les filles en tout cas, puisqu'à côté des garçons, ce n'était même pas la peine de comparer.

Le prof venait de faire les équipes et ce furent les garçons qui commencèrent. Notre enseignant n'était pas vraiment pour la mixité, les filles n'étant pas au même niveau. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux après tout puisque soyons lucides, certaines hurlaient comme des folles quand elles recevaient la balle ou se plaignaient de s'être cassé un ongle. Tout comme il y avait certains garçons qui laissaient à désirer.

Aujourd'hui, c'était du basket. Sport que j'avais pratiqué pendant quatre ans avant d'arrêter. Mon père était souvent absent et j'avais choisi de m'occuper de la maison pour l'aider.

Puis ce fut la mi-temps et ce furent aux filles. Juste avant le coup de sifflet, Cindy me regarda méchamment et la panique m'envahit peu à peu. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait me faire?

Les minutes passaient et mon équipe gagnait. J'avais déjà marqué de nombreux paniers même si je tentai de passer le ballon au maximum. C'était avant tout un sport d'équipe. Sur le côté, j'entendais Andrew qui me hurlait des encouragements suivit par quelques autres. C'était le seul endroit où je me démarquai et où l'on faisait attention à moi.

Et à ma plus grande joie, Cindy enrageait et commettait de plus en plus de fautes. De plus, elle ne m'avait rien fait. J'avais paniqué pour pas grand chose.

Amy qui était dans l'équipe adverse perdait mais elle s'en fichait bien au contraire. Elle rigolait des malheurs de son équipe et se moquait de sa coéquipière à la moindre occasion.

Cependant, j'aurai du me douter qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Quelques secondes après ces pensées positives, elle me bouscula et je tombai au sol. Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le gymnase et le prof vint vers moi pour me demander de mes nouvelles. Je me relevai mais j'avais du me fouler la cheville dans ma chute.

-Bien! Vas te reposer sur les rangs et si ça ne s'arrange pas, tu iras à l'infirmerie. Bon! Paul! Viens prendre la place. Et interdiction de marquer pour toi. Tu te contentes de passer le ballon.

-Pas de problème monsieur!

-Tu as mal? me demanda Andrew une fois que je fus assise à côté de lui.

-Pas le moins du monde, j'avais juste envie de me reposer, dis-je en riant.

-Oh, c'est bon!

-Attention Kim, tu vas le vexer.

C'était Steve Maniyun qui venait de parler. Son meilleur ami. Nous reportâmes notre attention sur le match où Paul faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. Lui, c'était un très bon ami de Jared et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il était plutôt pas mal et ses colères étaient connus de tous. Mais, personnellement, il me faisait peur.

-Paul peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher, dit Andrew.

-Il changera jamais, dit Jared.

Oui, j'aurai du le dire que ces deux là se parlaient de temps en temps mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et dire que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était juste derrière moi. Je luttai pour ne pas me retourner alors que ces derniers commençaient à discuter.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours présent? Il ne me laisserait donc jamais tranquille?

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Et n'oubliez pas ma question du début, avez-vous un avis là dessus? Ou vous vous en fichez complètement?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Jared. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en penser pour voir si je continue ainsi. Et franchement, un grand merci pour vos reviews à tous. Comment ne pas continuer avec tout ça?^^

Je vais donc vous laissez lire et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

_Lea: Si tu es pour alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire!^^ Et merci pour ta review!_

_Morgane: Je suis aussi une grande fan de ce couple, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics sur eux._

_Astasia: Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir en fin de chapitre!^^_

_Emma: La voilà!^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2:

_POV Jared:_

-Arrêtes maman! grommelai-je.

-Mais tu as une tâche ici, persista t-elle en nettoyant la soit disant salissure sur mon pull.

J'avais protesté, essayé de me dégager de son emprise mais quel homme n'est pas faible devant sa mère? Elle refusait de me déposer à l'école si je ne lui obéissais pas. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu y aller à pied mais j'avais ce qu'on appelle la flemme.

-Voilà! Maintenant on peut y aller!

Je soupirai devant son attitude de mère-poule avant de sortir rejoindre notre voiture. Et comme à chaque fois, elle mit bien dix minutes avant de démarrer. Elle regarda dans chaque rétroviseur pour voir si tout était bien mis, elle régla son siège une bonne quinzaine de fois, vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage et là, elle réussit à tourner la clé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Ma mère dans toute sa splendeur.

Quand elle revint quelques instants après, je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner.

-Fais attention à toi jeune homme! me menaça t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Le dire à papa?

Pour toute réponse, elle me colla une tape derrière la tête avant de se mettre à rire. J'étais très proche de ma mère et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire quelques remarques sur son comportement et à chaque fois mon père me suivait sur cette piste.

Quand elle se gara devant le lycée, elle me colla un baiser sur la joue que j'essuyai aussitôt.

-Maman! J'ai plus cinq ans.

-Tu es quand même mon fils. J'ai la vidéo de ta naissance pour le prouver, tu veux qu'on la regarde ce soir?

Je m'empressai de sortir de l'habitacle, ne voulant absolument pas en entendre plus. Je rejoignis Paul, qui m'attendait un peu plus loin et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction de nos casiers.

-Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour Cindy, me dit-il.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Elle m'a harcelé hier soir pour que j'intervienne en sa faveur. Eh! Je suis pas un organisateur de mariage.

-Elle finira bien par se faire une raison.

-Mais les choses au clair bon sang, s'énerva t-il.

Comment être plus clair que "je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, tu es juste une amie". Oui, car c'était mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit quand elle avait été trop insistante. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Cindy était peut être mon amie, je ne pouvais pas mentir. Elle était parfois trop collante et pouvait se montrer d'une bêtise effroyable. En plus de cela, elle se montrait méchante envers les personnes qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Nombreuses malheureusement!

-Paul!

Je regardai Andrew qui tendait quelques billets. Ah oui! Leur pari sur le dernier match de basket. Et Paul semblait l'avoir gagné. Les Grizzlies de Memphis l'avait emporté contre les Rockets de Houston. Ce mec était quelqu'un de sympa qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Il s'éloigna rapidement, peut être pour rejoindre sa petite-amie? Quoique, je ne savais même pas s'il en avait une. On le voyait souvent en compagnie de ces deux filles, Kim Connweller et Amy White. S'agissait-il de cette dernière? Il est vrai qu'elle était pas mal du tout. Il avait de la chance le veinard. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Son caractère était horripilant. Je vous le dis, elle pouvait faire concurrence à Paul. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien!

Je composai le code et attrapais les livres qu'il me fallait. Cours d'histoire! J'allai mortellement m'ennuyer. J'étais à côté de cette Kim - une des copines d'Andrew - et je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille très drôle alors j'attendais que le cours passe. De plus, même si les apparences étaient contre moi, j'étais plutôt du genre timide et m'adresser à quelqu'un comme ça, j'avais énormément du mal à le faire.

Je m'approchai de ma table où elle était déjà assise, tourné en train de parler avec sa copine.

-Quoi? Mais vous avez quand même...

En me voyant arriver, elle se stoppa net, signe que je venais d'interrompre une conversation importante. Ma curiosité me donnait envie de savoir plus mais après tout, je connaissais même pas cette fille. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire? C'était une fille du genre calme, plutôt intello. Bien que si je me souvenais bien de ses notes dans ce cour, ce n'était pas formidable.

Peu importe, j'en ai rien à faire de toute façon. Après, il y avait le cours de sport et ça, c'était intéressant.

-Bien! Tout le monde est là? Alors nous pouvons commencer.

J'écoutai le cours tant bien que mal, me concentrant uniquement sur les passages qui m'intéressaient. L'histoire pouvait se révéler aussi passionnante qu'ennuyante. Quand la cloche sonna la fin de cours, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je m'extirpai de la salle de classe.

* * *

J'allai pouvoir me défouler et déstresser de cette journée même si en vérité, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Stresser pour une journée de cours n'était pas mon type. Notre prof forma les équipes, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre et ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre. Je détestai jouer avec elles sauf si elles se débrouillaient. A chaque fois qu'on leur lançait la balle, elle regardait partout paniqué et finissait par la lâcher. Bien sûr, on finissait par ne plus la leur passer mais dans ce cas là, le prof nous disait de jouer avec TOUS les joueurs. Bref! C'était mieux comme ça!

Le match se déroula sans encombres, avec des petites rivalités masculines. Par chance, j'étais dans la même équipe que mon meilleur ami, ce qui était un atout majeur. Paul était quelqu'un de... spécial! Il passait si facilement de l'état de colère à celui de gentillesse que ça en devenait déstabilisant. Je n'étais pas dupe et j'étais parfaitement conscient que les autres élèves le craignait.

Au coup de sifflet qui annonça la mi-temps, j'allais m'installer sur les gradins pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce fut au tour des filles et je m'attendais à un réjouissant spectacle. Qui serait la première fille qui allait se mettre à pleurer parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle? Ce que je disais pouvait aisément passer pour des propos machistes mais je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

Pourtant, quelques minutes après le début du match, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Certaines se débrouillaient assez bien notamment Connweller. Je dirai même qu'elle était douée. Cindy, elle, essayait péniblement de jouer mais commettait des fautes impardonnables. Andrew se mit à hurler des encouragements pour la meneuse de jeu, imité par quelques autres. Les adolescents et les hormones... je vous jure! Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ils étaient peut être "éblouis" par sa capacité de jeu mais son physique n'était pas en reste. Elle n'était pas si attirante à côté de sa copine ou même Cindy, mais c'était une fille avec ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.

Je la regardai un peu plus attentivement pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui la démarquait des autres filles quand elle trébucha. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je venais de voir mais j'étais presque sur que Cindy en était la cause. Voilà où menait la jalousie! Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi alors que Cindy était beaucoup plus attirante et populaire que l'autre. Je n'avais jamais cherché la raison mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichai complètement.

-Bien! Vas te reposer sur les rangs et si ça ne s'arrange pas, tu iras à l'infirmerie. Bon! Paul! Viens prendre la place. Et interdiction de marquer pour toi. Tu te contentes de passer le ballon.

-Pas de problème monsieur! répondit-il avec un immense souvenir.

Je doutai fortement que mon ami tienne cette résolution. Il aimait montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Se faire remarquer était pour lui une seconde nature. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Depuis le temps que je le connaissais, je me demandai toujours comment nous avions fait pour devenir amis? Nous étions complètement différents. Là, où j'étais plutôt timide avec les filles, lui était à l'aise comme un poisson. D'un tempérament calme, Paul, lui était colérique. Bref! Peu importait le domaine, nous avions peu de choses en communs.

-Paul peut vraiment pas s'empêcher! dit Andrew.

-Il changera jamais, soupirai-je.

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser du spectacle que Paul nous offrait. Il lançait quelques clins d'oeil au filles qui se mettaient à glousser comme des idiotes et lâchaient le ballon. Bien entendu, il le rattrapait et courrait jusqu'au panier où il marquait sans prendre en compte l'interdiction du prof. Ce dernier le rappelait à l'ordre mais Paul oublierait cette consigne dans à peine deux minutes. Sacré Paul!

* * *

Et voici donc la fin, en espérant que vous avez aimés! Ce chapitre est finalement assez semblable au précédent sauf qu'on est dans les pensées de Jared mais les prochains devraient un peu différents. Enfin... j'espère!^^

Et un peu plus bas, il suffit juste d'un petit clic pour me laisser une review, ça ne vous prendra que quelques secondes et pour le bonheur de l'auteur, ça n'a pas de prix!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tadam! Nouveau chapitre! Cette fic m'inspire et vos reviews... Elles sont formidables! C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics démarre aussi bien. Bien sûr, j'espère qu'on va continuer ainsi!^^

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Emma: Non pas vraiment. Paul est tout simplement colérique, même si la transformation se fait lourdement sentir. Elle arrive... Pour Jared, il ne peut pas réellement l'ignorer sachant qu'ils sont quand même voisins de classe et que le lycée de la Push n'est pas si grand que ça. En tout cas pour moi. Je dirai qu'il est assez intime et que tout le monde se connait ou presque tout le monde._

_Lea: Alors je te remercie de ta fidélité, et j'espère te voir à la fin de celui-ci!^^_

_Astasia: Merci pour ta review! Et voilà la suite!_

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_POV Kim:_

Alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir mon casier, je sentis un regard sur moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir celui de Cindy. Elle avait ce mauvais sourire qui la caractérisait si bien et aussitôt la panique m'envahit. Qu'avait-elle préparer? Une blague aussi douteuse que toutes les précédentes. Je l'ignorai royalement mais quand des déchets atterrirent à mes pieds, je ne pus que la regarder de nouveau. Elle souriait largement, fière de son coup et ses deux toutous en faisaient de même: Jenny Meester et Adriana Nimya.

Je dégageai mes chaussures et regardai les détritus. Elle avait dû ramasser le premier sac poubelle qu'elle avait eu sous la main. Certains élèves qui passaient près de moi pouffaient mais je ne pouvais leur en vouloir. A leur place, j'aurai peut être fait la même chose. Et puis, ils ne se moquaient jamais de moi habituellement.

-Alors Kim? Un problème? Me lança t-elle en passant près de moi et en me bousculant.

-Pas aussi important que le tien avec ton chirurgien. D'ailleurs, tu voudrais pas me passer son adresse que je sache où il ne faut pas aller, répliquai-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle partit. Qu'allais-je faire de ces ordures maintenant? Si je les ramassai à la main, je ne vous raconte pas l'odeur. Je ferai mieux de prévenir l'administration pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un. Je détestai ce manque de respect qu'avaient certains élèves de faire comme si les femmes de ménages étaient à leurs services et voilà que j'allai en faire autant.

-Tu viens vider tes poubelles ici? me demanda une voix narquoise derrière moi.

-Andrew! soupirai-je. Tu es aussi drôle qu'un chimpanzé qui mange une banane.

-Hein?

-Laisses tomber, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça.

-T'es complètement dérangée ma petite Kimmy.

-Ton influence, faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se côtoyer.

-Et moi qui voulais t'inviter à une petite fête samedi.

-T'es sérieux?

-De toute façon, Sarah va certainement le faire.

-Tu pourrais être plus clair, je n'aime pas jouer aux énigmes.

Il consentit enfin à m'expliquer le pourquoi de notre discussion. Les sœurs jumelles fêtaient leur anniversaire ce week-end et organisaient une soirée. Mais étant donné qu'elles avaient des amis totalement différents, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cela finisse mal. En tout cas, Andrew voulait que je l'accompagne pour ne pas y aller seul. Pourtant son grand copain Steve devait aussi être de la partie. Et Amy aussi tant qu'on y est.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller à une fête où je ne suis pas désirée.

-Tu te trompes! Je veux que tu viennes.

C'était Sarah qui venait d'arriver et qui me souriait. Elle m'expliqua longuement les raisons qui faisaient que ma présence était indispensable. Pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la fête avec les idiots de copains de Cindy. Mais Jared n'était pas un idiot. Et voilà que je recommence. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon que je connaissais à peine. Elle finit par partir et je restai avec Andrew qui était ravie de la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion. J'avais finalement accepté de m'y rendre. Sarah était une amie et je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir.

-Andrew? Tu nous présentes?

Je regardai plus attentivement pour voir celui qui venait de dire ça et vis Paul, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Et là, j'eus le geste le plus stupide de ma vie, je me retournai pour voir s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Amy par exemple. Apparemment non! Il parlait donc bien de moi. J'entendis les garçons rirent alors que j'affichai une petite moue boudeuse.

-Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à me faire pardonner, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

A ce moment là, j'avais plus l'impression d'être une proie prit au piège par le chasseur. Andrew restait immobile surprit par les agissements de son compère.

-Euh... fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche.

-On pourrait sortir samedi soir? me proposa t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'anniversaire de Cindy? le coupa Andrew.

-C'est vrai! J'avais oublié! Mais Kim, tu viendras? On pourrait passer du temps ensemble, tous les deux? dit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Je restai pétrifié et quand je revins à moi, il avait déjà disparu. Andrew n'en menait pas plus large.

-Je rêve ou... Paul vient de te draguer?

-Euh... on est en pleine hallucination peut être?

Il finit par changer de discussion mais la scène précédente ne me sortait pas de l'esprit. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour attirer son regard? Non, parce que franchement, je n'avais rien d'attirant. Néanmoins, je me sentais flattée de ce soudain intérêt même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit... Non Kim! Ne prononce pas son nom. N'y pense même pas!

Je finis par me rendre en cours, seule. En voyant Paul qui n'était pas très loin derrière moi, j'avançai un peu plus vite. Tellement vite que je failli trébucher en plein milieu de la classe mais il m'avait retenu juste à temps. Il avait son éternel sourire dragueur.

-Merci Paul! murmurai-je avant de rejoindre ma place.

Je gardai la tête obstinément baissée par peur de voir son regard. S'était-il vraiment mis en tête de sortir avec moi? C'était tout bonnement impossible! Pourtant, durant le reste de l'heure, je le surpris plusieurs fois en train de me regarder ou plutôt de me reluquer sans vergogne. Au moins un garçon à qui je plaisais mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas habituée aux regards des garçons. Seul Chris m'avait contemplé de cette manière. Il n'y avait que lui qui m'avait fait me sentir désirable.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi étrange. Une fille de première était venu me demander si je sortais avec Paul. Bien entendu, j'avais vite démenti. C'était la faute de cet idiot aussi. Avec la façon dont il me regardait et ses gestes bizarres.

Je me décidai donc à lui parler après la fin des cours. Je l'avais retenu et j'avais attendu que les couloirs soient désert. Amy m'attendait dehors et voulait absolument me ramener chez moi. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la voiture de ses parents mais je n'étais pas dupe. Elle avait juste envie de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Paul.

-Je peux t'aider? me demanda t-il en s'approchant trop près de moi.

Plaquée contre le mur, je n'osai plus faire un seul geste alors qu'il me collait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Paul était indéniablement beau.

-Je... en fait... euh... balbutiai-je.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes mais je me détachai de son emprise pour mettre un peu de distance avec lui. Il sembla surpris mais n'en dit rien.

-Tu es... charmant mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi.

-Vraiment? s'étonna t-il.

Il soupira et finit par s'excuser, qu'il croyait avoir toutes ses chances avec moi comme avec les autres filles. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, nous sortîmes ensemble du lycée en plaisantant. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Il avait radicalement changé de comportement. Et puis, si j'étais sortie avec lui, je n'aurai eu plus aucune chance avec Jared. Qu'est ce que je raconte? Comme si j'en avais!

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Amy se précipita sur moi comme une folle évadée de l'asile. Elle ne pouvait donc pas attendre pour ses commérages.

-Y a un de ces beaux gosses là haut.

-Mais non, je suis là! rit Paul.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa réplique alors que Amy le regardait avec un pâle sourire.

-Crois moi! Tu lui arrives pas à la cheville.

-Et c'est qui? Demanda t-il piqué au vif dans sa fierté.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'emmena vers l'inconnu. Paul nous suivit pour savoir qui était son concurrent. Un attroupement de filles le regardaient avec envie et je m'avançai pour mieux le voir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son nom ne s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Il finit par me voir et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je fis quelques pas hésitants sous les regards des curieux avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

-Chris! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? m'enquis-je.

Sans me répondre, il se contenta de m'embrasser et je le laissai faire appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau chaude. Je n'ignorai pas que le reste des élèves murmuraient. Comment la petite Connweller, pas très jolie, pouvait sortir avec un garçon pareil?

-Je te ramène chez toi?

-Et bien... une amie devait... Amy! l'appelai-je.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour accourir à notre rencontre. Je fis de rapides présentations et elle était ravie de la situation. Et en moins de deux secondes, j'étais assise dans la voiture de Chris.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là. Et comment tu as su où me trouver?

-J'ai demandé à ta grand mère et je mourrais d'envie de te voir.

-Alors tu as fait autant de kilomètres pour ça.

-Je suis là pour deux semaines, je suis en vacances. J'ai arrêté la fac et j'ai trouvé un petit boulot, m'informa t-il. On pourra se voir.

-Oui.

Sa venue m'étonnait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Il était venu me voir, rien que moi! Il avait parcouru tout ce chemin... pour moi. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin. Qu'en avez-vous pensés? Une petite review?

Une review protège les bébés phoques... Si si, c'est vrai!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Jared maintenant. Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font super plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Lili: La voilà!_

_Elo: Et ouais, ça vaut le coup je dis!^^ Moi j'adore Paul, il est... lui quoi! Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai aussi une fic sur lui si ça t'intéresse. Ba quoi? Je me fais un peu de pub?^^ Et ce petit Chris, si j'en parlais au début, ce n'était pas pour rien!_

_Astasia: Il sera encore là et... et tu verras bien!^^_

_Lea: Oui, et ça risque d'être dur. J'avoue que j'étais vachement tenté mais finalement non!^^  
_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_POV Jared:_

Depuis que je m'étais levé ce matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'étais, sans aucun doute, brulant mais je n'avais rien dit à ma mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle aurait secoué tout le pays pour savoir de quoi je souffrais. J'avais donc décidé de laisser couler et dans quelques jours, j'irai mieux.

Ma petite sœur mangeait ses céréales quand je m'asseyais autour de la table.

-Annie! Manges proprement! la gronda ma mère. Bien dormi? demanda t-elle à mon adresse.

-Très bien!

-Annie!

Ma mère essuya sa bouche avant de boire son café. Annie avait 8 ans mais n'avait rien d'une fille. En fait, elle m'imitait constamment. Ma mère faisait tout pour lui faire mettre des robes, la faire jouer aux poupées mais elle persistait sur cette voie. J'étais son exemple même si je mangeai sans m'en mettre partout.

-Jared! Jared! Je t'ai fait un dessin, dit-elle en me le tendant.

Néanmoins, je devais admettre que pour son âge, elle se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Sans me demandez mon avis, elle alla, de elle même, le mettre dans mon sac. J'avais déjà un tiroir rempli de ses œuvres et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Et avant de partir, j'eus le droit à un énorme bisou baveux. Et bien entendu, elle fit remarquer à voix haute que j'étais très chaud. Aussitôt, ma mère se mit à paniquer, posa une main sur mon front et ne voulait plus me laisser aller au lycée. Je bataillai encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir partir. Mais je ne devais pas hésiter à l'appeler si besoin. Une vraie mère poule, ce qui amusait grandement mon père et moi aussi en y pensant.

...

A peine arrivé au lycée, Cindy me sauta dessus en me disant que ma présence était obligatoire à son anniversaire. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi énergique dès le matin? On pourrait croire ma mère. Une raison de plus qui venait s'ajouter à la liste: "Pourquoi je ne veux pas sortir avec Cindy?"

Je lui garantissais que j'allai être présent à sa fête et je rejoignis Paul, le regard perdu et un petit sourire. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour lui faire remarquer ma présence, ce qui sembla le sortir de sa torpeur.

-A quoi est ce que tu penses?

-A ma future petite-amie.

-Ah oui! m'étonnai-je. Qui est l'heureuse élue? Ou la malheureuse plutôt?

-Très drôle! C'est Kim, ajouta t-il après un moment de silence.

-Connweller? T'es sérieux?

-Tu sais, elle est plutôt pas mal, sportive et n'a pas le quotient intellectuel de Cindy, rajouta t-il plus bas en riant.

-Elle n'est pas ton amie?

-Si, mais elle est pas très futée.

-Et qui te dit que Kim va accepter?

-Aucunes ne me résistent.

Paul dans toute sa splendeur, arrogant à souhait. Néanmoins, je n'allai pas mentir, elles tombaient comme des mouches à ses pieds. Il n'avait rien de spécial pourtant. Peut être sa confiance en soi suffisait-il pour éblouir? Je ne pouvais pas juger s'il était beau ou je risquai de me poser des questions sur ma sexualité. Bien que je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas gay. J'étais déjà sortie avec quelques filles même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et ce qui s'était passé avec Cindy... Enfin, disons que j'étais inexpérimenté et qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir ces plaisirs là. Bien entendu, elle s'était accrochée alors que je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de sérieux avec elle.

Paul finit par partir rejoindre sa dulcinée. Il attaquait son plan de drague infaillible.

-Salut Jared! me salua Sarah en passant près de moi. Je suppose que ma sœur t'a déjà mise au courant?

-Pour ce week-end? Ouais!

-Je m'en serai doutée!

Elle me fit un signe de la main et partit rejoindre ses copines et je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur sa démarche des plus gracieuses. Cette fille était belle, intelligente, gentille et drôle. La ressemblance physique avec Cindy était indéniable mais elle avait ce quelque chose qui me rendait fou. S'il y avait une fille qui me plaisait plus que tout, c'était sans aucun doute Sarah. Mais je n'arrivai pas à prendre mon courage à deux mains. Pourtant Paul avait tenté de me persuader et m'avait certifié que je lui plaisais. Mais pouvais-je en être sûr?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis même pas Paul revenir vers moi. Il se fit remarquer par un raclement de gorge et je pus voir qu'il avait l'air ravi.

-Dis donc! C'était rapide.

-Elle sera à la fête samedi donc c'est parfait. Ce soir là, elle se pavanera à mon bras et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu la largues comme toutes les autres?

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le pire de tous quand tu parles de moi?

-Parce que tu l'es... dis-je en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Bien au contraire, il fut prit de quelques tremblements avant de se reprendre.

-Oh! Y a un truc qui va pas? m'inquiétai-je.

-J'en sais rien! Je ne me sens pas bien depuis ce matin.

-Moi aussi! On a dû choper un truc.

Paul acquiesça et il fut temps de se rendre en cours. En parlant de maladie, je me sentais de plus en plus chaud et je commençai à avoir mal au crane.

...

Malgré ma température corporelle, mon corps frissonnait malgré lui. Je devais passer chez Paul pour lui emprunter un DVD mais ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Kim. Elle avait demandé à lui parler et je me retrouvai obligé de l'attendre.

Une voiture se gara sur le parking et un garçon plus âgé que nous en sortit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et j'étais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de la Réserve. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, sûrement une fille. D'ailleurs, ces dernières étaient toutes en train de le regarder avec convoitise. Ouais, il était pas mal mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Cindy arriva à mes côtés et semblait lui aussi le trouver à son gout.

-Tu l'as déjà vu? me demanda t-elle.

-Nan! grognai-je envahi par une vague de jalousie.

Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait? Pourquoi est ce que j'étais en colère? Ce mec ne m'avait rien fait et voilà que je le détestai parce que les filles lui tournaient autour. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis même Sarah le regarder attentivement. C'est pas vrai, elle aussi.

-Je me demande s'il a déjà une copine, dit Cindy plus pour elle même que pour moi.

-Il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un donc sûrement.

-Qui peut-elle être? Un canon sans aucun doute. Une personne comme lui ne doit pas sortir avec une pauvre fille du genre de Connweller.

-Tu devrais pas dire ça, l'avertis-je. Paul a bien l'intention de sortir avec.

Ce que je venais de lui dire lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle resta bouche-bée à me regarder. La vache, elle allait pas me faire une crise cardiaque quand même? Je passai une main devant ses yeux pour la faire revenir à elle.

-C'est pas vrai! hurla t-elle s'attirant quelques regards. Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve?

-Selon lui, elle est pas mal, plutôt intelligente et sportive.

-Je suis dix fois mieux qu'elle et il ne m'a jamais regardé.

-Parce qu'il t'intéresse?

-Non! Tu sais bien que... fit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

De toute façon, je connaissais très bien la fin. C'est pas possible! N'arrêtera t-elle jamais?

-Est ce que tu sais si ta sœur a quelqu'un?

-Ce n'est pas son copain si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Non, j'en ai rien à faire de lui. Je parlai pour... moi.

Si mon annonce de tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas tuer, je n'en étais pas sûre pour celle-ci. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et me confirma le célibat de sa sœur. Au moins, elle ne me mentait pas. Avant tout, elle était une très bonne amie.

Enfin! Je venais de voir Paul sortir du lycée en riant. On dirait bien qu'il avait réussi. J'attendis qu'il me rejoigne mais il semblait parler avec Amy White. Il s'approcha d'un attroupement de filles pour observer le nouveau venu. Voilà qu'il s'y mettait à son tour.

En parlant de cet inconnu, il semblait avoir trouver la personne qu'il était venu voir. Il agitait le bras avec un énorme sourire et quand je vis à qui il s'adressait, mon cœur rata un battement. Pas dans le sens où j'étais en colère que ce soit à elle mais plutôt par étonnement. Il prit Kim dans ses bras et l'embrassa juste après. Impossible! Elle sortait avec lui?

-Non! Il... elle... cette garce... bafouilla Cindy sous l'effet de la colère.

En effet, elle était rouge de rage et semblait avoir des envies de meurtres. Ce couple était pour le moins surprenant. Ils s'en allèrent quelques instants plus tard alors que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Paul nous rejoignit et je le taquinai sur le fait que sa nouvelle copine venait de lui être volé sous son nez.

* * *

Et voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre et la réaction de Jared vis à vis de Chris. En fait, il s'en fiche, il est juste surpris. Mais Cindy...

Bref, une review = une heure avec Jared. Qui est intéressé?^^


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Kim et je pense qu'il risque de vous surprendre. Néanmoins, je n'en dis pas plus!^^

Et encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, plus de 40 en seulement 5 chapitres, c'est énorme! Bon si je compare à ceux qui en ont une centaine par chapitres, ce n'est rien mais moi, ça me suffit amplement. Alors MERCI!

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Lea: Cindy en est déjà une mais est ce que ça va empirer? Ah ah!^^_

_Adeline.L: Pas du tout! Mais chut!^^_

_Astasia: Tout à fait!_

_Kaltuun: Oui, c'est bien mon blog donc pas de panique!^^ Au plaisir de te revoir. Et juste comme ça, j'aime bien ton pseudo, il me fait penser à un nom de groupe japonais: KAT-TUN, tu connais? C'est fait exprès ou c'est une coïncidence?  
_

* * *

Chapitre 5:

_POV Kim:_

Il se gara dans l'allée adjacente à notre maison et je sortis aussitôt. Il en fit de même et se retrouva posté à côté de moi. Il continuait de sourire alors que je serrai mes bras contre ma poitrine. Qu'est ce que je devais faire? J'étais à la fois ravie et gênée par sa présence.

-Kim! murmura t-il. Je sais que ma venue est ici est... étrange mais j'avais envie de te voir, d'être avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, parce que tu me plais et que tu me manquais.

-Chris, soufflai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, j'ai passé des supers moments avec toi mais ici, tout est différent.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un? me demanda t-il blessé.

-Non!

Ma soudaine négation le surprit mais la surprise fut vite remplacé par la joie. Il faut dire que j'avais presque hurlé ce mot.

-En fait, depuis très longtemps, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon et être avec toi me l'a complètement fait oublié. Jusqu'à ce que... je revienne ici.

-Alors laisses moi te le faire oublier complètement.

Il s'approcha de moi, prêt à m'embrasser. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, les images des moments passés avec lui me revinrent en mémoire. Ses baisers, ses mains sur moi, son corps... Je sentis ms joues chauffer mais il se détacha de moi brusquement.

Une autre voiture - celle de mon père - se gara. Ce dernier en sortit et porta un regard inquisiteur sur notre visiteur. Il s'approcha et lui tendit sa main, se présentant. Chris lui répondit tout aussi poliment. Un bon point pour lui. D'ailleurs, il l'invita à entrer. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas dupe. Ce n'était pas de la politesse de la part de mon père, c'était seulement un moyen de pouvoir lui poser des questions tranquillement.

Assis autour de la table, mon père avait déjà commencé son interrogatoire.

-Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés pendant les vacances? Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, me reprocha t-il.

-Et toi alors avec... Stéphanie!

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma remarque et continua, demandant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand allait-il finir?

-Que dirais-tu de dormir ici? Plutôt que de payer l'hôtel.

Tout comme Chris, j'étais sur le cul! Pardonnez moi l'expression mais là, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il ne venait quand même pas de dire ça? J'y suis! Il ne voulait pas qu'il dorme ailleurs par peur que je ne le rejoigne pour faire de vilaines choses.

Chris refusa d'abord l'invitation mais devant les arguments de mon père et son obstination, il abdique. Il fut convenu que demain, il ramènerait ses affaires et s'installerait dans la chambre d'amie à l'étage alors que la mienne était au rez de chaussé.

Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié de demander la permission à mon père pour l'anniversaire de Sarah et de... Cindy. Peu importe, je savais qu'il allait accepter. Ce serait toujours une soirée de plus loin de mon prétendant et il n'allait pas se gêner même s'il semblait l'apprécier.

Il resta aussi pour le dîner et semblait s'entendre à merveille avec mon père. De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça. Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait tombait sous son charme et le trouvait sympathique. Finalement, j'avais beaucoup de chance.

...

En partant en cours, je respirai un grand coup, me préparant à affronter les questions de Amy et de Andrew par la même occasion. Les élèves allaient sûrement se demander qui était ce garçon qui était venu me chercher. C'était donc pour ça que j'avais refusé qu'il vienne me chercher. Et puis, il était en vacances, il devait se reposer et non se lever aux aurores pour emmener sa... sa quoi d'ailleurs? Petite amie? Je ne savais même pas quelle relation nous entretenions.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Arrivés sur le parking, quelques curieux me regardèrent, s'attendant sûrement à voir surgir Chris. Plus loin, je tombais face à Cindy. J'attendais ses insultes et ses moqueries mais rien ne vint. Elle me dévisagea et partit sans rien faire. Elle ne devait pas être dans son assiette, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas comme si je me souciai de sa santé.

J'avançai jusqu'à mon casier mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce ne fut pas Amy la première à me sauter dessus mais bien Paul. Comme quoi les potins n'intéressaient pas que les filles.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais déjà avec quelqu'un.

-C'est...

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais résisté.

-Tu es tellement arrogant, m'esclaffai-je.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, rajouta t-il en riant.

Effectivement, c'était peut être ça qui faisait tomber les filles. Même si j'aurai plutôt tendance à repousser un homme de ce genre.

-Paul! Elle est déjà prise.

Je regardai Sarah qui arrivait avec un grand sourire avec... Jared. Mais ce qui me sauta aux yeux fut le bras de ce dernier placé autour de sa taille. Qu'est ce que... j'avais loupé un épisode ou quoi? Ils s'approchèrent de nous alors que mon cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure. Comment?

-Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant? s'enquit-elle.

-Personne ne l'était... pas même moi, rajoutai-je plus bas pour que personne ne m'entende. Et il semblerait que tu ais caché quelque chose toi aussi, dis-je en les désignant d'un geste.

-C'est tout récent, m'affirma t-elle. Jared est venu me voir hier après la fin des cours.

-C'est génial! mentis-je.

Nous discutâmes tous ensembles quelques instants avant que les garçons ne partent. Amy nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et nous parlâmes du nouveau couple. Sarah et Jared...

-Je suis tellement heureuse! s'extasia t-elle.

Amy me jeta un regard inquiet mais je continuai.

-Mais Cindy ne t'en veut pas?

En effet, j'avais réfléchi et cette nouvelle était la seule capable de mettre cette peste dans cet état là.

-Elle s'y fera, répondit-elle négligemment.

-Mais... c'est ta sœur, fis-je remarquer.

Je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait faire ça à sa propre soeur même si cette dernière était une garce. Quoi qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

-Et alors?

Ce fut bien la première fois que je vis Sarah répondre sur un ton aussi agressif. Elle nous quitta mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ça ne se faisait pas, ce que je fis remarquer à Amy.

-Ne dirais-tu pas ça à cause de ton faible?

-Non! C'est comme si tu craquais sur un garçon et que tout en le sachant, je sortais avec.

-Je suis d'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on en à faire?

Sur ce dernier point, elle n'avait pas tort et puis, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Amy profita de notre tête à tête pour me poser toutes sortes de questions sur Chris. Que devais-je dire? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble.

Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée, une fois le tour de Amy passé, ce fut Andrew et Steve et même certains à qui je parlai à peine. La fin de la journée mit tellement longtemps à arriver que je me demandai si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

Les couloirs étaient vide étant donné que j'étais restée avec un professeur pour lui poser quelques questions. En passant devant les toilettes, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés et je ne pus résister à l'envie. Je poussai la porte et vis une jeune fille blonde, par terre, la tête dans ses mains et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Je restai pétrifiée devant ce spectacle même quand je reconnus Cindy. Elle me fusilla du regard et m'ordonna de partir, ce que je ne fis pas.

-Vas-y! Moques toi de moi! cria t-elle.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Elle resta muette de surprise alors qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, je m'approchai d'elle et pris place à côté.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? me demanda t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

-C'est à cause de Sarah et Jared?

-Oui! répondit-elle tout bas.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-J'en sais trop rien mais je donnerai tout pour être à la place de ma sœur. Je ne comprends pas! Quand on est chez nous, nous parlons plus qu'ici, elle savait pour ce penchant et elle m'a toujours juré qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec.

En plus d'avoir "trahie" sa sœur en sortant avec Jared, elle avait aussi trahie sa promesse. Je pensai plutôt que Sarah était une personne honnête. Enfin, ce n'était pas cette acte qui allait la faire baisser dans mon estime.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui aussi?

-Euh... c'est compliqué.

-C'est pour ça que je te déteste.

-Pardon? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre Amy et toi où vous parliez de Jared. A partir de ce jour, tu es devenu une concurrente.

-Concurrente? On ne se parle même pas.

-Mais je sais que tu es une fille bien, que tu avais toutes tes chances avec lui.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

-A choisir, je préfère qu'il sorte avec toi parce que tu n'es rien pour moi.

-Sympa! ironisai-je.

-Sarah est ma sœur. Je serai obligée de les voir ensemble.

-Tu peux toujours l'oublier, proposai-je.

-Tu as réussi?

-Honnêtement non!

Nous restâmes encore quelques secondes avant de nous lever ensemble. Elle me tendit la main et me remercia pour la discussion.

-Mais que ce soit bien clair, nous ne sommes pas amis et je ne m'excuserai pas pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Je ris à sa phrase mais acceptais tout de même. Nous sortîmes séparément du lycée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on nous voit ensemble. Personne n'y croirait. Et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Chris était là, prêt de sa voiture.

Et comme la veille, je me dirigeai vers lui. Néanmoins, mes pensées étaient tournés vers Cindy. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi triste et démuni. Bien sûr, je ne l'aimai toujours pas avec ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir mais... quelque chose avait changé. Et Sarah, faire ça à sa propre sœur...

-Est ce que ça va? me demanda t-il alors qu'il mettait le contact.

-Oui, parfaitement!

Je n'avais pas oublié Jared mais Chris était le seul capable de réaliser cet exploit.

* * *

Et voici donc la fin du chapitre! On découvre une nouvelle facette de Cindy parce que les filles qui ont l'air d'être des garces ne sont pas forcément les pires alors que d'autres... Enfin, vous voyez quoi!^^

Offre du jour: une review = un gros câlin de ma part. Pas très alléchant hein? Alors un câlin de Jared, ça vous convient? Enfin si Ananaxtra me le rend. Elle est prête à tout pour le garder donc...^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!^^

Il y a une chose qui m'a faite rire dans vos reviews. Vous dîtes tous que Sarah est une garce de sortir avec Jared alors que Cindy en est amoureuse mais personne n'a dit que ce n'était pas sympa de la part de Jared alors que Cindy est une de ses plus proches amis. M'enfin, ça reste moins grave que Sarah vous me direz! Voilà, c'était juste pour dire ça!^^

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Astasia: Et oui, tout peut changer!^^_

_Lea: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_

_Quileute-fiction: Différente de celle de Stephenie Meyer? A vrai dire on n'en sait pas grand chose et je ne me fies pas trop au point de vue de Bella. Je crois qu'elle est mal placé pour dire qu'une fille est fade et ennuyante. Franchement, Edward l'aurait-il remarqué s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et s'il n'était pas attiré par son sang? A mon avis, non!^^ Et puis, dans le livre, elle passe son temps à dire qu'il est beau, ça devient lassant. J'avais lu une parodie ou l'auteur avait compté combien de fois elle le disait et c'était assez affolant. Donc je ne prends pas du tout en compte l'avis de Bella! Perso, c'est elle que je trouve ennuyante!^^ Bref, je te dis merci pour ta review ou plutôt tes reviews!_

* * *

Chapitre 6:

POV Jared:

Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire mais je le faisais. Je venais de laisser Paul et Cindy en pleine discussion sur la nouvelle rumeur: Kim et son mystérieux copain et me dirigeai vers Sarah. Il fallait que je le fasse, je ne devais pas être timide, je pouvais faire le premier pas. Qu'est ce que je risquai? Au pire, elle m'envoyait balader au mieux on sortait ensemble. Je demandai à lui parler en privée et nous nous éloignâmes du restant des élèves.

Je passai une main sur ma nuque, ce que je faisais toujours lorsque j'étais gêné et pris une grande inspiration. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Par quoi devais-je commencer? J'aurai dû demander des conseils à Paul. Non! Il aurait pas manqué de se moquer de moi.

-Il y a un problème? Me demanda t-elle inquiète.

Comment une fille pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite? Elle avait tout pour elle. Je n'avais aucune chance, elle pourrait choisir n'importe qui alors pourquoi moi? Son sourire finit de me persuader. Je me lançais, lui racontant à quel point ce que je ressentais pour elle était fort. Ma déclaration sembla la surprendre et je crus d'abord qu'elle allait me refuser. Rien ne m'assurait que je lui plaisais et peut être vis à vis de Cindy. J'avais énormément pensé à cette dernière qui était une très bonne amie mais je voulais être avec Sarah, et rien ne m'en empêcherait.

-Je... c'est surprenant, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que... tu veuilles sortir avec moi.

-Je sais que c'est surprenant mais j'en avais marre de me cacher.

Et c'est là qu'elle me donna le plus beau baiser de ma vie. Oh là là! Si quelqu'un entendait mes pensées, il ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer de moi. Et si Paul le savait. Ce que je venais de dire était assez niais mais c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment là.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que mon esprit s'envole dans un lieu inconnu. Quand elle se détacha de moi, j'avais toujours l'impression de planer à des kilomètres d'ici. Depuis quand je la jouai amoureux transi?

-Il faut que j'y aille. Cindy doit m'attendre. On se voit demain, me dit-elle en déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je finis par rejoindre Paul et nous partîmes ensemble. Je profitai du trajet pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sûr, j'omis de lui dire mes pensées durant ce moment sinon j'étais bon pour dix années de railleries. Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour une fille. Peut être était-il gay? Ceci expliquerait pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec le sexe opposé. Il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose.

Cependant je chassai vite ces pensées de mon esprit. Paul gay? Le jour ou ça arrivera, Michael Jordan sera président. J'arrivai devant chez moi et le laissai reprendre sa route. Je n'avais toujours pas réalisé: je sortais avec Sarah Fever. La fille la plus fabuleuse du lycée et de tout le pays. Combien y en avait-il des comme elle? Très peu! J'en étais sûr!

-Jared! cria Annie en se jetant sur moi.

-Salut chipie!

-Je suis pas une chipie, se vexa t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que non! T'es une morveuse, rajoutai-je alors qu'elle venait de regagner son sourire.

-Maman! Jared dit des choses méchantes, hurla t-elle en se précipitant dans le salon.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner, c'était tellement tordant! Ma mère fit semblant de me gronder pour contenter de ma soeur et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Alors ta journée?

-Euh... très bien, bégayai-je.

-D'accord! Que s'est-il passé? dit-elle en posant le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Mais rien!

-Tu as eu des heures de colle? Tu as séché? Tu...

-Rien de tout ça, je t'assure!

Elle sembla me croire mais elle me regarda de haut en bas dans l'espoir de trouver ce que je cachai. Cependant, pas question que je lui dise que j'avais une petite-amie sinon c'en était fini! J'aurai droit à dix milles questions et elle tiendrait absolument à la rencontrer ce qui n'était pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

...

Paul venait de s'éclipser et j'étais donc seule avec Sarah... ma copine. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ceci était la réalité. J'étais peut être en train de rêver, qui sait? Cindy nous avait vu et nous avait félicités puis était parti rejoindre ses amies.

Sarah m'avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait déjà préparé la veille au soir et que bien qu'elle se soit disputé, cela allait mieux maintenant. Je m'en voulais de lui faire de la peine mais je n'allai pas sacrifier mon bonheur. Enfin, dire ça alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures que nous sortions ensemble...

Elle m'attrapa la main et nous suivîmes le chemin que venait d'emprunter Paul. Il était un peu plus loin en pleine discussion avec Kim.

-Paul! Elle est déjà prise! les interrompit-elle.

Effectivement, elle sortait avec cet homme. Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Il était plutôt du genre à sortir avec une fille comme Sarah. Le couple parfait en somme. Elle nous regarda et ses yeux se posèrent sur mon bras autour de la taille de Sarah. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que nous sortions ensemble!

-Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant? demanda Sarah.

Elle devait sans douter parler de la relation de Connweller. Bien sûr! De quoi d'autre sinon?

-Personne ne l'était... pas même moi.

Enfin pour la dernière partie de la phrase, je n'en étais pas sûre. Elle avait marmonné si bas que rien ne m'assurait que cela était bien ses propos.

-Et il semblerait que tu ais caché quelque chose toi aussi, rajouta t-elle en nous désignant d'un geste.

-C'est tout récent. Jared est venu me voir hier après la fin des cours.

Rien que penser à tout le courage qu'il m'avait fallu augmenta ma température. J'allai sûrement être malade, ce ne pouvait pas être ce souvenir qui me faisait cet effet là, ou alors c'était vachement inquiétant!

-C'est génial!

Quelque chose dans son attitude me laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas spécialement ravi. Mais pourquoi? Sarah était son amie alors elle devrait se réjouir. A moins qu'elle ne soit qu'une hypocrite avec elle. C'était fort probable après tout. Néanmoins, dans ce cas là, nous n'allions pas être amis. Nous discutâmes tous ensembles quelques instants avant que je ne parte avec Paul, laissant les filles seules.

-Tu crois que... Kim est honnête avec Sarah? me renseignai-je auprès de Paul.

-J'y crois pas! Tu sors à peine avec que tu surveilles déjà ses relations.

-C'est pas ça! m'offusquai-je. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était pas sincère quand elle nous a félicité.

-Qui sait? Peut être qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, rit-il.

-Arrêtes! Tu te souviens pas de ce gars sur le parking?

-Comment oublierai-je? Heureusement qu'il est pas au lycée sinon j'aurai de la concurrence. Ce serait bien le seul, rajouta t-il en se moquant.

Je lui flanquai un coup dans l'épaule mais j'avais dû y aller plus fort que je ne l'aurai cru. Ces derniers temps, j'avais prit quelques centimètres et quelques muscles. Comment? Je n'en avais aucune idée! Je n'avais rien fait pour. Bon, la taille ne se contrôlait pas mais les muscles? Bref, ce n'était pas comme si j'allai m'en plaindre. Mais là où j'aurai pu battre Paul, ce dernier subissait ce même changement. C'était à n'y rien comprendre!

A la sonnerie, nous nous rendîmes en cour mais mes pensées étaient tournés vers une seule et unique personne. Étais ce ça être amoureux? Quoi que c'était un bien grand mot! Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'aimai en aussi peu de temps. Comme quoi, être un adolescent n'était pas aussi facile que les adultes semblaient le penser. Ils avaient dû oublier leur jeune années.

Je me passai une main sur le front, sentant ma température monter de plus en plus. Hors de question que je sois malade, il y avait une fête ce week-end et je voulais y aller. D'ailleurs, j'avais intérêt de trouver des cadeaux pour les jumelles.

* * *

Et voici donc la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai de plus en plus de facilités à écrire du point de vue de Jared même si les chapitres restent court. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais là, je vais faire dodo donc...

Et pour une review, vous avez le droit de me poser une question de votre choix. J'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible. Qui sait? Vous aurez peut être le droit à quelques spoilers!^^


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai écrit ce chapitre très rapidement parce que ça fait un moment que je l'ai en tête et en écoutant en boucle la nouvelle chanson d'un de mes groupes préférés (KAT TUN même si vous en avez rien à faire!^^). Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a vachement motivé.

Bref, je sens que vous allez détester Jared dans ce chapitre. Eh eh! Mais je vous laisse lire!;)

Et juste comme ça, le chapitre précédent était si nul que ça? Parce que je n'ai pas reçu énormément de commentaires contrairement à d'habitude alors ça m'inquiète!^^

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Astasia: Ouf! J'ai toujours peur qu'ils soient nuls! Enfin, pour voir leur réaction, il va falloir attendre un peu et avec ce chapitre, il va galérer ce pauvre Jared!^^_

_Quileute-fiction: Je crois que nous sommes nombreuses en réalité à ne pas l'apprécier. Tu me diras, j'ai un peu la même opinion de Edward... Trop gentille en effet mais elle peut avoir du caractère quand elle veut... ce qui n'est pas souvent je te l'accorde! Paul ne s'imprègnera pas dans ma fic. Pour moi, il est avec Rachel et elle arrive bien plus tard mais si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une fic sur ce couple aussi.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 7:

POV Kim:

J'étais fin prête! Habillée, maquillée et tout ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, l'angoisse qui m'envahissait peu à peu ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Dans moins de cinq minutes, mon père devait m'emmener à l'anniversaire des jumelles mais j'ignorai si j'étais toujours la bienvenue. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Sarah semblait me détester. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire? Etais ce à cause de ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois à propos de Cindy? Même si je ne lui avais pas réellement dit que je trouvais ça vache de sa part.

En ce qui concernait l'autre jumelle, elle ne m'avait rien fait depuis la dernière fois. Au contraire, elle m'avait même fait des signes de tête pour me saluer tout en prenant soin que personne ne la voie. Pourquoi cette soudaine gentillesse? Avait-elle peur que je dise à tout le monde que je l'avais découverte en pleurs dans les toilettes. Je n'étais pas de ce genre là même si parfois j'aurai préféré l'être. Être gentille et tout ne rapportait pas autant que certains le disaient.

Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis mon père qui était dans la cuisine. A ma grande surprise, je trouvai Chris avec lui. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Mon père me félicita pour ma tenue alors que mon "petit-ami" me regardait de haut en bas. En effet, j'ignorai complètement quel comportement adopter en sa compagnie. Nous parlions, rigolions et il m'avait même volé quelques baisers quand mon père était absent. C'était étrange de vivre sous le même toit mais je commençai à m'y faire. Néanmoins, nous n'avions pas été plus loin et ceci me convenait parfaitement. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre en ordre mes sentiments et je préférai nettement attendre.

-Chris va t'emmener, m'informa mon père.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que...

-Euh... j'ai un contre temps, Stéphanie m'a appelé pour que l'on se voit et...

-C'est bon! J'ai compris, dis-je pour mettre fin à sa gêne.

Il attrapa sa veste, m'embrassa et regarda Chris d'un regard plein de sous entendus avant de partir. Je me doutai qu'il avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais comme j'étais censée être à une fête pour la soirée.

Je finis par attraper mes affaires, les cadeaux - car oui j'avais décidé d'offrir un petit quelque chose pour Cindy aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître - et sortis dehors. Ma veste n'empêcha pas la morsure du vent sur ma peau et je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la voiture.

-Je ne t'ai même pas complimenté.

-C'est bon Chris!

-Non! Tu es... magnifique, à couper le souffle. Mais si un garçon ose te toucher, il aurai à faire à moi.

-Merci! dis-je en riant devant son comportement de copain protecteur.

Il me déposa devant la maison des Fever où la musique retentissait déjà et me donna son portable au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. En effet, je n'en possédai pas comme beaucoup de monde dans la Push et il pouvait toujours m'être utile. En plus, j'avais le nette impression que j'allai m'en servir. Comme beaucoup de fois, il déposa brièvement un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de démarrer dans un nuage de poussière.

Je frappai trois petits coups à la porte et ce fut Cindy qui m'ouvrit. Habituellement, elle aurait perdu son sourire et m'aurait fermé la porte au nez mais pas cette fois. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui tendis mon présent tout en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire alors qu'elle me laissait entrer.

-C'est pour moi? s'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, venir sans cadeau à ton anniversaire aurait été malpoli.

-Mais c'est Sarah qui t'a invité...

-Si tu n'en veux pas, je le reprends, dis-je en faisant semblant de le lui prendre.

Aussitôt, elle le plaqua contre sa poitrine tout en me remerciant du bout des lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, laissant découvrir une gourmette avec quelques pendentifs, un "C", un "F" avec quelques autres. Cela sembla lui faire plaisir puisqu'elle l'accrocha directement à son poignet.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à une petite pièce pas très loin - un bureau sans doute - et je déposai mes affaires avec celles des autres. Nous allâmes ensemble jusqu'au salon où elle me laissa seule pour rejoindre ses propres amis.

Je cherchai du regard Andrew ou Amy mais ce fut Sarah que je vis en premier. Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle riait avec un Jared un peu éméché.

-Oh merci! dit-elle en le déposant sur la table la plus proche sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. De toute façon, cela pouvait attendre.

-Joyeux Anniversaire!

-Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose?

Je dois vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point.

-Tu devrais faire attention, me dit Jared en me détaillant.

-Pourquoi? m'affolai-je.

-T'es super belle ce soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote à son compliment alors que Sarah semblait furieuse.

-Paul va te sauter dessus s'il te voit. Et si j'étais pas avec Sarah...

-C'est bon Jared, on a compris, le coupa cette dernière. Tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs.

Elle me fusilla du regard tandis que je m'enfuyais avant qu'elle ne se décide à me tuer. J'étais heureuse de ce que Jared venait de dire mais ce devait être l'alcool. Il devait déjà avoir beaucoup bu ou alors il ne supportait absolument pas cette substance.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Amy se jeta dans mes bras en me complimentant sur ma tenue tandis que j'en faisais de même. Au moins, je n'étais plus seule.

-Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose à Sarah sans m'en rendre compte? demandai-je en me servant un verre de jus de fruit.

-Je ne crois pas! Pourquoi?

-Elle semble m'en vouloir, je dirai même qu'elle me déteste!

-Mais non!

-Je t'assure qu'elle agit étrangement.

Elle ne sembla pas me croire et nous enchainâmes sur autre chose. Au cours de la soirée, je croisai Paul qui en profita pour me glisser qu'il était toujours libre, puis Andrew et Steve. La soirée se passait agréablement bien et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, rien de mal n'était arrivé!

Mais j'étais loin de la vérité. Amy était parti se servir à boire alors que Jared s'approchait de moi. Mon cœur s'affola comme à chaque fois que je le voyais mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Puis, il me serra contre lui sans que je ne m'y attende et je ne fis aucun geste pour me détacher.

Il me repoussa de lui même tout en me souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Sarah allait me tuer, elle m'en voulait déjà pour je ne sais quoi alors ce n'était pas la peine de lui trouver une bonne raison de me haïr.

J'allai lui demander le pourquoi de son action quand... il m'embrassa. Encore une fois sous le choc, je me laissai faire. Mais contrairement à la première fois où il m'avait repoussé gentiment, cette fois, il me poussa violemment. Avec mes talons, je manquai de tomber mais je me rattrapai à temps.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend? demandai-je alors que je sentais les larmes venir.

-Tu crois vraiment que je peux m'intéresser à une fille comme toi, répliqua t-il assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles?

-Tu me fais des avances alors que je suis avec Sarah et tu m'embrasses, t'as vraiment pas honte.

Je sentais les regards des autres sur moi et les paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient.

-Tu n'es qu'une garce, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Et une hypocrite en plus! me cracha t-il au visage.

-Jared! Calmes toi!

C'était Sarah qui venait d'arriver. Elle posa une main sur son épaule puis me regarda. Elle allait sûrement m'insulter, me mettre dehors mais elle ne fit rien de cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave! On parlera de ça plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna avec lui alors que j'entendais les propos des invités. Blessants, insultants et humiliants alors que je n'avais rien fait. Avant que je ne mette à pleurer pour de bon, je partis chercher mes affaires et partis aussi vite que je le pouvais de cette maison de l'horreur. Pourquoi Jared avait-il fait cela? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris?

Tout cela m'échappait. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pour aller s'écraser au sol sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me laissai tomber au sol dans un coin reculé et me lâchai. Je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les encerclaient de mes bras. Je pleurai de tout mon soûl et il fallut bien dix minutes pour que je réussisse à me calmer.

Je finis par me relever et commençai à marcher quand le téléphone de Chris sonna. Je ne devrai peut être pas répondre mais si c'était important? Je regardai le numéro et reconnus celui de ma maison.

-Allo?

-Kim, tu vas bien? demanda la voix de Chris, affolée.

-Oui! dis-je dans un sanglot.

-Ou es tu? Je viens te chercher.

-Non, c'est bon! Je vais rentrer à pied.

-Amy vient d'appeler pour me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle s'inquiète et moi aussi!

-Je vais bien!

-Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît! Ou es tu?

-Je rentre tout de suite.

-Promets le moi!

Pour lui faire plaisir je le fis et me mis en route pour rentrer chez moi en prenant tout mon temps. De plus, ce n'était pas chose aisée de marcher avec des talons sur une longue distance sans comptez que je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

J'arrivai enfin, Chris était assis devant, se rongeant les ongles. Quand il me vit, il sauta sur ses pieds pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'y restai, sa présence m'apaisant et me faisant du bien. Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre où il me fit asseoir sur mon lit.

-Ce Jared, c'est ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse?

-Je le déteste, dis-je alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Il les essuya à l'aide de son pouce et me sourit faiblement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait pourtant.

-C'est un idiot! s'énerva t-il. Il va voir ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre à toi.

Je me jetai dans ses bras alors qu'il resserrait son emprise. Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi? Je l'ignorai. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que Jared était l'homme le plus méprisant, le plus détestable et le plus cruel que la terre ait porté. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais!

Je l'oublierai! J'en étais certaine. Après cette scène, comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Je levai le visage pour voir celui souriant de Chris. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je l'embrassai me laissant aller à cette étreinte. Il était le seul dont j'avais besoin, le seul capable de me donner ce dont j'avais besoin, le seul capable de me le faire oublier.

* * *

Alors? On aime toujours Jared? Certaines vont-elles lui trouver des excuses? Je vous comprend, je l'adore moi!^^

Enfin, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Une review = euh... ba... je vous donne le prochain chapitre rapidement si j'en ai pleins!^^


	9. Chapter 9

Je me dépêche de finir ce chapitre pour vous le poster avant d'aller me coucher. J'avais vraiment hâte de le poster. Je ne voulais pas que vous haïssiez ce pauvre Jared trop longtemps. Même s'il reste coupable, mais pas le seul!^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Elo: Ce n'est pas très grave, tant que tu en laisses un de temps en temps!^^ Il va bien galérer, en effet!_

_Astasia: Tu verras qu'il n'est pas si horrible que tu le penses!^^_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8:

Je finissais d'emballer les cadeaux avant de me laisser retomber sur la chaise. Je n'arrivai jamais à le faire. C'était toujours mes parents qui s'en chargeaient. Même Annie s'en sortirait mieux que moi du haut de ses 8 ans. Bon, j'exagère peut être un peu mais je ne suis pas loin de la vérité.

-Mon Dieu! Qu'est ce que c'est que... ça? s'exclama ma mère en attrapant le cadeau du bout des doigts.

-Maman! la suppliai-je. Fais le pour moi!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange?

Une mère ne devrait-elle pas aider et soutenir son fils sans rien en retour? Mon amour et ma présence ne devrait-elle pas lui suffire? J'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux s'il le fallait. Ma mère s'en amusa pendant dix minutes avant d'accepter. En contrepartie, je devais garder Annie quand elle le déciderait. Mais juste une fois. Elle avait sûrement l'intention de sortir un soir avec mon père. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils aient besoin de tranquillité mais pensait-il à ma santé mentale en restant seul avec ma sœur? Ils n'avaient pas intérêt de me faire ça toutes les semaines.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que ma mère finisse son travail. Pourquoi étais-je donc donc incapable d'en faire de même? Ce doit être dans les gênes. Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas hérité? Je montais dans ma chambre pour me reposer avant d'aller à la fête. J'avais terriblement chaud ces derniers temps mais je ne pouvais pas être malade. Pas maintenant! Je ne devais pas décevoir Sarah. Rien que de penser à elle, je me mis à sourire. Étais-ce ça être amoureux? Non, je ne crois pas. Il était bien trop pour que j'éprouve de tels sentiments. Ils allaient venir avec le temps et j'avais bien l'intention de tout faire pour la garder auprès de moi. Une fille aussi parfaite qu'elle, était unique.

Après m'être préparé rapidement, c'est à dire après avoir pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements appropriés, je descendis les escaliers. Paul devait passer me chercher étant donné que nous avions décidés de nous rendre ensemble chez les Fever.

La sonnette retentit alors que j'arrivai à peine dans le salon. J'étais pile à l'heure! Annie courut à la porte et passa devant ma mère pour ouvrir à mon meilleur ami. Le fait est qu'elle était amoureuse de Paul. Allez savoir pourquoi!

Elle lui sauta au coup en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'entendis ma mère rire du comportement de sa fille chérie en saluant Paul. Je m'empressai de le tirer par le bras sinon Annie n'allait jamais nous laisser partir. Enfin si, elle me laisserait partir mais pour Paul... j'avais un doute.

Nous commençâmes à marcher en se demandant si cette soirée allait être aussi bien que nous l'espérions. Mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le bon déroulement. Cindy ne mettait jamais un détail de côté et elle voulait qu'on parle de cette fête comme la meilleure de l'année. Autrement dit, j'étais sûre de m'amuser.

Quand nous arrivâmes à bon port, des invités étaient déjà présent et la musique retentissait déjà. Cindy nous ouvrit tout sourire et nous débarrassa de nos affaires. Je saluai quelques connaissances avant de me mettre à la recherche de Sarah.

Je l'aperçu un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec Andrew. Si c'était un autre garçon, j'aurai sûrement été jaloux mais ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Jamais il ne draguerait la copine d'un de ses amis et puis, il était tout le temps avec Kim et Amy, cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Nous discutâmes ensemble mais il finit par s'éclipser discrètement. J'en profitai pour embrasser ma petite amie comme il le fallait. C'était tout de même son anniversaire!

...

Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'en profitai pour m'amuser mais s'il y avait une chose que j'ignorai jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était que l'alcool et moi, nous n'étions pas de très bon amis. On dit souvent que les mecs tiennent plus l'alcool que les filles mais je vous confirme que non. Après quelques verres, j'étais dans un état second et je peux vous confirmer que Paul, qui avait bu la même quantité que moi, était dans son état normal. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas si saoule que ça puisque je me rendais toujours compte de mes agissements.

La maison se remplissait peu à peu, les invités étaient de plus en plus nombreux et le bruit de plus en plus présent. J'allai finir par un mal de crâne si ça continuait. Restait à savoir si c'était le bruit ou l'alcool la cause ou même les deux combinés. Sarah me déposa un nouveau baiser, me sortant de mes pensées. Cette fille était formidable! J'étais, sans aucun doute, le garçon le plus chanceux. Nous fûmes interrompu par Kim qui lui donnait son cadeau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle était très belle. Elle ne faisait pas pimbêche dans cette tenue, elle était juste attirante. Je me surpris moi même à penser à Kim de cette façon. Ce devait être l'alcool qui faisait son effet.

-Oh merci! dit Sarah en prenant le cadeau pour le déposer plus loin.

Elle aurait au moins pu l'ouvrir mais elle voulait juste l'ouvrir plus tard avec les autres.

-Joyeux Anniversaire! s'exclama Kim.

-Merci! Tu voulais quelque chose?

Sarah manquait de tact sur ce coup là mais c'est vrai qu'elle dérangeait un peu. J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec Sarah.

-Tu devrais faire attention! lui dis-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle avait l'air complètement effrayé par ce que je venais de dire mais j'admets que mes paroles étaient flippantes. Je m'empressai de lui expliquer les raisons de mes propos.

-T'es super belle ce soir!

Est ce que je venais vraiment de dire ça? Même si c'était la vérité, Sarah risquait d'être jalouse que je complimente ainsi son amie. Je décidai donc de me rectifier et puis il y avait une part de vérité.

-Paul va te sauter dessus s'il te voit. Et si j'étais pas avec Sarah...

Oups! Cette dernière semblait furieuse à présent. Pas étonnant! De toute façon, j'arriverai à me faire pardonner, enfin j'espère! Kim était, à présent, cramoisie mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon compliment ou à ce que je venais de dire à propos de Paul.

-C'est bon Jared, on a compris, me coupa t-elle. Tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs, rajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Kim.

Elle la fusillait du regard et si je ne la savais pas aussi gentille, j'aurai peur qu'elle se jette dessus pour l'étriper tout en l'insultant mais Sarah n'était pas ainsi. C'était la bonté incarnée! Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et me demanda des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement Paul me sauva la mise en nous interrompant. Voilà pourquoi il était mon meilleur ami. Il avait dû sentir ma détresse de loin. Bon je rêvai sur ce coup là. S'il avait vu qu'elle s'apprêtait à me passer un savon, il serait resté à distance et se serait délecter du spectacle. Car oui, Paul était un sadique dans l'âme.

-Cette Kim! grogna t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? l'interrogea Paul surpris.

Il faut dire qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier cette fille même s'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec. La considérait-il comme une amie?

-C'est... vous ne la connaissez pas!

-Elle est super adorable.

-Je t'assure que non Paul! Tu devrais te méfier d'elle et toi aussi, renchérit-elle à mon adresse.

-M'en fiche, grommela t-il. Je l'aime bien point!

-C'est une peste et une hypocrite.

-Je croyais que c'était ton amie, dis-je.

-Je le pensai aussi mais elle a fait et dit des choses derrière mon dos. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Et moi non plus, qu'est ce que cette fille avait osé dire? Sarah s'approcha de moi avec un sourire aguicheur et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-J'ai une idée pour lui faire comprendre où est sa place.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes? demanda Paul qui commençait à se mettre en colère.

Elle nous raconta son plan dont j'étais le principal pion mais je trouvai cela bien cruel.

-En plus, elle se sert de Andrew.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre d'agir. Se moquer de ma petite amie était déjà bien suffisant alors si on rajoutait un de mes amis sur la liste. Paul essaya de me convaincre de ne pas le faire mais je n'allai pas l'écouter. Une fille vint se planter à son bras et je profitai de ce moment d'absence pour mettre le plan en route.

Je repérai ma cible et m'approchai d'elle d'une démarche que je souhaitai féline. Elle me regarda ahurie sans faire un geste. Je la serrai dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. La douceur de ses lèvres me paralysa un instant mais je me ressaisi bien vite.

Je finis par le pousser violemment et elle manqua de s'étaler par terre. Voilà qui aurait été encore plus amusant. Si je n'avais pas été dans cet état et si Sarah ne venait pas de dire tout ça, je me serai senti honteux de mon acte mais là, je m'en fichai.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend? demanda t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Tu crois vraiment que je peux m'intéresser à une fille comme toi? dis-je assez fort pour attirer les regards des gens autour de nous.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles?

La pauvre, elle ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu me fais des avances alors que je suis avec Sarah et tu m'embrasses, t'as vraiment pas honte.

Cette fois, j'avais captivé tous les regards. Tout le monde allait se rendre compte de qui se cachait derrière cette façade de fille gentille et niaise.

-Tu n'es qu'une garce, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Et une hypocrite en plus! lui crachai-je au visage.

Étonnant qu'elle n'ait toujours pas éclaté en larmes. Il devait lui rester un peu de fierté.

-Jared! Calmes toi!

Sarah posa une main réconfortante sur épaule tout en me regardant. Cela n'était pas prévu. Peut être trouvait-elle que j'allai trop loin? Impossible! C'était elle qui m'avait dit de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas grave! On parlera de ça plus tard.

Elle me saisit par la main et m'éloigna du lieu du carnage. J'entendais déjà les propos blessants sur Kim. Paul s'approcha de moi, plus furieux que jamais.

-Si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je t'aurai déjà frappé. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

-Décompresses un peu! dis-je en riant.

-Tu as bien trop bu, tu devrais arrêter. Et toi, tu es fière de toi, dit-elle à Sarah. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

-Paul! grondai-je.

Il était hors de question qu'il l'insulte. Je n'allai pas le laisser faire. Mais il partit sans avoir oublié de jeter un dernier regard à Sarah qui s'en contreficha. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et j'oubliai tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais dans une petite bulle que rien ne pouvait briser. Sauf peut être ma fièvre et la douleur qui me prit.

* * *

Et voici donc la fin de ce chapitre du point de vue de Jared. Vous savez enfin pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait? Et pourquoi Paul n'a pas agit, enfin presque pas!^^

Une petite review? Et cette fois, vous avez Paul ET Jared. Si c'est pas une offre géniale!^^


	10. Chapter 10

Je me choque moi même en publiant ce nouveau chapitre. Mais il faut dire ce qu'il est, vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivés. On approche des 100, j'hallucine! Mais continuez comme ça!^^

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_La: Merci beaucoup!_

_Astasia: Il va effectivement le regretter, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça!_

_BEA: Je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il va en baver!^^_

_Quileute-fiction: Je suis fan de Paul aussi. *bave* Et je ne vais pas laisser Jared tranquille!^^_

_Nina:__ Il va s'en mordre les doigts, c'est sûr!_  


* * *

Chapitre 9:

_POV Kim:_

Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas me rendre en cours. Me porter malade? Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur mais Chris ne me laisserait jamais faire. Il refusait obstinément de me laisser fuir face au danger comme il ne cessait de me le répéter depuis cette horrible fête. Essayons de voir le bon côté des choses, peut être Jared s'était-il étouffé dans son sommeil? Ou alors sa tête si enflée avait enfin explosé. Comment avais-je pu éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui?

-Kim! m'interpella mon père. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Une impression, c'est tout. Chris t'emmène?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement alors que mon père baissa la tête vers sa tasse de café. Mais ce silence ne dura pas longtemps.

-Je me suis trompé sur lui. C'est un garçon bien, très bien même.

-Je sais papa! Il est trop parfait pour s'intéresser à moi.

-Alors tu te trompes, il faut être un idiot pour ne pas voir que tu es une fille fantastique.

Et mon père partit dans un discours sur mes soi-disant qualités. Pas étonnant après tout, c'était tout ce que bon père disait à son enfant. Chris descendit et nous finîmes de déjeuner tous ensemble. Depuis l'épisode désastreux du week-end, je m'étais réconfortée dans ses bras. Je devais tirer un trait sur Jared et j'y arriverai grâce à lui. Pour l'instant, nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble, il se contentait de me voler des baisers mais rien de plus. Je préférai attendre. Pourtant, je savais qu'il allait finir par partir. Il avait sa vie à Miami. Je fis comme si la tristesse n'avait jamais envahi mon corps et écoutai les deux hommes discuter du prochain match de football. Moi mon sport, c'était le basket!

Chris se leva et me dit que c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Durant tout le trajet, il tenta de me réconforter mais l'angoisse me gagnait peu à peu. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer? Le regard des autres. On avait beau dire qu'on s'en fichait, c'était totalement faux. Tout le monde devait me considérer comme la garce qui avait essayé de voler le petit ami de sa copine. Et Sarah? Elle devait m'en vouloir à mort. Et cela même si je n'avais rien fait. Tout était de sa faute. Je ne comprenais toujours pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à agir.

Chris se gara sur le parking et éteignit le contact. Il se tourna vers moi, son regard me brulant la peau.

-Tu veux pas qu'on passe la journée ensemble plutôt? tentai-je.

-N'essayes pas de me tenter. Kimmy! Tu dois faire face! Si tu courbes l'échine, tout ce qui se passera, c'est que les autres parleront encore plus.

-Et si je fais comme tu dis, je vais passer pour la fille sans scrupules.

-De toute façon, tu as toujours tes amis. Amy et ce Andrew, non?

-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison.

Fier de lui, il se mit à sourire et j'ouvris la portière. Je n'avais pas encore un pied dehors que je me retournai pour embrasser Chris.

-Merci! lui soufflai-je.

Il avait définitivement l'air d'un idiot à sourire ainsi. Il ne démarra qu'une fois que j'étais loin. Il devait encore être sous le choc. Il n'y avait que le soir de la fête où j'avais prit les devants.

J'avançai, digne comme il venait de me le dire, la tête haute mais j'étais prête à faire demi-tour à tout moment. Je n'avais jamais séché de cours mais je ferai une exception pour aujourd'hui et pour les prochaines semaines à venir.

Certains me regardaient du coin de l'œil puis se mettaient à chuchoter avec leurs amis. On respire Kim! On fait comme si tu ne voyais rien. Tu peux le faire. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon casier mais Amy n'était pas encore là. La seule capable de me remonter le moral. Génial! Faites qu'elle arrive vite.

-Kim! dit Paul en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

Je le repoussai avant de le fusiller du regard. Il ne m'avait rien fait mais c'était l'ami de Jared. Il était comme lui! Ils avaient bien dû rigoler après la soirée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandai-je hargneuse.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Quoi? Toi aussi, tu veux m'humilier? Quel honneur! ironisai-je.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisses moi m'expliquer.

Je refermai violemment mon casier, provoquant un bruit assourdissant afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'en avais aucune envie. Il me regarda étrangement et si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai crû que je l'avais terrifié.

-Jared s'en veux pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Ton pote est un salaud! C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

-Je t'assure que non!

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir lui même?

-Il est souffrant mais s'il était là, il serait venu t'excuser.

Étais ce la vérité? De toute façon, il pouvait s'en vouloir, je n'en avais rien à faire! Je m'éloignai à grand pas mais il me rattrapa rapidement et m'entraîna dans les toilettes. Et vu la déco, c'était, sans aucun doute possible, celles des garçons.

-T'es pas bien? Si on nous voit ici! Déjà qu'ils me prennent tous pour une garce.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste t'expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça?

-Parce que c'est un idiot fini?

-C'est à cause de Sarah.

Là, il avait capté toute mon attention, je n'avais plus aucune envie de partir. J'avais même cessé d'évaluer le temps qu'il me faudrait pour atteindre la porte avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je lui fis signe de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Au fil de son discours, je me découvris un penchant sadique et cruelle. Je n'avais qu'une envie: l'étriper, l'éviscérer, lui crever les yeux, la brûler, l'égorger, la... J'allai m'arrêter là! Mais cela n'excusait en rien Jared, c'était lui qui l'avait fait, pas Sarah. Elle ne lui avait pas mis un couteau sous la gorge à ce que je sache. Et puis, pourquoi ferait-elle ça si ce que disait Paul était vrai? Cependant, il n'avait aucune réponse à cela. J'allai devoir m'en informer moi même.

Je sortis des toilettes en feignant l'innocence totale mais c'était peine perdu. J'avais la plus grande côte de popularité de toute ma vie même si elle était négative. Et Paul n'attendit même pas pour en faire de même. Super! Des nouveaux ragots allaient encore circuler. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon prochain cours ou sinon j'allai finir par commettre un meurtre.

Le professeur était déjà à son bureau et je le gratifiai d'un "bonjour" morose avant de prendre place. Si quelqu'un avait une corde que je mette fin à cette horrible journée.

-Kim? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je levai la tête vers Hélène Beithley, mon professeur d'anglais. Elle était toujours très attentive à ses élèves et s'inquiétait quand les résultats baissaient. C'était des professeurs comme ça que l'éducation devait engager et pas ceux qui voyaient juste leur salaire à la fin du mois. Et c'était une des rares profs que j'avais peur de décevoir.

-Tout va bien madame.

Je lui adressai un sourire avant de sortir mes affaires. J'attrapai par la même occasion mon baladeur et lançai la musique. Si cela pouvait m'aider à penser à autre chose. "Unbelievable", une chanson romantique démarra mais je zappai aussitôt. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je laissai la nouvelle musique m'envahir et fermai les yeux.

Plusieurs chansons étaient passés quand on me secoua violemment. Qu'est ce que... Je regardai Andrew qui affichait un grand sourire et qui prit place à côté de moi. Je rangeai mon appareil et constatai que plusieurs élèves étaient maintenant installés. Et ils continuaient à me regarder en biais. La main de Andrew se posa sur mon bras.

-Je vais bien!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jared a fait ça, soupira t-il. C'est un gars bien, je comprends pas!

Oh! Moi je comprenais, c'était une ordure, c'est tout! Avec sa petite amie, le diable en personne. En parlant du loup, elle fit son entrée tout sourire. La scène de ce week-end n'avait pas l'air de l'ébranler plus que ça. Je n'allai pas me laisser faire et elle avait intérêt à me donner des explications. Mais si c'était un nouveau stratagème visant à m'humilier. Si je m'en prenais à elle alors que c'était faux... Y'en a vraiment marre!

Beithley se leva et décida de commencer son cours une fois tous les élèves installés. Mais comment aurai-je pu me concentrer avec les murmures qui m'entouraient. Même la prof semblait avoir remarquer que ses élèves semblaient ailleurs mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant à la fin du cours, elle me sollicita et je dû rester

-Je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours.

-Je te ferai un mot.

Elle alla fermer la porte puis retourna à son bureau. Elle s'assit et plaça ses mains devant elle tout en soutenant son menton. Son regard semblait lire en moi et je me sentis rougir.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a? finit-il elle par dire.

-Je ne comprends pas, mentis-je.

-Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît.

Je continuai de m'obstiner ce qui sembla lui déplaire.

-Tous mes élèves étaient distraits et quelque chose me dit que c'est à cause de toi.

-Et quoi donc?

-Ils ne cessaient de te regarder.

Je soupirai et tentai de fuir ses yeux scrutateur. Elle prononça mon nom une nouvelle et j'étais bien obligée de la regarder en face.

-Tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler si tu en as des problèmes;

-Il n'y a absolument rien! dis-je avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas.

Ceci ne sembla pas la convaincre pour autant mais elle consentit à me laisser partir. Même si je l'appréciai, je n'avais pas envie de parler de cet incident. Qu'est ce que je devais lui raconter? Que les autres élèves me considéraient comme la pire garce de ce lycée. Une trainée, voilà ce que j'étais maintenant.

...

Je venais de me réfugier dans les toilettes pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Tout le monde était en train de déjeuner donc je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire. Amy avait voulu m'accompagner mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état là. J'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes. J'avais cru que j'y arriverai mais quand une fille m'avait traité de "sale p***"... Amy avait voulu lui écraser son poing dans la figure mais je l'en avais empêché. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des ennuis par ma faute.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer Cindy. Elle se place devant le miroir tout en laissant une certaine distance entre nous. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse pareil que les autres mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se remit du gloss avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

-Tu vas pleurnicher pendant longtemps?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-Vois le bon côté des choses, tu as embrassé Jared.

-Tu plaisantes! Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est sa mort.

-A ce point là?

-Bon peut être pas mais je le déteste.

-C'est ce que tu voulais donc tu devrais le remercier.

Comment pouvait-elle prendre ça à la légère? Elle n'était pas à ma place, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et même si c'était le cas, personne n'oserait l'insulter directement. Elle avait fini de se remaquiller mais elle resta quand même. Elle devait avoir quelque chose à dire mais elle n'osait certainement pas.

-Est ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça? s'enquit-elle.

-Paul me l'a dit mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

-Pourtant tu devrais. On en a discuter après que tu sois partie et Sarah en est tout à fait capable.

-C'est impossible! Elle a toujours été si gentille.

-C'est juste une façade!

Cindy ne devrait-elle pas défendre sa soeur? M'encourager dans le sens contraire? Elle prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-C'est de ma faute.

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot.

-Si elle t'en veut, c'est parce qu'elle sait que tu es amoureuse de Jared.

-Comment?

-On s'est disputés à propos de son couple et je lui ai dit qu'il ne tarderait pas à la larguer. Bien évidemment, elle a voulu savoir pourquoi et je lui ai dit que vous alliez vraiment bien ensemble et que très vite il s'en rendrait compte. Alors là, elle m'a sorti un truc du genre que jamais tu ne ferais ça et j'ai sorti que tu étais amoureuse de lui depuis bien longtemps. Alors désolée! Ce n'était pas intentionnel!

Devais-je la croire? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à mentir. Nous n'étions pas amies alors si elle l'avait prémédité, il n'y avait aucune logique. Son sourire sincère finit de me convaincre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je lui faisais totalement confiance à ce moment là.

* * *

Le chapitre aurait dû être plus long mais j'ai décidé de couper là, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Ce ne sera pas un POV Jared mais Kim, encore!^^

A vos reviews chers lecteurs!^^


	11. Chapter 11

Ouah! On a dépassé les 100 reviews, vous imaginez? Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise autant! Alors un grand merci à tous!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Quileutes-fiction: Déjà merci pour tes reviews! Elle ne les a pas encore vus donc... mais quand il reviendra, elle ne va pas le tuer mais il va galérer!_

_Astasia: Et elle n'a pas finie! Elle ne va pas se laisser faire longtemps_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10:

Je jetai mon sac dans l'entrée avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur violemment avant d'attraper un soda. Chris arriva derrière moi et m'interrogea du regard. Sans aucunes paroles, je sortis un mot de ma poche et le lui tendis. Il n'allait pas en croire ses yeux. Moi même j'avais du mal à croire ce que qui venait de se passer.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que je subissais de multiples insultes mais je n'avais pas encore réagis. Puis j'avais prit mon courage à deux mains pour m'expliquer avec Sarah. Et vous savez ce qui s'était passé? Elle n'avait pas essayé de me cacher la vérité. Elle avait admit qu'il était hors de question que je lui pique son copain et qu'elle allait montrer à tout le monde que j'étais la pire des garces que la terre ait jamais porté. Bien entendu, ses propos n'étaient pas aussi soutenus. Et la seule réaction que j'avais eu, c'était de la frapper. Oui, moi qui suis de nature pacifique, gentille et timide, je l'avais poussé contre le mur avant de la gifler si fort que la claque avait retenti dans tout le couloir, heureusement vide. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas laissé faire - ce qui était normal en soit - et nous avions fini par nous entretuer. Et bizarrement, j'avais eu le dessus. Moi qui n'étais pas habituée à me battre, la dernière fois remontait à la maternelle, je lui avais mis la pâté.

Cependant un professeur avait fini par entendre le bruit et m'avait surpris à califourchon sur Sarah en train de l'insulter de tous les noms. Bien entendu, cette situation n'était pas en ma faveur. Et Sarah était une merveilleuse actrice, aucun doute que si elle voulait en faire son métier, elle réussirait. Elle avait réussi à faire gober au proviseur que je l'avais attaqué sans raison. J'avais donc été renvoyé pour deux jours, ce n'était certes pas la mort cela me permettrait de souffler mais je ne me voyais pas annoncer ceci à mon père.

Chris haussa un sourcil mais éclata très vite de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de drôle? Se tenant les côtés, il reprit peu à peu son souffle.

-J'ignorai que tu étais aussi violente.

-Moi aussi! grommelai-je. Mais cette fille, elle m'a poussé à bout.

Je commençai de nouveau à m'énerver quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. En me regardant droit dans les yeux, il réussit à me calmer mais pour combien de temps? Je me blottis dans ses bras, respirant son odeur et me laissant aller. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus mais je ne savais toujours pas comment agir. Il repartirait dans un peu plus d'une semaine et je ne le verrai plus. Néanmoins, je ne devais pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Je voulais juste profiter de sa présence et du bonheur qu'il me procurait.

-J'aurai vraiment aimé voir ça! Avec de la boue et en bikini, fantastique!

Je lui mis un petit coup pour lui faire comprendre ma désapprobation mais le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage disait tout le contraire. Il passa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de poser délicatement les siennes sur les miennes.

Je profitai de ce moment de sérénité pour me détendre, penser à autre chose. Et ce n'était pas difficile puisque ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos et les pensées qui m'envahirent était tout autre. Pourtant, je me détachai rapidement de lui avant de succomber totalement. Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin en sachant pertinemment que j'en souffrirai par la suite. J'avais déjà eu ma dose avec cet abruti de Jared. En parlant de ce dernier, il n'avait toujours pas remit les pieds au lycée soit disant qu'il était malade. Et Paul l'avait vite suivit.

Ils avaient dû se refiler le virus, et c'était tant mieux! Plus Jared serait éloigné du bahut, mieux je me sentirai.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé imité par Chris. Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre, à parler et plaisanter jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voiture de mon père se garer dans l'allée. Je me levai en prenant mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Une femme blonde a l'air un peu plus jeune que lui l'accompagnait. C'était donc elle la nouvelle femme de sa vie? Elle était plutôt jolie. Et mon père ne me gronderait pas devant elle, c'était donc mon jour de chance. Ils arrivèrent en face de moi, mon père semblait plutôt nerveux, même plus que... Stéphanie si je me souvenais bien de son nom.

...

Nous étions tous autour de la table de la cuisine, même Chris. Nous avions fait les représentations et il se trouvait que j'appréciai énormément sa nouvelle compagne. Elle était drôle, beaucoup plus que mon père ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment dur. Rajoutez à cela qu'elle était gentille et intelligente. Il avait trouvé la perle rare, à mon avis. Mon père semblait ravi de la tournure de la situation. Il savait qu'il avait mon approbation, ce qui devait être le plus important pour lui.

Mais il était temps que je lui avoue ma bêtise. Je sortis à nouveau le bout de papier et le lui tendis en lui disant qu'il devait rester calme, que ce n'était pas grand chose. A la lecture, il devint vite très rouge et me regardait furieux.

-Kim! cria t-il. Tu n'es pas sérieuse?

-Papa! Elle le méritait, je te l'assure!

-Et que t'a t-elle fait pour que tu la frappes?

-Elle...

Mais je me coupai dans mon élan, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon humiliation ne lui plairait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait honte de moi. Je baissai la tête quand Chris prit la parole.

-Je vous assure que ce qu'à fait Kim était justifié.

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi, dit mon père en baissant la voix comprenant que quelque chose s'était passé.

-Je devrais y aller, nous avertit Stéphanie en se levant.

-Non! Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas pour dîner?

C'était à la fois une tentative d'abandonner les explications mais le fait est que j'avais aussi envie d'apprendre à la connaître mieux. Mon père la pria de rester tandis que nous laissions cette affaire de côté pour le moment.

...

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère paisible et joyeuse. L'incident avait été oublié durant cette durée mais maintenant que j'étais allongée dans mon lit à regarder le plafond, j'attendais que mon père fasse irruption à tout moment.

Et en effet, il frappa trois petits coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'assit au bord de mon lit en soupirant.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant?

-Je n'en ai pas envie papa.

-Pourquoi Chris est-il au courant?

-Parce qu'il était là quand je suis revenue.

-C'était lors de cette fête n'est ce pas?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tandis que mon père abdiquait. Il me posa une bise sur le front avant de me laisser en me faisant promettre de tout lui dire quand je serai prête. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de m'endormir. Mais les souvenirs de cette soirée tournait en boucle devant mes yeux. Je revoyais le visage de Jared se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser avant de me repousser violemment. Des larmes se mirent à couler et j'essayai tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes sanglots. Je plongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne m'entende. Néanmoins la porte s'ouvrit et je sentis qu'on me prenait dans des bras. J'étais sûre d'une chose, ce n'était absolument pas mon père puisque je sentis cette sensation au creux de mon ventre et il n'y avait que Chris pour me la procurer.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en me murmurant des mots doux. Je me laissai bercer par sa voix pour enfin trouver un sommeil semi paisible.

...

Les rayons de soleil sur mon visage finirent de me réveiller et j'ouvris les yeux. Je sentis la présence de Chris derrière moi qui dormait toujours. Une de ses mains était posé sur mon ventre et honnêtement, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je me tournai en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et le contemplai. Je lui caressai la joue avant de me coller à lui. Je l'embrassai dans le cou pour essayer de le tirer délicatement de son sommeil. Je le vis sourire tout en gardant les yeux clos. Je l'embrassai et il ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Nous roulâmes sur le côte et je me retrouvai en dessous de lui. Si mon père nous surprenait ainsi, je ne donnai pas chère de la peau de Chris. Mais il devait déjà être parti pour le travail à l'heure qu'il était.

Je me contentai d'apprécier le moment présent, ses mains sur mon corps et son baiser passionné. Comment ne pas être attiré par lui?

Quand l'oxygène manqua, il se sépara de moi pour s'occuper de mon cou. Il laissa une myriade de baiser me faisant lâcher un gémissement qui n'eut comme seul effet de le conformer dans l'effet qu'il me faisait. Sa main droite passa sous mon haut de pyjama pour caresser la peau de mon ventre. Si nous continuons ainsi, j'allai me jeter sur lui très rapidement. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Chris! On devrait s'arrêter maintenant.

Aussitôt ma phrase prononcé, il s'exécuta se mettant sur le côté en me souriant. Il était absolument parfait. Comme lors de notre première fois, il ne m'avait pas forcé la main, avait attendu et ne m'avait jamais poussé sur cette pente. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. C'est moi qui avait voulu aller plus loin. Je n'aurai jamais cru perdre ma virginité avec lui, j'avais toujours imaginé que Jared me remarquerait un jour, que nous sortirions ensemble. Un conte de fée, une affabulation, rien d'autre.

Je m'étais laissé aller dans les bras de Chris et je ne le regrettai pas. J'avais passé un moment merveilleux avec lui. Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui sans pour autant aller plus loin. J'étais bien, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

...

Chris faisait chauffer un simple plat de pâtes quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Je me précipitai dessus pour entendre Amy se disputer avec Andrew.

-Oh désolée! Mais cet idiot ne veut pas me laisser parler.

-Parce que tu ne dis jamais rien d'intéressant, me parvint une voix étouffé.

-Fermes là! Kim, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop chez toi?

Je regardai Chris qui s'affairait et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que je n'allai pas mourir d'ennui. Mon regard dériva pour tomber plus bas que son dos et je me sentis rougir. Même si c'était naturel, je me sentais prise en flagrant délit d'une chose grave.

-Kim! s'inquiéta Amy à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hein? Oh non! C'est tout le contraire.

-Ah oui! Chris est avec toi, rit-elle. Profites-en, tu as vu le...

-Kim.

Je n'avais pas pu écouter la fin de la phrase puisque Andrew avait l'appareil. Il me demanda de mes nouvelles et rajouta que j'avais eu raison de régler mes comptes avec Sarah. Ce qu'il m'apprit par la suite me ravissait un peu moins. Les raisons de mon exclusion avaient vite fait le tour et Sarah criait sur tous les toits que je l'avais frappé parce que j'étais jalouse de son bonheur. Andrew, Amy et Steve - son meilleur ami - avaient prit ma défense. Et à première vue, certains commençaient à douter de la véracité des paroles de Sarah. Je n'avais jamais été violente, jamais d'une hypocrisie à faire pâlir la pire des garces et jamais je n'avais cherché d'ennui à qui que ce soit alors ça avait tout de même étonné certaines personnes. Cela aurait apporter au moins une bonne chose.

Je finis par raccrocher retrouvant le silence de la maison, seulement coupé par le bruit de la télévision. Je reportai à nouveau mon regard sur Chris qui me sourit quand il vit que je le fixai. Je me rapprochai de lui pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Il était important pour moi et je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je pouvais compter sur lui!

* * *

Chris prend une place de plus en plus importante. Mais Jared n'est pas très loin. Son come back est pour le prochain chapitre!^^


	12. Chapter 12

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre tant attendu! Transformation et imprégnation. Pourtant, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire et que je trouve le plus mal écrit. J'y arrive mieux du point de vue de Kim. Mais malgré la nullité de ce chapitre, il faut bien que je vous le poste! J'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre!^^

Et un énorme MERCI à toutes vos reviews! Pff, j'en suis encore toute retournée! Mais n'arrêtez pas!^^

Bonne lecture!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Astasia: Je crois que Sarah a été très loin et parfois, la violence, ça fait du bien même si je ne l'encourage pas!^^_

_Nemesis: Merci pour ta review! Et comme tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, les débuts sont difficiles!_

_Elo: Chris est parfait, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et comme je l'aime beaucoup, je ne serai pas dure avec lui. Et pis, je le réconforterai moi!^^_

_Noleme: Chris est génial mais ce n'est pas Jared malheureusement pour lui! Mais dis donc, tu n'es vraiment pas tendre avec Jared. Heureusement que tu n'es pas à ma place sinon je crois qu'il finirait pendu au bout d'une corde!^^_

_Quileute-fiction: Je ne le ferai pas trop souffrir, c'est que je l'aime bien Chris moi! Pour son père, elle finira bien par lui dire donc je te laisse deviner sa relation avec Jared!^^_

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne!

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 11:

_POV Jared:_

J'étais angoissé à l'idée de retourner en cours, de faire face aux autres. J'étais pourtant fière de ce que j'étais devenue mais j'avais peur de trahir mon secret et Paul ne serait pas là pour m'aider. Il avait énormément de difficultés à se contrôler et Sam avait donc préféré qu'il reste chez lui.

J'étais devenu un loup-garou, c'était dans mes gênes et ma principale mission était de combattre les vampires. Si on m'avait raconté ça il y a encore quelques jours, j'aurai crû à une bonne blague mais j'étais devant le fait accompli. Sam m'avait aidé, m'informant de tout ce que j'avais à savoir notamment du phénomène de l'imprégnation qu'il avait lui même subit. A la Push, les rumeurs circulaient plus vite que la grippe et tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait quitté Leah Clearwather pour sortir avec sa cousine. Mais maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il l'avait fait.

C'était un phénomène tellement fort qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Rencontrer son âme sœur devait être formidable, mais je pensai à Sarah. J'étais profondément attaché à elle. Il fallait que je la voie et j'espérai que ce serait la bonne. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne me resterait plus qu'à rompre.

Je m'asseyais à table où mes parents et ma soeur déjeunaient tranquillement.

-Tu es sûr d'être prêt à retourner en cours? s'inquiéta ma mère.

Sam les avait mis au courant de ma transformation et ils l'avaient prit plutôt bien. Mon père avait même regretté de ne pas s'être transformé lui même. Une blague que ma mère n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Elle pensait que je risquai ma vie à tout moment mais je n'étais pas James Bond non plus! Je n'avais encore jamais vu de filles sortir de la mer en bikini.

J'engouffrai mon assiette en moins de deux secondes sous le regard horrifié de ma génitrice. Il faut dire qu'à présent j'avais un appétit de loup sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Comme toujours, Annie m'imita sous les remontrances de ma mère. Nous n'avions pas mis ma petite soeur au courant, elle serait bien capable d'aller à l'école en le criant sur tous les toits. Certes, personne ne croirait une histoire aussi ridicule mais il la prendrait pour une folle.

L'heure approchait de plus en plus et l'inquiétude montait. Et si je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler et que je blessai quelqu'un?

En plus de cela, j'avais des excuses à faire auprès de Kim. Ce que je lui avais fait était impardonnable et je le regrettai amèrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi ni pourquoi Sarah me l'avait demandé. Paul avait été lui expliquer les choses mais j'étais bien consciente qu'elle me haïssait.

Je pris place dans la voiture alors que mon père était au volant et Annie à l'arrière. J'étais bien content que ce ne soit pas ma mère la conductrice sinon nous aurions encore mis quinze minutes avant de démarrer et une fois arrivés, elle m'aurait servit tout un discours en me disant de faire attention.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Avec ma transformation, j'avais grandit et les muscles étaient venus. Il fallait bien avoir des avantages à devenir une bête. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire sans Paul? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps quand Sarah se dirigea vers moi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Mais rien! Il ne s'était rien passé. Mais après tout, elle était déjà importante pour moi alors peut être que... Pourquoi me faire de faux espoirs? Cela signifiait donc que j'allai devoir rompre.

Je la laissai m'embrasser avant de constater qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir. Qui avait osé la frapper? J'allai lui faire comprendre sa douleur.

-C'est cette saleté de Kim! Elle a osé me frapper, tu te rends compte?

Et bien! Elle avait une sacré droite cette fille. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie de m'en prendre à elle, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de frapper une fille. Qui plus est, il fallait admettre que Sarah l'avait mérité. Alors étais-ce le sort qui m'attendait quand j'allai lui présenter mes excuses?

-On se voit plus tard, j'ai un truc à faire.

-Mais tu as été absent durant une semaine, geignit-elle.

Je posai un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de la petite Connweller. Néanmoins, je trouvai Andrew en compagnie de Amy. Je m'approchai d'eux en les saluant. Andrew m'adressa un petit sourire en me souhaitant la bienvenue mais Amy, c'était autre chose. Elle me fusilla du regard et j'étais persuadé que si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait arraché les yeux. C'était sûrement la présence de témoins qui l'en empêchaient.

-Euh... en fait... je cherche Kim, bafouillai-je déstabilisé par la future meurtrière en puissance.

-Pourquoi? demanda t-elle hargneuse. Tu veux encore la ridiculiser? Tu ne l'a pas fait assez souffrir?

-Je veux juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. C'était ignoble de ma part.

-Oh! Tu n'es donc pas aussi idiot que je le pensai.

-Amy! Arrêtes! la gronda t-il.

Pour ma part, je m'éclipsai tandis qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler. Il fallait que je la trouve mais j'allai bientôt devoir rejoindre ma salle de classe. J'avais toute la journée pour le faire et je ne tenais pas à me faire frapper dès le matin. Bien qu'en y pensant, elle ne risquait pas de me faire grand chose avec ma carrure. Je me mis à sourire tout seul en imaginant la scène tout en rejoignant mon prochain cours.

...

La sonnerie venait de retentir annonçant la fin du cours et l'heure du déjeuner. Une douce odeur parvint jusqu'à mes narines. J'ignorai d'où elle provenait mais je suivis la trace. Elle me mena jusqu'à un couloir ou plusieurs élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans les casiers. Néanmoins parmi cette masse, je reconnu Kim, la tête plongée dans le sien. J'hésitai à aller la voir. Voyons Jared! Tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une fille, tu es un loup-garou après tout. Si Sam et Paul le découvraient, j'allai me faire charrier un moment.

Je m'approcha prudemment et prononçai son nom. Elle sortit la tête et me regarda. J'avais l'impression que mon monde venait de chavirer, que je quittai cette terre me noyant dans ses yeux d'une splendeur à couper le souffle. Étais-ce donc ça rencontrer son âme sœur? Être prêt à donner tout ce que j'avais pour l'approcher, pour lui parler, pour l'aider.

Pourtant le regard froid et l'amertume dans sa voix quand elle dit mon nom me ramena soudainement à la réalité.

-Je... je...

Je n'étais pas capable de dire d'autres mots que celui-là. Savoir que j'avais blessé la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux à présent pour laquelle j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Une douleur incommensurable se déversa en moi, envahissant tout mon être.

-Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour ce que j'ai fait à cette soirée, réussis-je articuler en prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle me fixa sans sourciller, un sourire cruelle et sadique s'étirant sur ses douces lèvres que je rêvai d'embrasser. Sans prévenir, elle claqua violemment la porte de son casier faisant sursauter ce qui nous entouraient. Puis elle reporta son attention sur moi.

-As tu vu Sarah aujourd'hui? Voudrais tu qu'il t'arrive la même chose? Parce que crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venue m'excuser. Ce que je fais est impardonnable...

-Justement! s'énerva t-elle. Par ta faute, je me suis fait insulter et plus d'une fois. Tout le monde me prend pour la garce du lycée alors que la vérité, c'est que je n'ai rien fait. Je te déteste Jared. Je n'ai jamais autant haïs une personne de ma vie.

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent en moi me provoquant la plus grande douleur que je n'avais jamais ressenti.

-La seule chose que je souhaite à présent venant de ta part, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que j'oublie.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant tentant de reprendre son calme avant de tourner les talons. Ses paroles étaient gravés en moi à jamais. Je sentis que je perdais mon contrôle. Avant de muter devant les élèves, je sortis en courant, dépassant Kim pour m'enfuir au dehors. J'eus juste le temps d'arriver dans la forêt que je me transformai, déchirant mes vêtements. C'était pourtant la dernière de mes préoccupations. Kim me détestait alors que j'étais profondément amoureux d'elle. Un regard et ma vie avait basculé. Un regard et je savais que tout mon être lui serait dévoué à jamais.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je crois que l'essentiel y est! Et promis, le prochain sera plus long!

Vous voulez la suite? Vous savez ce que je veux? Et ce n'est absolument pas du chantage!^^

Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic mais sur les Volturis si le coeur vous en dit!^^


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis toujours autant soufflée par toutes les reviews que je reçois pour cette fic alors un grand merci comme d'habitude! Cette fois, le chapitre est plus long que le précédent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile en fait!^^

Bonne lecture! Et j'espère vous retrouvez plus bas!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Noleme:_ Serais-tu une sadique dans l'âme pour te réjouir de sa souffrance?^^ Je te rassures, tu n'es pas la seule! Et comme promis le nouveau chapitre!

_BEA_: Comme tu t'en doutes, quand il va rompre, elle ne va pas en rester là!

_Astasia_: Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis ravie que tu aimes son caractère. J'ai essayé de la faire différente. Dans les fics, c'est souvent une intello persécuté donc j'ai voulu changer! J'espère que j'ai réussi!

_Katou:_ Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, c'est le surnom d'une de mes amies!^^ Sinon, et bien merci pour ta review surtout si tu n'aimes pas trop les loups.

_Nemesis:_ Et elle va être encore aussi accueillante dans les prochains chapitres!

_Elo:_ Tu n'es pas la seule sadique dans mes lectrices si ça peut te rassurer! Et merci pour ta review!

_Quileute-fiction:_ Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard! Tu laisses une review à chaque fois donc je ne vais pas t'en vouloir!^^ Oui, le chapitre était vraiment court mais j'ai un peu du mal parfois avec Jared. Je me mets plus facilement à la place de Kim, c'est peut être pour ça. Mais j'essayerai de mieux détailler la prochaine fois. Ce qu'elle va faire? Et bien, tu as un aperçu dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 12:

_POV Kim:_

Depuis que je m'étais battue ou que j'avais tabassé Sarah - au choix selon les rumeurs - plus personne ne m'importunait. Qui aurait cru que la violence servait quelque chose? Bon, je n'étais pas tellement fière de cela mais il fallait avouer que c'était radical. L'autre peste me fusillait du regard dès que l'on se croisait mais elle ne faisait plus rien, du moins pour le moment. Cette fille était comme de la mauvaise herbe, on ne s'en débarrassait jamais réellement, elle revenait sans cesse à la charge.

Je déjeunai tranquillement avec Chris, mon père étant déjà parti à son travail, tout en discutant de chose et d'autres. Nous étions de plus en plus proches, retrouvant la complicité de l'été dernier sous le regard attentif de mon père. Bien qu'il l'appréciait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous surveiller pour être sûr que nous ne faisions rien de mal. Ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Je voulais attendre par peur de souffrir par la suite. Je savais pertinemment que si je m'accrochai trop à lui, j'allai le regretter quand il partirait.

Plongés dans notre discussion sur le match de basket ball de demain et sur le vainqueur, nous ne vîmes pas l'aiguille de l'horloge nous montrant que j'étais en retard au lycée. J'attrapai mes affaires et Chris ses clés de voitures. Il se dépêcha mais de toute façon, les cours avaient déjà commencés. Peu importe, j'avais rarement été en retard et je restai une élève sérieuse même si mes notes n'étaient pas fabuleuses et qu'il m'arrivait de me faire réprimander par certains de mes professeurs.

Les couloirs étaient, bien entendu, vides quand j'arrivai. Je me dépêchai d'arriver dans ma salle de cours où après m'être excusée auprès du professeur, je filai m'asseoir à côté de Amy. Le cours reprit et je sortis mes affaires sous le sourire railleur de ma meilleure amie. Qu'avait-elle en tête?

-C'est Chris qui t'a retardé ainsi?

-Non! m'offusquai-je. Qu'est ce que t'es en train de t'imaginer dans ta petite tête?

-Mais rien voyons! dit-elle en tournant la tête pour reporter son attention sur le monologue de Monsieur Vildey.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de l'imiter. Déjà que j'étais vraiment nulle en maths et cela malgré les efforts d'attention que je fournissais, enfin quand je ne parlai pas avec Amy. D'ailleurs, cette dernière me reparla dix minutes plus tard.

-Au fait, tu vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

-Le père Noël a débarqué en string? plaisantai-je.

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour que je cesse mes gamineries mais c'était tellement tentant.

-Jared voulait te voir... pour s'excuser, rajouta t-elle devant mon regard surprit.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir, grommelai-je.

Devant mon regard furieux, elle ne rajouta rien de plus mais je savais qu'elle était de mon avis. Rien qu'à voir son sourire devant ma réaction, elle était contente que je ne me laisse pas avoir par cet idiot. Il voulait s'excuser? Grand bien lui fasse. Il croyait que des excuses changeraient quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il m'avait fait?

Durant le reste du cours, j'essayai de ne pas penser à lui mais maintenant qu'Amy me l'avait remis en tête... Oh! Je n'étais pas en train de fondre en imaginant son sourire et tout le tra la la, au contraire, je le maudissais et l'insultai de tous les noms. Comment avais-je pu éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui? Comparé à Chris, il ne valait rien!

Et ces pensées me restèrent en tête durant toute la matinée. Amy, étant un vrai ventre sur patte, se dirigea immédiatement vers la cantine alors que je passai d'abord par mon casier. Je farfouillai à la recherche de mon livre de biologie pour cet après-midi mais il semblait s'être fait la malle. D'abord le retour de Jared au lycée et maintenant mon livre qui disparaissait. Pourquoi le sort avait-il choisi de s'acharner sur moi ainsi?

-Kim!

Je sortis la tête de mon casier et vis Jared, qui se tenait droit face à moi. Il avait donc eu le cran de venir me voir? Pourtant, il semblait complètement ailleurs en train de me dévisager. Que lui prenait-il? Il avait encore bu ou quoi? Durant ce laps de temps, je remarquai qu'il avait énormément changé en une semaine. Parce que je m'en serai souvenue s'il avait été ainsi avant son absence. Il avait dû prendre dix bon centimètres et je ne parle même pas des muscles. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir par son physique!

-Je... je... commença t-il.

Un Jared qui bafouillait devant moi, je ne pensai pas le voir un jour. Il avait l'air prit de remord et pendant une seconde, je me surpris à vouloir lui pardonner. Mais la raison reprit le dessus rapidement.

-Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour ce que j'ai fait à cette soirée, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

J'ai bien cru qu'il ne le dirait jamais. Etais-ce si difficile à dire pour lui? En réalité, il ne devait en avoir aucune envie mais il le faisait juste pour jouer le gentil. Oui, ce devait être ça, il n'était qu'un hypocrite! J'avais toujours été calme mais voilà que depuis quelques jours, mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Et si je le frappai? Après tout, je m'étais bien défoulée sur Sarah alors pourquoi pas lui? Bien que en le regardant, je risquai de me faire mal toute seule. Et puis, s'il ripostait, j'étais bonne pour aller directement à l'hôpital. Qu'est ce qui me disait qu'il ne me frapperait pas en retour?

Je coupai court à mes pensées et refermai la porte de mon casier en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Il me regarda surpris de mon geste mais ne dit rien, attendant sûrement que je parle.

-As tu vu Sarah aujourd'hui? Voudrais tu qu'il t'arrive la même chose? Parce que crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Et bien oui, il n'était pas censé savoir que j'avais trop peur de le faire.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venue m'excuser. Ce que je fais est impardonnable...

Au moins, il s'en rendait compte. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser séduire par son sourire enjôleur ni par... Reprends tes esprits Kim! N'oublies pas ce que tu as subis

-Justement! m'énervai-je. Par ta faute, je me suis fait insulter et plus d'une fois. Tout le monde me prend pour la garce du lycée alors que la vérité, c'est que je n'ai rien fait. Je te déteste Jared. Je n'ai jamais autant haïs une personne de ma vie.

C'était bien la vérité malgré les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Du moins que j'avais.

-La seule chose que je souhaite à présent venant de ta part, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que j'oublie.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais envie de pleurer. Comment pouvais-je détester et aimer un même garçon à la fois, Je l'avais longtemps idéaliser mais toutes ces illusions avaient volés en éclat. Je tournai les talons avant de risquer de fondre en larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis passer devant moi en courant. Qu'avait-il? Je l'avais blessé dans son orgueil. Il croyait quoi? Que j'allai dire amen à toutes ses paroles?

Je rejoignis Amy assise avec Andrew et Steve mais je n'avais aucune envie de manger. Je me mis à écraser les pommes de terre avec ma fourchette tandis que mes voisins de tables me regardaient faire. Ils ne devaient rien comprendre à mon comportement mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler devant les garçons et à Amy non plus à vrai dire. Si elle apprenait que j'avais failli me faire avoir par cet idiot, elle allait me faire un long monologue sur les raisons qui faisaient que je devais rester éloigné de lui le plus longtemps possible.

...

En rentrant chez moi, mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Restait à savoir s'il était pris par son travail ou par sa collègue de travail. En réalité, je préférai ignorer ce qui le retenait. Rien que d'imaginer que mon père puisse avoir une vie sexuelle... Eurk! J'essayai de me chasser cette idée de la tête et Chris m'y aida en m'embrassant.

Je me détachai rapidement de lui avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour manger un encas. Après avoir fouillé les placards et réussi à trouver quelque chose, j'en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il était grand temps d'aller en courses, ce que je fis remarquer à mon colocataire. Nous sortîmes dehors quand il se stoppa net.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demandai-je.

-Il faut que je t'en parle maintenant sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

-D'accord! Mais saches que tu me fais peur là.

-Je veux... que tu me rejoignes à Miami.

-Quoi?

Je restais sous le choc de sa demande alors qu'il prenait tout son courage à deux mains pour continuer.

-Je pars bientôt mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on reste ensemble.

-Chris! J'ai mon père et mes amis ici. Je n'ai même pas fini le lycée.

-Je sais! Je ne parlai pas immédiatement. Mais pourquoi ne pas poursuivre tes études là haut. Et puis, tu as ta grand mère et... moi.

Il tenait autant que ça à moi? Toujours aussi étonnée, je lui promis d'y réfléchir mais je n'avais aucune idée de mon choix. Quitter la Push. J'en avais souvent parlé mais maintenant que j'étais devant le fait accompli, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je me retournai pour me diriger vers la voiture quand je vis une silhouette animale se détacher des arbres environnants. Je m'approchai un peu plus mais quand j'étais assez prêt pour le voir, il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant.

Chris m'appela pour savoir ce que je faisais et je le rejoignis. C'était un loup immense. C'était étrange qu'il vienne traîner aussi près de la maison. Il fallait que j'en parle à papa. Même si celui-ci ne m'avait rien fait, il restait un animal sauvage qui pouvait nous attaquer.

...

J'étais dans un état de nervosité avancé. J'allai avoir cours à côté de Jared. Je pourrai peut être demander à notre professeur si je pouvais changer de place. Il n'accepterait certainement pas. C'est donc résigné que je m'asseyais à ma place habituelle sous les encouragements d'Amy. Cette dernière m'avait proposé de sécher les cours pour éviter la confrontation mais fuir maintenant ne servirait à rien. Nous étions dans le même lycée, j'étais donc obligée de le croiser que je le veuille ou non.

Cependant, la chance était de mon côté puisque le cours débuta sans qu'il n'y ait aucune de trace lui et... je n'ai rien dit. Il était simplement en retard. Dès son entrée dans la classe, il ne me lâcha pas du regard alors que je baissai la tête. Je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable de la dureté avec laquelle je lui avais parlé, il le méritait. Je devais avoir la tête haute et l'ignorer. C'est ce que je fis jusqu'à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! murmura t-il.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu mais il s'excusa de nouveau.

-Je m'en fiche! m'énervai-je.

-Kim, Jared, pourrai-je savoir de quoi vous parlez? nous coupa notre professeur.

Rougissante, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors que le professeur insistait.

-Kim me proposait de m'aider à rattraper les cours que j'ai raté.

-C'est très gentil de part mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

Il reprit son cours tandis que Jared souriait. Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allai accepter de faire quoique ce soit pour lui? Ce cours fut un des plus éprouvants de ma vie. Il ne m'avait quasiment pas lâché du regard ce qui avait finit de me mettre en rogne.

Et dire que j'avais encore le cours de sport qui m'attendait et où il serait aussi présent! Que l'on m'achève!

* * *

Alors? Dois-je aller me pendre parce que ce chapitre est mauvais? J'espère bien que non! Le chapitre devait être plus long mais finalement, il se passera sous le point de vue de Jared!

Une petite review?


	14. Chapter 14

Et voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et tout ça! Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de toutes les reviews que vous me laissez et qui m'encourage à continuer!

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Elo: Oui, il lui manque les critères d'un loup garou malheureusement! Mais je le prends quand même!^^_

_Katou: Ton pseudo me fait sourire à chaque fois mais je finirai par m'y habituer. Je pensai pas en trouver une deuxième!^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!_

_Astasia: La réponse du choix est plutôt évidente quand on y pense puisque je suis le livre mais c'est surtout pour mettre un peu d'action._

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne sinon dites le moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13:

POV Jared:

Je savais que ce que j'étais en train de faire était mal, très mal même. On n'espionnait pas les gens et encore moins les jeunes filles. Si j'aurai été sous ma forme humaine, aucun doute que l'on m'aurait prit pour un pervers. Mais c'était bien la première fois que je faisais cela!

Kim poussa la porte de chez elle et disparut ainsi de ma vue. J'avais besoin de la voir, de veiller sur elle. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Même si elle me détestait comme elle me l'avait dit, il fallait que je sache qu'elle allait bien, savoir qu'elle était en sécurité.

Bien caché derrière les arbres, je la vis devant la fenêtre dans sa cuisine. Elle était, sans conteste,plus belle que n'importe quelles autres filles, que Sarah. Aussitôt le lycée terminé, j'y étais retourné et j'avais mis les choses au clair avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle. Même si elle restait importante pour moi, ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais être. Seule Kim comptait pour moi.

Elle sembla parler à quelqu'un, sans doute son père. Sa voiture était garé dans l'allée. Elle tourna les talons et quitta à nouveau mon champ de vision.

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et la joie de la voir m'envahit. Pourtant ce fut un tout autre sentiment qui m'envahit. Ce n'était pas son père qui l'accompagnait, loin de là. C'était le garçon qui était venu la chercher au lycée. Celui qui avait attiré tous les regards sur lui. La jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur, elle me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui, de l'étriper. Pas de panique! S'il vivait chez elle, ce devait être quelqu'un de la famille. Qu'est ce que je raconte? Il l'avait embrassé. A moins que ce ne soit une coutume familiale? Mais qu'est ce que j'imagine? Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes.

-Il faut que je t'en parle maintenant sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

Je tendis l'oreille plus attentivement à sa phrase. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important?

-D'accord! Mais saches que tu me fais peur là.

Et elle n'était pas la seule. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire?

-Je veux... que tu me rejoignes à Miami.  
-Quoi?

Quoi? De quoi parlait-il? J'avais, sans doute, mal entendu. Miami? C'était tellement loin. Des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres.

-Je pars bientôt mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on reste ensemble.  
-Chris! J'ai mon père et mes amis ici. Je n'ai même pas fini le lycée.  
-Je sais! Je ne parlai pas immédiatement. Mais pourquoi ne pas poursuivre tes études là haut. Et puis, tu as ta grand mère et... moi.

Je ne voulais pas! Elle ne pouvait partir! Comment ferai-je pour continuer sans elle? Elle était ma seule et unique de raison de vivre. Mon cœur se brisa en milles morceaux quand elle lui promit d'y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait, tout de même, pas envisager cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible! Si elle partait, je ne la reverrai certainement jamais.

Elle se tourna et sembla me voir. J'étais pourtant bien dissimulé parmi les arbres. Pourtant elle s'avança vers moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit où elle serait effrayée.

Je quittai cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il fallait que je parte le plus loin possible. L'idée de la perdre me faisait si mal. L'imprégnation... Sam disait que c'était un phénomène merveilleux. Pourtant, seul la tristesse emplissait mon être.

Je courrai à en perdre haleine, essayant de ne penser à rien mais cela ne servait rien. Mes pensées convergeaient toujours dans la même direction, vers une seule personne: Kim.

Je me dépêchai d'arriver au lycée même si j'étais déjà en retard. J'avais eu un mal fou à me réveiller ce matin. Hier, j'avais traîné un long moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il était très tard. Mes parents qui m'avaient attendus, inquiets que je ne revienne pas ne les ayant pas prévenus, m'avaient passés un savon avant que nous ne montions tous nous coucher. Ils ne m'avaient pas infligés de punition me demandant juste de ne plus leur faire un coup pareil.

Quand mon réveil avait sonné, il m'avait fallut près d'une demi-heure pour émerger. Ce n'est qu'en pensant à Kim que j'avais trouvé la force de me lever. J'allai être à côté d'elle aujourd'hui et il était hors de question que je rate ce cours. Je frappai à la porte et quand j'entrai mon regard se tourna directement vers elle. Je ne la lâchai pas du regard par peur de la perdre des yeux. C'était idiot puisqu'elle ne risquait pas de partir mais j'en avais besoin.

Elle m'ignora complètement, ne me jeta pas un seul regard et suivit le cours. Il fallait que je m'excuse encore une fois. Même si c'était juste pour entendre le son de sa voix si mélodieuse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé!

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. A moins que ce ne soit réellement le cas? Je recommençai donc une nouvelle fois.

-Je m'en fiche!

Le ton qu'elle avait employé laissait présager qu'elle était énervée, ce que je comprenais aisément.

-Kim, Jared, pourrai-je savoir de quoi vous parlez? nous coupa notre professeur.

Ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge ce qui la rendait encore plus séduisante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle devait être embarrassé d'avoir été surpris par notre professeur. Je tentai donc de la sortir de l'embarras.

-Kim me proposait de m'aider à rattraper les cours que j'ai raté.

-C'est très gentil de part mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, dit-il en s'adressant à Kim.

Le professeur semblait avoir gobé mon mensonge alors qu'il continuait son cours. Je me mis à sourire en pensant à l'excuse que je venais d'inventer. Si elle m'aidait pour mes cours, je pourrai me rapprocher d'elle. Durant le reste de l'heure, je ne cessai de la contempler. Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer à quel point elle était magnifique?

La cloche sonna mettant fin à la meilleure heure de cours de toute ma vie même si je n'avais strictement rien suivi. La journée serait longue sans Kim. Mais non! J'avais encore le sport! J'allai pouvoir la regarder de nouveau.

J'étais déjà changé, assis seul sur les gradins. Je regardai désespérément la porte du vestiaires des filles attendant qu'elle arrive. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps à arriver? Et si lui était arrivé quelque chose? Non! Impossible! Je devenais complètement paranoïaque!

Andrew et Steve vinrent se placer à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à discuter mais j'avais du mal à garder mon attention sur la conversation. Je m'en coupai complètement quand elle arriva en riant avec Amy.

-Eh! me dit Andrew en me mettant un coup de coude. C'est Kim que tu regardes comme ça?

-Euh... ouais, soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ce que j'ai fait.

-J'en ai aucunes idée mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une fille gentille et pas rancunière. Il lui faut juste du temps.

Ses paroles me réconfortaient mais j'avais sans cesse en tête ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle me haïssait plus que tout! Le professeur arriva et demanda aux mêmes équipes que la dernière fois de se former.

-Monsieur? Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas des équipes mixtes?

Les autres élèves me regardèrent étrangement comme si j'avais demandé à faire un strip-tease dans le gymnase. En quoi ma demande était-elle si étonnante?

-Et bien Jared...

-Faisons un vote à main lever, le coupai-je.

En appuyant mes arguments sur le régime politique dans lequel nous vivions, il abdiqua et nous votâmes. Beaucoup de garçons n'avaient pas été pour mais ma demande l'emporta. J'allai pouvoir jouer avec Kim!

Malheureusement pour moi, ma joie fut de courte durée puisqu'elle alla dans l'équipe adverse. Peu importe, j'allai pouvoir veiller sur elle. Au coup de sifflet, la balle vola dans les airs mais je ne prêtai aucune attention au match. Je restai simplement près de Kim. Tellement près que quand elle recula, elle se cogna contre mon torse.

-Oh! Par... commença t-elle avant de me voir.

-Ce n'est pas grave!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner le dos. Je devais encore avoir ce sourire niais collé au visage! Heureusement que Paul était toujours absent sinon j'aurai dû subir toutes ses moqueries. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que j'éprouvai.

Peu de temps avant la mi-temps, elle trébucha et je la rattrapai par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Quand elle vit que c'était toujours moi, elle lâcha un "merci" rempli de rage et d'amertume. Nous avancions peu à peu. Elle m'était déjà reconnaissante de ça, et cela me suffisait amplement.

Tel une groupie hystérique d'un chanteur à la noix, je l'attendis à la fin du cours dans l'espoir de lui parler. Quand je la vis arriver, je me jetai sur elle pour m'excuser de nouveau.

-Ne peux tu pas me laisser tranquille! s'énerva t-elle.

-Je veux juste qu'on reparte sur de meilleures bases.

-Quoi?

-Soyons amis!

Une minute de silence s'écoula pendant laquelle elle semblait réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais si tu veux encore m'humilier, tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois.

Elle me laissa en plan alors que je commençai à trembler. Il fallait que je me contrôle! Je ne pouvais pas me transformer ici!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous le détestez toujours autant. Va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le remonter dans votre estime!^^

Une petite review? Et je vous offre un punching-ball en forme de Jared!^^


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais une fois que j'ai commencé, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant vous revoir plus bas.

_Réponses aux anonymes:_

_Clina: Alors je te dis bienvenue! Ta review me fait très plaisir et j'espère te revoir prochainement!_

_Quileute-fiction: C'est effectivement ce que j'allai te dire. Tu me reviews à chaque fois alors si tu rates une fois de temps, ce n'est pas grave!^^ Je suis ravie que Chris te plaise mais j'espère que Jared finira par repasser devant, grâce à ce chapitre. Paul ne devrait pas trop tarder comme Sarah et Cindy. Cette dernière sera d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Katouuu: Ah non! Il est à moi * rire diabolique*^^_

_BEA: Il va galérer encore un peu même s'il y a un infime changement dans ce chapitre. Quant à Paul, il est déjà au courant via la télépathie des loups-garous, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser!_

_Elo: Alors c'est bon signe s'il recommence un peu à avoir la côte!_

_Astasia: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! Sinon dites le moi!_

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14:

POV Kim:

Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce que m'avait dit Jared. Devenir ami? Et puis quoi encore? Soit il était idiot, soit il était complètement fou. Je ne savais quel option adopter. Quel était son nouveau plan? Se rapprocher de moi puis m'humilier en plein déjeuner devant tous les élèves réunis? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas!

Je montai dans la voiture de Chris qui me demanda comment c'était passé ma journée mais il avait l'air étrange. J'avais la drôle d'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. De quoi s'agissait-il?

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison mais alors que j'en sortais, il me dit qu'il me laissait seule avec mon père.

-Attends! Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Tu verras par toi même! Appelles moi si tu as besoin, je vais faire un tour.

Il démarra en trombe et je regardai la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un virage. Pourquoi devait-il s'en aller? Mon père devait avoir quelque chose à me dire. Il n'allait pas déjà se remarier? Même si j'appréciai sa petite amie, il était beaucoup trop tôt!

Néanmoins, je finis par remarquer une autre voiture dans l'allée. Personne à la Push n'en avait une comme celle-ci. Une voiture de luxe à rendre jaloux n'importe qui. Je n'étais pas une fan de tout ce qui touchait à la mécanique mais je savais reconnaître une belle voiture quand j'en voyais une.

Je commençai sérieusement à angoisser. On nous rendait visite à la maison et Chris ne pouvait pas rester. Je ne comprenais rien!

En poussant la porte, une odeur arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Je dirai un parfum féminin mais qu'est ce qu'il empestait? La personne qui le portait avait dévalisé la boutique ou quoi?

-Papa! Qu'est ce qui sent mauvais comme ça?

Il ne répondit pas et je le trouvai attablé dans la cuisine avec une autre femme. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître. Elle n'avait pas énormément changer, essayant de cacher ses rides sous une tonne de maquillage.

-Je me disais aussi que ça puait dans l'entrée.  
-Kim, soupira mon père.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?  
-Je suis ravie de te revoir Kim.

Combien de temps passait-on en prison pour un meurtre? Plus particulièrement un matricide? Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je la repoussai violemment sous son regard stupéfait. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Qu'il lui suffisait de revenir pour que je lui saute dans les bras? Savait-elle à quel point elle m'avait souffrir? Toutes les larmes que j'avais versé après son départ? Elle n'était plus ma mère, elle n'était que la femme qui m'avait donné la vie, rien d'autres!

-Comment oses-tu la laisser entre sous ton toit?  
-Kim, assieds toi!  
-Papa!  
-Fais-le!  
-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à la supporter ni à lui parler.  
-Kim!

Cette fois, il avait haussé le ton et je fus obligée de lui obéir. Je tirai la chaise violemment avant de m'asseoir. Elle reprit sa place alors que je la fusillai du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre toute la haine que je ressentais à son égard.

-Finalement, c'est bien que tu sois là, dis-je sous leur regard surpris. Je vais pouvoir te dire tout le bien que je pense de toi.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment Kimmy.  
-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, tu n'es plus ma mère.  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je le serai toujours.  
-Tu es ma génitrice, rien d'autre. Une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant.  
-Et je ne me le suis jamais pardonné.  
-Laisses moi rire! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à ta présence ici. A moins que tu ne sois là que pour soulager ta conscience. Attends, tu vas peut être mourir, c'est pour ça? Tu veux expier tes péché avant de t'en aller. Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai rien faire!  
-Chérie! Il s'agit de ta mère, dit mon père en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras.  
-Elle a cessé de l'être quand elle a passé cette porte? C'est comme si elle était morte!

Je me levai brutalement mais mon père me fit rasseoir immédiatement. Je me doutai bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour qu'il l'ait laissé passer le seuil de la porte et qu'il m'oblige à l'écouter, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'étais en colère contre elle mais aussi contre moi même. Aucun enfant ne devait haïr ses parents à ce point. De plus, j'avais envie de pleurer. La revoir après toutes ces années. Quand elle était partie, j'avais espéré de tout mon cœur qu'elle allait revenir, me prendre dans ses bras et que nous allions reformer une vraie famille. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille ignorante et naïve. Aujourd'hui, j'avais grandi et compris à quel point la vie pouvait se montrer cruelle.

-Il s'agit de mon fils.

Alors là, c'était le pompon! Elle venait me voir pour me parler de son... fils. Donc... mon demi-frère.

-Je t'épargnerai les détails et j'irai droit au but. Il a besoin d'une greffe de reins et son père et sa soeur ne sont pas compatibles. Moi non plus!  
-Je t'arrête! Je me fiche de ta vie et de ta famille.  
-J'espérai que tu fasses un test pour savoir si tu étais compatible!  
-Donnes moi une seule raison pour que je donne un de mes reins à un inconnu.  
-C'est ton frère, me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Non! Il n'est rien pour moi!

Je me levai avant de fondre en larmes devant elle, je ne lui accorderai jamais ce plaisir. Mon père ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir cette fois. Je me dépêchai de sortir et m'enfuis en courant. Les larmes se mirent à couler, roulant sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à la plage où je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sable. J'essayai d'arrêter en vain. Ce qui me faisait encore plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'elle n'était même pas revenu pour moi. Mais pour ce fils. Celui qu'elle avait élevé alors qu'elle m'avait abandonné.

-Kim...

Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix mais le ton que la personne avait employé était aussi douloureux que ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Quelqu'un s'assit derrière moi, plaçant ses jambes autour de moi. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un garçon. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage qu'il me colla à lui. Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que mes larmes étaient loin de se tarir. Je ne savais même pas à qui j'avais à faire et je me montrai aussi faible devant cette personne. Je relevai peu à peu le visage, découvrant d'abord un torse nu avant de voir le visage de Jared.

Je m'écartai brusquement ne voulant pas qu'il se moque de moi une nouvelle fois. Il répéta mon nom une nouvelle fois d'une voix emplit de tristesse.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? réussi-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.  
-Je t'ai vu courir alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Tu veux raconter ça à Sarah pour vous foutre de moi.  
-J'ai rompu avec elle.  
-Et alors? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie. Vas t-en! hurlai-je.  
-Non! Tu n'es pas bien et il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état.  
-Depuis quand te soucis tu de moi?  
-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure! Je veux que nous soyons amis.

Ma vie partait complètement en vrille en ce moment. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle et Jared me rapprocha de lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me berça lentement et je me laissai faire. Pourquoi est ce que je ne le repoussai pas après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait?

J'avais besoin de réconfort, c'était la seule raison. Je le sentis enfouir la tête dans mon cou en me murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Est ce que c'était une mauvaise blague qu'on le me faisait? Une caméra était-elle cachée quelque part? Ou alors, c'était un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions!

Quand je fus complètement desséchée et que plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient, je me détachai de lui. Je venais de pleurer dans les bras du garçon qui avait prit plaisir à m'humilier, à me faire du mal. Il allait sûrement raconter à tout le monde que la petite Kim avait pleurer dans ses bras.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Pour faire face à celle qui m'avait mise au monde? Est ce que j'en avais le courage? Et l'envie? Cependant, il ne me laissa pas le choix et me força à me relever. J'essayai de le repousser mais il insista pour venir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas de lui à mes côtés! Je n'aurai jamais dû me montrer aussi faible devant lui!

Quand nous arrivâmes, sa voiture n'était plus là, remplacé par celle de Chris. Ce dernier était assis devant et semblait soucieux. Quand il me vit, il accourut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras avant de regarder Jared. Il me lâcha pour le menacer. Aucun doute que s'il avait porté un maillot, il l'aurait empoigné par le vêtement. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait à moitié nu dehors? Des penchants exhibitionnistes? Cette pensée me fit sourire intérieurement me faisant oublier quelques secondes  
pourquoi je me sentais aussi meurtri.

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle!  
-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? le provoqua Jared.  
-Si tu oses lui faire encore du mal, je te promets que...  
-Chris! le coupai-je. Rentrons!

Je le tirai par le bras pour qu'il me suive et jetant un dernier regard à Jared, je lui fis un bref signe de tête. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait de moi. Mon père se jeta sur moi quand il me vit et je savourai son étreinte. Il me conduisit jusqu'au salon où il me fit asseoir sur le canapé. Se plaçant à côté de moi, il ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde.

-Je vais monter, dit Chris en nous laissant entre père et fille.  
-Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie, mais... il faut que tu le fasses.  
-Pardon!  
-Une vie dépend de toi et peu importe le mal que ta mère t'a fait, ce garçon n'est pas coupable. Tu ne dois pas le punir à cause d'elle.

Même si je savais qu'il avait raison, je voulais être égoïste. Pourquoi devrai-je lui rendre ce service après ce qu'elle m'avait fait enduré? Mais comme il le disait, son fils n'était pas coupable.

-Ta mère est à l'hôtel, si tu changes d'avis...  
-Je... je ne veux pas la voir!  
-Je comprends! Mais réfléchis à ce que tu vas décider. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix.  
-Tu veux que je le fasse?  
-La question n'est pas de savoir si je le veux moi. C'est toi qui doit choisir!

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui annoncer ma réponse. J'avais fait le bon choix. Je le faisais pour moi et lui, pas pour ma mère.

-Mais je n'irai pas lui dire!  
-Je le ferai! 

_

* * *

_

_Alors? Voici la fin de ce chapitre? Avez-vous prit autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire?_

_Les émotions de Kim sont-elles bien retranscrits? J'aimerai vraiment le savoir! C'est très important pour moi! Je ne voudrai pas avoir bâclé ce chapitre!_


	16. Chapter 16

Et oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je voulais attendre un peu mais comme ce chapitre était déjà écrit et que vos reviews me font super plaisir... Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en appréciant que vous apprécierez!

**_Réponses aux anonymes:_**

_BEA: Je respecte tout à fait ton opinion et moi même, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai à sa place._

_Astasia: J'essaye de ne pas être trop rapide dans leur réconciliation donc j'espère réussir! Oui, sa mère est un peu sans gêne!_

_Clina: Je suis toujours contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice!^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review!_

_LILIA168: Oui, sauver une vie est plus important que la vengeance mais dans certains cas, je crois qu'on n'en a rien à faire! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras aussi facilement!^^_

_Quileute-fiction: Je ne suis pas très tendre avec Kim mais bon... Elle a Jared, ça compense!^^ Et d'ailleurs, si j'ai réussi à le faire remonter dans ton estime, c'est tant mieux! Et merci pour tes reviews!_

_**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne sinon dîtes le moi!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 15:

_POV Jared:_

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me croire? Je voulais sincèrement que nous devenions amis, même plus en fait. Cependant, je savais que si elle ne le souhaitait pas, c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais fait. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me racheter, de lui prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et que j'étais le seul qui pouvait lui convenir. Pas ce don juan de pacotille qui voulait l'emmener à l'autre bout du pays. Pour qui se prenait-il!

-Jared!

Oh non! C'est pas vrai! Sarah avait assez mal prit notre rupture lorsque je lui avais annoncé. J'avais essayé d'être le plus gentil possible mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une autre fille derrière tout ça. Bon, c'était la vérité mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandai-je poliment.  
-Te laisser une autre chance de m'expliquer.  
-Il n'y a rien d'autres à dire.  
-Tout allait parfaitement bien entre nous.

En même temps, nous n'étions sortis que quelques jours ensemble, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir mais heureusement que je m'étais transformé avant que notre relation soit plus sérieuse.  
Furieuse, elle tourna les talons alors qu'une personne applaudissait derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir Cindy.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandai-je sèchement.  
-Eh! Calmes toi! C'est comme ça qu'on parle à ses amis?  
-Je suis pas d'humeur.  
-J'avais remarqué, se moqua t-elle. Mais quand tu lui diras que tu veux sortir avec une autre fille, je veux être là quand elle sera mise au courant.

J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle savait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'était au courant de mes sentiments pour Kim sauf bien sur Sam et Paul. Partager ses pensées étaient vraiment déconcertants. Savoir qu'ils connaissaient tout de moi...

-On se voit demain!

Après un dernier signe de main, je rentrai chez moi. En rentrant, Annie me sauta dans les bras comme toujours! Rajoutez à cela un bisou baveux et vous obtiendrez ma torture quotidienne.

Ce fut, ensuite, au tour de ma mère. Mais moi, je n'avais qu'une envie: voir Kim. Quand je n'étais pas auprès d'elle, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Sam m'avait bien répété que je n'avais pas besoin de me faire autant de soucis mais il était mal placé pour parler avec Emily. Il était encore plus obsédé par sa sécurité que moi avec Kim. Et entre nous deux, il y avait Paul qui ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer. Je ne me gênerai pas pour le lui rappeler quand il rencontrera son imprégnée.

J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. J'allai juste me balader dans les environs et il se pourrait que par le plus pur des hasards, je me retrouve près de sa maison. D'accord, ça sonnait extrêmement faux! Mais dire que j'allai l'observer chez elle sonnait un peu... Enfin, ça faisait psychopathe.

-Jared, où est ce que tu vas?  
-Euh... faire un tour.  
-Est ce qu'il y aurait une fille derrière tout ça?  
-Que... Qu'est ce que tu racontes? bafouillai-je.

Je me dépêchai de sortir de la maison avant qu'elle ne commence son interrogatoire. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me pose dix milles questions sur une éventuelle petite-amie. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de Kim pour la simple raison qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'imprégnation. Elle avait déjà du mal avec le fait que je sois un loup-garou. Bien qu'elle serait sûrement ravie d'apprendre que j'étais amoureux d'une fille et cela jusqu'à ma mort. Elle sauterait au plafond et voudrait absolument que je lui présente l'heureuse élue.

J'allai me déshabiller à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne manquerait plus comme me prenne pour un fou à me balader nu devant tout le monde. Je me mis à courir, prenant de la vitesse à chaque instant, évitant tous les obstacles de la forêt. J'aimai me transformer en cet énorme bête, cela me donnait un sentiment de puissance et je pouvais protéger les miens. Chose dont j'étais la plus fière.

Je ralenti l'allure quand j'arrivai devant chez elle où une autre voiture était garé. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y avait un autre garçon qui habitait chez elle? Un seul me suffisait! Néanmoins, le propriétaire devait avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à sa famille. Ils étaient "normaux", et vivaient comme tous les habitants de la Push.

Quand Kim fut dans mon champ de vision, j'oubliai complètement mes pensées précédentes. Pourtant, elle semblait furieuse mais elle se rassit rapidement. Que se passait-il donc là dedans? Si ma mère savait ce que j'étais en train de faire, elle me sermonnerait pendant un très long moment. Je devrai peut être faire demi-tour...

Néanmoins, la porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après pour laisser sortir une Kim en pleurs. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état. Un homme et une femme sortirent de la maison et je vis qu'ils commençaient à se disputer. La femme finit par partir mais je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Cela ne mit pas longtemps et je retrouvai ma vraie forme avant d'enfiler mon pantalon pour la rejoindre.

Plus je m'approchai, plus j'entendais ses sanglots et plus l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras se faisaient pressantes. Comment allait-elle réagir? Elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

-Kim...

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je décidai de m'asseoir derrière elle. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus longtemps et la prit contre moi. Elle se laissa faire et une immense sensation de bien être se déversa en moi. Si seulement, je pouvais le faire chaque jour sans qu'elle ait besoin d'être triste.

Elle releva la tête et quand elle me vit, elle me repoussa prenant un peu de distance. Cela me faisait mal qu'elle me rejette ainsi mais dire que je ne l'avais pas mérité serait mentir.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? demanda t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Je t'ai vu courir alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Tu veux raconter ça à Sarah pour vous foutre de moi?  
-J'ai rompu avec elle.  
-Et alors? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie. Vas t-en! hurla t-elle.  
-Non! Tu n'es pas bien et il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état.  
-Depuis quand te soucis tu de moi?  
-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure! Je veux que nous soyons amis.

Même plus! Mais je gardai bien de le lui dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me gifle. Alors que je croyais qu'elle s'était quelque peu calmée, elle reprit de plus belle. Qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal? Étais ce le propriétaire ou plutôt la puisque c'était la femme que j'avais vu plus tôt qui était parti avec. Comment avait-elle osé s'en prendre à Kim? Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir déjà vu à la Push donc elle ne pouvait que venir de l'extérieur.

Pour la réconforter, je la repris dans mes bras mais cette fois-ci, elle se laissa faire. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. J'avais définitivement une attitude de psychopathe depuis que je m'étais imprégné. Je la suivais partout et je me mettais à renifler son odeur à présent.

Quand elle se détacha de moi, elle avait les yeux bouffis, les larmes ayant ravagés son visage. Mais je la trouvai toujours aussi belle. Il n'y avait vraiment que l'imprégnation pour me faire dire des conneries pareil!

-Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Je l'aidai à se relever et malgré ses protestations, je ne changeai pas de position. Je partirai seulement quand elle serait rentré chez elle et en sécurité.

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche durant tout le trajet mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais réussi à l'approcher un tout petit peu. Je lui avais montré que j'étais là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive.  
Ma joie s'envola quand je vis le garçon de l'autre fois, assis sur le perron et attendant sûrement Kim. Quand il nous vit, il se dirigea vers nous et la prit dans ses bras. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurai arraché la tête mais Kim semblait tenir à lui. Malheureusement!

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle!  
-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? le provoquai-je.  
-Si tu oses lui faire encore du mal, je te promets que...  
-Chris! le coupa t-elle. Rentrons!

Savait-il à qui il avait à faire? J'avais beaucoup plus de forces que lui et il ne m'aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour le mettre à terre. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble et Kim me fit un dernier signe de tête. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. L'avait-elle vraiment fait ou étais-ce mon imagination qui travaillait?

Je tournai les talons et m'engouffrai dans la forêt. Sous le couvert des arbres, je retrouvai une nouvelle fois ma forme animale. La tête pleine de questions, je retournai chez moi. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme? Sa mère, une amie, un membre de la famille? En fait, je ne connaissais strictement rien de Kim en dehors du lycée.  
Je décidai donc d'interroger ma mère. A la Réserve, tout ce savait. Elle devait donc être au courant de quelque chose.

-Mamam! Tu connais les Connweller?  
-Hmm... La fille s'appelle Kim, c'est ça?  
-Oui!  
-C'est ta petite amie?  
-Maman!  
-D'accord... d'accord. J'ai déjà discuté deux ou trois fois avec son père quand on se croise à l'épicerie. Des trucs comme ça.  
-Et sa mère?  
-Elle n'en a pas!  
-Tout le monde a une mère.  
-Ah oui? Je n'étais pas au courant, ironisa t-elle. Je le sais très bien. Dois-je te rappeler d'où tu es sorti?

J'allai rendre tous mes repas de la journée si cette vision d'horreur ne s'en allait pas maintenant. J'aimai ma mère mais parfois elle était vraiment...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est partie, il y a quelques années.  
-Parti?  
-Bien que tu sembles le croire mon fils, je ne suis pas une commère. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. C'était il y a quelques années et du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas morte sinon il y aurait eu un enterrement et ton père et moi, nous y serions allés. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?  
-Pour rien!

Je sortis de la pièce pour me rendre à l'étage dans ma chambre. Cela devait être terrible de perdre sa mère. Je n'arrivai même pas à imaginer si la mienne n'était plus là. Je fermai les yeux et l'image de Kim apparut.  
Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Du moins par ma faute, je m'y refusai!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je crois que c'est le premier point de vue de Jared que j'arrive à écrire aussi facilement!


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Il traînait dans mon ordi depuis un moment déjà mais j'ai préféré attendre pour le poster. Mais le voici!^^_

**_Réponses aux anonymes:_**

_Clina: Et bien merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Chapitre 16:

POV Kim:

La ressemblance avec un zombie devait être frappante mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, ressassant mon entrevue avec ma mère et la décision que j'avais prise. Je n'y avais peut pas réfléchie assez longtemps... Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Mon père l'avait déjà appelé pour la prévenir que je ferai le test. J'avais tout de même posé mes conditions. Je ne partirai pas à Los Angeles, là où elle habitait à présent, mais je resterai près de la Push.

-Kim!

Amy fonça sur moi en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je l'avais appelé la veille pour la mettre au courant. On ne se cachait jamais rien et elle connaissait déjà les problèmes avec... elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais accepté.  
-Moi non plus, soupirai-je.  
-C'est un rein que tu vas lui donner, pas un chewing-gum!  
-Très drôle!  
-Mais c'est la vérité!  
-Ce n'est qu'un test pour le moment! Et puis, je me suis un peu renseignée et beaucoup de personnes vivent très bien avec un seul.  
-Oui, mais ils font ce sacrifice pour une personne qu'ils aiment. Qu'est ce que tu connais de lui?  
-Rien! grommelai-je.

Je refermai la porte de mon casier et laissai ma tête reposer sur celui-ci. D'accord, j'aurai peut être dû réfléchir plus longtemps mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pouvais pas reculer en arrière.

-Mais si ça se trouve, tu ne seras même pas compatible, rajouta t-elle en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais.

J'aurai mieux fait de restez chez moi et cela se confirma quand je vis Jared arriver à l'autre bout du couloir. Je me retournai rapidement sous le regard stupéfait de ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui avais pas raconté qu'il m'avait réconforté sur la plage. J'entendais déjà ses remontrances sur le fait que j'allai me faire piéger par le charmeur qu'il était. Et ça ne devait pas arriver. S'il avait fait ça, il devait avoir des arrières pensées!

-Kim, me gronda t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Hein? De quoi est ce que tu parles? Il n'y a rien! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir? Ce serait stupide de penser que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire mais que j'ai quand même fait avec une personne que je suis censée détester parce qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de mal.  
-T'as fini?  
-Ouais, grommelai-je.

J'étais une piètre menteuse, il fallait l'avouer et si avec tout ce que j'avais dit, elle n'avait pas deviner...

-Donc si j'ai à peu près saisi ce que tu viens de me débiter à une vitesse hallucinante, tu as fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un que tu es censé détester. Ça fait beaucoup de personnes ça, non?  
-Jared!  
-Quoi? cria t-elle s'attirant les regards des personnes près de nous.  
-Cries plus fort, ils t'ont pas entendu au Pôle Nord!  
-Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait? Ne me dis pas que vous... vous deux... vous...  
-Qu'est ce que t'es en train d'imaginer! Il m'a juste trouvé en pleurs sur la plage et il m'a réconforté, c'est tout!  
-Oh! J'étais déjà en train de t'imaginer enceinte de lui.  
-Qui est enceinte?

Andrew venait de surgir et nous regardait étrangement. C'est pas vrai! Il ne manquait plus qu'il pense que Amy ou moi... N'importe quoi! Il n'était pas stupide!

-Avec qui as tu fait de vilaines choses Kimmy-chou?  
-Je ne suis pas enceinte!

J'avais peut être parlé un peu fort puisque plus de la moitié des élèves dans le couloir se retournèrent sur moi. Achevez-moi!

-C'est une blague, lança Amy assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'une nouvelle rumeur circule sur mon compte. Certains m'accusaient déjà d'avoir essayé de voler Jared à Sarah alors si en plus, on me prenait pour une... catin qui tombait enceinte du premier venu.

-Pourtant tu vis bien avec ce garçon, non? demanda Sarah en fendant la foule.  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion!

Comment était-elle au courant pour Chris? Personne ne savait pour lui hormis Amy. Il y avait aussi Jared qui l'avait vu la veille. Mais c'est tout! A moins que ce ne soit lui. Il lui aurait dit pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
En parlant du loup, il n'était pas très loin et observait la scène avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver contre lui sans compter qu'il n'y était peut être pour rien. Et puis, il m'avait aidé hier même si cela ne pardonnait en rien ce qu'il m'avait fait.

-Au moins, je ne me suis pas fait largué après quoi, une semaine de relation? Tu dois vraiment être insupportable.  
-Fermes là!

C'était beaucoup plus marrant de se disputer avec Cindy. Elle avait plus de repartie que sa sœur.

-A moins que tu ne sois enceinte...  
-Ce n'est pas le cas! La coupai-je.  
-De Jared, finit-elle dans un sourire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? s'énerva Amy en s'avançant menaçante.  
-Après tout, on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire.  
-Sarah! Fermes là!

Cette voix menaçante appartenait à Jared qui sortit de son mutisme. Enceinte? Et de Jared en plus? Les adolescents avaient une imagination bien trop fertile.

-Une fois pour toutes! criai-je. Je ne suis enceinte de personne!

Je me dépêchai de partir, échappant à la foule qui s'était amassée dans le couloir. Je me réfugiai dans les toilettes pour avoir un peu de calme. Certes, ce n'était pas le lieu le plus classe du lycée mais c'était le meilleur endroit pour être seule. Je ne pourrai pas rester cacher indéfiniment mais au moins, je n'avais pas à être le centre d'attention des autres. Quelque uns allaient sûrement croire que c'était la vérité alors que d'autres n'allaient pas prêter attention à ces rumeurs. Mais je n'allai tout de même pas faire un test de grossesse pour le leur prouver.

-Tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment là dedans?  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Ne me dis pas que t'es en train de vomir sinon je vais croire ce qu'on raconte.  
-Tu as assisté à la scène?  
-Non, mais les commérages vont tellement vite.

Je sortis de ma cachette et prenais place à côté de Cindy occupée à s'admirer dans la glace. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers moi et continua son petit manège. Comment pouvait-on être aussi superficielle et narcissique?

-Alors Jared et toi... insinua t-elle.  
-N'importe quoi! C'est juste ta saloperie de sœur qui a dit ça et les autres crétins l'ont prit pour argent comptant.  
-Oh mon Dieu! s'écria t-elle en me faisant face.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? paniquai-je en me tournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
-T'as vu ta tête? Tu es affreuse!

Elle m'avait effrayé pour... ça. Elle continua de m'observer en ponctuant son examen de ma personne de ses remarques. Sans grand intérêt puisqu'elle portait sur mes cernes et j'en passe.

-Tu veux du maquillage? dit-elle en me tendant le sien.  
-Je m'en passerai! Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un pot de peinture, lançai-je narquoisement lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je la prenais pour exemple.

Après un petit reniflement de mépris, elle commença à partir avant de se stopper à la porte

-Sois sur tes gardes!  
-Tu me menaces? m'étonnai-je.

Je n'aurai pas dû l'être sachant tous les coups bas qu'elle m'avait déjà fait mais j'avais cru qu'une trêve avait été prononcé.

-Non! J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Sarah t'en veut énormément. Et tu avais beau être son amie avant, elle s'en fiche complètement maintenant. Donc quand tu sortiras avec Jared, fais très attention!  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
-Tu es bien amoureuse de lui, non?  
-C'est un crétin! Après ce qu'il m'a fait...  
-On verra bien! De toute façon, je ne me trompe jamais!

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et partit me laissant pantoise. Sortir avec Jared? Avant, j'aurai tout donné pour avoir une chance avec lui, maintenant, c'était le contraire. Dire que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui serait mentir. On ne pouvait pas oublier une personne dont a été amoureuse pendant longtemps du jour au lendemain, en claquant des doigts. Mais il m'avait profondément blessé et je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier. Il était le passé et je devais me tourner vers le futur. Était-il représenté par Chris? Sa proposition de partir à Miami après avoir fini le lycée me tarauder mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Abandonner mon père et mes amis étaient peut être trop dur pour moi.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je fus obligée de rejoindre mon cours. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni Sarah ni Jared.

Je pris place à côté de Andrew pour mon cours d'anglais. Il avait un petit sourire et je sentais déjà qu'il avait envie de me sortir une idiote.

-Vas-y, soupirai-je.

-T'es partie faire un test grossesse, murmura t-il pour que personne n'entende.

Je lui filai un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. J'y avais peut être été un peu fort? Non! Il le méritait!

-Kim, si tu pouvais cesser de frapper ton voisin, me demanda poliment notre prof. On risque de croire que je persécute mes élèves, rajouta t-elle en riant.

Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimai Hélène Beithley? Elle était vraiment géniale. Même si ce cours n'était pas mon préféré, j'aurai pu endurer plusieurs heures de suite tant que c'était elle qui s'en occupait.

Une fois tous les élèves à leurs places, elle commença son cours mais Andrew avait décidé de me distraire.

-Tu aurais dû la frapper une nouvelle fois cette garce!

-Mon père m'aurait tué. Déjà qu'il n'a pas apprécié la dernière fois.

-Je ne frappe pas les filles sinon je l'aurai fait avec plaisir. Je suis sûre que Amy te rendrait ce service.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant! Tu te souviens au collège quand ce garçon n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter et qu'elle lui a enfoncé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes?

-Comment est ce que j'aurai oublié?

Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir ce que nous valut une réprimande de la part de Beithley. C'est avec le sourire que nous commençâmes à suivre autant que possible.

J'étais plus que pressée de rentrer chez moi. Chris n'avait pas pu venir me chercher aujourd'hui mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais envie d'être seule et puis, ça me ferait du bien de marcher un peu. Ce n'était pas comme si j'habitai à quinze kilomètres.

J'enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles dans une tentative de me couper du monde. Oui, les jeunes passaient trop de temps avec leur musique mais il fallait avouer que c'était un très bon moyen de décompresser et de ne plus penser à rien. Et moi, j'en avais grandement besoin!

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Cependant, quand je me retournai, la personne qui m'attendait était la dernière que j'aurai souhaité voir. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour pour poursuivre mon chemin mais elle me rattrapa par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandai-je en coupant la musique.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne?

-Plutôt crever.

-Ne parles pas comme ça, me réprimanda t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi!

-Évidemment, puisque tu ne m'as pas élevé.

-Tu dois comprendre que je me sentais enfermé à la Push. Entre ton père et...

-Ne mêles pas papa à ça!

-Notre couple n'était plus comme avant.

-Alors tu es parti? La vérité, c'est que tu n'es qu'une sale garce.

Arrivés à penser cela de sa mère était grave mais ce mot était venu avec une telle évidence. Tout comme la gifle que je reçu. Je n'avais pas encore quitté le parking et les élèves qui s'attardaient observaient la scène. Je me frottai la joue qui commençait à chauffer avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

-Ne me touches plus jamais!

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es ma fille et je ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi.

-N'oublies pas que j'ai accepté de faire ton stupide test.

-Serais-tu en train de me menacer? Ce n'est pas un jeu Kim, la vie de mon fils est en jeu.

-Et alors? C'est un inconnu pour moi. Je m'inquiéterai plus pour le voisin.

J'avais conscience d'aller trop loin mais cela me faisait tellement de bien.

-Je vais faire ce test mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais lui donner un de mes organes.

-J'aurai pensé que tu étais devenue une fille bien mais j'ai dû me tromper.

-Quand la mère est une salope, il ne faut pas s'étonner que la fille en soit une.

Je vis sa main se lever à nouveau et j'attendis l'impact qui ne vint pas. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé par réflexe. Jared l'avait empêché de me frapper à nouveau et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Je vous interdit de la toucher de nouveau.

-De quoi te mêles-tu?

-Personne n'a le droit de lui faire ça!

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Pourquoi m'aidait-il? Encore une fois... Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû quand il me demanda si j'allai bien. Oh non! Hors de question que je me laisse berner. J'étais une fille forte et pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ses filets.

-Écoutes moi jeune homme, ce qui se passe entre ma fille et moi ne te concerne pas.

-Viens Kim! On rentre.

Je me laissai faire quand il me prit le bras et que nous commençâmes à marcher. J'étais encore sous le choc. Quand je fus sûre d'être assez loin de cette vieille peau, je soupirai et frottai ma joue à nouveau. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

-Tu as mal?

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et caressa ma joue à l'endroit de l'impact. Je devais déjà être rouge à cause de la baffe mais là, j'avais dû viré écrevisse à cause de la gêne. Je me dégageai tout en tenant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

-A quoi est ce que tu joues Jared?

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Je ne parle pas que de ça! D'abord, tu m'ignores, ensuite tu m'humilies et maintenant tu voles à mon secours. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Je continuai de marcher, le distançant peu à peu. Il semblait avoir dit quelque chose mais j'étais bien trop loin pour en saisir le sens.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Avec un petit retour de Sarah et Cindy. Et bientôt le retour de Paul!^^_


	18. Chapter 18

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui traînait dans mon pc depuis quelques jours. Il aurait dû arriver samedi mais des contre temps et tout ça, du coup il n'arrive que maintenant! Et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai déjà dépassé les 200 reviews et ce grâce à vous!^^

Bonne lecture!

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

_Clina:_ Ta review me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre!

_Ocania:_ Et bien, les jumelles font quelques apparitions et pour le moment, le problème central reste sa mère mais Sarah reviendra bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 17:

POV Jared:

Elle était tellement belle! Sa robe blanche et ses cheveux voletait au gré du vent. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi alors que j'étais complètement paralysé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de moi, elle avança son visage vers le mien et...

-Jared!

La voix de ma mère me tira de mon sommeil ainsi que de mon délicieux rêve. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle me coupe à ce moment là?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil? Attends, je rêve ou tu... baves?

Je m'empressai d'essuyer le coin de ma lèvre alors que ma mère ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de moi. Elle n'essaya même pas de se cacher. Comme si j'étais la première personne à baver en dormant. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon rêve et... Kim. Je me rallongeai en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de le finir mais la mère me fouetta le torse avec la serviette qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Levés toi feignant sinon tu vas être en retard!

C'est donc en grommelant que je m'extirpai de mes draps si confortable. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pouvais pas dormir encore un peu? Depuis que j'avais imprégné, c'était bien la première fois que je rêvai de Kim. Mais je préférai la voir en vrai même si cela impliquait qu'elle me déteste. De toute façon, Sam m'avait dit que je n'avais qu'à attendre, et qu'elle viendrait à moi. Bien sur Paul avait rajouté son grain de sel en disant que je n'avais aucune chance avec ma tronche. Et dire qu'il était mon meilleur ami...

Je pris ma douche en cinq minutes chrono puis allai déjeuner. Tous attablés autour de la table en discutant joyeusement, ma mère crut bon de demander la raison qui m'avait fait baver durant mon sommeil.

-Allez! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça, insista t-elle alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.  
-D'accord, tu as gagné Maman! C'est miss Juillet du calendrier de Paul.

Mon père explosa de rire alors que ma mère fit mine de bouder parce que je ne voulais rien dire.

-C'est qui? C'est la copine de Paul? demanda Annie, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Mais non!  
-Tant mieux sinon... rajouta t-elle une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Et je n'étais pas le seul effrayé puisque mon père avait cessé de rire et observait ma sœur, stupéfait alors qu'elle mangeait ses céréales joyeusement. D'accord, ma sœur était une future psychopathe en puissance mais on se calme! Elle n'avait encore rien fait. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille sinon je n'osai imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait.

-Annie! Paul est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi.  
-L'amour n'a pas d'âge.  
-Ma chérie...  
-Laisses tomber maman, elle est complètement obsédée par ce crétin, la coupai-je.

Les yeux plissés, Annie me fit comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas mon opinion sur son "chéri". Nous continuâmes de manger en plaisantant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous emmène tous les deux.

Encore une journée au lycée sans Paul. Mine de rien, il me manquait quand même un peu avec ses blagues idiotes. Et puis, je passai quasiment tout mon temps avec lui alors quand il était absent. Cindy était toujours présente mais elle avait aussi ses propres amies. Que tout le monde me connaisse ou pas, la plupart n'étaient que des connaissances.

Arrivé dans le couloir rempli par des élèves en furie, je remarquai immédiatement Kim, ma Kim. Elle avait l'air fatigué, accoudé contre son casier. Quand elle me vit, elle se dépêcha de se retourner. Étais-je aussi effrayant que cela? Ou avait-elle honte d'avoir pleurer devant moi?

Andrew et Steve vinrent me saluer et nous discutâmes quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Andrew parte voir Kim et Amy. Se rendait-il compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir la côtoyer aussi souvent? Et si ça se trouve, elle était amoureuse de lui? Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps... Peut être nourrissaient-ils des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Dans ce cas, je n'avais aucune chance de la conquérir!

-Jared! Tu vas bien?  
-Ouais... je... ça va te paraitre bizarre mais est ce que Andrew et Kim... enfin... ils sortent ensemble?  
-Non! rit-il. Ce sont juste de très bon amis.  
-Tu es sûr?  
-Oui! Bon, il a peut être eu le béguin pour elle quand il avait dix ans mais ça s'arrête là. Il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Et qui? Sans être indiscret.  
-Je ne préfère pas le dire sinon il va m'étriper. C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi!

Nous fumes interrompu dans notre discussion quand Kim haussa la voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela? C'était impossible! Pourquoi parlait-elle d'être enceinte?

-C'est une blague!

La phrase de Amy me fit pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement. Rien que d'imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu la toucher. Déjà que cet imbécile vivait chez elle, il ne manquerait plus qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Je n'aurai plus qu'à le tuer, à l'éviscérer, lui crever les yeux et j'en passe pour finir par l'enterrer dans la forêt. Une solution un peu extrême mais c'est tout ce qu'il méritait et puis, j'étais plutôt soft. A ma place, Paul aurait fait bien pire.

-Pourtant, tu vis bien avec ce garçon, non?  
-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
-Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion.

Comment Sarah pouvait-elle être au courant? Enfin, Kim n'aurait pas été crié cela sur tous les toits? Sinon, j'aurai été au courant de sa cohabitation avec lui, non?  
Je me rapprochai de la scène mais pas pour la même raison que les autres. Je ne m'intéressai pas aux commérages, je voulais juste protéger Kim au cas où. Cette dernière croisa d'ailleurs mon regard quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Au moins, je ne me suis pas fait largué après quoi, une semaine de relation? Tu dois vraiment être insupportable.  
-Fermes là!

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Si seulement elle savait que j'avais quitté Sarah pour elle. Est ce que ça changerait quelque chose?

-A moins que tu ne sois enceinte...  
-Ce n'est pas le cas, la coupa t-elle.  
-De Jared, finit-elle.

Hein?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? s'énerva Amy.  
-Après tout, on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire.  
-Sarah! Fermes là!

Cette fois, c'était moi qui venait de parler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser déblatérer des absurdités sur Kim et moi. Pas qu'elle soit enceinte de moi me dérange puisqu'après tout, elle était la seule avec qui je voulais fonder une famille mais c'était bien trop tôt. Et puis, nous n'avions rien fait. De toute façon, je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de pensées à propos de Kim. J'avais cours juste après et j'allai finir par me mettre dans un sale état. Respires Jared! Pourtant, des pensées salaces s'insinuaient peu à peu dans mon esprit.

-Une fois pour toutes! Je ne suis enceinte de personnes!

Après son coup de gueule qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude, elle se dépêcha de partir. Je l'aurai bien suivit mais avec la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu devant tout le monde, je ne voulais pas donner une occasion d'alimenter les ragots.

La foule se dissipa mais j'étais toujours dans un état second. Même si elle avait démenti tout cela, peut être qu'elle mentait pour essayer de se protéger. Non! Elle disait sûrement la vérité! Je ne devais pas douter d'elle.

En arrivant à mon cours de sciences, je me sentais étrangement seul. Paul m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt mais je commençai à m'impatienter. S'il n'était pas aussi colérique, il serait déjà là. Mais monsieur avait quelques petits problèmes à se contrôler. Si je n'étais pas au courant de la moindre de ses pensées quand nous nous transformions, j'aurai pensé qu'il faisait semblant pour pouvoir louper les cours, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

J'avais hâte qu'il revienne et que Kim me pardonne si elle le faisait un jour. L'imprégnation était peut être géniale mais quand la personne que vous aimez plus que tout vous rejette, ça devient la pire des horreurs. Bien sur, je ne souhaitai pas revenir en arrière, de toute façon c'était impossible, pour éviter notre rencontre mais j'aurai aimé ne lui avoir jamais fait du mal.

-Jared! me gronda le professeur. Pourrais-tu être plus concentré?

J'opinai et essayai de prendre quelques notes mais je me retrouvai parfois en train d'écrire le prénom de Kim qui se retrouvait donc entre deux termes scientifiques. Je suis sûre qu'un drogué n'était pas aussi obsédé par sa substance que je l'étais par Kim.

La fin des cours, l'heure de rentrer chez moi et de ne rien faire sauf peut être les devoirs. Tout dépendra de mon humeur et des hurlements de ma mère pour que je les fasse. Et pis, j'avais envie de rendre une petite visite à Sam et Emily. J'aurai bien été voir Kim mais j'avais pris la décision d'espacer mes visites pour que ma mère ne soupçonne rien et puis surtout parce que c'était mal par rapport à ma dulcinée.

Je vis d'ailleurs cette dernière sur le parking. Elle s'apprêtait à partir et je l'appelai une fois mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. A moins qu'elle ne m'ignore. Cependant, quand je m'approchai d'elle, je vis qu'elle écoutait la musique mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisque la femme que j'avais vu chez elle la dernière fois était présente.

J'étais assez loin pour que personne ne pense que j'espionnai leur conversation mais assez prêt pour tout entendre grâce à mon ouïe sur-développé. Qu'est ce que j'aimai être un loup!

Le ton monta assez vite entre elles deux jusqu'à ce que Kim l'insulte de garce. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il s'agissait de sa mère qui était partie des années auparavant et... est ce que je venais de rêver? Elle venait bien de la gifler? A première vue, c'était ce qu'il s'était réellement passé puisque plusieurs élèves regardèrent la scène avec intérêt.

-Ne me touches plus jamais!  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es ma fille et je ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi.  
-N'oublies pas que j'ai accepté de faire ton stupide test.  
-Serais-tu en train de me menacer? Ce n'est pas un jeu Kim, la vie de mon fils est en jeu.  
-Et alors? C'est un inconnu pour moi. Je m'inquiéterai plus pour le voisin.

Quel test? Là, je ne comprenais plus rien du tout! Ma mère me disait bien que je montrai parfois lent d'esprit mais tout de même, j'avais dû loupé un épisode. La discussion s'envenimait de plus en plus et je craignais le pire. J'avançai vers elle discrètement au cas où.

-Je vais faire ce test mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais lui donner un de mes organes.  
-J'aurai pensé que tu étais devenue une fille bien mais j'ai dû me tromper.  
-Quand la mère est une salope, il ne faut pas s'étonner que la fille en soit une.

Et j'avais eu raison. Je me dépêchai et interceptai la main de cette femme avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Elle me regarda scandalisé mais je me fichai complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Tout ce qui m'importait était Kim et le fait qu'elle n'ait rien.

-Je vous interdit de la toucher de nouveau.  
-De quoi te mêles-tu?  
-Personne n'a le droit de lui faire ça!

Les yeux ronds, Kim me regardait, ne comprenant sûrement pas la raison de mon geste. J'avais fait cela pour la protéger mais si ça contribuait à ce qu'elle me pardonne, c'était tant mieux!

-Écoutes moi jeune homme, ce qui se passe entre ma fille et moi ne te concerne pas.  
-Viens Kim! On rentre.

Je lui attrapai le bras et l'éloignai de sa "mère". Il était hors de question que je la laisse avec cette femme. Plus loin, je la vis se frotter la joue. Avec le bruit que la baffe avait fait, je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait eu mal.

-Tu as mal?

Je la mis face à moi en la tenant par les épaules et caressai sa joue. J'en profitai peut être un peu mais j'avais envie de lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle. Même si elle se dégagea de mon toucher, j'étais sûre qu'elle avait rougi. Cela voudrait dire que je lui faisais un peu d'effet. Je me retenais tant bien que mal de sauter de joie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me trouve étrange bien qu'elle devait déjà le penser.

-A quoi est ce que tu joues Jared?

-Je voulais juste t'aider.

-Je ne parle pas que de ça! D'abord, tu m'ignores, ensuite tu m'humilies et maintenant tu voles à mon secours. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

Elle se dépêcha de partir, ne me jetant même pas un dernier regard.

-Je suis amoureux, c'est tout!

Comme d'habitude, j'entrai sans frapper dans la maison où le petit couple était attablé avec Paul. Je tirai une chaise avant de m'asseoir et attrapai la première pâtisserie qui me vint sous la main.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? me demanda Emily.

-Encore un rejet de Kim? se moqua Paul.

-Fermes là!

-Salut Jared!

La cousine de Sam qui était en visite à la Réserve vint me saluer avant de s'asseoir à côté de Paul. Cassidy était une fille plutôt gentille mais assez superficielle malheureusement. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait Paul de la draguer.

-En même temps, tu n'as aucune chance. Si elle n'a pas voulu de moi, elle voudra encore moins de toi.

-Finalement, tu me manques pas du tout!

Il m'envoya un baiser avant de recommencer son manège avec Cassidy. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne voulait pas de moi pas comme petit copain. Je devrais peut être essayer d'être juste un ami. Après tout, ça me suffisait tant que je pouvais être proche d'elle. Et à première vue, elle en avait bien besoin. Cette histoire de test et de don d'organes devaient être bien difficile à supporter. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il en retournait mais j'avais bien l'intention de le savoir.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce point de vue? Comme à chaque fois, il n'apporte pas grand chose par par rapport au précédent mais bon...

Et certains l'auront peut être remarqués, Cassidy est la même personne que dans ma fic "Confiance". C'est un petit clin d'œil comme ça!^^


	19. Chapter 19

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais je dois dire qu'après un week-end de fête, il me fallait du repos et comme j'ai trouvé un boulot. Bref, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais peu de temps! J'espère tout de même que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ce chapitre même si je le trouve pas fabuleux!

A vous de voir! Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Clina: Ta review me fait plaisir et au moins me console en me disant que les POV de Jared ne sont pas inutiles que ça!^^ Je me reconnais assez bien en Annie à son âge, toujours collé à un ami de mon frère. Mais on se fiche de ma vie!^^ Merci pour ta review!

Fantasy-nat: Je lis beaucoup de fics sur ce couple aussi avec une Kim intello, coincée et généralement sans amis. J'ai essayé de la faire un peu différente et en lisant ta review, ça a l'air d'avoir marché. Merci!

Si j'ai oublié de répondre, dites le moi:

* * *

Chapitre 18:

POV Kim:

J'étais en train de cracher tous mes poumons et mon point de côté me faisait atrocement souffrir alors que Amy était en pleine forme. Pourquoi avais-je accepté? Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit!

-Stop! J'en peux plus, dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.  
-Tu rigoles? Ça fait que cinq minutes qu'on courre!  
-C'est cinq de trop!

J'aurai pu être en train de me prélasser sur mon canapé en compagnie de Chris mais Amy avait eu envie de faire du sport. J'avais donc décidé de l'accompagner mais à présent, je regrettai mon choix. Je m'accoudai contre un arbre tout en prenant des grandes bouffés d'air.

-Je croyais que tu étais bonne en sport, se moqua t-elle.  
-Courir sur un terrain, c'est pas pareil et en forêt, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Et puis, pourquoi est ce que tu as eu cette soudaine envie?  
-C'est bon pour la santé et la ligne, précisa t-elle en fuyant mon regard.  
-Attends! T'es en train de me dire que tu veux perdre du poids? Tu plaisantes? Amy, soupirai-je. Tu es... est ce que tu te rends compte que pleins de filles rêveraient d'avoir ton corps?  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'ai quelques petits kilos en trop et ça ne me ferait aucun mal de les perdre.  
-Si j'étais aussi fine que toi...  
-C'est bon! On va pas avoir cette discussion où je vais te dire que tu es parfaite tandis que toi, tu vas affirmer le contraire.

C'était bien un truc de filles ça!

-Et puis, si j'avais ta poitrine, ça me suffirait amplement!

Nous éclatâmes de rire et mon point de côté déjà horrible se fit encore plus pressant. Le seul avantage que la nature m'avait donné était ma poitrine et Amy aimait bien me le répéter de temps en temps.

-On y retourne?  
-J'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne pas marcher?  
-Kim, me supplia t-elle. Allez!  
-A une condition: comment est ce qu'il s'appelle?

Comme toute réponse, elle m'envoya une branche que j'évitai avec agilité. Cependant, même si je souriais, je restai quand même sérieuse. Elle savait pour les sentiments que j'avais envers Jared... autrefois bien sûr!

-Alors? insistai-je.  
-Personne.

Malgré la conviction qu'elle avait mise, je n'étais pas non plus complètement idiote. Qui pouvait être ce garçon? Cependant, je n'obtins aucune réponse et nous reprîmes notre course à travers les bois. Je respirai difficilement durant le reste du trajet. Heureusement que je ne fumai pas sinon je n'osai imaginer dans quel état je serai.

Nous nous écroulâmes sur un banc pas très loin de l'épicerie et je laissai Amy parler pour me laisser le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Après une journée de cours, je n'avais aucune envie de courir.

-Chris repart bientôt? finit-elle par me demander.  
-Ce week-end, soupirai-je.  
-Et?  
-Et quoi?  
-Vous deux... qu'est ce que vous allez faire?  
-Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre après le lycée.  
-Et tu m'as cacher ça? s'offusqua t-elle.

Je lui racontai donc sa demande et mes doutes concernant la réponse. Je n'avais pas des sentiments à son égard aussi profond que ceux que j'éprouvai pour Jared alors que je connaissais beaucoup moins de choses sur ce dernier. Un long silence suivit cette discussion.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui?  
-J'en sais trop rien. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire?  
-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça? Je suis jamais sortie avec un garçon.  
-Tu es trop fougueuse pour eux! Ils ne te méritent pas.  
-Si tu le dis... On rentre?

J'opinai de la tête et nous nous levâmes marchant ensemble quelques instants avant de nous séparer. Je marchai tranquillement, les yeux au ciel en train d'admirer les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans quelqu'un.

-Oh! Désolée! m'excusai-je.  
-Pas grave Kimmy.  
-Paul? Je croyais que tu étais malade mais en fait tu ne fais que sécher.  
-Eh! dit-il en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule qui manqua de me la déboiter.  
-Merci! Je crois que je vais aller aux urgences maintenant.  
-Je te pensai plus solide. Et puis, tu vas avoir la chance d'admirer mon corps d'apollon dès demain. Je suis de retour!

Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant parfois même si je ne savais pas s'il était réellement sérieux dans ses paroles. Après un dernier clin d'œil, il me salua et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule.  
En arrivant devant chez moi, Chris était assis sur le perron, la tête baissée. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer? Ma mère n'était tout de même pas revenu? Apparemment non puisque sa voiture n'était pas là. Et dire que le test était pour bientôt!

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? demandai-je en prenant place à côté de lui.  
-Tu sais que je pars bientôt?  
-Ouais, soupirai-je.

J'avais envie qu'il reste avec moi, il était toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Je savais que j'étais égoïste de penser ainsi alors que je ne savais même pas si je voulais que nous ayons une vraie relation mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-En fait, mon départ s'est encore rapproché.  
-Pour... pourquoi? bégayai-je.  
-Mon père m'a appelé. Il a pas trop apprécié que j'arrête mes études mais jusque là, il me soutenait encore. Aujourd'hui, c'est soit je vais travailler dans son entreprise, soit il me coupe les vivres.  
-Alors tu lui obéis?  
-Je veux juste discuter avec lui pour le moment. Mais il faut que je me dépêche, c'est tout.  
-Quand?  
-Je veux t'accompagner pour ce test. Je veux être là pour toi!  
-Je... j'ai oublié de passer à l'épicerie.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure où je rechignai à courir, j'aurai pu battre le record du cent mètres là. Le seul garçon qui m'aimait vraiment s'en allait. J'aurai dû lui montrer qu'il comptait énormément pour moi. Au moins, je comprenais ses sentiments. Être ignoré par la personne dont on était amoureux... Puisqu'il l'était quand même un peu pour venir jusque dans le trou paumé qu'était la Push, juste pour me voir. Je m'arrêtai une fois que je fus sûre d'être assez loin. Je me retrouvai au même endroit que tout à l'heure, et je n'avais pas vraiment menti puisque j'étais réellement à l'épicerie.

-Tu vas bien?

Je me retournai pour voir une fille un peu plus jeune que moi je pense qui me fixait en souriant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le physique que possédait la majorité des gens à la Push. Elle était, certes, brune mais possédait de grands yeux verts et sa peau était plus pâle. De plus, je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir déjà vue ici.

-Euh... on se connaît? demandai-je interloqué par son comportement.  
-Non! Je suis Abby, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
-Kim, me présentai-je toujours étonné par cette fille.  
-Tu avais l'air d'être mal et ça fait toujours du bien de parler aux gens, et c'est encore plus facile quand c'est à un inconnu.  
-Si tu le dis, soupirai-je. Tu habites où?  
-En fait, je rends visite à... ma famille, hésita t-elle. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, c'est très charmant.  
-Ouais, quand on aime les espaces verts où il n'y a rien d'intéressant à des kilomètres.

Elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique et contre toute attente, nous nous mîmes à parler de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, me faisant oublier tous mes soucis: Jared, Chris, ce fichu test, Jared... Je commence à me répéter. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, je me rendis compte qu'il était tard et que mon père et Chris devait sûrement se demander ce que je faisais.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra, lui lançai-je avant de partir.  
-Je suis sûre que oui!

Elle était pour le moins intrigante, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Je traînai les pieds en rentrant jusqu'à chez moi.

Chris et mon père étaient en train de plaisanter sur je ne sais quel sujet et je fis comme si de rien n'était en saluant mon père. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de son départ et encore moins devant mon paternel.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à nous mettre à table et même si mon père avait remarqué la tension qui régnait encrée Chris et moi, il ne posa pas de questions. A moins qu'il ne soit au courant de son départ? Après tout, il avait bien dû l'informer.

Je ne tardai pas à aller prendre une douche puis j'allai me coucher rapidement, me plongeant sous la couverture bien chaude. Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de m'endormir aussitôt mais je savais bien qu'il y avait peu de chances que ça se réalise. Qui plus est, on frappa à la porte et je préférai ne pas répondre. Pourtant, la personne entra mais je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner.

-Kim, chuchota Chris en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-J'ai pas envie de parler.  
-Alors on ne s'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à ce que je parte?  
-Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée.  
-C'est stupide.  
-Je sais!  
-Tu pourrais me regarder?  
-A condition qu'on parle de tout sauf de ton départ.

Quand il consentit à cela, je me mis face à lui sans pour autant croiser son regard. Il commença à me parler des nouvelles sportives même si je n'étais pas une fan mais au moins, cela me permettait d'oublier quelques instants son retour à Miami.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras en ne pensant qu'à lui et personne d'autre. Pas même Jared! Enfin, à part cette dernière pensée.

Chris me déposa devant le lycée et après un baiser sur la joue, je sortis de la voiture pour rejoindre Amy qui m'attendait. Cependant, Jared me barra la route.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? soufflai-je exaspéré de le voir autant en si peu de jours.

-Juste parler!

-Je n'en ai pas envie!

-Mais...

-Elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler, nous interrompit Chris.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? N'était-il pas parti? Devant mon regard interrogateur, il me tendit mon porte-feuille que j'avais dû laisser tomber de mon sac.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, lança Jared, un sourire mauvais, que je ne lui connaissais pas, collé au visage.

-Alors laisses Kim tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

Ils se défiaient du regard et c'était comme si j'avais complètement disparu de leur vision. C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi les hommes devaient-ils toujours se battre? Ils n'en étaient pas encore venus au main mais j'avais l'impression que ça n'allait pas tarder. L'atmosphère était devenu étrangement lourde.

-Tu l'as déjà assez fait souffert jusqu'ici. Tu veux que je te rappelle l'épisode de la fête?

Je préférerai qu'il ne le fasse pas. Je vis Jared qui commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur et... à l'extérieur même. Avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage, je me mis entre eux. Mauvais choix! Je ne vis pas le poing de Jared aller tout droit dans la face de son adversaire. Et c'est moi qui me le prit. Au vue de sa musculature, je savais bien qu'il avait de la force mais tout de même. Je tombai sous la force du coup, rattrapé à temps par Chris. J'entendis la voix de Amy qui m'appelait et Chris qui me demandait si j'allai bien. Bien sûr! J'avais juste le nez fracassé.

-Je suis désolé.

Jared s'approcha au plus près de moi pour constater les dégâts. Décidément! C'était à croire qu'il faisait tout pour que je le déteste. Ce n'était peut être pas intentionnel mais je lui en voulais quand même et cela même si je savais que ce coup ne m'était pas destiné.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non, c'est bon! L'infirmerie suffira. Ce doit pas être cassé. C'est un miracle. Chris, tu devrais me remercier parce que je t'assure que tu aurais eu mal.

J'essayai de retenir le sang qui affluait mais la douleur était de pire en pire. Je croisai le regard de Jared qui avait réellement l'air de s'en vouloir et il semblait... inquiet. Beaucoup même!

-Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, me dit Chris.

-Tu ne fais pas parti du lycée!

-Vous battez pas! C'est moi qui m'en charge!

Amy me prit par le bras et me conduisit laissant les deux coqs à leur bataille. Je n'avais envie de parler à aucun d'entre eux pour le moment. Tous des idiots!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Il est pas aussi nul que ça quand même? J'attends vos impressions si le coeur vous en dit!^^


	20. Chapter 20

Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et quand je finis le soir, il est assez tard et j'ai pas envie de m'y mettre même si les idées sont là. Heureusement, je peux le faire mes jours de repos et le voici donc. J'espère tout de même pouvoir poster régulièrement.

Maintenant, après ce blabla inutile, je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Quileute-fiction: Ce n'est pas grave pour ton retard et rien ne t'obliges à laisser une review à chaque fois. Moi même, j'ai moins de temps pour lire et reviewer les fics que je suis!

Clina: Heureusement, je n'étais pas aussi psychopathe qu'elle parce qu'elle est vachement atteinte quand même!^^ Qui est ce fameux garçon? Ah ah! Je te laisse deviner!;)

* * *

Chapitre 19:

POV Jared:

Je commençai à m'ennuyer. Enfin, à ce stade, ce n'était plus commencer... Je n'avais rien à faire. Bon, peut être mes devoirs mais le lycée et moi, ça faisait deux. Voir trois. Je n'étais absolument pas fait pour les études. Mes parents ne pouvaient compter que sur ma petite sœur. Bien que son plus grand rêve pour le moment était de se marier avec Paul et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Et contrairement aux filles de son age, elle ne voulait pas devenir maitresse parce que "ça craint un max". Annie était unique! Que voulez-vous?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur ma mère. Que voulait-elle? Elle ne s'aventurait pas souvent dans mon antre.

-Tu es vivant! Moi qui pensai n'avoir plus que ta sœur comme enfant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? soupirai-je.  
-Depuis que tu es rentré du lycée, tu es cloitré dans ta chambre et il n'y a pas un bruit.  
-Et alors? Tu devrais être contente que je sois un garçon calme.  
-Les adolescents de ton age ne le sont pas. Ils sont excités, contrôlés par les hormones et ne pensent qu'à se disputer avec leur parent.  
-A la prochaine réunion parent-élevé, penses à te vanter auprès de tes compères.

Ma mère soupira avant de refermer la porte délicatement signe d'une conversation sérieuse. Oh non! Mauvais signe! Ma mère n'était jamais sérieuse. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait été, c'était lors de notre discussion sur le sexe avec mon père et où elle m'avait ordonné de ne pas mettre de filles enceintes avant que je sois marié. Autant dire que ça remontait!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air ailleurs ces temps-ci.

Devais-je lui dire que j'étais complètement obnubilé par la déesse qui répondait au doux nom de Kim. Pouvait-elle comprendre à quel point cette fille me rendait folle? A quel point je souffrais d'être loin d'elle? A quel point je m'en voulais d'avoir agit comme le plus parfait des idiots par le passé? A quel point je donnerai tout pour elle?  
Je ferai toi pour Kim. Elle était ma raison de vivre à présent. La raison qui me poussait à me lever tous les matins pour me rendre au lycée.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lançai dans mon long récit, expliquant tous les détails de l'histoire. Un garçon dans la force de l'âge qui se confiait à sa mère. Certains auraient pu trouver cela étrange mais à cet instant, cela me paraissait naturel, instinctif. J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et sérieux pour me comprendre. Le contraire de Paul en somme.

-Il faut toujours que tu te fourres dans des trucs pas possible.  
-A croire que tes enfants sont spéciaux.  
-Ils le sont! Vous êtes la prunelle de les yeux et ce que j'ai de plus chers dans ce bas monde... avec ton père bien entendu.

Sa déclaration me toucha plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Dans notre famille, nous étions très taquins et pas le genre à s'étaler sur les sentiments. Alors entendre ces mors de sa bouche... Je n'étais pas non plus sur le point de la prendre dans mes bras mais tout de même. Et puis, je n'étais plus un enfant à présent. Je devais me comporter comme un homme! Et voilà que je mets à parler comme Paul. Je vous jure!

-Tu sais? Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé LA fille. En plus, la petite Connweller est quelqu'un de très bien élevé.  
-Comment le sais-tu?  
-Je sais tout mon petit Jared, dit-elle fière d'elle. Qui plus est, son père sort avec Stéphanie, une amie de ta tante et donc de ma sœur. Elle racontait qu'elle l'a ait rencontré et que c'était une fille tout ce qu'il y a de respectable.  
-Je le sais déjà! Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle m'en veut tellement!  
-Le mieux que tu puisses faire à présent, c'est essayer de la conquérir. Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle. Vas-y doucement! Après, elle se rendra compte que tu es fait pour elle et que tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver dans la vie. Maintenant, tu vas  
bouger ton énorme fessier de ce lit et mettre la table.

Elle me donna un coup de coude et sortit de la chambre. Je lui emboitai le pas, ne voulant pas subir ses foudres même si c'était pour rigoler. Ma mère ne nous demandait que rarement de l'aider alors je pouvais bien faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Finalement, j'avais une des meilleures mères qui existent sur cette Terre.

Annie était déjà en train de farfouiller dans le tiroir pour en extirper les couverts mais je les lui subtilisai sous le nez. Et cela uniquement dans le but de la faire engager.

-Jared, couina t-elle!  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire morveuse? plaisantai-je.  
-Je vais appeler Paul, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Et dire qu'elle était sérieuse! Faites que cette période lui passe rapidement. Imaginez que cet idiot se soit imprégné d'elle... Le carnage! J'aurai été obligé de l'étriper. Déjà que j'allai devoir m'occuper de ces futurs petits-amis.

-Allez bouges de là!

Je posai ma main sur sa tête et l'envoyai valser dans le décor. J'attrapai ensuite les assiettes pour les poser alors que ma sœur fulminait dans son coin avant de venir me mettre un coup dans le tibia.

-Bien fait pour toi!

Elle tourna les talons alors que je me frottai à l'endroit où elle m'avait frappé. Pas que j'ai eu mal mais le tibia, tout de même!

-Sale peste! grognai-je très vite réprimandé par ma mère.

Une soirée en famille tout à fait normale pour nous. Bien qu'il manquait mon père en train de de moquer de ma mère. Il le ferait, sans doute, pendant le repas..

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'au lycée en réfléchissant à ce que j'allai pouvoir dire à Kim. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je m'excuse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne. Ensuite, je me rapprocherai d'elle afin que nous soyons amis. Et à la fin, elle me tombera dans les bras. Du moins, ça, c'était en théorie! Puisque dans la réalité, c'était une toute autre chose.

Un bras se plaça autour de mon cou et je reconnus vite Paul. Cet idiot était enfin de retour. J'avais retrouvé mon voisin de classe, ce qui allait m'éviter l'ennui du cours.

-A quoi est ce que tu penses? Attends! Laisses moi deviner! Kim. Tu es tellement prévisible mon petit Jared. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi.  
-Parce que tu te crois mieux monsieur le tombeur? Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Eclaires moi de tes lumières!  
-Je n'en ai aucun pour toi. Tu es un cas désespéré, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Tu es condamné à passer le reste de ta vie tout seul, à regretter ta pauvre Kim perdu. A ta place, j'irai directement dans un monastère.

Je lui mis un coup de coude pour le faire taire et embrayai sur le prochain match de basket opposant les Bulls de Chicago et les Cavaliers de Cleveland. Au moins, il arrêterait de m'embêter à propos de Kim. Mais il ferait mieux de se méfier. Le jour où il s'imprègnerait, je lui ressortirai toutes ses paroles. Et j'espère bien qu'il va en baver.

En arrivant devant le lycée, je décidai d'attendre que Kim pointe le bout de son nez. Il était encore assez tôt, elle ne devais pas être encore arrivé. Quand je la vis venir, je pris une grande inspiration et me mis devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? souffla t-elle.  
-Juste parler!  
-Je n'en ai pas envie!  
-Mais...  
-Elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler, nous interrompit l'autre crétin.

Que venait-il faire ici? Qu'il vive chez elle ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il vienne jusqu'au lycée! J'allai vraiment finir par le démolir.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, lançai-je.  
-Alors laisses Kim tranquille.  
-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

Je ne le lâchai pas du regard attendant qu'il me donne un prétexte pour lui en coller une. Je ne pouvais pas le frapper sans aucune raison. Kim allait me prendre pour un fou violent. Il continuait de me fixer sans sourciller. S'il voulait me provoquer, c'était gagné. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre quand je l'enverrai à l'hôpital.

-Tu l'as déjà assez fait souffert jusqu'ici. Tu veux que je te rappelle l'épisode de la fête?

Il n'avait pas besoin de m'en parler. J'étais peut être ivre sur ce soir là mais je me souvenais de mes agissements et cela dans les moindres détails. Comment osait-il... Je commençai à bouillonner. Il fallait que je me calme, je ne devais pas me transformer devant tout le monde. Il ne fallait pas que je me montre. Je devais partir!

Mais bizarrement, mes jambes ne voulaient pas me porter. Et comme si ce geste était le plus naturel du monde, mon poing partit tout seul! Néanmoins, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Kim se mette entre nous deux. Elle tomba en arrière, rattrapé par l'autre.

Qu'est ce que je venais de faire? Elle allait m'en vouloir à mort!

-Je suis désolé!

J'essayai de m'approcher d'elle pour voir comment elle allait. J'espérai que je ne lui avais rien cassé!

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, lui dit-il.  
-Non, c'est bon! L'infirmerie suffira. Ce doit pas être cassé. C'est un miracle. Chris, tu devrais me remercier parce que je t'assure que tu aurais eu mal.

Si elle arrivait encore à communiquer correctement, c'est que je n'y avais pas été aussi fort. Pourquoi essayai-je de me convaincre de cela? Elle devait me haïr! C'était sûr et certain que je n'avais plus aucune chance.

Et puis, elle devait avoir atrocement mal. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait?

Ce devait être la pire journée de ma vie. Je m'étais Kim à dos. Encore plus qu'avant je veux dire! Sur le chemin du retour, Paul essayait de me réconforter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait. Pour une fois qu'il éprouvait de la compassion.

-Vois le bon côté des choses!

-Parce qu'il y en a un?

-Tout le monde va te craindre au lycée par peur que tu les frappes.

-Et t'appelles ça un bon côté?

-J'essaye juste de t'aider moi!

Quel aide! Non vraiment, qu'est ce que je ferai sans lui? Je poussai la porte de ma maison, toujours accompagné de Paul. Ma sœur me snoba pour se jeter dans les bras de Paul qui la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

-Tu veux pas le lâcher?

-Non! fit-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son cou.

-T'es vraiment lourde!

-T'es juste jaloux parce que Paul, il m'aime!

-Ouais, c'est ça, vas dire ça à sa copine.

-Quoi?

Les yeux larmoyants, elle regarda Paul qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il m'envoya un regard noir avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie, et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Pourquoi persistait-il dans cette mascarade? Ce n'était pas comme ça que son béguin se finirait.

-Tu racontes que des bêtises, fit Annie en me tirant la langue.

Paul la déposa par terre, et elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîne dans le salon.

-Vas-y! C'est pas comme si c'était mon ami.

Traînant les pieds, je les rejoignis mais je ne pouvais même pas parler avec lui avec l'autre peste dans les parages. Elle monopolisait toute son attention. Et il avait l'air de s'amuser avec elle en plus.

S'il l'aimait tant que ça, je voulais bien lui prêter. Un peu de tranquillité ne me ferait aucun mal!

Je les laissai à leur conversation tandis que mes pensées étaient encore et toujours tournés vers la même personne.

* * *

Bon, c'était pas très long mais j'espère tout de même que vous aimés!

Pour chaque review, j'essayerai d'être plus gentille avec Jared!^^


	21. Chapter 21

Tadam! The new chapter is online! Ouais, je me mets à l'anglais et comme vous voyez, c'est très limité. Je suis même pas sûre que la phrase est bonne mais ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point j'adore cette langue. Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Bref, fin du racontage de ma vie!^^

Donc, dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous avons enfin le résultat du test! Positif? Négatif? A votre avis? Qui aura deviné avant de lire?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Clina: Je suis contente de réussir à te tenir en haleine. L'homme mystère? Mais qui est-ce donc? Dieu seul le sait! Et moi aussi!^^ Pour le passage avec sa mère, j'imagine vraiment qu'ils ont une relation très forte!

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Les murs blanc de ce fichu hôpital me filaient la trouille. J'attendais qu'une infirmière vienne me faire une prise de sang. Mon père était assis sur une chaise près de moi et essayai de me rassurer comme il le pouvait. J'avais toujours détesté les piqures. Pas que j'en ai peur mais je n'aimai pas cela. Point barre!

Ma... la femme qui m'avait mise au monde était debout près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et me regardai.

-Je déteste les hôpitaux, dis-je à l'adresse de mon père.  
-Moi aussi, répondit-il. En plus, cette odeur est insupportable.  
-Désolé du retard!

Chris passa la porte et n'adressa qu'un vague "bonjour" à ma mère. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me demander comment ça allait. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une prise de sang pour savoir si nous étions compatibles au moins sur ce point là. Nous n'étions pas encore aux autres examens médicaux qui suivaient.

-Que fait-il là? Tu n'as pas besoin de ramener n'importe qui ici. Il ne devrait y avoir que la famille.  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là? lançai-je. Tu peux sortir?

Ma réplique ne lui fit pousser qu'un soupir. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? N'avait-elle aucune conscience? Était-elle stupide ou le faisait-elle exprès? Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle osait encore donner des ordres.

-Maman!

Je me retournai vers la voix et vis Abby entrer dans la chambre. Le temps que l'information monte à mon cerveau, elle avait eu le temps de saluer mon père et Chris.

-Que fais-tu ici?Je t'avais dit de rester à l'hôtel.

Apparemment, ma génitrice n'était pas au courant qu'elle était présente. J'étais toujours sous le choc. Voilà pourquoi elle était venue me parler. Comment avait-elle pu m'adresser la parole en sachant le mal que m'avait fait sa mère et sa famille par extension?

-Elizabeth, dit mon père. Ne trouves tu pas ça mal venu? J'accepte déjà ta présence, Kim accepte de passer ces tests. La moindre des choses seraient de maintenir ta famille à l'égard.  
-Ce n'est rien papa! Si Elizabeth comptait pour moi, je le prendrai mal mais ce n'est qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres.

Ce que je disais n'était pas vraiment la vérité mais si je pouvais faire celle à qui ça ne faisait rien, c'était tant mieux!

L'infirmière arriva et mit donc fin à notre conversation. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que la fille qui s'était montré si gentille envers moi était sa fille. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu venir?

-Kim... tenta Abby.

Je l'ignorai royalement et me concentrai sur Chris qui avait prit ma main. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais ce n'était pas dû à ce stupide test. Dans peu de temps, Chris repartirait et je ne le reverrai certainement pas. Il m'avait assuré que nous resterions en contact mais nous savions tous deux que cela ne marcherait qu'un temps. Nous finirions par nous éloigner et nous ne nous reverrions plus. J'aurai aimé qu'il reste auprès de moi... Mais est ce que j'aurai éprouvé des sentiments pour lui? Je m'y étais accroché mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse. Pas encore et je n'en aurai jamais le temps. J'aurai tellement aimé oublier Jared. Cet idiot qui m'avait frappé! Il s'était excusé et ce coup était pour Chris mais tout de même! Lui qui voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Abby semblait peiné de mon manque de réponse mais de quoi voulait-elle parler? Elle m'avait volé ma mère, cette femme horrible. Elle avait eu l'amour maternel que j'avais perdu dans mon enfance. Heureusement qu'il me restait mon père!

Quand l'infirmière revint, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je être heureuse ou malheureuse de cette annonce? Nos groupes sanguins n'étaient pas compatibles. Je n'avais donc pas à subir cette opération.

-Elizabeth, essaya mon père. As-tu demandé à ta mère?  
-On ne se parle plus.  
-Et alors? rétorquai-je acide. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de venir vers moi!

De toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucun rapport avec moi à présent. Je n'avais plus qu'à sortir de cet hôpital de malheur. Mon père avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et me félicitait. Pour lui, j'avais été courageuse d'avoir au moins essayé même si le résultat n'était pas celui attendu par l'autre.

-Kim!

Que voulait-elle encore? Mon père m'informa qu'il partait et que Chris me ramènerait. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, c'était juste pour que nous passions encore un peu de temps ensemble avant qu'il ne parte.  
Abby arriva face à moi tandis que Chris s'éloigna pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. De toute façon, ça allait être rapide, je n'avais rien à lui dire!

-Je voudrai te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.  
-Tu as autre chose à me dire? J'ai des choses à faire.  
-Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais la dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas venir en disant "salut, je suis ta sœur mais on ne se connaît pas".  
-Demi-sœur. Et encore, seulement aux yeux de la loi. Pour moi, tu n'es rien et tu le seras toujours.

Elle baissa la tête, sûrement blessée par ce que je venais de dire. Mais qu'attendait-elle? Que je lui saute dans les bras? Que je lui dise que j'avais envie de la connaître alors que c'était absolument faux.

-On pourrait parler toutes les deux. Nous ne partons pas maintenant alors on pourrait essayer d'apprendre à se connaître.  
-Abby, soupirai-je. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi et ta famille.  
-C'est la tienne aussi. Nous avons la même mère.  
-Non! m'énervai-je. Cette femme n'est plus rien pour moi!  
-Je comprends que...  
-Non! Tu ne comprends pas! Toi, tu as une mère, elle ne t'a pas abandonné pour construire une autre famille.  
-J'ignorai totalement ton existence jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler quand il parlait de toi et qu'il y avait peut être une chance que tu sois compatible.

Alors je n'étais pas la seule à qui elle avait menti... Néanmoins, cela ne changerait rien! Elle avait quitté mon père, peut être pour rejoindre son nouveau mari et avait fondé une famille. Peut être même qu'elle était déjà enceinte quand elle était parti. Après tout, Abby n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Il n'y avait même pas une année d'écart.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, fis-je en articulant chaque syllabe. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi! Pour moi, ma mère est morte lors de mes dix ans et tout ce qui y touche aussi!

Je tournai les talons, la laissant seule et rejoignis Chris qui me prit dans ses bras. Rien qu'à ce contact, je me sentis apaisée. Bien sûr, je n'oubliai pas les événements récents mais il me permettait de m'évader.

-On rentre? me proposa t-il.  
-Que dirais-tu d'aller à la plage plutôt? Au moins, mon père ne sera pas dans les parages.  
-Avec plaisir!

Nous étions juste assis sans rien dire, en train de regarder les vagues s'agiter. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais ce silence n'était pas pesant. Il était agréable. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Dans quelques minutes, nous nous lèverions pour retourner à la voiture, nous irions chercher ses valises à la maison et il repartira.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Moi aussi Kim, moi aussi!

Il se releva, me tendit sa main et m'aida à en faire de même. J'avais déjà envie de pleurer. Comment pouvais-je m'accrocher à quelqu'un en si peu de temps? Je ne devais pas être normale. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Jared alors que je ne connaissais quasiment rien de lui puis j'avais rencontré Chris qui m'avait fait me sentir différente là encore en peu de temps.

-Je vais rester ici, l'informai-je.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de me lâcher devant toi. Alors si tu pouvais t'en aller avant que je fonde en larmes.

Il accepta ma demande, déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit. Je le regardai s'éloigner alors que quelques larmes commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux.

-Tu peux être sûre que tu auras de mes nouvelles très bientôt, cria t-il de loin.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil? Il était parfait alors pourquoi n'éprouvai-je pas de sentiment pour lui? C'était comme dans les films, la fille avait deux prétendants mais elle finissait toujours par choisir le plus idiot, le plus arrogant, le plus "méchant" alors qu'un garçon génial était à ses côtés. Sauf que dans mon cas, il n'y en avait qu'un seul et celui-ci venait de se faire la malle.

-Eh Kim! m'interpella Steve. Ça ne va pas, tu n'as pas bonne mine!

-Quelques difficultés à m'endormir, c'est tout!

-Tu es libre vendredi soir?

-Pou... pourquoi? bégayai-je prise au dépourvu.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là et avec Andrew, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée DVD. -Ouais pas de problème.

Je lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement après qu'il s'en aille rejoindre je ne sais qui. Pendant un moment, j'avais crû qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. J'aurai été tellement gêné si ça aurait été le cas. C'était le meilleur ami de Andrew et plutôt une très bonne connaissance pour moi. Pas autre chose!

Dès que Amy m'aperçut, elle se jeta sur moi pour me demander comment c'était déroulé le test. Elle avait essayé d'appeler la veille mais je n'étais pas encore rentré. C'est mon père qui m'avait prévenu mais j'avais préféré de ne pas la rappeler!

-Négatif! Et finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire charcuter!

-Et il n'y a pas d'autres donneurs?

-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Ça peut paraitre égoïste mais c'est comme ça. Il n'est rien pour moi. Beaucoup de personnes meurent par manque d'organe. Me regardes pas comme ça, fis-je devant son air outrée.

-C'est juste qu'entendre ces paroles sortir de sa bouche, c'est assez étonnant.

-J'en ai marre d'être toujours la petite Kim gentille et calme.

-Pourtant, elle est géniale ainsi.

Je me retournai pour voir Jared, l'air peiné. Je levai les yeux au ciel et Amy s'éclipsa en prétendant aller voir Andrew. Peu importe que ce soit vrai ou pas mais j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Alors ne dis rien et laisses moi, essayai-je.

Je voulus partir mais il me rattrapa par le bras. Son contact n'aurait dû me faire aucun effet normalement mais c'était bien tout le contraire. Je me décidai à le regarder dans les yeux mais je me sentais étrangement gênée par la façon dont il m'observait ou plutôt me contemplait.

-Je t'écoutes, lâchai-je.

-D'abord, je te répéterai jamais assez à quel point je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à l'anniversaire des jumelles.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis.

-Désolé! Et puis, le coup de poing, je me sens tellement honteux. Je m'en veux vraiment. Est ce que... tu me pardonneras?

-Tu aurais pu me casser le nez!

-Je sais mais ce n'était pas toi que je voulais frapper.

-J'espère bien! riai-je.

Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. J'étais en train de rire avec le garçon que j'avais décidé de détester! Je me repris, essayant de reprendre contenance et mon revirement de situation sembla l'étonner.

-J'ai des choses à faire.

-Attends! m'arrêta t-il. Est ce que tu vas m'en vouloir?

-Pour ton coup, je ne pense pas. Il n'était pas intentionnel. Mais l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et crois-moi, j'ai vraiment envie d'oublier ce moment là de ma vie.

-Je ferai tout pour que tu n'y penses plus. Je te rendrai heureuse et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir!

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il se racla la gorge et prétexta que Paul l'attendait pour s'enfuir. Même quand la sonnerie retentit, j'étais toujours sous le choc de ses paroles. Me rendre heureuse? Avait-il voulu dire quelque chose? J'étais complètement décontenancé. Encore heureuse que je n'étais pas à côté de lui en cours! Du moins, pas pour cette fois.

A la cafétéria, j'étais en train de jouer avec les pâtes dans mon assiette et Amy observait les siennes avec un grand intérêt.

-Qu'est ce que tu as? l'interrogeai-je.

-Je... rien.

-C'est ce garçon? murmurai-je avide de commérages.

-Tu... ça ne te concerne pas.

-Et pourquoi? Tu sais tout à propos de mes sentiments pour... Jared, rajoutai-je tellement bas qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu.

-Je préfère écouter les problèmes des autres plutôt que raconter les miens.

-Tu sais déjà tout sur moi! Et j'ai eu assez de problèmes pour le moment. Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas me le dire? C'est si dramatique que ça?

-C'est...compliqué!

-Tant que ça? Qui ça peut bien être? A moins que ce soit une fille. Si c'est le cas, ça ne me dérange absolument pas! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce genre de penchant.

-Kim...

-Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas moi! Parce que je t'aime beaucoup mais juste comme une amie.

-Kim! cria t-elle. Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Oui, bon, j'avais une forte tendance à m'imaginer toute sortes de choses. Je m'étais un peu laissé emporter. Amy me l'aurait déjà dit si elle avait ce genre d'attirance.

-Allez! la suppliai-je. Dis moi son nom! Ou un indice.

-Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule. Imagines qu'il ne veuille pas de moi.

-Et alors? Parce que tu crois que... lui est amoureux de moi? Et puis, à moins qu'il soir aveugle ou idiot, il ne te résistera.

-Qui c'est qui ne résistera pas?

Andrew posa son plateau sur la table rapidement imité par Steve. Elle s'empressa de baisser la tête, plus rouge que le maillot de Steve. Pur hasard. Et bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

-De quoi est ce que vous parliez? nous interrogea Andrew.

-De l'effet que tu me faisais, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatienter de passer une nouvelle nuit avec toi.

Nous éclatâmes de rire mettant ainsi ma pauvre meilleure amie plus à l'aise. Le déjeuner se déroula ainsi dans la meilleure humeur possible et les garçons semblaient oublier les raisons de la gêne de Amy bien que je surpris plusieurs fois Andrew lui lancer quelques regards. Se doutait-il de quelque chose? Il ne le fallait pas ou alors elle croirait que j'y étais pour quelque chose et que je lui avais révélé son petit secret. Même si je ne savais pas grand chose, je ne connaissais même pas l'identité de son "prince charmant". Enfin, c'était une façon de parler. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'y croyais plus et Amy n'y avait jamais réellement cru. Quand nous étions petites, elle me disait toujours que ce n'était que des histoires et que la vraie vie n'était pas comme ça. Quand on a huit ans et que votre meilleure amie vous sort ça, c'est déstabilisant. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle était et c'est ainsi que je l'aimai.

Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre dans la salle et comme tous les curieux, je me retournai pour voir l'origine du bruit. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce lycée pour se faire autant remarquer. Paul était écroulé de rire et se tenait les côtes alors qu'à ses côtés, Jared observait son T-shirt qui venait de se prendre une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise. Et contrairement à son ami, cela ne semblait pas l'amuser. Une fille de secondes était devant lui et s'excusait. Des autres rires ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, dont le mien. Et oui, on n'avait beau s'appeler Jared et être populaire, ça n'empêchait pas les autres de se moquer. Et puis, c'était plutôt gentil. Néanmoins, mon hilarité se stoppa complètement quand il me regarda et se mit à sourire. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Il fallait qu'il se paye une consultation chez un psy parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

* * *

Et voici donc la fin en espérant que vous avez aimés! J'espère avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Pas trop ennuyant?

Et que pensez-vous de mon choix de faire le test négatif. J'ai longuement hésité mais finalement, j'ai opté pour cette option.

Et le départ de Chris? Contente ou triste?

Et Abby? Est ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit sa sœur? Peu de personnes ont fait attention à la présence d'un nouveau personnage. Et c'est tant mieux, j'adore surprendre mes lecteurs surtout que je n'y arrive pas souvent!^^

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir, n'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire pour publier cette histoire!^^


	22. Chapter 22

_Et oui, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre! Un point de vue de Kim plus long que la plupart de mes chapitres si je ne me trompe pas!_

_Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Réponses aux anonymes:

Clina: Ce n'est pas grave, tu me laisses une review à chaque fois donc bon, que tu manques une fois ce n'est pas la mort!^^ C'est fou qu'elle a du succès cette petite. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit autant aimé! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!

Inconnue: Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est moi qui tiens ce blog mais merci de t'en soucier!

Pauline: Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Ocania: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!_  
_

* * *

Chapitre 22:

POV Kim:

Quand on frappa à la porte, je m'attendais à un voisin, à un ami ou tout autre personne mais pas à celle-ci. Mon premier réflexe fut de refermer la porte. Je me mis dos contre celle-ci complètement paniquée. Elle frappa à nouveau contre le bois mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire face.

-Kim... C'est stupide! Je sais que tu es là!  
-Et alors? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu devrais pas être repartie avec ta mère?  
-Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait rester un peu avant de partir.  
-Pourquoi? La seule chose que je veux de toi, c'est ton départ et que ma vie reprenne un cours normal.  
-Je voudrais juste apprendre à te connaître! S'il te plaît...

Pourquoi devait-elle s'acharner autant? Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser vivre en paix? Ma vie recommençait tout juste à redevenir comme avant. Chris était repartie, ma mère allait sortir à jamais de mon existence et au lycée, les rumeurs commençaient à s'estomper. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'une sœur sortie de nul part fasse son apparition.

-Très bien! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas!  
-Tu perds ton temps! Rentres chez toi! Vas voir ton frère, il a besoin de toi, pas moi!  
-A ce propos, notre grand mère que je ne connais absolument pas est compatible! Tous les tests n'ont pas encore été faits mais ça s'annonce bien.  
-Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, elle est fabuleuse. C'est normal qu'elle ait accepté!  
-Et j'aimerai beaucoup connaître cette famille.

C'était bien la première fois que j'avais une conversation à travers une porte. C'était vraiment très mal isolé si je pouvais l'entendre aussi clairement. Que devais-je lui répondre? Elle savait que je n'avais aucune envie de la connaître alors pourquoi insistait-elle autant? Elle avait sa famille, j'avais la mienne. Point barre! Elle repartirait d'où elle venait et après quelques années, tout le monde oubliera cette histoire et on en reparlera plus.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir des cours?  
-Absence pour raisons personnelles!  
-Abby, vas t-en! S'il te plaît!  
-Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement!

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle me dit avant que je n'entende ses pas s'éloigner. J'avais toujours considéré la persévérance comme une qualité mais maintenant que j'en étais "victime", je réalisai que je m'étais lourdement trompé. Elle avait déjà essayé d'appeler deux ou trois fois mais à chaque fois, c'est mon père qui avait répondu et j'avais refusé de lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait carrément frapper à ma porte.

Je retournai dans le salon où une de ces séries pour ados passaient. C'était niais à souhait mais je regardai quand même! A croire que j'étais attirée par les trucs stupides. J'en avais la preuve avec cette série et Jared. Le garçon le plus idiot que la Terre ait jamais porté mais il avait fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui.  
Maintenant que Chris n'était plus là pour me permettre de l'oublier et qu'il m'avait dit ces choses étranges la dernière fois, ces sentiments que je pensai enfoui remontait à l'extérieur. Pourtant, quand il apparaissait en face de moi, je revoyais cette scène à la fête et l'affection que je lui portai était écrasé par cette haine grandissante.

La voiture qui se garait dans l'allée me sortit de mes pensées. Mon père devait sûrement rentrer du travail. Il était surchargé en ce moment mais j'ignorai si c'était par le boulot ou par sa nouvelle petite amie. Et à vrai dire, je préférai l'ignorer. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux mais je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des détails. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas seule. Stéphanie l'accompagnait.

-Salut chérie, dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front. Steph va rester dîner avec nous ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas?  
-Tu sais bien que non!

Et je ne disais pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir! Cette fille était gentille et si elle pouvait rendre heureux mon père, ça me convenait. Elle était la première avec qui il avait une relation après que l'autre lui ait piétiné le cœur sans remords.

-Comment se passe le lycée? me demanda t-elle essayant certainement d'entamer la conversation.  
-Comme toujours! Rien de bien particulier.

Si on excepte les rumeurs qui indiquaient que j'étais une garce qui avait volé le petit-ami d'une de ses amies et que j'étais possiblement enceinte de lui. De toute façon, ça arrivait à tout le monde dans une scolarité, n'est ce pas?

-Je me souviens de ces années là. Elles me manquent à vrai dire. On ne s'en rends pas compte sur le coup mais c'est de très belles années.  
-Pas étonnant! Tu devais être le genre de filles populaires.

Au vu de sa plastique, j'imaginai aisément les ravages qu'elle avait dû faire durant sa jeunesse. Elle rit et se pencha vers moi.

-Ne le dis pas à ton père mais à ton âge, j'étais plutôt rat de bibliothèque mal dans sa peau.  
-Tu es sérieuse?  
-J'avais des lunettes mais pas du genre chic et classe, tout le contraire. Et puis, je n'assumai pas mon corps. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'on se moquait de moi derrière mon dos. Mais il y avait mes amis avec qui j'ai passé des moments inoubliables.  
-Je comprends! Sans Amy et Andrew, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Même Steve me manquerait.  
-Tu dois profiter de chaque instant et ne pas perdre du temps dans des affaires inutiles.  
-Et voilà! De quoi parliez-vous les filles? nous questionna mon père en posant deux verres devant nous.  
-De garçon, ça t'intéresse?

Stéphanie avait eu la bonne réplique puisque mon père ne préféra pas aller plus loin. Sa plus grande crainte était que je m'éloigne de lui au profit d'un garçon. Pour lui, je serai toujours sa petite fille chérie. Même quand je serai mère de famille, il me traitera comme une gamine de huit ans. Enfin si ce jour arrive puisque vu comment c'est partie, ma vie sentimentale est aussi déserte que le Sahara.

A moitié réveillée, j'étais sur le parking du lycée et je peinai à garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, je m'étais tournée et retournée dans mon lit et dans ces moments là, on se met à penser à toutes sortes de choses ce qui nous empêche de nous rendormir. Et maintenant, je pouvais à peine tenir debout.

-Salut!

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'à présent, j'étais complètement réveillée. A moins que ce ne soit une hallucination et que je me sois endormie? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça!

-Abby? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Je te l'avais bien dit! Je veux apprendre à te connaître!  
-Tu sais que c'est du harcèlement ce que tu fais là?  
-Tu exagères un peu. Quand je serai au stade de t'observer par la fenêtre, tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Une partie de ma conscience me disait de lui laisser une chance, qu'elle n'était en rien responsable des actes de notre génitrice mais c'était seulement une petite partie.

-Salut Kimmy-chou, hurla Paul à quelques mètres.

Les regards étonnés des élèves présent se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi alors que je virai au rouge vif. Et Paul ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il avait déjà filé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus discret?

-Kimmy-chou? Joli surnom, se moqua t-elle. Mais juste une question, tous les garçons de ton lycée sont aussi... enfin tu vois.  
-Aussi quoi?  
-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'innocente. Ce gars était... vraiment beau. Tous tes copains sont ainsi.  
-Paul est juste... Paul. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.  
-Je dérange?

Steve arriva tout sourire et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules. Effectivement, il dérangeait un peu mais c'était tant mieux. Abby et moi n'avions rien de plus à nous dire et il était arrivé à temps.

-Tu es nouvelle? lui demanda t-il.  
-Non! Je suis Abby! La... cousine de Kim.  
-Cousine? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une, me reprocha t-il.  
-Tu n'as jamais demandé.

Je la remerciai silencieusement de ne pas avoir raconté nos petits problèmes de famille. Steve était un bon ami mais pas autant que l'était Andrew et Amy. Je ne me voyais pas lui raconter mes petits problèmes personnels.

-Tu es encore là vendredi? On fait une petite soirée vendredi chez moi, en petit comité. Tu n'auras qu'à venir.

Abby me regarda ne sachant quoi répondre et j'essayai de faire passer ma réponse dans mon regard. Mais au vu de la sienne, soit j'étais très mauvaise pour m'exprimer de cette manière et elle l'avait mal interprété, soit elle avait très bien compris et elle s'en fichait. Personnellement, je penchai plus pour la dernière option.

-Cool, Kim te passera mon adresse.

Alors là, elle pouvait toujours courir. J'inventerai une excuse pour son absence et puis c'est tout!

-Passes la moi maintenant! Ce sera mieux! Tu as un bout de papier?

C'est donc complètement perdu et ne pouvant rien faire pour empêcher cet échange que je le vis lui écrire son adresse. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle allait réellement venir? Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ne viendrai pas. Il pouvait rêver. Je tomberai malade à la dernière minute.

-Kim, je compte sur ta présence.  
-Euh... en fait... je sais pas si ça va être possible ou pas.  
-Hors de question! Tu viens!  
-Que je sois là ou pas, ça change quoi?  
-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Andrew et j'aimerai lui faire une petite surprise au passage. Tu es sa meilleure amie, alors tu viens!

Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais complètement zappé son anniversaire. Malgré la présence d'Abby, je me devais d'être présente. Steve s'éloigna et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule avec elle.

-Je te préviens! Si tu comptes réellement venir, ne dis à personne que tu es ma demi-sœur.  
-Je veux te faire voir que je suis une fille bien et qui mérite d'avoir un peu d'attention de ta part!

Elle tourna les talons mais elle fut aussi remplacé par Amy, curieuse comme tout.

-C'était qui?  
-Ma sœur! dis-je en continuant mon chemin.  
-Ta... Attends! Quoi?

-Alors traînée? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à avoir Jared?

Je me retournai pour voir Sarah arriver face à moi. Les cours venaient de se finir et j'avais pensé rentrer chez moi tranquillement mais non, elle avait fallut qu'elle vienne me gâcher ma journée. Elle était accompagné de Chelsea Royles, une de ses amies. Je ne lui avais que rarement adressé la parole mais elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchante. Peu importe, ce n'était pas avec elle que j'avais des problèmes!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Pourquoi Amy était-elle déjà partie? Pas que je ne sache pas me défendre contre elle mais elle avait quelque chose qui réussissait à éloigner les gens. Après tout, elle savait se montrer effrayante. Au début de notre seconde, certains avaient même dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un gang. Je vous jure!

-Juste savoir comment ça se passe avec Jared.  
-Il n'y a rien entre Jared et moi. Quand vas-tu le comprendre? Je ne te pensai pas aussi idiote. Je n'aurai jamais rien fait pour me mettre entre vous deux.  
-C'est toi qui le dis!  
-Il y a une différence entre toi et moi! Le fait est que tu n'es qu'une seule garce malgré les apparences.  
-Espèce de...

Elle me bouscula férocement mais je réussie à me rattraper.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte, c'est ça? Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà mis une raclée la dernière fois.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé par la suite mais je m'étais, de nouveau, retrouvé en train de me battre avec Sarah et au moment où sa copine avait voulu l'aider. Abby était intervenu et lui avait collé une droite. Et même si elle avait réussi à la faire saigner du nez, elle semblait s'être fait autant mal que sa victime.

-Non mais vous êtes dingues!

Steve m'éloigna de Sarah tout en la fusillant du regard tandis que Andrew éloignait la blondasse.

-Tu vas bien? Toi aussi?

Steve m'examina rapidement et force est de constater que j'avais la lèvre éclaté. Tant que j'avais amoché l'autre peste.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre les combats de fille. Mais seulement quand c'est dans la boue et en bikini.  
-Steve, tu deviens comme Paul. Vas te faire soigner.  
-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.

Andrew arriva et constata lui aussi les dégâts avant de se tourner vers Abby. Même s'il était au courant de ma situation en ce moment, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et ce fut Steve qui la présenta comme étant ma cousine. Sauf que Andrew savait très bien que mes deux parents étaient enfants uniques et que je n'avais aucuns cousins.

-Ah oui? Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Il ne me posa pas plus de questions et me glissa juste un " t'as intérêt de me raconter " avant de partir avec l'autre énergumène.

-Merci! marmonnai-je à Abby.  
-C'est normal entre... membres de la même famille.  
-Tu n'abandonnes jamais.  
-Mon principal défaut pour certains et une qualité pour moi.

Exactement ce que j'avais pensé il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais que faisait-elle encore ici? Nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire que tout à l'heure.

-Il faut que je rentre!  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas le temps de discuter?  
-Non! répondis-je catégoriquement.  
-D'accord. Alors on se voit vendredi!

Elle avait vraiment du culot! Je ne savais pas d'où elle le tenait mais sur ce point, nous étions complètement différentes. Elle me fit un dernier signe demain avant de me laisser pantoise sur le parking. Vivement qu'elle parte et que ma vie reprenne son cours normal.

J'avais été tenté de me porter malade mais je devais y aller pour Andrew! C'était bientôt son anniversaire et si Steve lui avait préparé à un petit truc, je me devais d'y être. Pour ce qui était de son cadeau, il attendrait le jour de son anniversaire. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible même si Abby était présente.

Je ne l'avais pas revu de la semaine et j'avais ce petit espoir en moi qu'elle soit retournée chez elle. En fait, ces derniers jours avaient été normal. Sans Abby et ses petites visites surprises et le harcèlement de Jared, j'avais été tranquille. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de me reparler. J'avais d'abord pensé que c'était un autre plan tordu mais en réalité, il devait avoir réaliser que ça ne servait à rien de se faire passer pour un gentil. Nous étions trop dissemblable! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important qu'il me prête de l'attention, ça m'était bien égal!

Je frappai à la porte et Steve vint m'ouvrir un grand sourire aux lèvres. En fait, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je sentais déjà le plan foireux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait préparé? Rien de bien méchant étant donné que nous étions quand même amis mais je craignais déjà le pire.

-On attendait plus que toi!  
-Parce que tu attendais beaucoup de monde? demandai-je en enlevant ma veste.  
-Et bien, Andrew, Amy, Abby, Paul, Cindy et Jared.

Je me figeai dans l'entrée en entendant les deux derniers noms en particulier le tout dernier.

-J'avais pas prévu pour Cindy mais elle est venue avec Paul et on rigole bien franchement!  
-Jared?

J'avais peut être mal entendu. Oui, c'était sans doute une autre personne. Il avait dû dire un truc du genre Caleb ou alors il y avait un autre Jared au lycée.

Steve ne me répondit même pas et me guida jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était déjà présent. J'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas mais la première personne qui croisa mon regard fut ce crétin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là?

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, lâcha Amy en me fixant.

Ouais, l'éclate totale Quelqu'un a une corde?

-Tiens, il reste justement une place.

Steve m'attrapa le bras alors que je m'apprêtai à aller m'asseoir pour me faire asseoir à côté de Jared. Les yeux exorbités, je le regardai pour savoir s'il était définitivement devenu fou. Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer son geste.

-Alors, j'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour manger. Vous voulez regarder quoi? Je propose film d'horreur.  
-T'as pas autre chose? questionna Cindy.

Là, j'étais totalement d'accord avec toi. Ce n'était absolument pas les films qui me plaisaient. J'avais regardé "Chucky" quand j'étais petite, et j'avais refusé pendant près d'un mois d'avoir une poupée dans ma chambre. Non franchement, tout sauf ça!

-Je suis d'accord avec... elle, j'ai envie de dormir ce soir, répondit Amy avant que je ne puisse le dire moi même.  
-C'est le but ma belle! Comme ça, tu te blottiras dans mes bras.

Amy resta stupéfaite devant sa réponse alors que Paul éclata de rire en le félicitant. Ces deux là devaient avoir un lien de parenté sinon ce n'était pas possible! D'ailleurs en parlant de famille, Abby discutait tranquillement avec Andrew. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle ait osé venir.

-Pourquoi pas un film sur les vampires versus loup-garou? proposa Paul en lançant une œillade amusé à Jared.

D'accord, c'est quoi la bonne blague là? Suis-je la seule à ne pas saisir?

-D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué que c'est toujours les vampires qui gagnent et qu'ils sont plus intelligents. Je vous dis que c'est de la discrimination moi.

De la discrimination? Paul ne savait plus quoi inventer?

-Paul, l'arrêta Cindy. On s'en fiche, ça n'existe pas.  
-Je ne peux qu'approuver, renchéris-je.  
-Bon je mets quoi moi?

Il nous fallut encore près d'un demi-heure pour trouver une décision qui plaisait à peu près à tout le monde. Nous avions toute la soirée et nous commencerions donc par le choix des filles: une comédie romantique. Pas que ce soit trop mon genre mais c'était toujours préférable au film des garçons. Si je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, ce serait de leur faute!

Durant toute la durée du film, je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible. Jared n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il n'avait, sans doute, pas vu une seule minute du film.

-T'as fini? chuchotai-je pour ne pas être entendu des autres.  
-Hein?  
-Arrêtes de me regarder!  
-Je... euh... je le fais pas!  
-Je vais aux toilettes! m'exclamai-je.

C'est pas vrai, il voulait ma mort? Ou la sienne! J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi? Et si je prétextai que je me sentais mal? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça! C'était irrespectueux! Bien qu'après le coup que venait de me faire Steve, ce serait bien fait pour lui. Mais la surprise pour Andrew? A moins que ce n'ait été qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir? Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Steve avait en tête mais s'il pensait que j'allai devenir la meilleure amie de Jared, il se trompait lourdement.

Je retournai à ma place, essayant de paraître la plus impassible possible mais j'avais du mal à garder mon calme. Qu'on ne s'étonne pas si je me jetai sur Jared pour l'étrangler!

-Désolé, murmura t-il en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Désolé, désolé, n'avait-il que ce mot là à la bouche? Ne pouvait-il pas être juste normal! Qu'il me laisse en paix, que nous passions une soirée tranquille. J'avais dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour subir tout ça maintenant. Un tueur en série, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Quand le générique de fin apparut à l'écran, Steve s'empressa de se jeter sur le lecteur pour changer de films, se réjouissant à l'avance du carnage qui allait suivre. Celui du film! Jared était encore vivant!

-On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses.  
-Vous êtes vraiment pas sympa les gars, souffla Cindy.  
-Moi, j'aime bien les films d'horreur, fit remarquer Abby.

Et encore une différence entre nous deux! La liste était beaucoup plus longue que celle des ressemblances.  
-Toi, je t'aime, lança Steve en rigolant.  
Je vis Amy regarder Abby étrangement et l'information monta au cerveau à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et mes yeux étaient rivés sur Amy qui vira rapidement au rouge.

-Mon... Dieu!

Tout le monde me regarda, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce que je voulais dire par là.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Andrew.  
-Rien... Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai un peu chaud.  
-Ah non! Pas question que tu loupes le film, fit Paul en me faisant rasseoir aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas un prétexte pour m'échapper - même si ça m'arrangeait bien - mais j'étais juste choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Alors le garçon... Steve? C'était tellement... Je me serai attendue à tout sauf à... ça!

-Fermes la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Voyez comme je suis fort, j'ai réussi à faire une rime sans le vouloir.  
-Paul, s'exaspéra Cindy. Tu es tellement...  
-Sexy?

Nous rîmes tous à sa remarque mais j'étais toujours étonnée par cette révélation. C'était le scoop du siècle! Le film démarra mais j'étais encore et toujours obnubilée par cette nouvelle, tellement obnubilée que quand je regardai l'écran, ce fut pour voir le tueur en train de "s'occuper de sa victime". J'attrapai la première chose que j'attrapai et la serrai avant de constater qu'il s'agissait du bras de Jared.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas de force, rit-il.  
-Eh! Je te permets pas! C'est juste toi qui es bourré à la testostérone.  
-Mais vous allez vous taire vous deux.

J'évitai de justesse le popcorn lancé par Steve avant de regarder à nouveau le film. Franchement, quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à produire ce genre de films? Voir du sang et des pauvres gens se faire tuer. Autant regarder les informations.

Vivement que ce supplice se termine!

* * *

_Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensés?_

_Vous attendiez à vous ce que le béguin de Amy soit Steve? Ou pas du tout?_

_Et Abby? Vous l'aimez ou alors vous la détestez?_

_Bref, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Et oui, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre! Un point de vue de Kim plus long que la plupart de mes chapitres si je ne me trompe pas!_

_Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Réponses aux anonymes:

Clina: Ce n'est pas grave, tu me laisses une review à chaque fois donc bon, que tu manques une fois ce n'est pas la mort!^^ C'est fou qu'elle a du succès cette petite. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit autant aimé! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!

Inconnue: Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est moi qui tiens ce blog mais merci de t'en soucier!

Pauline: Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Ocania: Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!_  
_

* * *

Chapitre 22:

POV Kim:

Quand on frappa à la porte, je m'attendais à un voisin, à un ami ou tout autre personne mais pas à celle-ci. Mon premier réflexe fut de refermer la porte. Je me mis dos contre celle-ci complètement paniquée. Elle frappa à nouveau contre le bois mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire face.

-Kim... C'est stupide! Je sais que tu es là!  
-Et alors? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu devrais pas être repartie avec ta mère?  
-Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait rester un peu avant de partir.  
-Pourquoi? La seule chose que je veux de toi, c'est ton départ et que ma vie reprenne un cours normal.  
-Je voudrais juste apprendre à te connaître! S'il te plaît...

Pourquoi devait-elle s'acharner autant? Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser vivre en paix? Ma vie recommençait tout juste à redevenir comme avant. Chris était repartie, ma mère allait sortir à jamais de mon existence et au lycée, les rumeurs commençaient à s'estomper. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'une sœur sortie de nul part fasse son apparition.

-Très bien! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas!  
-Tu perds ton temps! Rentres chez toi! Vas voir ton frère, il a besoin de toi, pas moi!  
-A ce propos, notre grand mère que je ne connais absolument pas est compatible! Tous les tests n'ont pas encore été faits mais ça s'annonce bien.  
-Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, elle est fabuleuse. C'est normal qu'elle ait accepté!  
-Et j'aimerai beaucoup connaître cette famille.

C'était bien la première fois que j'avais une conversation à travers une porte. C'était vraiment très mal isolé si je pouvais l'entendre aussi clairement. Que devais-je lui répondre? Elle savait que je n'avais aucune envie de la connaître alors pourquoi insistait-elle autant? Elle avait sa famille, j'avais la mienne. Point barre! Elle repartirait d'où elle venait et après quelques années, tout le monde oubliera cette histoire et on en reparlera plus.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir des cours?  
-Absence pour raisons personnelles!  
-Abby, vas t-en! S'il te plaît!  
-Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement!

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle me dit avant que je n'entende ses pas s'éloigner. J'avais toujours considéré la persévérance comme une qualité mais maintenant que j'en étais "victime", je réalisai que je m'étais lourdement trompé. Elle avait déjà essayé d'appeler deux ou trois fois mais à chaque fois, c'est mon père qui avait répondu et j'avais refusé de lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait carrément frapper à ma porte.

Je retournai dans le salon où une de ces séries pour ados passaient. C'était niais à souhait mais je regardai quand même! A croire que j'étais attirée par les trucs stupides. J'en avais la preuve avec cette série et Jared. Le garçon le plus idiot que la Terre ait jamais porté mais il avait fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui.  
Maintenant que Chris n'était plus là pour me permettre de l'oublier et qu'il m'avait dit ces choses étranges la dernière fois, ces sentiments que je pensai enfoui remontait à l'extérieur. Pourtant, quand il apparaissait en face de moi, je revoyais cette scène à la fête et l'affection que je lui portai était écrasé par cette haine grandissante.

La voiture qui se garait dans l'allée me sortit de mes pensées. Mon père devait sûrement rentrer du travail. Il était surchargé en ce moment mais j'ignorai si c'était par le boulot ou par sa nouvelle petite amie. Et à vrai dire, je préférai l'ignorer. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux mais je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des détails. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas seule. Stéphanie l'accompagnait.

-Salut chérie, dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front. Steph va rester dîner avec nous ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas?  
-Tu sais bien que non!

Et je ne disais pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir! Cette fille était gentille et si elle pouvait rendre heureux mon père, ça me convenait. Elle était la première avec qui il avait une relation après que l'autre lui ait piétiné le cœur sans remords.

-Comment se passe le lycée? me demanda t-elle essayant certainement d'entamer la conversation.  
-Comme toujours! Rien de bien particulier.

Si on excepte les rumeurs qui indiquaient que j'étais une garce qui avait volé le petit-ami d'une de ses amies et que j'étais possiblement enceinte de lui. De toute façon, ça arrivait à tout le monde dans une scolarité, n'est ce pas?

-Je me souviens de ces années là. Elles me manquent à vrai dire. On ne s'en rends pas compte sur le coup mais c'est de très belles années.  
-Pas étonnant! Tu devais être le genre de filles populaires.

Au vu de sa plastique, j'imaginai aisément les ravages qu'elle avait dû faire durant sa jeunesse. Elle rit et se pencha vers moi.

-Ne le dis pas à ton père mais à ton âge, j'étais plutôt rat de bibliothèque mal dans sa peau.  
-Tu es sérieuse?  
-J'avais des lunettes mais pas du genre chic et classe, tout le contraire. Et puis, je n'assumai pas mon corps. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'on se moquait de moi derrière mon dos. Mais il y avait mes amis avec qui j'ai passé des moments inoubliables.  
-Je comprends! Sans Amy et Andrew, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Même Steve me manquerait.  
-Tu dois profiter de chaque instant et ne pas perdre du temps dans des affaires inutiles.  
-Et voilà! De quoi parliez-vous les filles? nous questionna mon père en posant deux verres devant nous.  
-De garçon, ça t'intéresse?

Stéphanie avait eu la bonne réplique puisque mon père ne préféra pas aller plus loin. Sa plus grande crainte était que je m'éloigne de lui au profit d'un garçon. Pour lui, je serai toujours sa petite fille chérie. Même quand je serai mère de famille, il me traitera comme une gamine de huit ans. Enfin si ce jour arrive puisque vu comment c'est partie, ma vie sentimentale est aussi déserte que le Sahara.

A moitié réveillée, j'étais sur le parking du lycée et je peinai à garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, je m'étais tournée et retournée dans mon lit et dans ces moments là, on se met à penser à toutes sortes de choses ce qui nous empêche de nous rendormir. Et maintenant, je pouvais à peine tenir debout.

-Salut!

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'à présent, j'étais complètement réveillée. A moins que ce ne soit une hallucination et que je me sois endormie? Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça!

-Abby? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Je te l'avais bien dit! Je veux apprendre à te connaître!  
-Tu sais que c'est du harcèlement ce que tu fais là?  
-Tu exagères un peu. Quand je serai au stade de t'observer par la fenêtre, tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir. Une partie de ma conscience me disait de lui laisser une chance, qu'elle n'était en rien responsable des actes de notre génitrice mais c'était seulement une petite partie.

-Salut Kimmy-chou, hurla Paul à quelques mètres.

Les regards étonnés des élèves présent se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi alors que je virai au rouge vif. Et Paul ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il avait déjà filé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus discret?

-Kimmy-chou? Joli surnom, se moqua t-elle. Mais juste une question, tous les garçons de ton lycée sont aussi... enfin tu vois.  
-Aussi quoi?  
-Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'innocente. Ce gars était... vraiment beau. Tous tes copains sont ainsi.  
-Paul est juste... Paul. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.  
-Je dérange?

Steve arriva tout sourire et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules. Effectivement, il dérangeait un peu mais c'était tant mieux. Abby et moi n'avions rien de plus à nous dire et il était arrivé à temps.

-Tu es nouvelle? lui demanda t-il.  
-Non! Je suis Abby! La... cousine de Kim.  
-Cousine? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une, me reprocha t-il.  
-Tu n'as jamais demandé.

Je la remerciai silencieusement de ne pas avoir raconté nos petits problèmes de famille. Steve était un bon ami mais pas autant que l'était Andrew et Amy. Je ne me voyais pas lui raconter mes petits problèmes personnels.

-Tu es encore là vendredi? On fait une petite soirée vendredi chez moi, en petit comité. Tu n'auras qu'à venir.

Abby me regarda ne sachant quoi répondre et j'essayai de faire passer ma réponse dans mon regard. Mais au vu de la sienne, soit j'étais très mauvaise pour m'exprimer de cette manière et elle l'avait mal interprété, soit elle avait très bien compris et elle s'en fichait. Personnellement, je penchai plus pour la dernière option.

-Cool, Kim te passera mon adresse.

Alors là, elle pouvait toujours courir. J'inventerai une excuse pour son absence et puis c'est tout!

-Passes la moi maintenant! Ce sera mieux! Tu as un bout de papier?

C'est donc complètement perdu et ne pouvant rien faire pour empêcher cet échange que je le vis lui écrire son adresse. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle allait réellement venir? Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ne viendrai pas. Il pouvait rêver. Je tomberai malade à la dernière minute.

-Kim, je compte sur ta présence.  
-Euh... en fait... je sais pas si ça va être possible ou pas.  
-Hors de question! Tu viens!  
-Que je sois là ou pas, ça change quoi?  
-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Andrew et j'aimerai lui faire une petite surprise au passage. Tu es sa meilleure amie, alors tu viens!

Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais complètement zappé son anniversaire. Malgré la présence d'Abby, je me devais d'être présente. Steve s'éloigna et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule avec elle.

-Je te préviens! Si tu comptes réellement venir, ne dis à personne que tu es ma demi-sœur.  
-Je veux te faire voir que je suis une fille bien et qui mérite d'avoir un peu d'attention de ta part!

Elle tourna les talons mais elle fut aussi remplacé par Amy, curieuse comme tout.

-C'était qui?  
-Ma sœur! dis-je en continuant mon chemin.  
-Ta... Attends! Quoi?

-Alors traînée? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à avoir Jared?

Je me retournai pour voir Sarah arriver face à moi. Les cours venaient de se finir et j'avais pensé rentrer chez moi tranquillement mais non, elle avait fallut qu'elle vienne me gâcher ma journée. Elle était accompagné de Chelsea Royles, une de ses amies. Je ne lui avais que rarement adressé la parole mais elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchante. Peu importe, ce n'était pas avec elle que j'avais des problèmes!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Pourquoi Amy était-elle déjà partie? Pas que je ne sache pas me défendre contre elle mais elle avait quelque chose qui réussissait à éloigner les gens. Après tout, elle savait se montrer effrayante. Au début de notre seconde, certains avaient même dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un gang. Je vous jure!

-Juste savoir comment ça se passe avec Jared.  
-Il n'y a rien entre Jared et moi. Quand vas-tu le comprendre? Je ne te pensai pas aussi idiote. Je n'aurai jamais rien fait pour me mettre entre vous deux.  
-C'est toi qui le dis!  
-Il y a une différence entre toi et moi! Le fait est que tu n'es qu'une seule garce malgré les apparences.  
-Espèce de...

Elle me bouscula férocement mais je réussie à me rattraper.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte, c'est ça? Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà mis une raclée la dernière fois.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé par la suite mais je m'étais, de nouveau, retrouvé en train de me battre avec Sarah et au moment où sa copine avait voulu l'aider. Abby était intervenu et lui avait collé une droite. Et même si elle avait réussi à la faire saigner du nez, elle semblait s'être fait autant mal que sa victime.

-Non mais vous êtes dingues!

Steve m'éloigna de Sarah tout en la fusillant du regard tandis que Andrew éloignait la blondasse.

-Tu vas bien? Toi aussi?

Steve m'examina rapidement et force est de constater que j'avais la lèvre éclaté. Tant que j'avais amoché l'autre peste.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre les combats de fille. Mais seulement quand c'est dans la boue et en bikini.  
-Steve, tu deviens comme Paul. Vas te faire soigner.  
-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.

Andrew arriva et constata lui aussi les dégâts avant de se tourner vers Abby. Même s'il était au courant de ma situation en ce moment, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et ce fut Steve qui la présenta comme étant ma cousine. Sauf que Andrew savait très bien que mes deux parents étaient enfants uniques et que je n'avais aucuns cousins.

-Ah oui? Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Il ne me posa pas plus de questions et me glissa juste un " t'as intérêt de me raconter " avant de partir avec l'autre énergumène.

-Merci! marmonnai-je à Abby.  
-C'est normal entre... membres de la même famille.  
-Tu n'abandonnes jamais.  
-Mon principal défaut pour certains et une qualité pour moi.

Exactement ce que j'avais pensé il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais que faisait-elle encore ici? Nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire que tout à l'heure.

-Il faut que je rentre!  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas le temps de discuter?  
-Non! répondis-je catégoriquement.  
-D'accord. Alors on se voit vendredi!

Elle avait vraiment du culot! Je ne savais pas d'où elle le tenait mais sur ce point, nous étions complètement différentes. Elle me fit un dernier signe demain avant de me laisser pantoise sur le parking. Vivement qu'elle parte et que ma vie reprenne son cours normal.

J'avais été tenté de me porter malade mais je devais y aller pour Andrew! C'était bientôt son anniversaire et si Steve lui avait préparé à un petit truc, je me devais d'y être. Pour ce qui était de son cadeau, il attendrait le jour de son anniversaire. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible même si Abby était présente.

Je ne l'avais pas revu de la semaine et j'avais ce petit espoir en moi qu'elle soit retournée chez elle. En fait, ces derniers jours avaient été normal. Sans Abby et ses petites visites surprises et le harcèlement de Jared, j'avais été tranquille. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de me reparler. J'avais d'abord pensé que c'était un autre plan tordu mais en réalité, il devait avoir réaliser que ça ne servait à rien de se faire passer pour un gentil. Nous étions trop dissemblable! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important qu'il me prête de l'attention, ça m'était bien égal!

Je frappai à la porte et Steve vint m'ouvrir un grand sourire aux lèvres. En fait, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je sentais déjà le plan foireux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait préparé? Rien de bien méchant étant donné que nous étions quand même amis mais je craignais déjà le pire.

-On attendait plus que toi!  
-Parce que tu attendais beaucoup de monde? demandai-je en enlevant ma veste.  
-Et bien, Andrew, Amy, Abby, Paul, Cindy et Jared.

Je me figeai dans l'entrée en entendant les deux derniers noms en particulier le tout dernier.

-J'avais pas prévu pour Cindy mais elle est venue avec Paul et on rigole bien franchement!  
-Jared?

J'avais peut être mal entendu. Oui, c'était sans doute une autre personne. Il avait dû dire un truc du genre Caleb ou alors il y avait un autre Jared au lycée.

Steve ne me répondit même pas et me guida jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était déjà présent. J'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas mais la première personne qui croisa mon regard fut ce crétin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là?

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, lâcha Amy en me fixant.

Ouais, l'éclate totale Quelqu'un a une corde?

-Tiens, il reste justement une place.

Steve m'attrapa le bras alors que je m'apprêtai à aller m'asseoir pour me faire asseoir à côté de Jared. Les yeux exorbités, je le regardai pour savoir s'il était définitivement devenu fou. Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer son geste.

-Alors, j'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour manger. Vous voulez regarder quoi? Je propose film d'horreur.  
-T'as pas autre chose? questionna Cindy.

Là, j'étais totalement d'accord avec toi. Ce n'était absolument pas les films qui me plaisaient. J'avais regardé "Chucky" quand j'étais petite, et j'avais refusé pendant près d'un mois d'avoir une poupée dans ma chambre. Non franchement, tout sauf ça!

-Je suis d'accord avec... elle, j'ai envie de dormir ce soir, répondit Amy avant que je ne puisse le dire moi même.  
-C'est le but ma belle! Comme ça, tu te blottiras dans mes bras.

Amy resta stupéfaite devant sa réponse alors que Paul éclata de rire en le félicitant. Ces deux là devaient avoir un lien de parenté sinon ce n'était pas possible! D'ailleurs en parlant de famille, Abby discutait tranquillement avec Andrew. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle ait osé venir.

-Pourquoi pas un film sur les vampires versus loup-garou? proposa Paul en lançant une œillade amusé à Jared.

D'accord, c'est quoi la bonne blague là? Suis-je la seule à ne pas saisir?

-D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué que c'est toujours les vampires qui gagnent et qu'ils sont plus intelligents. Je vous dis que c'est de la discrimination moi.

De la discrimination? Paul ne savait plus quoi inventer?

-Paul, l'arrêta Cindy. On s'en fiche, ça n'existe pas.  
-Je ne peux qu'approuver, renchéris-je.  
-Bon je mets quoi moi?

Il nous fallut encore près d'un demi-heure pour trouver une décision qui plaisait à peu près à tout le monde. Nous avions toute la soirée et nous commencerions donc par le choix des filles: une comédie romantique. Pas que ce soit trop mon genre mais c'était toujours préférable au film des garçons. Si je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, ce serait de leur faute!

Durant toute la durée du film, je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible. Jared n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il n'avait, sans doute, pas vu une seule minute du film.

-T'as fini? chuchotai-je pour ne pas être entendu des autres.  
-Hein?  
-Arrêtes de me regarder!  
-Je... euh... je le fais pas!  
-Je vais aux toilettes! m'exclamai-je.

C'est pas vrai, il voulait ma mort? Ou la sienne! J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi? Et si je prétextai que je me sentais mal? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça! C'était irrespectueux! Bien qu'après le coup que venait de me faire Steve, ce serait bien fait pour lui. Mais la surprise pour Andrew? A moins que ce n'ait été qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir? Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Steve avait en tête mais s'il pensait que j'allai devenir la meilleure amie de Jared, il se trompait lourdement.

Je retournai à ma place, essayant de paraître la plus impassible possible mais j'avais du mal à garder mon calme. Qu'on ne s'étonne pas si je me jetai sur Jared pour l'étrangler!

-Désolé, murmura t-il en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Désolé, désolé, n'avait-il que ce mot là à la bouche? Ne pouvait-il pas être juste normal! Qu'il me laisse en paix, que nous passions une soirée tranquille. J'avais dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour subir tout ça maintenant. Un tueur en série, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Quand le générique de fin apparut à l'écran, Steve s'empressa de se jeter sur le lecteur pour changer de films, se réjouissant à l'avance du carnage qui allait suivre. Celui du film! Jared était encore vivant!

-On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses.  
-Vous êtes vraiment pas sympa les gars, souffla Cindy.  
-Moi, j'aime bien les films d'horreur, fit remarquer Abby.

Et encore une différence entre nous deux! La liste était beaucoup plus longue que celle des ressemblances.  
-Toi, je t'aime, lança Steve en rigolant.  
Je vis Amy regarder Abby étrangement et l'information monta au cerveau à une vitesse impressionnante. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et mes yeux étaient rivés sur Amy qui vira rapidement au rouge.

-Mon... Dieu!

Tout le monde me regarda, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce que je voulais dire par là.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Andrew.  
-Rien... Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai un peu chaud.  
-Ah non! Pas question que tu loupes le film, fit Paul en me faisant rasseoir aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas un prétexte pour m'échapper - même si ça m'arrangeait bien - mais j'étais juste choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Alors le garçon... Steve? C'était tellement... Je me serai attendue à tout sauf à... ça!

-Fermes la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Voyez comme je suis fort, j'ai réussi à faire une rime sans le vouloir.  
-Paul, s'exaspéra Cindy. Tu es tellement...  
-Sexy?

Nous rîmes tous à sa remarque mais j'étais toujours étonnée par cette révélation. C'était le scoop du siècle! Le film démarra mais j'étais encore et toujours obnubilée par cette nouvelle, tellement obnubilée que quand je regardai l'écran, ce fut pour voir le tueur en train de "s'occuper de sa victime". J'attrapai la première chose que j'attrapai et la serrai avant de constater qu'il s'agissait du bras de Jared.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas de force, rit-il.  
-Eh! Je te permets pas! C'est juste toi qui es bourré à la testostérone.  
-Mais vous allez vous taire vous deux.

J'évitai de justesse le popcorn lancé par Steve avant de regarder à nouveau le film. Franchement, quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à produire ce genre de films? Voir du sang et des pauvres gens se faire tuer. Autant regarder les informations.

Vivement que ce supplice se termine!

* * *

_Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensés?_

_Vous attendiez à vous ce que le béguin de Amy soit Steve? Ou pas du tout?_

_Et Abby? Vous l'aimez ou alors vous la détestez?_

_Bref, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_


	24. Chapter 24

Honnêtement, j'ai honte de vous poster ce chapitre sachant que je le trouve ridicule, bâclé et j'en passe mais il faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire et si je ne publie pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais!

Mais avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai une petite remarque à faire. Une lectrice sur skyrock m'a fait remarqué un détail intéressant que personne n'a vu. Pas même moi! Alors que je suis l'auteur donc ça craint!^^ En fait, la mère de Kim est partie quand elle avait dix ans mais j'ai dit que Abby était un peu plus jeune que Kim mais pas énormément. Donc il y a un petit problème mais c'est un peu trop tard pour changer!^^ Donc on va faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu et on s'amuse, hein?^^

Ah oui! Et j'ai posté deux fois le même chapitre mais je ne l'ai pas supprimé par peur de supprimer vos belles reviews avec et ça m'embêterait. En plus on se rapproche des 300, c'est juste... ouah! Ok j'arrête!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Clina: Je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre avec! Moi j'aime bien Abby même si les avis sont partagés sur elle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Nolwen: Et bien, elle a envie de connaître sa soeur ce que je peux comprendre!^^

FanKimJared: Merci beaucoup! En espérant te retrouver bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 23:

POV Jared:

Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être assis à côté de la personne que vous aimez mais d'avoir peur de lui adresser la parole? Je suis sûr que oui! J'avais envie de dire quelque chose pour entamer la conversation mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'envoie balader. Allez courage Jared! Bon sang, tu es un loup-garou, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'adresser la parole à une fille. Même si c'est ton imprégnée, qu'elle est magnifique et que... J'y arriverai jamais!

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'elle fermait à moitié les yeux devant le spectacle qui passait à la télévision. Et c'est là que je sortis la phrase la plus débile de mon existence.

-Tu peux te cacher dans mes bras si tu as si peur que ça.

Elle tourna la tête lentement et me regarda comme si j'étais devenu cinglé. Ce que j'étais. Mais c'était de la faute de Paul. En temps normal, jamais je n'aurai dit ça. C'était plutôt le genre de Paul! Heureusement que personne ne m'avait entendu. Quoi que vu le sourire de Paul qui semblait prêt à éclater de rire à tout moment, il avait dû entendre.

-Quoi?

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. D'un seul coup, je me sentis tellement petit face à Kim. Qu'est ce que je devais dire? M'excuser? Ou... remercier Paul pour sa diversion. Monsieur n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et était plié en deux devant tous les regards curieux.  
Steve mit pause et demanda s'il allait bien. Paul me jeta un coup d'oeil mais son hilarité ne fit que redoubler.

-C'est moi ou votre pote est fou? demanda Abby.  
-Je te le fais pas dire, rajouta Kim en regardant l'énergumène à ses côtés.  
-Je vais l'accompagner prendre l'air. Continuez le film sans nous.

Je me levai et le traînai au dehors où l'air frais ne pouvait que le calmer. Mais c'était mal connaître Paul. Et puis, avec notre température corporelle, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet.

-Mec, franchement, t'es vraiment nul pour la drague.  
-C'est sorti tout seul! J'ai pas réfléchi.  
-Encore heureux sinon j'ai peur de ce que tu aurais dit.  
-T'es marrant toi? Comment je fais pour me rapprocher d'elle?  
-C'est ton problème mon vieux, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas doué. Mais s'il te plaît, ne sors plus de phrase comme ça ou tu vas me tuer.

Il reprit sa respiration tant bien que mal et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. La prochaine fois que je disais un truc dans ce genre, je jure de devenir l'esclave de Paul pendant une semaine. Bien que je ne devrai pas promettre de telle chose sachant que je perdais toute faculté mentale quand j'étais en face de ma dulcinée.

Je m'asseyais la place que je venais de quitté mais Kim avait dû un peu bouger puisque mon bras touchait le sien alors que tout à l'heure, elle avait tout fait pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Voyant notre proximité, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Attendez! Je suis en train de dérailler. Je suis en train de m'extasier parce qu'elle m'a touché le bras. J'étais un cas désespéré! Déjà que Paul ne ratait pas une occasion pour se moquer de moi, il ne fallait mieux pas que j'y pense quand nous serions sous notre autre forme.

Quand le générique de fin défila, je ne savais pas si j'étais content ou pas. La soirée ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant alors que je n'avais rien fait pour tenter de la conquérir. Steve n'avait pas organisé tout ça pour rien.

-Et si on se faisait un jeu?  
-Steve, le prévint Amy. Si c'est une idée tordu, je te le ferai payer après.  
-Pour qui tu me prends? Juste un jeu de questions-réponses. Bien sûr, il faudrait de l'alcool pour que personne ne mente mais je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un finisse par vomir dans mes toilettes.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait précisément? demanda Paul, attiré par ce petit jeu.  
-On pose une question ou un seul mot et la personne doit répondre le premier mot qui lui passe par la tête. Simple non?  
-Je le sens pas ton jeu, dit Kim en le regardant suspicieusement.  
-Alors on va commencés par toi. Laissez moi l'honneur de lui dire tout ce que je veux.

Steve n'avait pas lancé ce jeu innocemment ou je me trompe? Et vu le clin d'œil qu'il venait de m'adresser, j'avais raison! Il commença par des choses toutes simples et Kim finit par se relâcher, disant à chaque fois la première chose qu'elle pensait, qu'elle soit absurde ou pas. Ce n'est qu'après que ça devint plus intéressant.

-Que penses-tu de Sarah?  
-Garce, répondit-elle du tact en s'excusant ensuite auprès de Sarah qui ne s'en offusqua pas.  
-Amy?  
-Merveilleuse.  
-Paul?  
-Complètement taré.  
-Eh! s'offusqua la concerné.  
-Qui est le plus intelligent parmi nous?  
-Andrew!  
-Le plus diabolique?  
-Cindy, fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Le plus sexy?  
-Jared!

Un énorme silence tomba sur notre groupe alors que Kim posa les deux mains sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire davantage. Le rire de Paul brisa ce silence bientôt imité par les autres. Kim me jeta un regard effaré avant de rougir violemment. Elle a dit que j'étais sexy enfin elle avait dit mon nom comme réponse. Donc je lui plaisais. Physiquement parlant tout du moins.  
Steve semblait fier de son coup et me fit une révérence.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Kim se leva et disparut à l'extérieur mais alors que Amy allait la suivre, je la devançai. Il fallait que je saute sur l'occasion. Sois courageux! Tu te bats avec des vampires alors une fille... Facile!  
Elle était debout face à la forêt et se frictionnai les bras. Malgré le froid, elle restait dehors sûrement dû à sa gêne.

-Kim?

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers moi, plus embarrassée que jamais. Je pouvais parfaitement la comprendre. A sa place, je serai dans le même état.

-C'est sorti tout seul, désolée! s'excusa t-elle.  
-Pas grave et j'en suis plutôt flatté.  
-Mais c'est uniquement parce que Andrew est mon meilleur ami et que les deux autres crétins sont déjà assez arrogants comme ça.  
-Alors tu ne me trouves pas sexy?  
-Je...

Le peu de rougeur qui était parti de son visage revint au galop et elle se mit à bafouiller je ne sais quoi. Je n'arrivai pas à saisir un traître mot. Je l'attrapai par les épaules, lui demandant de se calmer et de parler lentement et distinctement. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'étais de nouveau incapable de réfléchir. Elle n'en menait pas plus large, elle avait ouvert la bouche comme si elle voulait parler mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-En fait, je suis content de savoir que tu me trouves sexy, ça veut dire qu'il y a une chance que je te plaise et que...  
-Et que rien du tout Jared! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi.  
-Et moi je crois que si! m'entêtai-je en croisant les bras comme un enfant capricieux.  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, tu t'intéresses soudainement à moi?

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'énervement. de colère ou de mépris dans sa voix. Au contraire, elle était douce emplis de curiosité. Je savais bien que c'était normal qu'elle se méfie. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire tout du tac au tac. Salut, je suis un loup garou et je me suis imprégnée de toi! Tout ce que je gagnerai, c'est qu'elle pensait que je me moquai d'elle et c'était fini pour moi!

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait la pire des idioties à cette fête et que tu es une fille géniale. Gentille, douce, intelligente mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Tout ce que je venais de dire était la stricte vérité. Et même sans l'imprégnation, je crois que j'aurai fini par m'en rendre compte. Kim était tout simplement merveilleuse, le genre de fille avec qui on voulait passé sa vie et non pas une seule nuit. Le genre de filles qui rend heureux avec un simple sourire. Le genre de filles pour qui je serai prêt à tout.

-Tu m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques semaines, je t'aurai déjà sauté dessus mais c'est trop tard maintenant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
-Jared, soupira t-elle. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le collège et c'est seulement récemment que j'ai commencé à t'oublier.  
-Avec lui! lançai-je hargneusement en pensant à ce garçon qui vivait chez elle.  
-Chris est parti. Il va me manquer c'est certain mais nous resterons juste de bons amis. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'il m'a aidé à t'oublier. Le reste du travail, il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire.  
-Alors ne le fais pas!

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire aurait pu me faire devenir le plus heureux des hommes. Elle était amoureuse de moi! Enfin, elle l'était avant et continuait de l'être sans le vouloir. J'avais une chance de la récupérer!

-Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose lors de cette soirée, c'est que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu devrais retourner voir Sarah, elle te correspond mieux que moi.

Elle tourna les talons me laissant, seul dans le noir. J'avais envie de hurler! Je l'aurai bien fait mais j'avais peur que ceux à l'intérieur me prennent pour un fou. Mais j'avais besoin de me défouler. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Paul sortit de la maison.

-Tu peux y aller! J'ai dit qu'on partait.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je courus vers la forêt et ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtements. Heureusement, Paul ne m'avait pas suivit!

J'explosai et me mis à courir sans aucun but précis. Mes jambes ou plutôt mes pattes me portaient. A la vitesse où j'allai, un humain n'aurait vu qu'une forme sombre qui lui serait passé devant. Je courrai aussi vite et aussi loin que je le pouvais. J'avais mérité qu'elle me rejette après ce que j'avais fait mais pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas une chance? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me pardonner?

POV Kim:

Croyait-il pouvoir se cacher pendant longtemps? Il ne m'echappera pas indé notre petite soirée, j'avais imaginé dix milles moyens de me venger de sa traitrise. Steve Maniyun, tu allais me le payer. J'avais promis à Amy de ne pas trop l'amocher mais qui pouvait savoir si j'allai réussir à me retenir?  
Et c'est pourquoi j'arpentai les couloirs avant le début des cours et ce dès le lundi matin. Il avait voulu me jouer un de ces tours et il allait goûter à la vengeance d'une Connweller!

-Steve! hurlai-je à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il se figea soudainement tout en tournant le dos. Il discutait avec un garçon dont je n'arrivai pas à voir le visage pour le moment mais peu importait.  
Je bousculai les gens sans prendre la peine de m'excuser - chose peu commune chez moi - et arrivai enfin à destination.

-Kimmy! s'exclama t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Quel plaisir de te voir!  
-Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Ce n'est que quand il regarda la deuxième personne que je me rendis compte de qui il s'agissait. Il allait me prendre pour une furie cinglée mais je m'en fichai. Ce qu'il pensait de moi ne m'intéressait absolument pas.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux.  
-Ah oui? Alors tu devrais savoir que je vais te le faire amèrement regretter, fis-je en détachant chaque syllabe pour bien me faire comprendre.

Jared baissa la tête et je luttai pour ne pas le regarder. Je revoyais encore notre discussion de la dernière fois. Tout le week-end, ses paroles étaient passés en boucle dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi seulement maintenant? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il joue les imbéciles entre temps?

-Je devrais vous laisser, fit-il en partant mais Steve le rattrapa et se plaça derrière.  
-Je t'en prie! On est amis et la seule chose qui l'empêche de me faire la peau là tout de suite, c'est toi!  
-Steve, dis-je un sourire mauvais au visage. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'arracher les yeux et la langue tant que j'y pense.  
-Même pas Jared que tu trouves sexy.

J'étais prête à me jeter sur lui mais il s'élança vers les toilettes de garçons qui n'étaient pas loin. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de l'attraper. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire irruption alors que je risquai de tomber sur un garçon. Qu'est ce qu'on allait raconter sur moi après?  
J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui aille me le chercher. Pas Andrew ni Paul ils étaient amis. Et pas question que je demande à Jared. D'ailleurs, qui me dit qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu ce plan foireux ensemble? Je me retournai brusquement vers lui en le pointant du doigt. Il se mit à reculer comme si je lui faisais peur. Attendez! Il faisait le double de ma taille et de mon poids et il était effrayé par moi? Amusant!

-Tu étais au courant pour ce qu'avait prévu Steve?  
-Non... pas du tout, bafouilla t-il.  
-Espèce de menteur! Vous avez manigancés ça tous les deux?  
-Je te jure que non! Il en a eu l'idée tout seul! D'accord, rajouta t-il alors que je m'approchai de lui. Il m'a juste dit que tu serais là et que je devais en profiter pour me rapprocher de toi. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait te poser ça comme question.  
-Regardez moi ça! Un vrai petit couple.

C'est pas vrai! Est ce que j'avais la poisse? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Sarah s'arrêta face à nous deux en nous dévisageant.

-Vous ne vous quittez plus on dirait?  
-On est pas... commença Jared mais je le stoppai aussitôt.  
-Quand est ce que ta pauvre cervelle de cruche va la comprendre? Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Tu as compris ou tu veux que je le répète?  
-Pourquoi ne pas avouer? Je pourrai peut être te pardonner ensuite.  
-C'est ce que tu veux hein?

Elle me fixa étrangement, se demandant à quoi je faisais allusion. Elle voulait que je sorte avec Jared pour lui donner raison et prouver à tout le monde que j'étais une garce qui lui avait piqué son copain. Et bien, elle allait être contente.

J'agrippai le maillot de Jared et l'embrassai de force même si ce dernier ne semblait pas se défendre. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de faire ça? Mais maintenant que je le faisais, c'était juste pour nuire à Sarah. D'ailleurs, j'aurai tout donné pour voir sa tête à ce moment là mais j'étais un peu occupée. Je me détachai de lui qui semblait toujours sous le choc et la regardai, fière de mon coup.

-Heureuse? Ah oui! Et on s'est envoyés en l'air comme des lapins hier soir.

La ressemblance avec un poisson rouge n'aurait pas pu être plus frappante à cet instant. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche grande ouverte, elle semblait chercher quelque chose à me répondre mais rien ne semblait venir. Elle fit un pas en avant mais je sentis le bras de Jared se placer autour de ma taille pour me faire reculer.

-Ne t'avises pas de la toucher, la menaça t-il.

Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vu Jared aussi en colère. Aux premiers abords, avec sa tonne de muscles qu'il avait prit, n'importe qui aurait pu pensé que c'était la brute du lycée mais c'était tout le contraire. Pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait totalement différent! Je ne l'imaginai pas frapper une fille mais il aurait très bien pu le faire que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur et son corps commençait à trembler. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?  
Sarah fit demi-tour et repartit d'où elle venait, ayant certainement compris qu'il fallait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en aille le plus rapidement possible.  
Mû par je ne sais quel sentiment, je posai une main sur son épaule et il sembla se détendre instantanément.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-je inquiète de le voir ainsi.

Mais je ne devais pas l'être. J'étais censée le détester. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me demandait si j'en étais bien sûre. Comment est ce que j'aurai pu le savoir?

-Ouais... Je... Désolé.  
-C'est moi qui devrais l'être? Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser de force. Ce n'était pas correct mais il fallait vraiment que je la fasse taire.  
-Oh! Pas grave! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait déplu.

Je restai décontenancée par sa réponse mais essayai de maintenir les apparences. Je le détestai! Mon cœur était entièrement vide en ce qui le concernait! N'est ce pas?  
Pourtant, je sentis mes joues chauffer et aucun doute qu'il avait vu mon trouble vu son sourire idiot scotché à ses lèvres.

-On est pas amis! lançai-je avant de m'enfuir.

J'avais complètement oublié la raison première qui m'avait mené à Jared. Steve avait eu de la chance sur ce coup là mais malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Maniyun, gares à tes fesses!

* * *

Alors? Est-il aussi médiocre que je le pense ou reste t-il un espoir? Bref, j'attends vos avis!^^


	25. Chapter 25

_Il est minuit et 21 minutes pour être exacte et je vous poste ce chapitre juste avant d'aller me coucher parce que je suis crevée! Mais je ne voulais pas aller dormir avant de finir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**_Réponses aux anonymes:_**

_Alexee: Alors ça doit venir du nom!^^_

_Choco: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que le nouveau te plaira aussi._

_Clina: Problème d'âge? Mais de quoi parles-tu? Je ne vois absolument pas! xD La romance progresse encore dans ce chapitre mais je ne dis rien de plus et te laisse lire. Et finalement pour Steve, j'ai été gentille bien que je voulais le faire écarteler, éviscérer et j'en passe!^^_

_Nolwen: Pour bientôt? Je ne sais pas mais on avance!_

_Lili: Merci pour ta review!_

_FanKimJared: Pour sa chance, il a intérêt de la saisir avec ce chapitre!^^_

_Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi! ;)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 24:

POV Kim:

J'attendais le cours de sport avec impatience! Steve m'avait échappé hier mais aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas cette chance! Et si une balle venait malencontreusement se perdre dans si sa jolie tête, ce ne serait évidemment pas ma faute! Après m'être changée, je sortis des vestiaires avec Amy où la plupart des filles étaient encore, papotant gaiement de maquillages et autres. Un sujet qui ne m'intéressait que peu.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne l'abîmerai pas trop, plaisantai-je.  
- Tais-toi! Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant.  
- Il faudra bien qu'il le soit un jour, non?  
- Et pourquoi? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de le dire à Jared toi! répliqua-t-elle fière de sa répartie.  
- Parce que moi, je n'avais aucune chance alors que...  
- Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Monsieur te dévore des yeux en ce moment.

Il me fallut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction et vérifier les dires de ma meilleure amie. Je me mis à rougir alors que Amy qui pensait cette discussion close alla s'asseoir dans les gradins en attendant les retardataires. J'essayai de faire comme si j'ignorai qu'il me fixait, mais le baiser de la veille me revint en mémoire me faisant me sentir horriblement gêné. J'avais embrassé Jared. De force qui plus est! Même si à vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me repousser.

- Kimmy! hurla Paul. Tu pourrais venir t'asseoir à côté de moi tout de même.

Je secouai la tête négativement ne voulant aucunement me retrouver à moins de deux mètres de Jared. Ce dernier semblait peiné de ma décision, mais il m'adressa tout de même un sourire. Pensait-il que j'allai oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait? Certainement pas! J'étais bien trop en colère contre lui. Mais qu'il arrête de faire ses yeux là! Bon sang!

Je fermai les yeux, attendant que ma victime arrive pour que je pense à autre chose que Jared. Deux garçons dont Andrew sortirent des vestiaires, mais à moins que je ne m'abuse, il y aurait dû y avoir quatre jambes et non pas six. Il me prenait vraiment pour une imbécile. Je me relevai et marchai vers eux. Andrew leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta, me laissant ainsi voir Steve qui me fit un signe de la main tout en souriant.

- Salut Kim! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas? C'est plutôt rare chez nous! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de pluie avant une semaine. C'est aussi rare que de la neige. . .

Je fis un pas vers lui et il se mit à genoux devant moi, les mains liées et me supplia de l'épargner. Les gens continuaient d'affluer des vestiaires et regardaient la scène amusée. Tout le monde ici était habitué à ses extravagances, mais je n'avais pas pour habitude d'en faire partie.

- Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir.  
- Steve! Arrêtes!

Il agrippa le bas de mon jogging tout en continuant sa tirade.

- Et tu me remercieras plus tard! N'oublies pas de m'inviter à votre mariage.  
- Est-ce-que tu essayes vraiment de te défendre là?  
- Ouais, ce n'est pas bon pour ma défense.  
- Connweller, Maniyun! Qu'est-ce-que vous fichez? Les déclarations seront pour plus tard. Allez, dix minutes de course pour tout le monde.

Steve se releva immédiatement et commença à courir avant que je ne le rattrape. Dans un mouvement synchronisés, tous les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à faire l'exercice demandé. Je rejoignis Amy à petite foulée, mais si elle croyait que notre discussion était finie...

- Steve est pas mal dans son genre, dis-je ce qui me valut un coup de coude à me couper le souffle.  
- Fermes là Kim!  
- Mais c'est qu'elle devient vulgaire. L'amour nous rend tellement différents.  
- A croire que oui puisque tu as embrassé ce pauvre Jared. Tout le lycée est au courant.  
- Tout le monde?  
- Entre Sarah qui se plaint à tout le monde et ceux qui étaient présents lors de cette scène, les rumeurs sont allées très vite.

Je fis plus attention aux autres et vis que certains me regardaient avant de chuchoter avec leurs copains. Alors, j'étais redevenue le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

- Tout le monde pense que vous sortez ensemble.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le cas! m'offusquai-je.  
- Qu'importe! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me pousser dans ses bras.  
- Certainement pas! Avec ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne résisteras pas longtemps.

C'est fou ce qu'elle croyait en moi. Elle haussa les épaules devant le regard noir que je lui adressai et accéléra la cadence. Mais parler en courant n'était jamais une bonne idée et j'eus très vite un point de côté. Elle me tira la langue et continua de rester devant moi pour que je ne puisse pas lui parler de Steve. Tss... Tu parles d'une meilleure amie. Parler de mes problèmes de cœur, elle voulait bien, mais parler des siens, c'était autre chose! Et depuis quand elle était aussi sportive!

Me sortant de mes pensées, je vis deux colosses se placer des deux côtés. Jared semblait juste avoir suivi son acolyte, Paul qui je le sentais n'allait pas me laisser tranquille.

- Déjà fatiguée?  
- Pas du tout! grognai-je.  
- Il faut faire plus de sport Kimmy-chou, si tu veux un conseil...  
- Je m'en passerai, l'interrompis-je.  
- Rien de mieux que le sport de chambre, continua t-il sans prendre en compte ce que je venais de lui dire.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il venait de dire ça. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne me le fassent remarquer, je savais déjà que j'avais rougis, encore! Jared leva les yeux au ciel mais j'aurai parié qu'il avait trouvé ça drôle.

- Jared en a bien besoin aussi. Vous devriez vous entraîner tous les deux.

Il eut juste le temps de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête avant qu'il ne s'en aille alors que je l'insultai de tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais quelle idée de sortir ça! D'un seul coup, il ne devait plus trouver son pote très drôle. Il s'excusa pour lui en bafouillant, preuve qu'il n'en menait pas plus large que moi. Nous retombâmes soudainement dans le silence. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester avec moi?

- Je... commença-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases tous les deux.  
- Je te le fais pas dire.  
- Mais j'aimerai qu'on essaye au moins de devenir amis. S'il te plaît! Laisses-moi juste une chance!

Il me regarda avec une mine de chiens battus et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Moi y compris malheureusement. Je me détournai de lui pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. A ce rythme-là, j'allai craquer et il en était hors de question.

- S'il te plait...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir que la douleur m'aide à ignorer l'idiot qui se tenait à côté de moi.

- Une chance de te prouver que je suis un mec bien et que tu as eu raison de tomber amoureuse de moi.  
- C'était avant.  
- Non! Tu as dit que tu commençais ce qui n'est pas pareil.

Je le regardai bouche bée devant l'assurance de sa phrase. Paul aurait-il de l'influence sur son ami?

- Si je te dis que non, tu arrêteras de me harceler?  
- Non!

Et il me répondait avec ce sourire arrogant. Il devrait vraiment moins trainer avec Paul. J'accélérai la cadence dans l'espoir de le semer, mais je pouvais toujours rêver. Il me rattrapa aisément et continua.

- Je t'en supplie.  
- Fous moi la paix, grommelai-je.  
- Acceptes de sortir avec moi, entre amis, rien de plus!  
- Je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux moi aussi comme Steve s'il le faut.

Non! Il n'allait tout de même pas... Pourtant, je le vis s'arrêter et commencer à se baisser jusqu'à ce que je le rattrape par le bras. Pas question de redevenir le centre de l'attention. Avant, j'avais toujours été le genre de filles qu'on ne remarquait pas vraiment, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était tout le contraire. Les ragots allaient bon train. Pourtant, combien de fois avais-je rêvé de devenir populaire pour que Jared me remarque? Mais maintenant que c'était fait, je le regrettai.

- Un film, rien de plus! Et après, tu arrêtes et on reprend nos vies normalement.  
- D'accord même si je sais que tu succomberas.  
- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de trainer avec Paul, ça ne te réussit pas. Maintenant, laisses-moi, j'aimerai être seule.

Il secoua la tête positivement avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre son ami. Et croyez le ou non mais j'avais l'impression qu'il... sautillait. J'avais vu plus viril pour un garçon. Pourquoi tant d'efforts juste pour une sortie? Nous irions voir un film et après, je rentrerai chez moi. Et pas besoin de parler au cinéma.

Quand le prof siffla l'arrêt de l'entrainement, je rejoignis Amy qui pensait en avoir fini à propos de Steve. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allai abandonné la partie aussi facilement. Le prof nous informa de nous mettre deux par deux et Amy se mit avec une camarade de classe pour éviter ce sujet. Tant mieux! J'attrapai le bras de Steve qui commença à paniquer alors que Andrew ne fit rien pour l'aider, se mettant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Éloignés les uns des autres, j'en profitai pour parler tranquillement au béguin de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu ne vas rien me faire en présence de témoins? s'enquit-il, inquiet.  
- Non, ça partait d'une bonne intention.  
- C'est vrai? s'étonna t-il. Pourquoi ce revirement?  
- Je veux juste que tu répondes à une question. Sincèrement!  
- C'est tout! Et après, je n'aurai plus à avoir peur pour ma vie?

Je vous le dis, il avait tendance à exagérer. Et soyons sérieux, je n'irai pas jusqu'à le tuer. Il était plus imposant que moi et j'aurai bien du mal.  
Lorsque je confirmai, il parut soulagé avant d'attendre cette fameuse question. Pas sûre qu'il ne préfère pas subir ma vengeance.

- Est-ce-que Amy te plait? lâchai-je subitement, l'interrompant dans son entrainement.  
- Que... quoi... hein!  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a que tu ne comprends pas?  
- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me poses cette question?  
- Tu la trouves comment?  
- Je... j'en sais rien, bafouilla t-il.  
- Soudainement, tu n'es plus aussi bavard à propos des filles.  
- C'est pas pareil! Vous êtes... vous! Je... oh mais qu'est-ce-que c'est cette question?  
- Serais-tu gêné?

Il rouit violemment et aucun mot compréhensible ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Si j'avais su que Amy le mettait dans un tel état, je l'aurai déjà convaincu de se lancer.

- Je suis sûre que si tu l'abordais, tu aurais toutes tes chances.  
- Mais bien sûr. Ce que je gagnerai, ce serait un coup de pied aux fesses.  
- Tu exagères. Elle n'est pas si violente. Je ne te demande pas de lui faire un numéro de don juan de pacotille.  
- Je ne ferai pas ça.  
- Mais elle te plait?  
- Elle est jolie, c'est sûr et on s'entend bien, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé ce genre de relation.  
- Mais maintenant que je t'en parle, si?  
- Connweller, Maniyun, moins de bavardages, plus de sueurs.

Steve plongea dans un profond mutisme et je décidai de me taire, préférant laisser mes paroles faire leur petit bout de chemin dans son crâne. D'ici deux ou trois jours, j'aurai fini par le pousser dans ses bras. Je devrais peut-être penser à ouvrir une agence matrimoniale...

Amy avait proposé de me raccompagner mais j'avais poliment décliner l'invitation. Marcher me ferait le plus grand bien.

- Eh!

Je n'avais rien dit! J'aurais dû accepté, cela m'aurait épargné cette rencontre. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus fut le fait que sa présence ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Bizarre, non? Abby se retrouva à côté de moi avec son grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
- Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour toi.  
- J'ai gagné au loto?  
- Malheureusement non. Mais... je pars.

Cette nouvelle aurait dû me faire sauter au plafond, mais une pointe de regret s'insinua peu à peu en moi. Mais seulement une petite. J'étais heureuse qu'elle s'en aille. Ma vie allait reprendre son petit train-train quotidien.

- C'est... génial!  
- Avoues-le! Tu es déçue! rit-elle.  
- Certainement pas!  
- C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon numéro au cas où tu souhaiterais me joindre.  
- Cela n'arrivera pas.

Pourtant, je pris tout de même le bout de papier où les chiffres s'étalaient. C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais alors? Cette sœur que je n'avais jamais souhaité, qui était arrivée dans ma vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Mon frère va être opéré si ça t'intéresse. Ta... notre grand-mère est compatible. Les médecins disent que tout se passera bien.  
- J'espère...  
- Je dois y aller, mais on se reverra, non?

Qu'est-ce-que je devais répondre? Avais-je envie de la revoir après tout ce qui s'était passé? Malgré toute la haine que je ressentais envers sa famille? Devant mon manque de réponse, elle se contenta d'acquiescer et me fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner.

- La prochaine fois que tu viens, penses au moins à prévenir, lançai-je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Elle ne se retourna pas, leva le poing en l'air et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Cette fille était cinglée! Complètement folle! Il était impossible que nous ayons un lien de parenté! Tout bonnement impossible. Je soupirai et repris mon chemin comme si Abby n'était jamais venu me dire " au revoir".

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que je fusse interrompu une nouvelle fois. J'aurai peut-être préféré que ce soit encore Abby. Au lieu de ça, se trouvait Jared, souriant comme jamais. D'accord! J'avais été une tueuse en série dans une autre vie, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications!

- Fais moi plaisir et dis moi que tu annules ce...  
- Rendez-vous?  
- Ce n'en est pas un, répliquai-je.  
- Si tu le dis! Mais je n'annulerai pas! Je pourrai être malade, avoir 50 de fièvre que je serai présent devant chez toi pour venir te chercher vendredi soir.  
- Parce que tu as déjà choisi le jour et l'heure?  
- Crois moi, j'aurai préféré que ce soit demain, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te lèves tard parce que la soirée se sera éterniser.  
- Ou alors, je partirai furieuse après t'avoir giflé et la soirée virera au cauchemar pour toi. Et en rêve pour moi.  
- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

S'il en était persuadé... Après tout, il fallait être optimiste dans la vie! Mais s'il croyait que j'allai lui sauter dans les bras et lui déclarer ma flamme, il allait attendre pendant un bon moment, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

* * *

_Et oui, voici la fin de ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensés mais il devrait vous plaire, non? Jared a, enfin, eu un rendez-vous avec Kimmy! ^^_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience!_


	26. Chapter 26

Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre même si j'ai mis le temps à l'écrire. On a le droit à un rendez-vous en amoureux pour nos deux héros alors ça valait le coup, non?

Je m'excuse pour l'attente et je vous remercie de votre patience. Eh! On jette pas de tomates s'il vous plaît! xD Désolée, je suis fatiguée!^^

Bonne lecture les amis! On se retrouve en bas! (dit-elle plein d'espoir)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Joanna: Déjà, merci pour ta review! Si elle va durer longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop mais j'en suis à 26 chapitres et ils ne sont pas encore ensemble donc il y aura encore quelques chapitres. Au début, je ne pensai pas faire plus de 20 chapitres donc on ne sait jamais!^^

FanKimJared: Elle va être plus facile que tu ne le penses! ;)

Clina: Pas touches à Paul! Attention, je te surveille!^^ Bizarrement, ce sont toujours les gens qui s'occupent des histoires d'amour des autres qui ont le plus besoin d'aide de ce côté là!^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que moi perso j'aime bien!^^

PomlilOow: C'est vrai que je l'ai fait galérer le pauvre!^^

Marie: Elle lui tombe pas dans les bras mais il progresse!

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne sinon dites le moi! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 26:

POV Jared:

Savez-vous à quel point je suis heureux? A quel point ma vie est fabuleuse? A quel point tout est fantastique dans ce bas-monde.

**- Ouais, on le sait!**me coupa Paul de mauvaise humeur.

Ne pouvait-il pas me comprendre? J'avais réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec Kim. Avec la fille de mes rêves, celle avec qui j'allai passer ma vie. Et celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement.

**- Faut pas exagérer, c'est dans trois heures.**  
**- Rabat-joie.**

J'évitai un coup de croc agilement avant de reprendre ma course plus rapidement. Tout ça dans le but qu'il ne me touche pas. Manquerait plus qu'il me défigure. Kim se poserait des questions et tout devait être parfait. Il continua de pester contre moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée.

**- A ta place, j'en serai pas sûr,**se moqua mon supposé mon meilleur ami.

Je devais tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle oublie cet incident. Si j'y arrivai, on repartirait de zéro et nous pourrions commencer une toute nouvelle relation. Il fallait que je fasse de mon mieux pour qu'elle me pardonne!

**- Si elle te pardonne!**  
**- Paul!** le morigéna Sam. **Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire,** me rassura t-il. **C'est ton imprégnée, tout se passera bien.**  
**- C'est facile à dire pour monsieur-je-file-le-parfait-amour. Imagines qu'elle...**  
**- Ne veuille pas de toi**, compléta Paul sur sa lancée.

Sam le gronda une nouvelle fois à croire qu'il avait décidé de me pourrir la vie.

**- S'il se passe quelque chose ce soir, nous ferons tout pour ne pas avoir besoin de ton aide.**

Je remerciai Sam de son attention et j'espérai sincèrement que je pourrai passer une soirée tranquille avec Kim. Je m'excusai auprès d'eux et repris ma forme humaine pour rentrer tranquillement chez moi. Il fallait que je me prépare. Bon, j'avais largement le temps mais l'anxiété me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Arrivant devant chez moi, Annie jouait avec une de ses copines du nom de Mariella et un petit garçon, Aaron qui boudait dans son coin en les regardant. Elles s'arrêtèrent de jouer instantanément et ma sœur fonça sur moi, tout sourire.

**- Paul n'est pas là?**  
**- Moi aussi je suis content de voir. Comment vas-tu?**

Elle grommela et repartit jouer sans me prêter aucune attention. Mon Dieu! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour avoir une sœur pareille? Et le petit Aaron semblait penser la même chose vu le regard noir qu'il lui adressa. Je le rejoignis sur le petit banc en bois où ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.

**- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait la petite teigne?**

Aaron était le fils de nos voisins et avait le même âge que Annie. Ils avaient passés toute leur vie - très courte - depuis leur naissance. Mais passaient la plupart du temps à se chamailler. Comme Paul et moi en fait, même si nous nous étions connus que nos vers dix ans.

**- Je la déteste!**  
**- Et dans trente minutes, tu oublieras complètement**, ris-je en le décoiffant.  
**- Non! Je lui ai demandé d'être mon amoureuse et elle veut pas. Elle parle que de l'autre.**

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire alors qu'il continuait de parler dans sa barbe, inexistante fort heureusement.

**- T'inquiètes, elle finira par te tomber dans les bras.**

Et je savais de quoi je parlai. Kim ne m'était pas encore tombé dans les bras mais ça arriverait. J'en étais sûre. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble! J'étais le seul capable de la rendre heureuse et j'étais prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Je laissai le gamin rouspéter dans son coin et rentrai dans la maison où je découvris ma mère dans les bras de mon père. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était jamais agréable de les voir en train de s'embrasser ainsi. Aussi passionné quoi!

**- Arrêtez ou je vais devenir aveugle,** les suppliai-je.  
**- Fais attention jeune homme,** me menaça faussement mon père.  
**- Ou tu risquerais de ne pas avoir la voiture pour sortir ta petite-amie,** continua ma mère, une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
**- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, pas encore!** rajoutai-je plus bas.  
**- Mais penses à nous la présenter cette petite. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer!**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je passe le temps avant de devoir me rendre chez Kim. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit pensant à ma magnifique Kim. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que je pouvais avoir des pensées aussi niaises. Mais étrangement, cela m'importait peu. Elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi.

Au bout de deux minutes, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Pourquoi est-ce-que le temps devait passer aussi lentement? Ça allait finir par me tuer! Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que ma mère, agacée par le bruit de mes pas résonnants au rez-de-chaussée, m'ordonne d'arrêter sinon elle se chargerait elle-même de mon cas. Et si je faisais un petit somme pour faire passer le temps? Non! Imaginez que je ne me réveille pas et que je loupe le rendez-vous. Oh! C'était tellement long!

Mon cœur allait bientôt exploser dans ma poitrine. Pas à pas, j'approchai de la porte. J'essayai de respirer calmement et frappai doucement. Et si elle changeait d'avis? Non, je pouvais lui faire confiance! Ce fut une femme blonde, plutôt jolie qui m'ouvrit. Je ne m'étais tout de même pas trompé de maison! Vu le nombre fois de fois où j'étais venu la voir sans qu'elle ne sache, je savais parfaitement bien où elle vivait.

**- Tu es Jared?** me demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire qui me calma... un peu.  
**- Oui, bonjour! Je... Kim est là?**

Elle me fit signe d'entrer alors qu'un questionnement intérieur se mît en place dans mon esprit. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme. Ce ne pouvait pas être la mère de Kim! Elle ne vivait plus chez elle depuis bien longtemps et je savais à quoi elle ressemblait.

**- Je suis Stéphanie,** se présenta t-elle. **La... belle mère de Kim si j'ose dire.**

Voilà qui mettait fin à mes interrogations. Elle me sourit poliment et me fit patienter dans le salon où quelques cartons trainaient. Ils n'allaient pas déménager! Kim ne pouvait las partir. Par pure curiosité, je m'approchai pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des affaires - apparemment - ancienne avaient été jetés à la va-vite. Ils devaient juste se débarrassez de quelques bricoles. Heureusement!

En regardant ce qu'il y avait, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de fouiller. Je le promets. Mais il y avait ce carnet rose à moitié ouvert et un mot avait attiré mon regard: Jared.  
Alors je fis ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Je me saisis de l'objet et ouvris pour pouvoir lire plus tranquillement.

"Encore une journée passer à le regarder sans avoir eu le courage de l'aborder. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me dirait? Il se moquerait de moi! Enfin, pas directement. C'est quelqu'un de gentil. Amy n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne le connais pas, que je ne peux pas le juger mais je sais! Je suis certaine que c'est un garçon bien. Je l'ai tellement observé! Quand je me relis, je me trouve vraiment pitoyable. Être amoureuse d'un garçon à qui je n'ai quasiment pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de Jared?"

Je m'arrêtai à cette phrase. Surpris, je l'etais. C'était indéniable! De quand datait de ce paragraphe? Certes, elle m'avait déjà avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi depuis bien longtemps mais lire ses mots, c'était juste...

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

Kim était à quelques mètres de moi et avait les yeux rivés sur son journal intime parce que oui, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. De là où j'étais, j'entendais les pulsations de son cœur prendre une vitesse plus élevé que la normale.

**- Euh... rien,** dis-je en reposant précipitamment la preuve de ma trop grande curiosité.  
**- Jared...** soupira t-elle. **Tu n'as pas vu quelque chose de personnel?**

Finalement, elle était encore plus gênée que moi. Mais je la comprenai après tout. Si on avait ou mon journal intime... enfin dans le cas où j'en aurai un. Ce qui ne serait pas très masculin quand on y pense. Mais je m'egarai là.

**- Désolé, j'ai vu mon nom et ça m'a intrigué.**  
**- Alors tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?**  
**- Non... enfin oui, mais...**  
**- C'est bon!** me coupa t-elle. **Ce journal date du collège. Ce n'est plus d'actualité.**

Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de croire que j'avais encore toutes mes chances! Ses joues avaient légèrement rougis et elle ne mentait pas aussi bien qu'elle pensait le croire.

**- Tu es en avance,**me fit-elle remarquer.

Devais-je lui dire que c'était parce que les minutes me paraissaient durer des heures quand elle n'était pas auprès de moi. Trop niais? Je m'en serai douté.

**- J'étais impatient, c'est tout!**  
**- Je dois me préparer, il va falloir que tu attendes si ça ne te dérange pas. Et ne crois pas que je veuille te plaire, hein? C'est juste qu'on fait le grand ménage et que je suis pleine de poussière.**

Là encore, ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Les battements de son cœur la trahissait mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que j'étais un loup-garou avec une ouïe sur-développée. Mais j'attendrais un peu pour le lui annoncer. Elle me quitta et partit dans un couloir, disparaissant de ma vue. Je me sentais un peu ridicule d'être debout au milieu du salon mais je n'étais pas chez moi.

**- Alors, c'est toi le garçon qui veut emmener ma fille?**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt bel homme descendit les dernières marches avant de de diriger vers moi. Stéphanie à ses côtés, qui semblait épier le moindre de ses gestes. Ne me dites pas qu'il allait jouer au père sur-protecteur en essayant de me terrifier? En même temps, ça se comprenait. Et je ne doutai pas qu'il aurait réussi si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou fou amoureux de sa fille. Même si j'étais plus grand que lui, il avait une silhouette assez massive et il semblait lire au plus profond de moi même.

**- Je suis Jared,** me présentai-je. **Enchanté de vous connaitre.**  
**- Moi de même,** répondit-il bien qu'il ne semblait pas heureux de me voir. **Ne la ramenez pas trop tard!**  
**- Bien sur!**  
**- J'espère que tu ne prends pas de drogue.**  
**- Cesses de le rendre mal à l'aise,** intervint sa compagne.  
**- C'est juste qu'il est très grand et très musclé pour son age.**  
**- Je... je fais beaucoup de sport et le reste vient de mes gènes.**  
**- Mouais**.

C'est sûr que voir un adolescent de 17 ans frôler les deux mètres, ça n'arrivait pas souvent et encore moins avec une carrure comme la mienne. Il me posa, par la suite, des questions sur ma famille et le lycée auxquelles je tentai tant bien que mal de répondre. Cependant, Kim me sauva la vie en arrivant dans la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans mon champ de vision. Elle avait seulement passé un jean et un pull mais je la trouvai magnifique. De toute façon, elle aurait être vêtu d'un sac poubelle que je l'aurai trouvé éblouissante.

**- Vous avez fini l'interrogatoire inspecteur?**demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son père se renfrogna et quelque chose me disait que Kim lui avait demandé d'éviter de se prendre pour Columbo, chose qu'il n'avait pas respecté.

**- Amusez-vous bien!**lança Stéphanie.

Nous sortîmes de la maison ou j'entendis le père de Kim dire: "Muscle ou pas, je le démoli s'il fait du mal à ma fille!" Sympathique le beau père! Je sens que nous allions bien nous entendre.

**- Excuses mon père. Il est un peu... spécial de temps en temps.**  
**- T'inquiètes, je crois que tous les pères réagissent de la même façon quand leur fille sortent avec un garçon.**

Je lui ouvris la porte, la laissant entrer alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en me faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais galant qu'elle allait me sauter dans les bras. Bizarrement, Paul m'avait dit la même chose.

Je m'installai au volant et le calme qui s'était installé en moi s'envola en un instant. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? Voyons Jared! Ne paniques pas!

**- Ça fait longtemps que ton père et Stéphanie sont ensembles?**  
**- Euh... je sais pas trop en fait.**

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais posé cette question? Allez! Je pouvais trouver mieux!

**- Il ne m'en a parlé que récemment. Comme c'est la première femme qu'il fréquente depuis ma mère.**  
**- Ah oui! Je suis désolé. Je devrais pas te parler de ça. Ce doit pas être un sujet facile pour toi.**  
**- T'inquiètes! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus de relations avec elle que je m'en fiche.**  
**- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans ma mère.**  
**- Très viril!** se moqua t-elle.  
**- Et j'assume complètement! Et puis, ça n'attire pas les femmes ce genre de truc? Tu sais la part de féminité.**  
**- Et bien, quand le garçon a ta carrure, c'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose.**  
**- Quoi!**

Elle se mît à rire et j'espérais que la soirée allait continuer ainsi.

**- Tu te rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir une discussion sans que tu ne partes en colère?**  
**- Et sans que tu me supplies de te pardonner,** continua t-elle.  
**- Je ne pensai pas que Kim Connweller pouvait être aussi moqueuse!**  
**- Crois-moi! Tu ignores tout de qui je suis.**  
**- Aucune importance puisque je vais le découvrir.**  
**- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi optimiste.**

Durant le reste du trajet, l'ambiance ne fit que s'améliorer. Je riais et parlai avec Kim comme si nous étions de vieux amis même si je sentais toujours une certaine réticence de sa part. Et à chaque fois, elle me sortait une petite pique comme pour s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination mais j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait de ça!

Je me garai pres du cinéma, complètement relaxé. Elle aussi semblait totalement à l'aise.

**- Alors, quel film t'intéresse?**  
**- Je sais pas vraiment,** dit-elle en regardant les affiches qui nous entouraient. **Normalement, on prévoit ce qu'on va voir avant d'y aller, non?**  
**- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais comme film.**  
**- Tu pouvais déjà exclure les films d'horreur à moins que tu avais l'intention de me sortir une nouvelle réplique dont seul toi a le secret.**

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle me rappelle ce moment humiliant? Je n'arrivai toujours pas à me rendre compte que j'avais osé sortir ça. Et à première vue, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser l'oublier de sitôt.

**- Alors, on opte pour... ça?** fis-je hésitant en pointant du doigt l'affiche du dernier film romantique.  
**- Jared, toutes les filles n'aiment pas regarder ce genre de... trucs. En fait, j'aime beaucoup les films d'actions.**  
**- T'es sérieuse là ou tu me fais marcher?**  
**- Voilà qui prouve que tu ne me connais pas. Je préfère un bon film d'action à une comédie romantique. Pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais bon...**  
**- Toi, je t'aime de plus en plus.**

En disant ça, je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences. C'était sorti comme ça. Elle rougit violemment et regarda autour de nous, pour éviter mon regard.

**- Il faudrait peut être penser à acheter les tickets.**

J'essayai de la faire reparler mais elle semblait confuse, plongée dans ses réflexions. Et voilà, j'avais encore tout fait foirer.

**- Je... j'ai dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir!**  
**- Parce que tu en es capable?**

Ayez! Elle recommençait à se moquer de moi. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. J'insistai pour payer les deux places sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque:

**- Vous faites un très beau couple**, dit-elle en me donnant les places.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer que ce n'était pas le cas mais Kim m'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers la salle.

**- Pourquoi n'as tu pas démenti?** l'interrogeai-je plein d'espoir.

**- A quoi est ce que cela aurait servi? Elle aurait été gêné et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas?**

J'opinai avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras. Et croyez le ou non mais aussi idiot que cela puisse être, j'étais heureux! Oui, heureux! Alors qu'elle ne faisait que me tenir le bras. Pas la main, le bras! C'était pathétique mais j'en étais content. Quand elle vit ou mon regard s'attardait, elle me lâcha et rentra dans la salle toujours éclairé.

**- Je vais acheter quelque chose à manger, tu veux un truc?**

- **Non, merci!**

**- Je te rejoins!**

**- J'espère bien**, fit-elle. **Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a invité alors si tu m'abandonnais, je le prendrai très mal.**

Elle rentra dans la salle et je profitai de ce moment de solitude pour reprendre dans mes esprits. Dès qu'elle entrait dans mon champ de vision, je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. J'étais - il fallait bien le dire - complètement débile. Elle me mettait dans un état second. Est-ce-que cela avait fait la même chose à Sam au début de sa relation avec Emily? J'avais hâte que ce soit au tour de Paul pour voir comment il serait et pour bien l'enfoncer comme il se devait.

Avec une quantité considérable de sucres en main, je rejoignais la fille de mes rêves qui m'attendait bien sagement en triturant ses doigts. Elle ne me vit pas arriver mais il ne faisait aucun doute que je n'étais pas le seul à être nerveux. J'avais encore une place dans son cœur et je ne comptai pas m'y déloger de sitôt.

**- Tu... tu ne vas tout de même pas manger tout ça?** s'étonna t-elle en regardant les paquets de nourriture que j'avais prit.

**- Ba, je suis en pleine adolescence, faut que je mange!**

**- Dis moi ou tu mets tout ça? Parce que là, je veux savoir ton secret.**

- **Pas besoin, tu es parfaite!**

Elle ne répondit rien et retourna son attention sur l'écran vierge. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis sourire et j'aurai tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

**- T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas? Je vais tout manger sinon.**

**- Rappelles moi de ne jamais t'inviter à manger parce que là, je crois, qu'il n'y aura jamais assez dans mon frigo.**

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la publicité commença à faire son apparition. Je piochai dans mon pop corn et fourrai le tout dans ma bouche en prenant grand soin de ne pas en mettre partout. Manquerait plus qu'elle pense que je ne sais pas manger correctement.

Le film ne tarda pas trop mais malheureusement, nous avions choisi la mauvaise place. Un groupe devant nous avait décidé de nous empêcher d'écouter. A côté de moi, Kim ne tarda pas à perdre patience.

**- Dis moi, avec ta carrure de boxeur, tu veux pas leur faire peur. Ils ont quoi, quatorze ans, ils vont partir en hurlant,** me chuchota t-elle.

- **Est ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler un délinquant. Ils n'auront pas peur. Par contre, si c'était ton père.**

Elle rit silencieusement avant de regarder mon pop corn. Je savais bien que j'avais eu raison d'en prendre! Je le lui tendis mais au lieu d'en manger, elle piocha une poignée qu'elle envoya deux rangs devant nous, autrement dit sur les casses-pieds.

**- Me regardes pas comme ça! Fallait bien faire quelque chose.**

Je me retenais de rire alors que ceux qui avaient reçus le cadeau de Kim se retournait pour voir qui avait fait ça. J'abaissai mon pop corn et essayai de paraître le plus innocent possible. De toute façon, nous étions dans le noir et c'était plutôt difficile d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur conversation ce qui leur valut de nouveau le même sort.

**- Tu vas me vider mon pop corn à ce rythme.**

**- C'est pour une bonne cause.**

Heureusement, après trois ou quatre fois, ils finirent par comprendre la raison du jet de pop corn. Ah je vous jure! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Oh mon Dieu! On croirait entendre ma mère.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'explosion de je ne sais trop quoi à l'écran même si je mourrai d'envie de regarder Kim qui, avouons le**,** était nettement plus intéressant.

**- Mais avoues que c'est quand même totalement idiot**, s'exclama t-elle en pointant sa fourchette dans ma direction.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire! Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle n'irait qu'au cinéma mais j'avais réussi à la traîner dans un petit restaurant de Forks. J'étais vraiment trop fort!

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour? Tu vas voir un film d'action pour l'action. Sinon, tu vas voir un film à l'eau de rose.**

- **Ouais mais comment les mecs feraient pour traîner leur copine voir un film de ce genre.**

- **En plus, la fille est toujours en détresse.**

Avais-je à faire à une féministe en puissance? Peu importe! Nous parlions comme de vieux amis ou... un couple.

**- Et tu sais ce qui est le plus épatant?**

- **Vas-y...** fis-je craintif de la réponse.

- **La fille est toujours en talon. Honnêtement, courir sur des kilomètres, en enjambant des débris, sur une route pas droite avec des gens qui te tirent dessus. Je te raconte pas l'état de ses pieds.**

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'elle affirmait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait cent mètres avant de se ramasser. Décidément, j'adorai cette fille! Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Rien hormis ce hurlement de loup. Il retentit une deuxième fois et je savais qu'il était pour moi. Kim n'y avait pas prêté attention et c'était peut être mon ouïe développé qui m'y aidait.

**- Tu m'excuses, mon téléphone sonne, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Stupide mensonge étant donné que je n'avais même pas de portable. Je fis mine de partir pour prendre l'appel. Je n'arrivai à croire que j'allai devoir la laisser en plan. Il fallait au moins que je la ramène. Je revins à table alors qu'elle affichait un énorme sourire. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi... Pourtant le troisième hurlement me rappela mes devoirs que j'avais accepté.

**- Désolé, j'ai un petit problème familial.**

- **Oh! Est ce que c'est grave?**

- **Il faut que je rentre.**

- **Pas de problème! Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne.**

- **Non! Je vais te ramener, c'est la moindre des choses.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Si ta famille a besoin de toi, tu y vas, c'est tout!**

Elle était vraiment parfaite. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir ainsi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas encore tout lui dire. Je payai le repas et partis. Avant de passer la porte, je me retournai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. J'avais eu peur de sa réaction mais à part un léger rougissement, il ne se produisit rien. Pas de cris, pas de gifles! C'est un petit pas pour l'humanité mais un grand pas pour Jared.

* * *

Alors? Avez-vous aimés? Ou carrément détester? Moi, j'aime beaucoup! Sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr!^^

Et vous voyez, j'ai été tendre avec Jared. Un rendez-vous qui se passe bien! Sauf si on prend en compte la fin où il part mais Kim le prend bien donc pas de problème... jusqu'au prochain chapitre!^^

Review? :D


	27. Chapter 27

Et oui, voici le nouveau chapitre! Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas trois mois d'attente, je suis fière de moi! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Joanna: Je te comprends! Je suis pareil avec les fics que je lis! C'est toujours trop court!^^ Ba il me reste quand même pas mal de choses à écrire avant la fin donc oui, tu pourras lire les aventures de Kim et Jared encore un peu! Un Kired? Kim/Jared en fait, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là? Parce que ma fic est sur le couple Kim/Jared donc c'est un peu obligé qu'ils soient ensemble!^^ Et non Paul ne s'imprègnera pas! Pas dans cette fic en tout cas sachant que j'ai déjà une fic sur lui et que je suis les livres de SM et il s'imprègne de Rachel donc désolée mais ce n'est pas pour cette fic!^^ Merci beaucoup pour cette review!

Clina: Non mais finalement, je trouve que j'ai été plutôt tendre contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu! Je me fais vieille je crois!^^ Paul est toujours là dans ce chapitre pour sortir des trucs pas possible. On change pas les bonnes habitudes!^^ Non, moi pas partager Paul! Jamais! Il est à moi! Je m'emballe un peu là! xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je n'ai pas mis trop de temps... pour une fois!^^

FanKimJared: Et oui, il m'arrive d'être gentille... une fois de temps en temps... les soirs de pleine lune!^^ Merci pour ta review!

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi! ;)

* * *

POV Kim:

Les rues de la Push étaient presque désertes en ce samedi matin. Après tout, c'était le week-end et les gens devaient en profiter. Pour ma part, c'était bien la première fois que je me levai aussitôt. En réalité, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. Je pensai sans cesse à Jared et à notre... rendez-vous. Avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher, je m'étais jurée de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'y résoudre.

Je m'étais même laissée entraîner pour manger un morceau. Alors que j'avais dit que nous n'irions qu'au cinéma. Est-ce-que j'étais en train de retomber dans ce gouffre sans fond qu'on appelait plus communément l'amour?

Je poussai la porte de la petite épicerie de la Push ou le vieux Tom lisait le journal, assis dans sa chaise.

**- Bonjour Kim!** me salua t-il en levant les yeux de la gazette.  
**- Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?**  
**- Aussi bien qu'un vieux bonhomme de mon âge puisse l'être.**

Je filai rapidement dans les rayons à la recherche de céréales et autres mets. Deux ou trois personnes flânaient par ci par là. J'attrapai un paquet de céréales avant d'aller chercher du lait. Mon père pensait tellement à Stéphanie qu'il en oubliait de faire les courses. Mais je n'allai pas me plaindre, il était heureux et c'était l'essentiel. Et pis, il aurait pu choisir pire. Cela m'empêchait de finir comme Cendrillon bien que le prince charmant se serait sûrement fait attendre.

Au détour d'un rayon, je rentrai dans une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Je me confondais en excuse alors qu'elle me dévisagea longuement avant qu'un sourire l'Illinois son visage. Je la détaillai pour comprendre sa réaction et il me fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaitre la mère de Jared.

**- Tu es Kim, n'est ce pas?**  
**- Euh... oui,** bégayai-je, me sentant extrêmement petite devant cette femme.  
**- Maria Najera, la mère de Jared. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.**  
**- Moi aussi,** dis-je en rougissant et voulant me trouver n'importe où.  
**- Votre soirée s'est bien passé hier? Tu as un effet formidable sur lui! Et comme il est rentré tard hier, vous avez dû vous amuser.**

Rentrer tard? Pas spécialement étant donné qu'il était parti pour un problème familial. Il n'aurait quand même pas...

**- Et bien, vous ne l'avez pas appelés hier soir.**  
**- Comment aurai-je pu faire? Il n'a même pas de portable!**

Je resserrai mes mains autour du paquet de céréales en imaginant la tête de Jared. Quel salaud! Il avait menti! Quoi? La soirée l'avait ennuyé? C'était ça! Qu'il vienne me voir, j'allai le recevoir comme il fallait. Non mieux! J'allai, moi même, aller le voir et lui faire comprendre ce que je pensai de lui.

**- Dites-moi! Jared est chez vous?**  
**- Je crois qu'il est parti tôt chez Sam aujourd'hui. Sam Uley!**  
**- D'accord, merci beaucoup!**

Je la quittai, plus remontée que jamais! Je payai les quelques courses à faire que je déposai rapidement chez moi avant d'aller chez ce Sam. J'en avais marre d'être la gentille fille qui se laissait faire sans jamais réagir. Sam Uley. Tout le monde le connaissait à la Push. C'était ce grand gars qui paraissait assez solitaire et à vrai dire, il était un peu effrayant quand on y regardait de près. La Push était assez petite pour savoir où chaque personne habitait.

Cependant, arrivée devant la petite maison en bois, je me sentis idiote. J'avais reçu une éducation et on ne débarquait pas chez les gens ainsi. Alors que je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vis Jared, Paul et Sam sortir de la maison. Quand le premier me remarqua, un sourire illumina son visage mais je n'allai pas le laisser avoir. Oh que non!

- **Kim!** s'exclama t-il. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là?** demanda t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- **Tu n'es qu'un menteur!**

Médiocre! J'aurai tout de même pu trouver mieux! Un menteur, il y avait tellement d'autres mots. On dirait une gamine de primaires.

**- On va peut-être vous laisser. Jared, tu nous rejoins après!**

A première vue, ce Sam semblait sûr de lui même puisque sa phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?**

- **C'est quoi le problème? Tu ne te sens pas bien dans ta peau alors tu t'amuses avec les autres pour te sentir mieux?**

- **Tu pourrais m'expliquer!** s'impatienta t-il.

- **J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sincère et je me suis plutôt amusée hier soir mais...**

**- Mais quoi Kim? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.**

- **Figures-toi que j'ai rencontré ta mère ce matin et elle m'a dit que tu étais rentré tard hier, ce qui n'est pas spécialement mon cas.**

- **Je te jure que...**

- **Ah oui! Et il me semble que tu n'as même pas de portable.**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucune excuse potable ne sembla vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Son maigre cerveau devait tourner à plein régime pour tenter de sortir quelque chose.

**- Il y a une raison mais... je ne peux rien dire.**

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé? A quoi voulait-il jouer? La carte du mystère!

**- Laisses moi deviner! Tu es agent secret et tu ne peux rien me dire par peur de me mettre en danger. Écoutes-moi bien Jared, j'en ai plus que marre de ce petit jeu!**

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant et qu'auparavant, j'adorai regardé.

**- Un jour, je te le dirai mais pour l'instant...**

Je secouai la tête et le repoussai alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Cette fois, il avait dépassé les limites!

**- Laisses moi tranquille!**

Il ne répliqua rien et je me dépêchai de partir pour ne plus à le voir. "Un jour, je te le dirai", non mais franchement, pour qui se prenait-il?

Il m'avait poussé au bord de mes retranchements. Plus énervée que jamais, je ne rentrai pas directement chez moi et allai sur la plage. Je détestai être en colère. J'avais des crampes dans le ventre et il m'arrivait de me mettre à pleurer pour rien une fois l'énervement passé.

Je me laissai tomber sur la plage et entreprit de jeter tous les cailloux qui m'entouraient aussi loin que possible. Le vent fouettait mon visage, faisant voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens, ce qui m'agaçait encore plus.

Je poussai un hurlement de rage juste avant de me recevoir un bâton sur l'arrière de la tête. Je me retournai prête à en découdre avec celui qui avait osé faire ça jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le bouvier-bernois de Andrew qui accourait vers moi et croyez-moi, un chien de ce gabarit qui fonce droit sur vous, c'est toujours effrayant à voir. Je n'eus le temps de faire aucun geste que l'énorme bête se jeta sur moi, et je me retrouvai allongé alors qu'il restait sur moi, à essayer de lécher le visage.

**- Andrew!** hurlai-je. **Aides moi!**

**- Qu'est ce que je gagne?** rit-il. **Tallya!** fit-il rappelant la chienne à l'ordre.

Je pus me rasseoir normalement alors que Andrew envoya de nouveau le bout de bois au loin pour divertir Tallya.

**- A quoi était du ce magnifique cri?**

- **Tu veux que je te dise? Vous les mecs, vous n'êtes que des crétins!**

- **Merci!**

Nous retombâmes dans le silence, contemplant silencieusement la vue qui s'offrait à nous.

- **Allez! Racontes!**

- **J'en ai pas envie.**

- **Kimmy! On se connaît depuis le berceau.**

**- Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué?**

- **Est-ce-que ça a un rapport avec Jared?**

- **Oui**, grommelai-je devant la perspicacité de mon meilleur ami.

Je l'entendis rire alors que je lui donnai un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais!

**- Tu sais, on fait parfois des choses idiotes qu'on est attirés par quelqu'un. Tiens, tu te souviens quand on avait dix ans et que j'avais le béguin pour toi.**

- **M'en parles pas! T'étais ignoble!**

Durant cette période, il avait été abject avec moi, ne faisant que m'embêter n'ayant trouvé aucun moyen de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi. En même temps, nous n'avions que dix ans et c'était un peu tôt pour parler de sentiments. Heureusement, il avait finit par se calmer et tout était redevenu comme avant.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?**

**- On est sortis hier! C'était... génial. J'ai vraiment apprécié mais il a dû partir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un problème d'ordre familiale et qu'on l'avait appelé.**

- **Où est le problème?**

- **Le problème, c'est que j'ai parlé à sa mère ce matin et qu'il n'a pas de portable! Et encore moins de problèmes familiaux si tu veux mon avis.**

Il soupira mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- **Le pire, c'est que je suis allée le voir et qu'il n'a même pas démenti. C'est pas possible! Est-ce-que je suis aussi ennuyante que ça?**

- **Pas du tout! T'es une fille fabuleuse.**

Je le remerciai de ce compliment mais Andrew était comme un frère pour moi et il aurait très bien pu mentir pour me faire plaisir.

Tallya revint en courant gaiement, le bâton dans sa mâchoire avant de le laisser tomber au pied de son maître.

- **L'amour, c'est compliqué! C'est pour ça que je préfère rester avec la femme de ma vie,** plaisanta Andrew en désignant sa chienne. **En plus, elle est docile. Que demandez de mieux?** rajouta t-il en relançant l'objet.

- **Crétin!**

- **Si tu veux mon avis. Si Jared et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble, cela se produira peu importe ce qui se passe.**

- **Attends! C'est pas le genre de trucs niais que sortent les filles en général?**

- **Quoi? T'étais pas au courant que j'avais prévu de changer de sexe. Tu me déçois là!**

Nous rîmes de bon cœur ensemble et au moment où je voulus attaquer un autre sujet, Andrew me devança.

**- Steve est bizarre et je t'en tiens pour responsable. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?**

- **Secret défense!**

**- Ne m'obliges pas à te torturer!**

Devant mon refus de lui en dire plus, il se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller. Quelle pire torture que cela? J'avais des difficultés à reprendre mon souffle et je n'arrivai pas à aligner deux mots de suite.

**- Alors? Est-ce-que je peux savoir maintenant?**

Je repris mon souffle avec difficulté et fis un bond en arrière avant qu'il ne repasse à l'attaque. J'étais prête à endurer une nouvelle séance de torture parce que ce ne serait rien face à ce que Amy me ferait si elle apprenait que j'avais tout avoué à Andrew.

**- On est amis, et tu me caches des choses? Je te le pardonnerai jamais**! bouda t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Néanmoins, ses fossettes le trahissaient et je savais bien qu'il mentait. Certes, il devait mourir d'envie de tout savoir mais il ne m'en voudrait pas de lui cacher quelque chose. De toute façon, il finirait bien par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Du moins, si un des concernés se décidaient à faire un pas vers l'autre.

Je repris ma place initiale et bien que je surpris Andrew me regarder plusieurs fois en essayant de savoir ce que je ne voulais pas lui dire, il n'insista pas plus et je l'en remerciai. Parce que garder quelque chose d'aussi gros rien que pour soi, c'était vraiment difficile!

En sa compagnie, je réussis à oublier le problème Jared, enfin presque. Parfois, mes pensées dérivaient d'elles mêmes vers ce grand idiot. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça!

Je claquai violemment la porte de mon casier en imaginant que la tête de Jared était coincé dedans. Je m'étais découvert des penchants sadique depuis quelques jours. Et bizarrement, tous ces... fantasmes le concernaient uniquement.

Et en ce lundi matin, j'étais énervée rien qu'à l'idée de le voir. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis samedi et je m'en portai très bien. Amy s'accouda contre les casiers d'à côté et me dévisagea longuement. Elle m'avait appelé pour savoir comment c'était passé le rendez-vous avec Jared et je lui avais tout raconté. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'elle était encore plus énervée que moi.

**- Tu me laisses le démolir?** me demanda t-elle tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieusement.

**- Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu ne fais pas le poids.**

- **Je sais parfaitement où il fait taper. Et je pense que tu sais à quoi je fais allusion.**

Oui, j'avais parfaitement compris et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de lui mettre un bon coup à cet endroit.

**- C'est très douloureux. Vous les filles, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait mal à cet endroit.**

Je me retournai et vis Paul tout sourire. Amy leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda sèchement ce qu'il faisait là. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui.

**- J'avais une folle envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec Kim. Ça te pose un problème? A moins que tu veuilles participer?**

Amy devint rapidement rouge alors que je riais, amusé sans pour autant être gêné. Je commençai peu à peu à m'habituer à son humour parfois spécial.

**- Alors tu veux rester?**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris! On se voit en cours,** grommela t-elle en s'éloignant lentement tout en fusillant le don juan du lycée du regard.

Paul me lâcha et m'attrapa par les épaules tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Que j'allai m'enfuir à toute jambe? Je n'en étais pas encore à ce stade sachant que j'ignorai ce qu'il me voulait.

**- Je ne devrais même pas à avoir te parler mais bon, toi et le truc qui me sert d'ami n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord.**

- **Est-ce de ma faute si...**

- **Je m'en fiche Kim**! me coupa t-il. **Moi, j'en ai marre de l'entendre parler de toi toute la journée. "Tu crois que Kim voudra de moi?" "Tu penses que j'ai une chance?" Et c'est celles qui sortent le plus souvent.**

Je n'arriverai donc jamais à le comprendre. S'il pensait aussi souvent à moi que me le disais Paul, pourquoi était-il parti pendant notre rendez-vous en me mentant. Je lui posai la question mais même s'il semblait en savoir les raisons, il refusa de me les dire.

**- En fait, c'est un nouveau plan tordu visant à m'humilier, c'est ça?** m'énervai-je. **Tu es de mèche et Sarah est aussi courant, non?**

- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes? J'ai rien à voir avec cette garce prétentieuse. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, tout est merveilleux. Vous allez vivre ensemble et faire plein de mini Jared. Tout est parfait! Alors bon sang, fais quelque chose parce que sinon, je vais lui démolir le portrait et tu ne le trouveras plus très séduisant après ça.**

Jared était-il aussi épuisant que ça? Paul semblait au bord du gouffre mais venant de lui, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Il était connu pour s'énerver rapidement. Et je voulais bien croire que amis ou pas, il n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur Jared. Mais ce n'était pas mon problème!

- **Quand on parle du loup...**

D'un geste de la tête, il me désigna une personne qui arrivait derrière moi. Paul dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en riant d'une blague qu'il semblait le seul à connaître avant de me forcer à me retourner. Je voulus m'enfuir dans la direction inverse mais il me poussa tellement fort que je manquai de m'étaler par terre. Mais ne rêvez pas! Jared ne m'avait pas attrapé dans ses bras musclés ou un truc qui y ressemblait. J'avais juste failli me ridiculiser devant bon nombre d'élèves qui riaient sous cape.

Je me retournai pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser mais il s'était déjà éclipsé. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je savais de qui il s'agissait.

**- Je peux te parler?**

**- Si je te réponds non, je doute que ça fasse quelque chose, je me trompe?**

Je lui fis face, croisa les bras pour tenter de paraître menaçante et lui fis les gros yeux. C'est vrai que du haut de mes un mètre cinquante, je devais effrayer le géant qu'il était.

**- Je te jure qu'il y a une raison valable!**

**- Alors dis le moi!** le suppliai-je. **Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance sinon?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant! Mais un jour, je te raconterai tout!**

Que pouvait-il bien cacher de si important? De si secret qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire? Qu'est ce qu'un adolescent de 17 ans pouvait bien faire qu'il ne pouvait m'avouer? Parce qu'à part jouer à la console vidéo ou sécher les cours, je ne voyais vraiment pas!

**- Tu demandes beaucoup d'effort, tu le sais ça?**

**- Mais ça en vaut peut-être le coup.**

- **J'en sais rien! Je sais pas Jared. On va... faire comme si nous étions des amis. C'est déjà bien!**

Il me sourit franchement alors que je soupirai devant son air de gamin. Mais j'étais de plus en plus intéressée par son secret. Il avait bien dit qu'il me le dirait? Dans combien de temps? Parce que je les voulais mes explications et je n'en démordrai pas!

* * *

Est-ce-que vous savez qu'en écrivant la scène sur la plage, j'ai eu envie de faire du Kim/Andrew? Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a bien tenté!^^

Sans compter que pendant un instant, j'ai voulu que Steve devienne gay. Juste pour voir vos réactions mais je me suis ravisée. Je me demande si j'aurai dû finalement!^^

Et une petite review pour la pauvre petite auteur que je suis? ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Tadam! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. L'inspiration était là mais sa grande copine la flemme avait décidé de s'incruster. Heureusement, elle semble être parti en vacances. Allez savoir pour combien de temps!^^ Sur ce, je n'ai rien d'autres à dire. J'espère juste que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Clina: Je suis très radine en ce qui concerne Paul. J'essaye de me soigner mais c'est très dur! Mon médecin me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser sans cesse à lui mais je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai un jour!^^ Ah désolée! Paul est absent de ce chapitre! Enfin, quasiment absent! C'est qu'il est très demandé le petit!^^ Bon, Steve sera définitivement hétéro dans ma fic! J'ai déjà fait le coup avec une de mes persos dans une fic, son petit ami était en fait gay et je voulais pas le refaire. J'aime beaucoup trop Amy! ( Et Steve!)^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'on se retrouvera à la fin parce que j'adore tes reviews! :D

Goldencherry: Ta review m'a bien fait rire alors merci! xD

Joanna: Parfait? J'en doute un peu mais ça me fait plaisir!^^ Oui mais j'aurai dû faire souffrir Andrew et je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre malheureusement!^^ Merci pour ta review!

* * *

POV Jared:

**- Jared, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pendant dix ans tout de même?** demanda ma mère en me servant.

**- Non! Bien plus longtemps,** rajoutai-je devant sa mine réjouie.

**- Comment est-ce-que j'étais censé savoir que tu avais laissé cette pauvre petite en plan?**

**- Je ne l'ai pas laissé en plan! Il y avait urgence!**

**- Le résultat est le même. Tu l'as abandonné en plein rendez-vous.**

Avait-elle besoin de me le rappeler? Je m'en voulais déjà assez. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. A cause de ma mère, Kim m'avait grillé. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle m'envoie balader une fois pour toute. Heureusement, j'avais rattrapé le coup. Enfin, autant que j'avais pu. Et elle avait dit que nous étions amis! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point l'entendre dire ses mots m'avaient fait plaisir. C'était tout simplement fabuleux!

**- De toute façon. Tu vis sous mon toit alors tu seras bien obligé de me parler**, renchérit ma mère.

**- Tu veux qu'on parie?** la provoquai-je.

- **Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis vous deux?** s'impatienta mon père avant d'enfourner un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. **J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir trois gamins à la maison.**

Ma mère fusilla mon paternel du regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne rien rajouter d'autre. C'est fou l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Et il ne riposta même pas. Il continua de manger.

**- Annie, on mange, ce n'est pas le moment de dessiner,** la réprimanda ma mère en arrachant la feuille que ma soeur tenait dans sa main.

**- Je dessine pas!** s'énerva t-elle. **J'écris une lettre d'amour à Paul.**

J'éclatai de rire alors que ma mère soupira tandis que ma sœur arrachait le papier des mains de ma mère.

**- Annie!** s'énerva ma mère**.**

Ne jamais contrarier mama Najera! Et le gnome qui me servait de sœur avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait terrifiant mais quand un mioche de huit ans vous regarde de cette façon, c'est tous sauf effrayant.

**- Veux tu encore être punie? Une semaine de plus peut-être?**

- **De plus?** questionnai-je curieux.

Annie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que je demandai plus de renseignements à ma mère. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait?

**- Annie a eu la bonne idée d'enfoncer la tête d'un de ses camarades dans la cuvette des toilettes.**

Je me retenais de rire par peur de subir les foudres de ma mère mais mon père, lui, ne se gêna pas. Elle était vraiment excellente. Qu'est ce que ce pauvre gosse avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver? Bien qu'en vérité, il ne fallait pas grand chose.

**- Le pauvre Littlesea.**

**- Je vois pas qui c'est.**

- **Collin Littlesea. Le fils de Dona**, fit ma mère comme si c'était une évidence.

Je fis semblant de comprendre de qui elle parlait pour qu'elle n'insiste pas sinon dans une heure, j'étais encore à table. Pauvre gamin quand même!

**- Il avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi.**

- **Et tu veux que je t'enfonce la tête dans les toilettes, moi!**

Oui, c'était bien ma mère qui venait de dire ça. Le pire étant, sans doute, qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle en était bien capable. Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Elle ne me l'avait jamais fait ou alors je ne m'en souvenais pas...

**- Est-ce-qu'un jour, nous arriverons à dîner tranquillement?**

Mon père avait raison. Rare étaient les dîners où ma mère ne réprimandaient pas Annie. En fait, c'était toujours à cause de cette peste! Quelle idée de m'avoir fait une petite sœur!

Après la petite boutade de mon père, le dîner se déroula dans le calme, en tout cas autant que cela pouvait l'être. Ce fut quand je débarrassai la table qu'un hurlement me rappela mes devoirs. Je filai aussitôt en direction de la forêt où je me débarrassais de mes vêtements**.** Que se passait-il? Encore ces foutues sangsues! Les mêmes qui avaient mit fin à mon rendez-vous avec Kim. Si je les attrapai, elles pouvaient être sûrs que j'allai mettre fin à leur vie rapidement. Au nombre de cinq, les vampires avaient traversés notre territoire et Paul s'était jeté sur une des femmes avant de lui arracher la tête comme il se devait, chose que les membres de son clan avaient très mal prit. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés avec quatre vampires très en colère sur le dos. Raison pour laquelle Sam avait dû m'appeler.

**- A l'est, j'ai senti leur odeur**, m'informa Paul.

**- Il faut qu'on les attrape.**

- **Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne sont pas partis?**

- **Paul a tué l'une des leurs, ils vont vouloir se venger. Alors faites attention.**

C'était toujours de la faute de Paul de toute façon. A chaque fois qu'une tuile me tombait dessus, Paul y était mêlé. Je l'entendis grogner en me rappelant qu'il avait été voir Kim. Pas la peine de me le rabâcher toutes les cinq minutes. Monsieur m'avait aidé une fois dans sa vie et il voulait que je lui sois redevable à vie.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler,** gronda Sam nous rappelant à l'ordre.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Je lui collerai sa raclée plus tard à cet imbécile. J'accélérai la cadence pour les rejoindre rapidement. Pourtant alors que j'arrivai presque à leur hauteur, je me retrouvai à faire un bond de dix mètres alors qu'un vampire se jetait sur moi. Je me relevai aussi vite que je le pus et me tenais prêt à me défendre. L'homme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années physiquement parlant me défia du regard et ne fis pas un seul geste pour m'attaquer. Un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur son visage et dévoilait ses crocs.

**- Alors on est tout seul?** murmura t-il.

Il regarda autour de nous s'attendant certainement à ce que Paul et Sam surgissent. Ces derniers accouraient dans ma direction. Il me suffisait de distraire cette sangsue suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions attaquer à plusieurs.

Une brindille craqua derrière moi et une odeur nauséabonde vint se joindre à celle de celui qui se tenait face à moi. Je fis un bond sur le côté pour ne pas être dos à un vampire qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

**- Tiens bon vieux,** m'encouragea Paul.

Alors qu'il me disait ça et que je voyais ses pensées, je le vis tomber nez à nez avec les deux autres du clan. Sam étant avec lui, ils se retrouvaient à deux contre deux. Ils avaient dû préparer ça. C'était les créatures les plus tordus qui existent. Mais s'ils pensaient pouvoir me battre aussi facilement.

L'homme avait été rejoint par une femme et si elle n'avait pas été une buveuse de sang, aucun doute que je l'aurai trouvé magnifique. Pas autant que Kim bien entendu mais tout de même.

**- A toi l'honneur Elena,** l'invita l'homme en me désignant d'un signe de la main.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se jeta sur moi. Plutôt que d'éviter l'attaque, je fonçai droit sur elle. Nos corps s'entrechoquant produisirent un boucan du diable et j'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa chair. Je l'entendis hurler de douleur avant de me repousser violemment. J'atterris contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc avant de me relever pour attaquer de nouveau. Cependant, l'homme me barra le chemin et je me retrouvai à affronter deux vampires. Par la suite, ce ne fut que coups de crocs et de pattes alors qu'ils tentaient de m'attraper dans leur bras pour me broyer les os. Je ne savais pas comment était la situation du côté de Sam et Paul mais j'avais déjà bien assez à faire de mon côté.

L"homme était définitivement plus fort. Je me concentrai sur la femme pour pouvoir l'éliminer facilement. Une fois que j'aurai fait ce travail, ce ne serait plus qu'un un contre un.

J'avais tout prévu. Sauf le fait qu'elle éviterait mon coup et qu'elle sauterait par dessus moi pour se retrouver derrière. Tout se passa très vite, je n'eus pas le temps de me dégager et me retrouvai encerclé dans ses bras qui commençaient à m'enserrer la poitrine. J'entendis le hurlement de Sam puis ce fut le trou noir.

POV Kim:

**- Tu veux que je te dise, je vais devenir lesbienne,** m'informa Amy en se saisissant d'un de ses livres. **Ça m'éviterait tout ces tracas.**

**- Peut-être que si tu faisais le premier pas...** lui dis-je en lui montrant d'un signe de tête Steve à l'autre bout du couloir parlant avec Andrew.

**- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça! Je te signale que madame est incapable de choisir si elle déteste ou si elle aime Jared.**

**- C'est faux! Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis**, mentis-je.

Je ne le détestai pas mais de là à dire que je l'aimai... encore. Amy avait raison. J'aurai mieux fait d'aimer les filles, c'était beaucoup moins compliqué. Peu à peu, j'oubliai l'incident de la fête pour ne voir que le Jared gentil et ça m'agaçait. Je ne devais pas me laisser avoir. J'avais dit que nous serions amis. Rien d'autres! Mais si ce rendez-vous avait continué, est-ce-que... Non! Qu'est ce que j'allai imaginer! Il était parti! M'avait planté et comme une idiote, j'avais cru à son mensonge. Il avait dit qu'il me raconterait tout plus tard mais quand? Dans deux jours, deux semaines, deux ans... Ne pouvait-il pas être plus précis?

**- Pourquoi les mecs sont si compliqués?**

**- Je vais entrer dans un couvent... ouais, ça me paraît bien,** s'exclama Amy. **Je vivrai tranquillement sans avoir besoin de me casser la tête.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Steve? Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec lui et quand je t'ai évoqué...**

**- Kim!** s'écria t-elle me coupant la parole. **T'as pas fait ça!**

**- J'ai juste demandé ce qu'ile pensait de toi, et il avait pas l'air indifférent.**

- **Je vais te tuer!**

Et ce n'était pas une plaisanterie lancée comme ça. Je reculai rapidement de deux pas alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard. Amy était quelque peu impulsive parfois. Un peu comme Paul. Ils auraient fait un beau couple ces deux là. Quoique... non! Impossible! L'un des deux auraient arrachés la tête de l'autre au bout d'une semaine.

**- Je voulais juste t'aider**, me défendis-je.

**- Ah oui! Et bien, je vais aller voir Jared pour lui dire que tu m'as bassiné avec lui pendant des années, que tu rêvais de lui toutes les nuits et qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui. Tu ne m'en voudras pas!**

- **T'oserais pas!**

Si elle oserait! Elle haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

**- Je vais me gêner. Kim est raide dingue de Jared,** cria t-elle.

Dans le couloir, tous les élèves qui avaient pu entendre se retournèrent vers moi avant de se mettre à commenter la nouvelle avec intérêt.

**- Garce**, grognai-je.

**- De toute façon, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Il y a même des paris qui circulent. J'ai parié que tu céderais dans deux semaines.**

Hein? N'avaient-ils rien d'autres à faire. Et même ma meilleure amie avait osé faire ça. Je vis Andrew et Steve venir dans notre direction. A mon tour de jouer. Amy m'adressa un regard à glacer le sang, voulant certainement dire que j'avais intérêt à tenir ma langue si elle ne voulait pas que je le lui arrache.

**- Steve**, m'exclamai-je. **Tu es libre samedi soir?**

**- J'en sais rien**, répondit-il étonné par ma question.

**- Maintenant non! Amy voudrait t'inviter à sortir mais elle n'ose pas alors je le fais à sa place.**

Je vis l'intéressé rougir, sa peau faisant concurrent au roux de ses cheveux. Steve, quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il produisit ce manège plusieurs fois sans pour autant se décider à parler.

**- Kim, t'es morte**, me dit Amy. **Dès qu'il n'y a plus de témoins, je t'égorge et je t'enterre dans la forêt.**

**- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser**, fit Andrew en me saisissant par le bras.

Il m'entraîna plus loin, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Andrew explosa de rire quand nous fûmes plus loin en me félicitant.

**- Bien joué! Mais tu veux quelles fleurs à ton enterrement parce que là, ton espérance de vie vient de baisser.**

Pas besoin qu'il me le rappelle. J'avais même honte de lui avoir fait un coup pareil mais c'était pour son bien. Elle allait certainement m'en vouloir pendant un moment mais quand ils seront véritablement ensemble, elle me remerciera. Du moins, j'espérai... Amy était une jolie fille alors quel garçon ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion? Bon Steve était un peu différent des autres mais j'avais fait le bon choix. Et puis, elle n'avait pas crier dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Et cela même si tout le monde le savait déjà selon elle, ce qui me rappelait cette histoire de pari à mes bons souvenirs. Je posai donc la question à Andrew pour savoir s'il était au courant.

**- Quoi? Non!** s'exclama t-il en agitant la tête de gauche à droite.** Tu te doutes bien que je te l'aurai dit sinon. Jamais, je ne t'aurai caché ça. Jamais**! répéta t-il nerveusement.

Pas besoin d'être un génie ou un as du mensonge pour savoir qu'il était en train de mentir. Et il avait très bien compris que je savais. Il me sourit avant de s'écarter d'un pas.

**- Tu comprends, je ne voulais pas te forcer la main. Néanmoins, si tu pouvais un peu accélérer ou sinon je risque de perdre.**

**- Non mais j'y crois pas! Et dans combien de temps suis-je censée lui sauter dessus selon toi?**

**- 5 jours**, souffla t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. **Essayes de me faire gagner Kimmy-chou.**

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul geste pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée, il fila vers son prochain cours. C'est pas vrai, tout le lycée avait-il vraiment parier sur Jared et moi? C'est donc énervé que je me dirigeai vers la salle d'Histoire où j'étais à côté de Jared. Je pris une grande inspiration devant la porte avant de m'y engouffrer, le professeur étant déjà dans la salle. Je le saluai avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place. Qu'est-ce-que j'allai pouvoir lui dire? J'avais dit que nous étions amis mais de quoi pouvions-nous bien discuter? Oh c'est pas vrai! Respires Kim! Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier.

La sonnerie retentit et je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre à une allure folle. Ce n'était que Jared. Je n'avais pas à stresser comme ça. Amy passa le seuil de la porte et son regard se posa directement sur moi, me faisant oublier le stress dû à Jared. Elle alla s'asseoir juste derrière moi et je me retournai pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

**- Comment t'as osé me faire ça? J'étais vraiment gênée.**

**- Et toi? Tu l'as crié dans le couloir.**

-** Donc on est quitte? **demanda t-elle.

J'acquiesçai avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé après que Andrew et moi soyons partis. Elle baissa les yeux se concentrant sur sa table alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge.

**- Il a accepté?** m'enquis-je plus curieuse que jamais.

Elle opina de la tête et je poussai un cri de victoire avant de me faire réprimander par notre prof. Je me retournai, lui tournant le dos mais je mourrai d'en savoir plus même si je savais qu'elle allait me faire mariner un moment. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas aussi facilement mon coup bas.

Le prof referma la porte alors que la place de Jared était toujours vide. Était-il en retard? Pas que ça m'importait! Pendant l'appel, je constatai que Paul n'était pas lui aussi. Plutôt étrange comme coïncidence. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux manqués les cours, ils étaient revenus avec quinze centimètres en plus et une tonne de muscle. Ça n'allait tout de même pas recommencer? Parce que là, ils allaient devenir vraiment effrayant.

J'essayai désespérément d'enlever cette fichue tâche. Tout ça à cause de Amy. Durant le déjeuner, nous nous étions chamaillés comme deux gamines et il se trouve que j'avais malencontreusement reçue de la sauce tomate. A qui est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire ça? Je lui avais arrangé un rendez-vous avec Steve et elle osait se plaindre.

**- Kim!**

Je me retournai pour voir Cindy se diriger vers moi. Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout! Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle essayait d'avancer aussi vite que possible, avec une pile de feuille dans les mains.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux?**

**- Que tu me rendes un service.**

**- Attends! Cindy Fever me demande à moi, Kim Connweller, un service? Qu'as tu fumé? **plaisantai-je.

**- Très drôle ringarde. Prends ça!**

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle me donna les feuilles. Je l'examinai rapidement et constatai qu'il s'agissait de nos cours.

**- Il faut que tu apportes ça à Jared. On m'a confié celle de Paul aussi et je n'aurai pas le temps de passer voir les deux.**

**- Hors de question! **m'exclamai-en lui tendant la paperasse.

**- Tu n'as pas le choix. Et c'est pour toi que je fais ça.**

**- Évites de me venir en aide la prochaine fois.**

**- Je dois me dépêcher. A la prochaine!**

Elle tourna les talons et partir en roulant des fesses comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Quelle pimbêche! Elle n'allait pas me laisser ainsi. Je ne voulais pas aller chez Jared! Et pis, il pouvait bien attendre pour avoir ses cours.

C'est pour ça que je me trouvai en ce moment même devant la maison des Najera. Je suis... pitoyable! Une faible femme qui ne peut pas résister à Jared. Mais après, c'était mon devoir de lui apporter les cours. Les études étaient importantes dans la vie. C'était la seule raison qui m'avait poussé à venir ici. Ce n'était absolument pas parce que je voulais savoir comment il allait. Quelle idée!

Je montai les marches du perron et frappai à la porte. Une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir une dizaine d'années m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

**- T'es qui?** me demanda t-elle avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

**- Bonjour! Je suis Kim... une amie de Jared et je...**

C'est moi où j'étais en train de bégayer devant une gamine? Mais croyez le ou non, elle était imposante! Elle avait cette force dans le regard qui vous forçait à la respecter et malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'arrivait pas à la taille, je me sentais étrangement petite devant la façon dont elle avait de me regarder.

**- T'es l'amoureuse de Jared?**

**- Quoi! Non! Pas du tout!**

**- Et tu connais Paul? **me demanda t-elle intéressé.

**- Annie! Qui est-ce?**

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement et la mère de Jared apparut dans l'encadrement. Merci j'étais sauvé! Cette fille me filait la trouille. Si vous aviez vu son regard quand elle avait parlé de Paul.

**- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Kim?**

**- Euh... non, je venais simplement apporter les cours pour Jared comme il n'était pas là.**

**- Ah oui! Il n'était pas bien. Sa chambre est en haut, la deuxième porte à droite. Je te laisse monter.**

**- Quoi? Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire! **m'écriai-je paniquée à l'idée qu'il pense que j'étais venue le voir.** Je vais les laisser ici.**

**- Je t'en prie**, rit-elle.** Je suis sûre qu'il t'a entendu et s'il ne te voit pas, il va te courir après et dans son état, ce n'est pas prudent.**

Dans son état? Qu'est ce qu'il avait? C'était grave? Peut-être que c'était lié à ses activités secrètes? Piqué par ma curiosité, je montai une à une les marches. Et c'était seulement parce que j'avais l'espoir d'avoir un indice sur son fameux secret. La deuxième porte, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit? Arrivée devant celle-ci, j'allai frapper mais Jared ouvrit la porte avant que je ne puisse toquer.

Il m'invita à entrer et je m'exécutai, gênée. Pas parce que j'entrai dans une chambre de garçons, j'avais passé mon enfance dans celle de Andrew mais là il s'agissait de Jared. Qui était torse nu, précisons-le même si ce n'était qu'un détail. Un détail qui me fit rougir... Pourtant, un large bandage faisait le tour de son abdomen. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé?

**- Juste une petite chute**, fit-il en balayant ma question d'un geste de la main.

Peu convaincu par sa réponse, je lui tendis les photocopies des cours qu'il avait manqué et il me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je refusai poliment mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

**- Tu étais avec Paul lors de cette... chute?**

**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça? **s'étonna t-il devenant soudainement pâle, ce qui était beaucoup pour un Quileute.

-** Il était absent lui aussi.**

**- Ah bon! Je ne savais pas.**

**- Espèce de menteur**!

J'avais dit cela d'un ton calme, n'étant aucunement agressive. Je suis sûre que si j'allai chez Paul maintenant, je le retrouverai blessé lui aussi. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils tramaient?

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire?**

**- C'est difficile à expliquer. **

**- Oh mon Dieu!** m'exclamai-je. **Vous êtes des dealers, c'est ça? Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez prit cette tonne de muscles. Et vous avez dû vous faire tabasser la nuit dernière.**

Il éclata de rire alors que je ne plaisantai pas du tout. C'était une explication tout ce qu'il y a de plus plausible. Vexée par sa réaction, je croisai les bras et le fusillai du regard. Il essaya de reprendre son sérieux mais il avait toujours ses fossettes, signe évident qu'il allait s'esclaffer encore une fois.

**- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça!**

Mouais. Heureusement en tout cas! Un dealer. Il n'en avait pas la tête de toute façon. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être alors?

**- J'ai croisé ta soeur en bas**, dis-je pour meubler le silence et changer de discussion. **Elle est...**

**- Bizarre? Cinglée? Effrayante? Ou les trois à la fois?**

**- Alors c'est son état naturel?**

**- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu quand Paul est dans les parages.**

Il rit de nouveau mais cela semblait le faire souffrir. Il porta une main à ses côtés et une grimace de douleur traversa son visage.

**- Tu as mal?** m'inquiétai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

**- Tu as peur pour moi?**

Qu'est ce qu'il allait imaginer? Certainement pas! Je me reculai alors que monsieur semblait se porter beaucoup mieux subitement.

**- Je vais y aller.**

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie mais il me rattrapa par la main. Ce simple contact me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

**- Je te le dirai, je te le promets!**

Me contentant d'approuver d'un signe de tête, je m'écartai de lui et sortis de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il me rattrapa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci pour me mettre en garde.

**- Fais attention à toi! Évites de sortir. Y a des gens louchent qui traînent en ce moment.**

**- Je crois que j'en ai vu un. Des gars de deux mètres de hauteur et de largeur avec un tatouage sur le bras?**

Ma moquerie ne sembla pas le faire rire une seule seconde. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire! Attendez, il n'était tout de même pas sérieux? Pourtant, la mine sombre qu'il arborait ne me laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses paroles.

**- J'essayerai**, lui promis-je.

Des gens louchent? Des personnes liées à ce qu'il faisait avec Paul? Cette histoire commençait vraiment à me prendre la tête.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Bon, ils se sont pas encore sautés dessus comme des animaux - et ne le feront pas - mais ils se rapprochent, c'est déjà ça, non?^^

Ah oui! J'aimerai préciser un truc parce qu'à chaque chapitre, on me le demande! Paul ne s'imprègnera pas dans cette fic! Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'essaye d'être fidèle aux livres et que donc, il doit s'imprégner de Rachel qui n'arrive que dans le tome 4. Si vous voulez le voir galérer avec son imprégnée parce que c'est souvent ça que vous voulez, j'ai une autre fic sur lui!^^


	29. Chapter 29

fBonjour! Je sais, j'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre - pour ne pas changer - mais il est là, et c'est le plus important. Bon, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas très long mais je voulais garder un peu de suspens avec cette fin. Sur ce, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

_Clina_: Tout le monde aime Annie. Je crois que j'entends plus parler que Kim. A croire que c'est elle, l'héroïne de ma fic! x) Oh c'est bon! D'abord, je le partage... un peu... mais vraiment un petit peu hein!^^ Mais c'est la vérité, c'est toujours de la faute de Paul de toute façon, la plupart du temps! Amy/Paul, y aurait eu un assassinat au bout d'une semaine voir moins. Alors qu'avec Steve, qui est beaucoup moins colérique, ça compensera!^^ Et bien, il va tout lui expliquer... dans le prochain chapitre! ;) Oui, je sais, je suis longue à faire les trucs les plus importants!^^ Et je finirai ma réponse en te disant un grand merci à chaque fois parce que j'adore tes reviews!^^

_Joanna_: Parfait? Je ne dirai pas autant que ça mais ça fait toujours plaisir à mon égo. Mais Annie est un peu trop jeune pour Paul donc je lui trouvai quelqu'un d'autre!^^ Merci pour ta review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Kim:

Je raccrochai le téléphone avant de retourner dans le salon. Je m'installai devant la télévision, toujours surprise par ce coup de fil. Je n'aurai pas pensé que Abby me rappellerait. A vrai dire, je n'y avais quasiment pas pensé avec tout ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps. Mais je ne savais pas si j' étais heureuse ou pas qu'elle ne me raye pas de sa vie aussi facilement. Je ne prêtai qu'une vague attention aux images qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Cela lui semblait si naturelle... Alors qu'il y avait toujours une part de moi même qui refoulait cette... sœur.

**- Comment est-ce-que tu me trouves?** me demanda mon père en surgissant devant la télévision.  
**- Papa, tu vas juste au restaurant, pas à la cérémonie des Oscars,** me moquai-je.  
**- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça?** s'offusqua t-il. **Je te signale que quand tu devais sortir avec ce... Jared, mademoiselle avait choisi sa tenue dès le matin.**  
**- Je suis une fille! C'est... normal.**  
**- Alors sous prétexte que je suis un homme, je ne dois pas faire attention à moi.**  
**- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Et puis, Stéphanie t'a déjà vu au réveil et je ne crois pas que tu te sois réveillé tout frais.**

Il marmonna dans son coin, boudant comme un enfant. Heureusement, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était déjà en retard et partit comme une furie.

**- Fermes bien la porte à clef, et n'ouvres à personne. Et ne te couches pas trop tard! Et...**

**- Papa!** le coupai-je. **C'est bon! Je connais tout ça par cœur. Maintenant files, où Steph va croire que tu lui as posé un lapin.**

**- Steph?** s'étonna t-il devant ce surnom.

**- Tu vas être en retard.**

**- Je le suis déjà!** grommela t-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la maison, me replongeant soudainement dans le silence. C'était mon père qui sortait et moi qui restai à la maison. Normalement, n'étais-ce pas l'adolescent qui sortait s'amuser avec ses amis tandis que les parents restaient à la maison? Bien que pour que mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir en pleine semaine alors que j'avais cours le lendemain.

Je zappai sur toutes les chaînes possibles et imaginables avant de me résigner à aller chercher un bouquin dans ma chambre. En fermant ma fenêtre qui était resté ouverte, je restai figé**.** Je ne savais pas si c'était la nuit qui me donnait cette illusion ou s'il y avait vraiment un... loup. Pourtant, ses yeux semblaient luire et restaient fixés sur moi. J'étais comme paralysée. J'aurai dû être effrayé par cette bête qui se trouvait aussi près de chez moi pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais juste... fascinée.

Un hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit et le loup tourna la tête quelques instants avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour retrouver totalement mon esprit. Je me doutai bien que des loups rodaient dans cette forêt même si peu de personnes en avaient vu mais je n'en avais jamais aperçu aussi près des habitations.

Je retournai dans le salon, mes pensées essentiellement tournés vers cet animal.

Je m'étirai en baillant avant de décider à me lever en voyant l'heure sur le réveil. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard! Mon père devait déjà être réveillé mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les cheveux en pagaille, les traits tirés et toujours en pyjama, je sortis de ma chambre. Et à première vue, mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Et je ne voulais absolument pas savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la nuit dernière même si j'étais déjà au courant de ces choses là.

J'entendis le ronflement d'un moteur et allai ouvrir la porte pour accueillir mon père et pour bien se moquer de lui.

Sans me voir, il sortit de la voiture en essayant d'être discret.

**- Alors comme ça, on découche?** le taquinai-je.

**- Kim! Tu es déjà réveillée?**

**- On dirait bien... Mais tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne rentrerais pas, je me suis inquiétée**. **Et je te signale que nous sommes en semaine, je t'ai déjà donné l'autorisation de sortir, il ne faut pas abuser jeune homme**, fis-je en imitant sa grosse voix.

**- Sauf que je suis majeur, moi!**

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, une sirène d'ambulance me coupa, produisant un immense raffut. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle passa devant nous à toute vitesse.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe?**

**- J'en sais rien**, me répondit-il en essayant de voir où elle se dirigeait. **Mais ce ne doit pas être bien grave.**

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la sensation que j'avais. Et je pensai immédiatement à Jared. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il trafiquait et ça m'inquiétait d'autant plus. Il avait déjà été blessé et même s'il était revenu en cours, peut-être qu'il lui était encore arrivé quelque chose. Et je ne pouvais pas l'appeler. Pas seulement parce que je n'avais pas son numéro de fixe mais simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je m'inquiète pour lui.

**- Kim! Tu as l'intention de rester dehors?** plaisanta mon père. **Tu dois te préparer pour aller en cours.**

**- Ouais.**

Pas de panique Kim! De toute façon, tu vas le voir en cours!

Une fois prête, je partis immédiatement alors que mon père était déjà parti à son travail. Et c'est le père qui arrive en retard au boulot, on aura tout vu.

Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne traînai pas les pieds pour me rendre au lycée. Au contraire, je pressai le pas pour arriver plus vite même si cela ne garantissait pas que Jared y soit.

**- Bouh!**

Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à Andrew qui semblait heureux de ma frayeur. On dit souvent qu'on choisit ses amis mais cela voulait dire que j'avais vraiment très mauvais goût.

**- Tu fais une sale tête Kimmy. Il faut dormir la nuit, tu es au courant?**

**- Merci, je le savais.**

**- A moins que tu ais été occupé par quelqu'un**, dit-il un sourire salace aux lèvres.

**- Qu'est ce que tu es train d'insinuer?**

**- Mais rien!** s'offusqua t-il. **Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.**

**- Tu sais que tu traînes beaucoup trop avec Steve, toi!**

**- Mais il risque d'être beaucoup moins pervers grâce à toi.**

**- Et pourquoi donc?**

**- Et bien, il sort avec Amy samedi soir. Ce n'est que dans deux jours mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité. Tu sais, ça va être vraiment bizarre quand ils seront réellement ensembles.**

Il était vrai que les imaginer ensemble était étrange. Après tout, ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Amy était impulsive, colérique, parfois agressive alors que Steve était constamment de bonne humeur, aimait plaisanter avec tout le monde et était plus proche du pacifiste qu'autre chose. Mais les opposés s'attirent.

**- Steve et Amy, Jared et toi, je vais me sentir seul!**

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne sors pas avec Jared.**

**- Pas encore! De toute façon, je suppose que je vais perdre mon pari...** soupira t-il.

Je lui filai un coup dans l'épaule, me manquant de me casser la main alors qu'il l'avait à peine senti. Mais honnêtement, m'imaginer avec Jared n'était plus aussi déplaisant que cela l'était auparavant. J'étais revenue quelques semaines en arrière alors que j'étais toujours follement amoureuse de lui. C'était pathétique!

**- Andrew?** lui demandai-je. **Comment se fait-il que tu ne t'intéresses à aucune filles? Si tu étais gay, tu me le dirais, non?**

**- Mon Dieu! Tu as découvert mon secret,** s'esclaffa t-il. **Je ne le suis pas**, m'affirma t-il, sa crise d'hilarité passé.

**- Alors il y a bien une fille qui te plaît au lycée ou ailleurs.**

**- Euh...**

Je crus qu'il allait dire quelque chose, qu'il me laissait seulement patienter mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me le dire. Alors cela signifiait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un. J'insistai pour en savoir plus et il me fallut presque tout le reste du trajet pour qu'il se décide à l'avouer. Cependant, je crois que j'aurai préféré ne jamais savoir.

**- Avant, j'étais attiré par... Sarah,** soupira t-il. **Mais ce n'est plus le cas après ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne la pensai pas ainsi.**

**- Écoutes Andrew. Il est vrai que je la déteste à présent mais si tu souhaites avoir ta chance avec elle, je ne m'y opposerai pas.**

**- Merci Kimmy! Mais sortir avec une fille qui se révèle être une véritable garce et qui a prit à cœur de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie, ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

**- Si ce n'est que physiquement, Cindy lui ressemble**, le taquinai-je.**  
**

Cela ne sembla pas le faire rire. A croire que personne n'aimait mon humour. J'étais pourtant drôle, non? J'avais toujours le droit d'espérer...

En arrivant devant le lycée, une étrange agitation semblait s'être emparé des lieux. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait? Andrew semblait tout aussi étonné que moi. Il y avait eu un mort ou quoi? Comme pour répondre à mes questions, Amy surgit devant nous, plutôt blanche. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

**- Vous êtes au courant?** nous demanda t-elle.

**- Pourquoi tout le monde semble aussi...**

**- Apparemment, ils ont retrouvés un corps,** me coupa t-elle.

**- Quoi? Un... corps?** s'épouvanta Andrew.

**- Et bien, c'est Sandy qui me l'a dit, elle habite pas très loin. Enfin, il y avait un cadavre.**

**- Elle a été tué?**

**- D'après les premières suppositions, ce serait une bête sauvage.**

Est-ce-que cela pourrait être le loup que j'avais vu la veille. Après tout, c'était un loup sauvage. Mais il semblait tellement... je ne pouvais pas dire gentil puisque c'était une bête qui avait besoin de se nourrir pour survivre. Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale alors que Andrew continuait de questionner Amy. Mais mes pensées étaient à milles lieux d'ici. L'ambulance qui était passé ce matin était donc pour cette femme même si à première vue, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Je me mis à chercher Jared du regard. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose. Ne m'avait-il pas mis en garde contre des gens louchent? Et si ce n'était pas ce loup mais un de ces types? Il fallait que je parle à Jared. Cette fois, j'avais trop attendu. Quelqu'un était mort, ce n'était plus le moment de faire des cachoteries.

Une fois de plus, j'avais parlé trop vite. Jared n'était pas venu en cours, tout comme Paul. Qu'est ce qu'ils trafiquaient? Ce n'était tout de même pas eux les meurtriers? Bien sûr que non! Qu'est ce que j'imaginai? Ils ressemblaient plus à deux gros nounours qu'à des tueurs en séries.

Mais j'avais besoin de réponses. Alors plutôt que de rentrer chez moi pour me retrouver toute seule, je me dirigeai vers la maison des Najera, pour la seconde fois en une semaine.

Peut-être n'était-il même pas présent mais il fallait que je sache.

**- Kim!** s'exclama sa mère en m'ouvrant grand la porte. **Quel plaisir de te voir! Tu rapportes encore des devoirs à Jared?**

**- Euh... non... désolée mais j'aimerai lui parler.**

**- Et bien... il est vraiment malade. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes quelque chose.**

Soit j'étais vraiment perspicace, soit la mère de Jared mentait vraiment très mal. Ce qui voudrait dire que Jared était loin d'être malade et qu'elle était au courant de ce que son fils faisait. Ce qui était bon signe. Parce qu'après tout, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire quoique ce soit d'illégal.

**- Écoutez, je suis désolée mais... Jared m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.**

**- Il n'est pas là pour le moment et je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer.**

Alors j'allai rester avec mes interrogations jusqu'à ce que Monsieur daigne se montrer.

**- Peut-être veux tu attendre à l'intérieur?**

**- Non, ça ira! Vous pourriez juste lui dire de passer me voir quand il aura le temps.**

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et je la quittai. Il avait intérêt à montrer ses fesses rapidement parce que dans le cas contraire, j'allai aller le lui botter personnellement.

Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré et c'était tant mieux! Si Jared passait et que nous devions avoir une conversation sérieuse, mieux valait qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

J'allai poser mon sac dans ma chambre avant de retourner dans le salon. Quelqu'un avait laissé un message sur le répondeur du téléphone. Rien de bien grave, juste mon père m'avertissant qu'il rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'affalai sur le canapé en regardant tour à tour toutes les chaînes que nous possédions. Mais j'essayai juste d'entendre le moindre son qui m'indiquerait que Jared arrivait.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. Quand j'ouvris, je découvris Jared, trempé par la fine pluie, qui avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

**- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.**

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis plutôt mitigée avec ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous avez aimés malgré le fait qu'il soit court!


	30. Chapter 30

Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il a mit le temps à venir et je m'en excuse. Mais bon, le manque de temps, la flemme, le travail, la flemme. Je sais, je me répète!^^

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour ce chapitre et je suis assez anxieuse je dois l'avouer. Parce que bon, c'est tout de même un chapitre important, je dirai même que c'est THE chapitre!^^

Alors sur ce: bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

Clina: Oui les explications sont pour ce chapitre! Alors j'espère qu'il te plaira parce que ce chapitre est vachement important! Ou alors, j'envoie Andrew au monastère, ou je l'enferme chez moi et l'attache pour pas qu'il parte... x) Et comme toujours, merci pour ta review!

Joanna: Ce chapitre est plus long, enfin je crois... Pour la femme qui est morte, non Kim ne le connait pas. C'est juste une femme comme ça! Merci et bonne lecture!

FanKimJared: Contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review! :)

* * *

POV Jared:

Je me sentais comme un enfant ayant une bêtise. Kim me dévisageait, le visage dur, attendant que je commence. Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginé cette scène? Avec différents scénario mais à chaque fois, elle acceptait ma condition. Mais maintenant que le jour J était venu, qu'il était temps que je lui fasse face, je perfai tous mes moyens.

**- Est-ce-qu'on va rester ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou tu vas me raconter?**  
**- Kim,** soupirai-je. **C'est difficile. J'aurai préféré avoir plus de temps pour me préparer.**  
**- Jared, une femme est morte. Juste avant, tu m'avais dit de faire attention à moi, tu fais je ne sais quoi en cachette et mon petit doigt me dit que tout ceci a un lien.**

En plus d'être belle, gentille et drôle, elle était intelligente. J'étais vraiment tombée sur la perle rare. J'essayai de trouver une manière de détourner la conversation mais vu la façon dont elle me regardait, il ne fallait mieux pas pour moi que je le fasse.

**- Il faut que tu sois très ouverte d'esprit, d'accord?**

Je me triturai les mains nerveusement, essayant de trouver par où commencer. Comment annoncer à la fille que j'aime que je suis un loup-garou? Mais elle ne pouvait que bien le prendre. Dans les films où le "monstre" tombait amoureux, ça marchait, non? Bien qu'une fille censée ne pouvait décemment pas accepter ma condition aussi facilement.

**- Est-ce-que tu connais les légendes Quileutes?** me lançai-je.  
**- Jared! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant! Sois plus sérieux!** me réprimanda t-elle.  
**- Mais je le suis! Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.**

Je la pris par les épaules et la forçai à prendre place sur le sofa. Au dehors, l'orage commençait à gronder et la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus violente s'écrasait sur les vitres ne rendant cette atmosphère tendue que plus sinistre.

**- Ce que je vais te dire est quelque chose de... surprenant.**  
**- A quel point?** s'inquiéta t-elle.  
**- Tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin.**

Elle acquiesça mais au vu de sa tête, elle devait déjà s'imaginer des scénarios plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Sam m'avait conseillé d'être franc, de lui dire toute la vérité, de bien tout lui expliquer mais là, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: lui raconter un gros mensonge. Oui, c'était mal, je sais!

**- Alors, tu... Ah bon sang! Je vais jamais y arriver**, m'énervai-je tout seul.  
**- Jared! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux me le dire**, m'encouragea t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Ce contact pourtant si simple gonfla mon cœur et une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration et de me lancer.

**- Est-ce-que tu crois aux légendes Quileutes?**  
**- Tu veux dire, Taha Aki, les esprits, et tout ça?  
**  
**- Oui,** dis-je plein d'espoir qu'elle connaisse déjà tout**.**  
**- Non!** trancha t-elle. **Mon grand-père me les racontait mais c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais cru à Cendrillon alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je croirai à ces idioties.**

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de trouver un moyen de la persuader davantage. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me transformer là tout de suite.

**- Tu me diras**, reprit-elle. **Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que tu caches.**

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je commençai à lui raconter quand Taha Aki fit corps avec un loup. Elle m'écoutait attentivement, sans m'interrompre et attendit que je finisse mon récit.

**- Très joli si on excepte la fin de cette épouse mais pourquoi me racontes-tu ça Jared? C'est un message codé pour me faire comprendre quelque chose.**  
**- Si je te disais que tout ça était bel et bien réel, qu'est-ce-que tu en penserais?**  
**- Sincèrement? J'appellerai l'asile mais vas-y, continues!**

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Aucune personne censé ne pouvait croire à ça. Ce n'était pas dans la vraie vie que les gens se transformaient en loup, c'était dans les livres. En plus, elle était en train de se ficher de moi. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

**- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses? Tu étais venu pour m'expliquer ce que tu trafiquais.**  
**- C'est ce que je viens de faire!**m'emportai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre le sens de ma phrase. Bon, je n'étais pas très clair mais de toute façon, vu comment c'était parti, elle n'allait pas me croire.

**- Tu veux dire que tu fais des recherches sur les légendes Quileutes?**

Elle était sérieuse quand elle disait ça? J'avais l'impression qu'elle l'était... J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir. Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir qu'elle me dise qu'elle voulait juste rire mais elle n'en fit rien.

**- Quoi? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte alors j'essaye de me trouver des explications toute seule, aussi farfelues soient-elles.**  
**- Je vois ça...**

Un lourd et long silence s'installa et Kim ne semblait pas décidé à le briser. J'essayai de m'encourager mentalement mais là, j'étais perdu. J'avais besoin de Sam. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de venir lui expliquer à ma place.

**- Tu sais**, finit-elle par dire. **J'ai tout mon temps, mon père ne va pas rentrer tout de suite et s'il rentre et que tu es encore là, il va se faire des idées et crois moi, un père qui voit un garçon avec sa fille chérie n'est jamais très gentil.**

Elle n'avait pas tort. Son père allait s'imaginer toute sorte de chose et il ne fallait mieux pas que je sois encore là quand il arriverait. Non pas qu'il ne m'effraie parce que je savais pertinemment que j'étais plus fort que lui mais je préférai m'entendre avec lui dans le cas où je réussissais à être avec Kim.

**- Ces légendes sont vraies! Je... j'ai la capacité de me transformer en loup,** fis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules. **Pour... protéger la Push de... des sangs-froids,**continuai-je devant son silence.

Je n'osai prononcer le mot "vampire" par peur qu'elle soit effrayée. Et puis, elle avait déjà bien assez à digérer.

**- D'accord... Tu es en train de me dire que tu es un loup-garou. Parce que c'est un peu un le truc non, et tu combats des... sangs-froids? C'est à dire...**  
**- Ce sont des... vampires**.  
**- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense?** me demanda t-elle. **Tu joues trop aux jeux vidéos.**

Sam m'avait bien dit que ce serait difficile mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

**- Sérieusement, tu pensais que j'allai gober tout ça. Tu pourrais inventer un autre mensonge!**  
**- Mais c'est la vérité, je te l'assure!**  
**- Jared!** s'impatienta t-elle. **Une femme est morte et tu sembles t'amuser de ça.**  
**- C'est faux!**m'énervai-je en me relevant du canapé.

Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, essayant de ne pas m'énerver mais Kim venait de mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je comprenais qu'elle ne me croit pas, après tout, c'était assez... étrange mais elle ne faisait aucun effort! Elle se releva et se mit devant moi, m'arrêtant en mettant ses mains sur mon torse.

**- Sincèrement, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais assez naïve pour croire cette histoire.**  
**- Et pourquoi pas? Tu voulais savoir ce que je cachai et maintenant que c'est fait, tu ris de ça.**  
**- C'est pour une caméra cachée, c'est ça?**

Elle regarda partout dans la pièce et se mit à fouiller partout en me demandant où j'avais planqué le caméscope ou n'importe quoi me permettant de la filmer. J'étais complètement stupéfié de son comportement. Elle était complètement cinglée! J'ignorai totalement cette facette de sa personnalité.

J'attrapai son bras, la forçant à me regarder et à arrêter ses idioties.

**- Tu veux que je te montre?**  
**- A moins que tu sois le fils d'Houdini, y a peu de chances que tu y arrives**, me fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire trônant fièrement sur ses lèvres.

Elle voulait jouer? Parfait! Je me reculai de quelques pas et commençai d'abord par enlever mon T-shirt alors qu'elle me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Elle se mit à rougir violemment alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur mon torse.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?**paniqua t-elle.

Au moment où je déboutonnai mon pantalon, je crus qu'elle allait me faire une syncope.

**- Jared!** bafouilla t-elle.  
**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste!**  
**- C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai**, dit-elle en contemplant le plafond alors que j'étais maintenant en caleçon.  
**- Tu ne dois surtout pas avoir peur.**

Elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux alors que je défis le dernier rempart à ma nudité. Elle avait maintenant fermé les yeux, la tête toujours en l'air. Je me concentrai pour prendre la forme de mon loup et bientôt mon corps de simple humain fut remplacé par celui d'un énorme animal. Me transformer à l'intérieur n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Je prenais toute la place restante et j'avais eu la chance de ne rien briser durant ma transformation.  
Reposant les yeux sur moi, Kim poussa un cri apeurée et recula de quelques pas. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer! Je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais je n'y parvins pas, n'ayant pas la place nécessaire.

**- C'est... c'est impossible!**

Ses yeux étaient complètement écarquillés et tout en reculant, trébucha et se retrouva par terre sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

**- Non! Ça n'existe pas!**

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant certainement de se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

**- Je me sens pas bien**, dit-elle faiblement.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle tourna de l'œil et tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Oh bon sang! Je n'avais prévu ça! Je repris rapidement ma forme, enfilai mon pantalon en vitesse et me précipitai sur Kim. Qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait? Et qu'est-ce-qu'il fallait que je fasse? Il fallait que je lui lève les jambes pour... je sais pas quoi. Et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas d'où je tenais ça. Et si ça se trouve, c'était complètement stupide. Fort heureusement, elle était en pantalon et non en jupe. Il manquerait plus qu'elle pense que je suis un pervers. Déjà que je m'étais déshabillé devant elle.  
Bon, je n'allai pas lui mettre des claques tout de même? Je n'oserai jamais lever la main sur ma Kim. Exhibitionniste, pervers et violent. J'allai réunir toutes les qualités si je continuai ainsi. A regret, je lui mis quelques tapes pour la faire revenir à elle.

A peine deux minutes après, je la vis battre des cils pour finalement ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se plongea dans le mien et je lâchai un soupir de soulagement quand elle prononça mon prénom.

**- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?** me demanda t-elle faiblement. **Pourquoi je suis allongée par terre? Et... et pourquoi est-ce-que t'es torse nu?**  
**- Parce que c'est la première chose que tu vois?**la taquinai-je alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Je l'aidai à se relever légèrement et lui proposai de lui apporter à boire mais elle refusa.

**- J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre! Tu vas bien rigoler quand je vais te le dire.**

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve. Mais peut-être devais-je lui laisser le croire? Quoique non! De toute façon, elle me demanderait des explications un jour ou l'autre.

**- Laisses moi deviner. Dans ce rêve, je t'avouai que j'étais un loup et je me transformai devant toi.**  
**- Co... comment t'as pu deviner?**  
**- C'était pas un rêve.**

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir de nouveau mais elle se ressaisit. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de me dire quelque chose mais elle semblait ne pas réussir.

**- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter. Je le comprends parfaitement mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal si c'est de ça que tu as peur.**  
**- Cette femme... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a...**  
**- Bien sûr que non**! m'offusquai-je.**Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse blesser un être humain. Ce sont ces satanés vampires!**  
**- Vampire?**

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage. Toutes ces informations devaient être dur à entendre mais malgré l'évanouissement, elle semblait bien le prendre, non?

**- Jared... je... Tout ça, c'est trop dur...**  
**- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?**  
**- Pourrais-tu me laisser? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.**  
**- Mais...**  
**- S'il te plaît,** me supplia t-elle. **Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu étais un loup-garou Jared. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allai te sauter dans les bras?**

Bien sûr que non! Enfin, pas totalement. J'aurai voulu qu'elle m'accepte comme j'étais mais au moins, elle ne me détestait pas, c'était déjà ça. Et puis, elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Dans quelques jours, tout irait mieux! Du moins, je l'espérai. **  
**

Je me relevai, l'aidant, elle aussi, et commençai à partir avant qu'elle ne me rattrape.

**- J'espère que tu comprends.**

Elle m'adressa un vague sourire et j'acquiesçai avant quitter la pièce, puis la maison. Dehors, la pluie s'abattit sur moi, se mêlant à mes larmes. De la tristesse, de la frustration mais aussi de la peine. Elle ne m'avait peut-être pas rejeté en hurlant que j'étais un monstre mais j'aurai souhaité que cela se passe autrement. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt avant de me transformer, constatant par la même occasion que j'allai me faire engueuler par mère parce que je venais de bousiller un pantalon et que j'avais oublié le reste de mes vêtements. Et il ne fallait mieux pas que le père de Kim trouve un caleçon au milieu de son salon.

Je me sentais seule. Je courrai à en perdre haleine, parcourant des kilomètres sans jamais m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir ni même de quitter la Push mais j'avais peur de revoir à nouveau Kim. Et si elle me rejetait définitivement? Je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant que je ne l'aurai jamais à mes côtés.

Le tonnerre gronda illuminant quelques instants la nuit sombre, reflétant des ombres effrayantes. Une en particulier. Très vite, l'odeur nauséabonde caractéristique de ces sangsues me parvint. Ayant besoin de me défouler, je me dirigeai vers elle et vis cette femme. Elena si mes souvenirs étaient bon. Elle faisait partie du clan que nous avions prit en chasse. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me voir aussi loin de la Réserve mais l'effet de surprise m'arrangeait. Qui plus est, elle était seule et semblait comprendre que personne ne viendrait l'aider, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Elle se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque alors que je fonçai droit sur elle, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. La rage me consumait de l'intérieur.

**- Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre,**cracha t-elle férocement m'évitant agilement alors que je venais de lui sauter dessus.

Atterrissant par terre, je me relevai aussitôt avant de lui montrer les dents tout en tournant autour d'elle. Je ne devais pas la quitter des yeux ou alors elle profiterait de cette occasion pour me faire la peau.

**- Le petit louveteau est bien loin de chez lui.**

Elle fit un pas en avant mais se recula aussitôt quand je lui grognai dessus.

**- On ne pas rester ainsi, à se tourner autour. Alors je vais te laisser une chance... Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne t'étripe.**

Pour toute réponse et ne voulant certainement pas me laisser intimider par une buveuse de sang, je lui sautai dessus. Ne s'y attendant pas, je me retrouvai sur elle alors qu'elle était allongée par terre**.**J'essayai de l'attraper à la gorge alors qu'elle se défendait tant bien que mal. Elle attrapa une de mes pattes et la brisa. Sous la douleur, je reculai et elle en profita pour se relever. Mais je n'allai pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Par la suite, tout se passa très vite. Je n'arrivai jamais à prendre réellement le dessus. Et c'était la même pour chose elle. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle était dangereuse et elle tuait des êtres humains. Je ne devais pas laisser une telle créature se balader librement. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à Kim et je le refusai.

Pris d'une rage folle à l'idée que Kim se retrouve face à un monstre comme celui-ci, je me jetai sur elle et d'un coup de crocs bien placés, je lui arrachai la tête. Une bonne chose de faite si vous voulez mon avis. Je pouvais paraître horrible de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid mais cette femme avait dû faire bien pire. Je n'avais plus qu'à me débarrasser des restes rapidement. Finalement, cette soirée se finissait mieux que prévu...

Je ne me rappelai pas la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi anxieux. J'étais déjà en retard à mon cours mais l'idée de croiser Kim me terrifiait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait hurler au loup quand elle allait me voir. Elle savait très bien que personne ne la croirait si elle allait répéter ça.

Je marchai dans les couloirs vides, prenant le plus de temps possible pour arriver à ma salle.

**- Monsieur Najera!** m'interpella le proviseur en arrivant face à moi. **J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger, je n'aimerai pas vous mettre en retard. Oh! Qu'est-ce-que je raconte? Vous l'êtes déjà!** s'exclama t-il en me montrant sa montre du doigt.

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre quelque chose, si je devais m'excuser ou encore ne rien dire alors je choisis cette dernière option.

**- Malheureusement, il semble que les retards soient quelque chose de récurrents chez vous. Tout comme vos absences d'ailleurs.**

**- Euh... désolée.**

**- Vous savez, le lycée est une étape importante dans la vie malgré ce que les jeunes en pensent.**

Peu importe ce qu'il disait, s'il était au courant de la tâche que l'on m'avait confié, il reviendrait certainement sur ses paroles.

**- J'aimerai que vous fassiez plus attention où je me verrai dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures.**

J'allai m'excuser de nouveau et cela le plus hypocritement possible mais des bruits de pas me parvinrent et en me retournant, je vis Kim arriver vers nous. Elle se stoppa non loin de nous et son regard alla du proviseur à moi.

**- Mademoiselle Connweller!** s'écria t-il. **De mieux en mieux! Y aurait-il un troisième élève qui arriverait?**

Bentley soupira et tout en croisant les mains derrière son dos nous ordonna de partir au plus vite.

**- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.**

Il tourna les talons et partit je ne sais où. Sans doute, son bureau faire son travail de principal. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Kim. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage par peur d'y observer quelque chose qui m'aurait déplu. Sans dire un mot, elle passa devant moi, marchant plus vite qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement.

Alors c'était comme ça? On allait s'ignorer?

**- Kim!** l'interpellai-je.

**- On est déjà en retard, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher!**

Elle avait dit ça sans se retourner et continua d'avancer alors que j'essayai de la rattraper.

**- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps!** fit-elle en entendant mes pas derrière elle.

**- Un jour? Une semaine? Un mois? Ou plus?**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Jared!**

Sa voix tranchante et glaciale me coupa dans mon élan. Je l'avais rarement entendu parler ainsi et cela m'étonnait et me blessait.

**- Je t'aime Kim!** hurlai-je à travers le couloir.

Elle s'immobilisa instantanément et j'aurai tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Je le répétai une nouvelle fois, voulant obtenir une réponse de sa part.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.**

Elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle ne me regarda pas, n'émit aucun mot et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, de... Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler et malgré mes efforts, je ne réussissais pas à revenir à moi. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et me dépêchai de sortir de ce lycée de malheur. Il ne fallait pas que je me transforme, pas maintenant alors que n'importe qui aurait pu me voir. L'image de Kim s'en allant alors que je venais de lui confesser mes sentiments semblaient s'être imprimés en moi. Je ne voyais plus que ça alors que je fonçai dans les bois, jetant mon sac au sol et sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, me transformai. Au diable les réprimandes du proviseur parce que j'allai sécher les cours, ou les cris de ma mère quand je lui parlerai de mes vêtements qui avaient réduits en poussière. La seule chose qui comptait réellement pour moi était Kim et elle venait de me tourner le dos.

* * *

Alors? Il est pas trop nul?

J'ai vraiment peur de vos réactions alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimés sinon je pars me terrer au fin fond de l'Amazonie.^^


	31. Chapter 31

AMe voilà! Toujours bel et bien en vie pour votre plus grand plaisir! Ba oui, sans moi, plus de chapitres! Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Nessa**: Bien sûr que je vais continuer cette fic, ne t'inquiètes pas! Merci pour ta review!

**Clina**: Tu m'as vraiment fait peur au début. J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que mon chapitre était nul! Je suis rassurée!^^ Je t'avouerai que j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire alors merci et bonne lecture! :)

**Joanna**: Comme à chaque fois je suis désolée pour l'attente mais le jour où je posterai rapidement... Jared est peut-être un apollon mais c'est un loup-garou alors je comprends la réaction de Kim. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et merci pour ta review! :)

* * *

POV Kim:

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette impression? Celle qui fait que vous êtes dans un lieu avec des gens qui vous parlent mais votre esprit, lui, est à l'opposé de tout ceci. Attablé devant mon plateau et entourée de mes amis, je fixai mon assiette, la fourchette dans une main mais mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je t'aime! C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit et ses paroles m'obsédaient. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, monsieur était un loup-garou. Vous savez? Ces grosses bestioles poilus. Ce matin, en me levant, j'avais cru que tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar mais le fait est que j'avais retrouvé son caleçon dans mon armoire. Il avait oublié ses vêtements et je les avais rangé avant que mon père tombe dessus. Mais peu importe... Tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Depuis quand est-ce-que ces créatures existaient? C'était dans les livres ou dans les films qu'on les voyaient, pas dans la réalité.  
J'y avais pensé toute la nuit et j'avais fini par tomber de sommeil vers les trois heures du matin. Autant vous dire que la journée s'annonçait très dure.

**- Kimmy! A quoi est-ce-que tu penses?** me questionna Steve en agitant sa fourchette devant moi, éparpillant quelques morceaux de nourriture sur la table.

**- Oh rien de bien important**, mentis-je.

**- Elle pense à son petit Jared qui n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui**, se moqua ma chère et tendre amie.

**- Fermes là, veux tu!** grognai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Steve allait répliquer je ne sais trop quoi quand quelqu'un posa son plateau à côté de moi. Surprise, je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Paul.

**- Je peux m'installer ici. Le truc qui me sert de meilleur ami a décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour un temps indéfini.**

Je baissai la tête honteusement devant le regard scrutateur de Paul. Savait-il pour le secret de Jared? Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami et... Une seconde, il n'avait parlé que de lui durant notre entrevue mais chaque fois qu'il s'absentait, Paul était dans le coup, ce qui voulait dire que... Je relevai la tête et interrogeai Paul du regard. Il se contenta d'un pâle sourire et acquiesça. Ce n'était pas possible!

**- Il est malade?** le questionna Andrew.

**- On peut dire ça. Y a certaines choses auxquelles on ne peut rien faire soi même.**

Bien entendu, les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce à quoi Paul faisait illusion mais pour ma part, je comprenais parfaitement bien le message qu'il voulait m'adresser. Jared était mal par ma faute et il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait y remédier. Néanmoins, il pouvait concevoir que c'était difficile à expliquer! Je ne dirai pas que j'avais peur de Jared. Il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal physiquement parlant et ce n'était pas une brute épaisse qui frappait sur tout le monde. C'était juste que cette nouvelle était particulièrement difficile à accepter. A moins d'être complètement taré, on ne sautait pas dans les bras d'un garçon qui vous avouaient qu'il était un loup-garou et cela même s'il était vraiment beau.

**- Plus ça va, moins je comprends ce que tu dis,** fit Amy en s'adressant à Paul.

**- Peut-être parce que ton intelligence ne dépasse pas le q.i d'une chaise,** la railla t-il.

**- Sais-tu au moins de quoi ces deux lettres sont les abréviations?** contra t-elle.

**- Dès fois, je préférai vivre dans un pays où les femmes n'ont pas le droit de parole,** dit-il en s'adressant aux deux garçons du groupe.

**- Et moi, dans un pays où les hommes ne seraient que des esclaves fait pour assouvir nos moindres envies.**

Et cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Amy et Paul s'envoyaient piques sur piques sans interruption. Andrew et Steve suivaient le match avec attention alors que je me perdis de nouveaux dans mes pensées. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Jared ce soir?

Et ses trois petits mots... Il n'y avait que dans mes rêves qu'il me le disait. Quand il les avait criés, j'avais eu envie de me retourner pour lui dire ce que je ressentais mais... c'était trop compliqué.

**- Salut les blaireaux!** lança Cindy en s'asseyant à côté de Andrew comme si de rien n'était.

**- Mais ne te gênes surtout pas,** lui fit remarquer Amy.

Cette dernière était dans une forme olympique. D'abord elle s'en prenait à Paul, maintenant à Cindy. Étais-ce son rendez vous avec Steve qui la mettait dans cet état? Après tout, il avait lieu demain et aucun doute qu'il allait se dérouler parfaitement bien. Rien qu'à les voir maintenant, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et nous n'attendions tous qu'une officialisation de cette relation.

**- Qu'es-ce-que tu veux?** demanda Andrew suspicieusement.

**- Descendre dans l'échelle sociale de ce lycée certainement,** rit-elle. **Mais il semblerait que ce soit déjà fait.**

**- De quoi parles-tu?** l'interrogeai-je.

**- Il semblerait qu'on m'ait vu parler gentiment et cela plusieurs fois à Kim Connweller.**

**- A t'entendre, je suis une pestiférée,** grommelai-je.

**- Et bien oui, après ce que tu as fait à Sarah. Même si je me doute que tu n'y es pour rien**, rajouta t-elle alors que j'ouvris la bouche. **Enfin, fricoter avec les garces n'est jamais bon.**

Amy ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement dédaigneux et la connaissant, elle mourrait d'envie de rajouter quelque chose. Fort heureusement, elle se retint parce qu'avec leur caractères respectifs, la troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu commencer dans la cantine du lycée de la Push.

**- Enfin, j'ai essayé d'appeler Jared hier soir et il ne répond pas, tu sais ce qu'il a ?** demanda t-elle à Paul.

C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi tout devait me ramener à lui. Ma vie était-elle reliée à la sienne? Je voudrais passer une journée sans entendre parler de lui ou même d'y penser mais ceci semblait impossible. Surtout pour la dernière partie. Quand les gens n'en parlaient pas, mes pensées se tournaient automatiquement vers lui.

**- Au fait,** continua t-elle. **Si tu pouvais te motiver.**

Elle se releva pour rejoindre ses amies mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait.

**- J'ai parié 20 dollar et je suis sur le point de perdre.**

**- Tu as aussi parié?** m'offusquai-je.

**- Attends! J'étais quasi certaine de gagner mais finalement, on dirait que tu es plus coincé que ce que je pensai.**

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle nous quitta et il fallait mieux pour elle. Ce n'était pas Amy qui allait lui arracher les yeux mais moi. De toute façon, j'aurai dû m'en douter qu'elle participait aussi à cet odieux jeu. Même mes amis étaient dans le coup.

**- Ne te laisses pas influencer Kim,** me dit Steve. **Il faut prendre son temps dans une relation.**

Ouah! Si j'avais cru qu'un jour, Steve me parlerait de façon aussi sérieuse et surtout pour me dire quelque chose de censé.

**- Mais quel menteur!** cria Amy. **Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as parié qu'elle ne céderait que dans un mois.**

Voilà qui explique tout! Non, sincèrement, j'avais des amis géniaux. Ils pariaient sur moi et ne s'en cachaient même pas. Je poussai mon plateau et me relevai. J'avais besoin d'air! Il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit et ce n'était pas en écoutant leurs absurdités que j'y arriverai.

**- Où vas-tu?** me questionna Amy.

**- Loin de vous,** m'emportai-je. **Cette histoire de pari, ça va bien cinq minutes. On fait pas ça à ses amis!**

Je tournai les talons tandis qu'elle me rappelait en me disant que ce n'était pas méchant. Je sortis de l'enceinte du lycée rapidement et me retrouvai dehors en peu de temps. L'air frais me fit frissonner alors que je resserrai les pans de ma veste contre moi. J'essayai d'enlever les mèches de mes cheveux qui venaient entraver ma vue tout en allant m'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, je ne fis pas attention au pick-up noir qui se gara devant le lycée, ni même à l'homme qui en sortit. Je m'en rendis compte seulement quand il s'assit à côté de moi. En m'apercevant de sa présence, je sursautai et fis un bond de deux mètres.

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

**- Il fallait y penser avant de vous pointer ici.**

**- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.**

Pourtant, à regarder sa carrure et son air si sérieux, je lui donnai plus que quelques années de plus que moi.

**- Sam, qu'est-ce-que vous... enfin tu fais ici?**

**- Je n'avais pas prévu de m'arrêter. Je passai devant le lycée quand je t'ai vu.**

**- Et alors? Pourquoi se soucier de moi?**

**- Jared est mon... ami et il tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.  
**

**- Parce que vous parlez de sentiments entre mecs?** ironisai-je tentant de dévier le sujet.

**- Plus que tu ne le penses,** rit-il. **Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis au courant qu'il t'a tout révélé et je sais l'effort et le courage que cela demande. Il était vraiment anxieux à l'idée de tout te dire mais maintenant, il est malheureux et s'en veut de l'avoir fait.**

**- Attends! Ne me dis pas que t'es dans le truc, toi aussi?**

Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement alors que je manquai de m'évanouir aussitôt. C'est pas vrai! Tous les hommes de cette Réserve savaient-ils se transformer en loup? D'abord Jared, puis Paul et enfin Sam. Qui serait le prochain?

**- Je dois y aller mais saches que quoique tu fasses, tu seras toujours lié à Jared.**

Hein! Décidément, mon pauvre cerveau devait être fatigué de ces révélations. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce que Sam venait de me dire. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il partit, ne rajoutant qu'une seule chose: "que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre". Il voulait jouer aux devinettes ou quoi?

**- Kim!**

Bon sang! N'avais-je pas le droit d'être seule. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Amy se postait devant moi.

**- Pourquoi Sam Uley était-il ici?** me demanda t-elle en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

**- Il voulait me parler de Jared.**

- **Bizarre! Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font ensemble. On raconte plein de trucs sur lui, t'es au courant? Jared ferait mieux pas de traîner avec.**

**- Ce sont des idioties!**

**- Si tu le dis! Bref, je vais faire au plus vite. On est désolés! On pensait pas que ça allait te blesser autant.**

Amy et ses excuses. Plus expéditifs qu'elle, ça n'existait pas. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas du genre à s'excuser alors je ne devrais pas trop en demander.

**- C'est sans importance.**

**- Il y a quelques minutes, c'était tout le contraire.**

**- Je suis désolée. C'est pas uniquement à cause de vous.**

**- Tu veux qu'on en parle?** me demanda t-elle en me forçant à m'asseoir sur le banc que je venais à peine de quitter.

**- Apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix**, plaisantai-je. **Mais depuis quand on se fait des confidences.**

**- Ce sont des choses importantes pas comme ces greluches qui ne font que parler de garçons en s'extasiant.**

**- Ne serais-ce pas plus simple?**

Après tout, cela serait plus facile si j'étais du genre à admirer tous les garçons qui passaient devant moi. Ainsi, Jared ne serait qu'un garçon que j'aurai trouver mignon mais je serai vite passée à autre chose. Au lieu de cela, même sans croire au prince charmant, je voulais espérer qu'il y ait un garçon qui me convenait. Malheureusement, mon choix s'était porté sur Jared. Un garçon qui se transformait en loup! En loup bon sang! Je poussai un cri sous le regard surpris de ma meilleure amie.

**- Je sais qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans cette tête,** rit-elle en me donnant une petite tape**, mais là faudrait que tu m'expliques.**

Si seulement je pouvais tout lui dire mais elle aurait sûrement dû mal à y croire. Tout comme je n'avais pas gobé l'histoire quand Jared me l'avait raconté. Et puis, c'était son secret! Je ne pouvais le trahir ainsi! Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part.

**- Laisses tomber! Ton pauvre cerveau ne comprendrait pas,** me moquai-je.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Amy se braqua soudainement et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, oubliant complètement mon comportement. Comment pouvait-on avoir un caractère aussi explosif! Tout en me lançant quelques insultes sympathiques, elle m'entraîna vers la cantine pour le reste du repas.

Je marchai au hasard des rues, traînant les pieds, retardant le moment où je devrai rentrer chez moi. Pas que je me sois disputé avec mon père mais je faisais une tête de six pieds de long et il allait vouloir savoir ce que j'avais. Et comme toutes les autres fois, je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner. Pourtant, je me retrouvai bientôt devant chez moi. Je poussai la porte, annonçai à mon père que j'étais là avant de filer dans ma chambre. Je jetai mon sac près de mon bureau avant de m'effondrer sur le lit.

**- Je peux entrer?** me demanda Stéphanie après avoir frappé.

**- Mouais!** grommelai-je.

**- Je dérange?**

Je n'allai tout de même pas lui répondre que oui même si c'était le cas. Après tout, nous nous entendions de mieux en mieux et je ne voulais pas la blesser. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler de mon problème. Ou plutôt du sien qui était devenu le mien quand il me l'avait annoncé.

**- Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires mais ton père a vu que tu n'allais pas très bien ce matin et je dois dire que ça l'a tracassé toute la journée. Alors il m'a demandé de venir te parler au cas où ce serait des problèmes de filles.**

**- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il est toujours à l'écoute mais dès que ça devient trop féminin, il panique. Je me souviens du jour où on a été acheté mon premier soutien-gorge. A peine rentrés dans la boutique, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une syncope. Heureusement qu'une vendeuse est venu à son secours.**

**- J'imagine assez la scène,** s'esclaffa t-elle. **En tout cas, saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là! Et je ne veux en aucun cas essayer de prendre le rôle de mère ou...**

**- C'est bon! T'inquiètes pas!** la rassurai-je.

Mon père avait définitivement trouvé la femme idéale. En tout cas, je l'espérai. Parce qu'au vu de ma génitrice, son goût pour le sexe opposé était pitoyable. Ses critères avaient dû changer avec le temps, fort heureusement. Je n'arrivai pas à voir une seule once de méchanceté dans sa nouvelle compagne. Et il m'était impossible de concevoir qu'il y ait une vice cachée.

**- En fait,** dis-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. **C'est à cause d'un garçon.**

Elle se retourna et en un quart de seconde, elle était assise au bout de mon lit, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage. A croire qu'elle n'avait entendu que cela.

**- C'est plutôt compliqué entre nous...**

**- Les meilleures histoires d'amour sont les plus compliquées.**

**- Alors là, on va dépasser Roméo et Juliette.**

Bien sûr, tout comme Amy, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alors je lui racontai uniquement les problèmes que j'avais rencontré avec Jared. Et aussi qu'il m'avait dévoilé une partie de son existence.

**- Mais c'est quelque chose de grave?**

**- C'est... je sais pas trop en fait.**

**- Tant que ce n'est pas un jeune délinquant. Ce n'est pas ça hein?**

Je secouai la tête négativement avant qu'elle ne s'imagine le pire comme je l'avais fait.

**- C'est juste que j'ai été plutôt froide avec lui après ça et... enfin... j'arrive pas à l'oublier. Il est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui et c'est à cause de moi... je crois. Mais j'arrive pas à l'oublier.**

**- Est-ce-qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Il ne t'a pas blessé?**

**- Non plus.**

**- Alors il t'a juste avoué un de ses secrets parce qu'il te faisait confiance et qu'il tenait à toi?**

**- Dis de cette manière, j'ai l'air d'être horrible.**

**- Bien sûr que non!** me contra t-elle. **Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. Au moins en parler avec lui.**

Le pire étant qu'elle avait certainement raison. Je n'avais pas réellement discuter de cela avec lui, j'avais préféré fuir.

**- J'espère t'avoir été utile. Cette discussion restera entre nous, je ne dirai pas un mot à ton père.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et finit par se lever avant de quitter la pièce. Bizarrement, cette discussion m'avait fait du bien. Sans doute qu'une présence féminine chez moi m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Écoutant ses conseils, je décidai de me rendre chez Jared. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allai lui dire. J'aviserai en le voyant.

**- Ou vas-tu? Tu viens à peine de rentrer?** me questionna mon père quand je passai devant la cuisine.

**- Euh... voir un ami.**

**- Un ami? Et comment il s'appelle? Ce ne serait pas ce Jared par hasard?**

**- Papa!**

**- D'accord,** souffla t-il. **Mais penses à revenir pour le dîner.**

- **Oui mon colonel.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dépêchai de sortir avant que mon père ne recommence. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer dans sa tête? Que j'allai passer ma soirée à bécoter Jared? N'importe quoi... c'était... pourquoi est-ce-que je rougissais! Je posai mes mains froides sur mes joues afin de faire disparaître les rougeurs. C'est pas vrai! J'étais pitoyable!

Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de sa maison, mon souffle se fit beaucoup plus rapide et mes jambes semblaient vouloir m'emmener dans l'autre sens. Je me stoppai à quelques mètres de sa maison, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

**- Tu peux le faire,** me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je fis un pas de plus quand la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit laissant sortir Jared, torse nu. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fichait? Il se croyait à Miami? J'essayai de l'interpeller mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je le vis s'enfoncer dans la forêt et poussée par une trop grande curiosité, je le suivis. Est-ce-qu'il allait se... transformer? Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je le suivais? N'étais-ce pas dangereux?

**- Jared?** l'appelai-je en écartant quelques branches. **Tu es là?**

Seul le silence me répondit et ça m'inquiétait d'autant plus. Une forêt sans aucun bruit était d'autant plus flippant. Il y avait toujours un animal pour émettre un quelconque son. Jared avait dû m'entendre ou alors il était un peu plus loin. Je continuai donc mon chemin, me parlant à moi même pour me donner du courage.

Je continuai de l'appeler mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse. C'était impossible d'aller aussi vite. A moins que... après tout, c'était un loup-garou. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le croire. Prononcer ce nom, c'était...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et m'effondrai de tout mon long par terre. Génial! Je me relevai rapidement, époussetant mes vêtements où quelques feuilles s'étaient accrochés. Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas tombée dans de la boue ou quelque chose de ce genre. Si mon père me voyait rentrer dans un état pareil, il me poserait des questions et n'en resteraient pas là.

Tout à l'exploration de la forêt, je n'avais pas réellement fait attention de où je me trouvai. Je tournai sur moi, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui m'indiquerait mon chemin mais mon sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été très développé. A croire que mes gênes indiens ne s'étaient pas encore révélés au grand jour.

J'entendis une branche craquer derrière moi et je fis vite pour me retourner. Peut-être étais-ce Jared? Pourtant, ce fut un autre homme qui fit son apparition. Il était vraiment très grand, beaucoup plus que moi. Des cheveux coupés court et noirs. Un certain charisme se dégageait de sa personne. Je ne me rappelai pas l'avoir vu à la Push.

**- Euh... bonjour,** le saluai-je peu sûre de moi.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la forêt? Cela n'avait aucune logique. Enfin, il n'était tout de même pas à la recherche d'un loup-garou, lui aussi?

**- Que fait une jeune fille toute seule ici?** me demanda t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Les traits durs, il était plutôt terrifiant. Et la masse qu'il représentait n'arrangeait rien. Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'avait prit de m'enfoncer aussi profondément!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés?

Qui est donc cet homme? Mais surtout qui va gagner le pari sur le couple Kim/Jared!^^


	32. Chapter 32

J'ai mit un moment avant de m'y mettre mais une fois commencé, je ne me suis pas arrêtée. J'aimerai m'excuser pour ce retard mais je ne vous promets pas de publier le prochain chapitre en moins d'une semaine même si maintenant que j'ai fini ma fiction sur les Volturis, j'ai un peu plus de temps donc je ferai de mon mieux!

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! Et pardonnez moi de ne pas répondre aux reviews, là tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps désolé!

* * *

POV Jared:

J'avais passé la journée dans la forêt, ne cachant même pas à mes parents que j'avais séché les cours. Ma mère avait remarqué que je n'étais pas dans le meilleur état et avait fermé les yeux, se permettant même de téléphoner au lycée pour expliquer mon absence. De toute façon, il devait y être habitué avec le nombre de fois où je n'y étais pas allé. Mais il fallait comprendre que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de me rendre en cours. Il y avait toujours ces vampires qui rodaient dans les parages et ces derniers semblaient prendre un plaisir malsain à jouer avec nous. Néanmoins, il était temps de mettre fin au jeu étant donné que nous avions surpris l'un d'entre eux traîner près de la maison de Emily ce qui avait Sam dans un état de rage incommensurable. Les buveurs de sang avaient dû suivre l'odeur de loup jusqu'à la maisonnette et tordu comme ils l'étaient, ils voulaient certainement s'en prendre aux gens qui nous étaient proches.

C'est pour cela que Sam m'avait accordé une pause pour me permettre de rentrer chez moi. A l'heure qu'il était, mes parents étaient certainement rentrés, ainsi que mon horrible petite sœur.

A l'abri, dans les buissons, je repris ma forme humaine et enfilai un vieux short en jean. J'étais vraiment pitoyable dans cette tenue mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je n'avais pas mieux à me mettre sur le dos. Tout ce que je demandai, c'est que personne ne puisse me voir habillé ainsi. Fort heureusement, comme la plupart des maisons de la Push, la mienne était entourée d'arbres et je n'avais que quelques mètres à parcourir à chaque fois.

J'ouvris la porte et aussitôt, j'entendis ma mère se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Annie. Je filai directement dans le salon, où mon père assis devant la télévision, regardait un match de baseball.

**- C'est quoi le sujet de cette fois?** lui demandai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

**- Annie s'en est encore prise au petit Littlesea. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas riposté mais je crois que sa fierté de mâle a reprit le dessus.**

Mon père rit à cette remarque mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Cependant, sa phrase prit un tout autre sens quand je vis Annie surgir dans le salon, en pétard. Autour de son œil droit s'étalait un énorme coquard. Je sais que j'aurai dû la prendre en pitié ou en vouloir au garçon qui lui avait fait ça mais à ce moment là, j'avais juste envie de rire. Et je ne me gêna pas pour le faire. Se renfrognant, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et se mit à bouder, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**- Mais ne fais pas cette tête jeune fille!** continua de hurler ma mère. **Tu mérites le coup qu'il t'a donné.**

**- Chérie!** essaya mon père.

**- Elle lui a d'abord mit la tête dans les toilettes et bien élevé comme il est, il n'a pas riposté. Tout aurait pu en rester là si mademoiselle n'était pas aussi tête brulée.**

**- C'est lui qu'a commencé!** riposta ma sœur, jetant un regard noir à ma mère.

**- Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose?** s'emporta ma mère à l'encontre de mon paternel.

Celui-ci prit au dépourvu me regarda comme si je pouvais lui être d'une aide quelconque et reporta son regard sur la télévision, essayant de trouver une parade. Je le vis regarder dans tous les coins de la pièce, cherchant un échappatoire. De toute façon, quoiqu'il dise, ma mère s'énerverait et s'en prendrait à lui.

Cette scène me mit du baume à cœur, me faisant oublier aussi bien Kim que ces vampires.

**- Et toi? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ris? Cela t'amuses?**

J'entendis mon père laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que c'était à mon tour de subir les foudres de ma mère.

**- Courage mon fils!** chuchota mon père pour que je puisse être le seul à l'entendre.

**- Réponds quand je te parle tout de même!**

**- Maman!** commençai-je. **Tu devrais essayer de te calmer...**

- **Me calmer,** m'interrompit-elle. **Me calmer! Ma fille est une petite brute qui s'amuse à persécuter ses camarades de classes et mon fils passe son temps dans la forêt à courir après des vampires. Comment veux-tu que je sois calme!**

Effectivement, dit comme cela, ça changeait tout. Mais il fallait admettre que bien avant ça, elle était souvent sur les nerfs.

**- Essayes le yoga,** lui conseillai-je, tentant de jouer sur l'humour.

Malheureusement, cela eut tout l'effet contraire. Dans certains dessins animés, les personnages en colère deviennent rouges, les yeux sortent de leur orbites et de la fumée s'échappe de leur narine et ba croyez-moi, ça existe dans la vraie vie. Annie sera t-elle aussi effrayante quand elle grandirait?

**- On dirait que mon fils veut devenir humoriste. Très drôle!**

Je soupirai devant sa réaction ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Quand elle était lancée, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

**- Chérie!** l'arrêta mon père, la prenant pour les épaules. **Respires!**

**- Elle doit avoir ses règles,** laissa échapper Annie.

J'essayai de réprimer mon rire alors que mes parents regardaient leur petite fille, choqués. C'est vrai qu'à huit ans, on s'intéresse pas vraiment à ces choses là. Depuis le temps que je leur disais qu'elle était précoce**...**

**- Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec ta fille et ne comptes pas sur moi!** rajouta mon père, paniqué à l'idée d'évoquer les choses de la vie avec sa fille chérie encore innocente.

**- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.**

Inutile que je sois présent lors de cette discussion. J'avais déjà eu ma dose et il était hors de question d'assister à ce carnage.

**- Jared, attends-moi!** paniqua mon père en me suivant dans le couloir. **Tu n'allais tout de même pas m'abandonner là bas.**

- **De toute façon, Annie n'a que huit ans, il n'y a rien qui puisse te choquer.**

- **Et bien, vas-y toi!** riposta t-il. **Tu pourrais aller parler avec ta petite sœur alors.**

**- Hors de question! Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Le mien consiste à effrayer ses éventuels petits amis pour qu'elle reste célibataire jusqu'à ses trente ans, au moins.**

- **Je suis sûre qu'elle t'en remerciera. Heureusement que la petite Kim Connweller n'a pas de grand frère.**

- **Que... comment... c'est maman qui t'a raconté?**

- **Petite confidence sur l'oreiller. Elle a tendance à beaucoup parler après...**

**- Ah!** hurlai-je. **Mais qu'est-ce-que...** fis-je dégoutée, imaginant déjà une scène entre mes parents.

**- Oh tu as passé l'âge d'être écœuré par ces choses là. Et que tu le veuilles ou non Jared, ce n'est pas une cigogne qui t'a apporté ici.**

**- C'est vraiment... Ah!**

Je fis la grimace alors que mon père haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-il aborder ce sujet tabou chez n'importe quel enfant? Nos parents n'avaient pas de vie sexuelle! Ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir. C'était inimaginable! Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons.

**- Allez viens, on va manger un morceau.**

Il me traîna dans la cuisine mais je le soupçonnai de vouloir me parler de quelque chose. Et ce sujet n'était rien d'autre que la fille qui peuplait mes rêves, qui me rendait fou, à qui je pensai nuit et jour.

**- Quand est-ce-que tu vas nous la présenter?**

**- Quand elle daignera m'adresser la parole,** soufflai-je.

- **J'ai le droit à des explications ou tu ne veux parler qu'à ta maman chérie,** se moqua t-il.

C'était décidé, plus jamais je n'aurai de discussions sérieuses avec ma mère. Les femmes ne savaient pas garder un secret, elle en était la preuve vivante.

**- Ma condition est plutôt dure à accepter. Et je le comprends bien sûr mais je me dis que si elle m'aime vraiment, elle devrait pouvoir l'accepter. Alors peut-être qu'en fait, je ne signifie rien pour elle. Et si c'est le cas, je crois que... que je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans elle.**

- **Un véritable coup de foudre ce truc d'imprégnation.**

- **Ouais on peut dire ça. Mais quand ce n'est pas partagé, c'est l'enfer.**

**- Elle a juste besoin de temps. Je suis persuadé que d'ici quelques jours, elle viendra frapper à cette porte pour te voir.**

- **J'aimerai que ce soit vrai mais tu n'en sais pas plus que moi. J'ai mit tellement de temps à réussir à l'approcher, à me faire pardonner de ce que je lui avait fait... Ne poses pas de question à ce sujet,** me pressai-je de lui devant son regard interrogateur. **Je l'ai blessé émotionnellement parlant et je m'en veux terriblement, crois-moi! Mais maintenant que tout ça est réglé, un nouveau problème vient se mettre en travers de ma route.**

**- Un couple qui ne rencontre pas de problèmes ne peut pas se renforcer.**

- **Le vieux sage a parlé.**

Il me donna un coup dans l'épaule qui ne me fit aucun effet contrairement à lui. Je le vis essayer de cacher sa grimace de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette Kim est plutôt mignonne.**

**- Elle est magnifique tu veux dire.**

**- Mon fils est amoureux, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

**- Te moques pas de moi!**

- **Je n'oserai jamais!**

Je lui aurai bien donné un coup pour sa moquerie mais je risquai de lui déboiter l'épaule si je ne me contrôlai pas et je n'avais pas envie de me rendre à l'hôpital.

**- Je devrais filer reprendre mon poste. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse définitivement de ces sangsues.**

**- Je suis fier de ce que tu fais, tu le sais? Même si je suis inquiet. J'ai peur qu'un jour, Sam sonne à la porte pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.**

- **Cela n'arrivera pas,** le rassurai-je.

- **Je l'espère. Allez files! Va botter les fesses de ces...vampires.**

Même si je le savais déjà, mon père ne m'avait jamais clairement dit qu'il avait peur pour moi. A sa place, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Savoir que mon fils se bat contre des créatures surnaturelles en risquant sa vie... Peut-être que le jour où j'aurai mes propres enfants, je devrai faire face à la transformation de mes propres fils. Mais à quoi est-ce-que je pense? Avant de penser aux gosses, il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à conquérir la mère et ça, c'était peine perdu.

Je sortis de la maison, me dépêchant de rejoindre la forêt. Bien que cette discussion m'avait fait du bien, elle n'avait fait que ramener Kim dans mes pensées. C'était déjà difficile de réussir à l'en faire sortir. Je me déshabillai rapidement à l'abri des regards indiscrets avant de prendre ma forme animale. Je crus entendre un craquement près de moi mais ce devait être un animal. Ne m'y attardant pas plus longtemps, je m'élançai à travers les arbres.

**- Enfin de retour! C'est pas trop tôt!** me fit remarquer Paul.

**- Tu plaisantes? Je suis parti dix minutes, même pas.**

**- Laisses le tranquille,** ordonna Sam.

**- Vous avez repérés leurs traces?** demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

**- Non, on dirait qu'ils se sont évaporés.**

**- Ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à nous,** frima Paul.

**- J'aimerai que ce soit le cas mais je ne crois pas qu'ils abandonneront. Mais nous aurons un nouveau membre d'ici peu,** nous informa t-il.

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- Embry Call présente quelques symptômes. Sûrement la présence de ces vampires qui se rajoutent à celles des Cullen.**

Un nouveau membre? Intéressant! Et puis, ça nous ferait du bien. Parce que bon, Sam était quelque peu rabat-joie et Paul pouvait être vraiment insupportable quand il le voulait. J'entendis les deux s'offusquer mais c'était la vérité!

**- Vous sentez cet odeur?** nous fit remarquer Sam.

**- Je te signale que je ne suis pas au même endroit que toi,** me moquai-je gentiment.

Par nos pensées communes, je le vis suivre une trace et le spectacle qu'il m'offrit me mit en rogne. Bien qu'il restait éloignés, il assistait à une discussion entre Kim et un autre homme. Pas un vampire fort heureusement! Mais cet homme n'était pas de la Push, il devait venir de Forks.

**- Billy m'a dit que certaines personnes avaient dit avoir vus des énormes loups traîner dans la forêt. Ce doit être un chasseur.**

**- Mais il ne va rien lui faire?** m'inquiétai-je à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.

Sam mit quelques secondes à me répondre. Quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Je fis immédiatement demi-tour pour rejoindre mon alpha. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas,** me rassura t-il. **Il est en train de lui dire de partir, que des loups traînent dans la forêt.**

**- Tu devrais déguerpir aussi Sam,** le prévint Paul. **Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il t'ait en ligne de mire.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Quant à moi, je continuai mon chemin, m'approchant de ma destination. Sam me conseilla de repartir mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Se résignant à ce que je ne lui obéisse pas, il me laissa.

**- Pathétique!** dit Paul. **Il court rejoindre sa belle comme un bon toutou.**

Je retenais un flot d'injures contre cet ami indigne et me glissai furtivement entre les arbres. J'entendis les pas de l'homme s'éloigner et je me rapprochai de Kim. J'ignorai si je devais l'approcher ou continuer de me cacher. Après tout, je risquai de l'effrayer si je me montrai ainsi. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et me montrer sous cette forme devant ses yeux ne risquait pas de m'aider.

Je la vis tourner sur elle même, regardant autour d'elle. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle était perdue! Cet idiot de chasseur aurait pu la raccompagner! Et si elle se blessait ou se perdait... Non mais franchement! Il était inconscient!

**- Bravo Kim!** s'exclama t-elle. **Tu cours dans une forêt après un gars que tu as envoyé balader et tu trouves le moyen de perdre ton chemin! Félicitations!**

Avais-je bien entendu? Elle était venue pour moi! C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours! Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Mes pattes avancèrent sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai près d'elle. Kim me tournait le dos et je m'étonnai qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu venir.

**- Si je dois mourir dans cette forêt, bouffée par je ne sais quel animal, je te prendrai comme responsable, Jared Najera.**

Elle s'énervait toute seule ce qui était assez amusant à voir mais j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait. Même si j'avais peur que tous mes espoirs volent en éclats au moment où elle ouvrirait la bouche, je voulais savoir.

Sans reprendre forme humaine, je me plaçai juste derrière elle et la touchai doucement du bout de ma truffe. Elle hurla en sautant dix mètres plus loin. La main sur son cœur, elle me fixait sans parler.

**- Jared? C'est bien toi?**

J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement. Est-ce-que je l'effrayai? Après tout, j'étais une énorme bête sauvage. Qui n'aurait pas peur?

**- Tu... Je... Jared, j'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver le courage de venir te parler alors si tu pouvais reprendre forme humaine parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrai discuter avec un loup.**

Point positif: elle ne semblait pas en colère**.** Toutes les chances étaient de mon côté! Je me retirai quelques secondes pour changer de forme et me rhabillai. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me postai face à Kim.

**- J'ai réfléchi...** lâcha t-elle après quelques secondes. **Ce que tu m'as dit, c'est plutôt dur à digérer.**

**- Je le sais. Mais c'était vraiment difficile de te l'avouer.**

**- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à une fille qu'on est un loup-garou.**

Elle essaya de sourire mais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que l'envie n'y était pas.

- **Mais... mais je crois que... que je peux m'y faire. Du moins, j'espère.**

J'étais soulagé. Elle acceptait ma condition de loup-garou mais qu'en était-il de mes sentiments? Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de l'imprégnation. C'était le moment où jamais!

**- J'ai juste une question,** m'informa t-elle hésitante. **Au lycée, quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais. C'était la vérité ou...**

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela? Que j'ai pu lui mentir? Elle représentait toute ma vie à présent.

**- Bien sûr que c'était vrai,** m'offusquai-je. **Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.**

**- Pourquoi? Tu... tu te fichais de moi il y a encore peu.**

- **Euh... je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur. Mais il y a une autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.**

- **Vas-y!** m'incita t-elle. **Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire que d'apprendre l'existence de loups-garous et de... vampires,** plaisanta t-elle. **C'est quoi cette tête?** paniqua t-elle.

**- Rien!** la rassurai-je. **C'est juste que c'est assez important aussi.**

**- Tu commences à me faire peur là.**

**- Non c'est quelque chose de bien, de vraiment bien même. C'est un truc de loup.**

**- Je peux rester debout ou je risque de tomber encore dans les pommes?** essaya t-elle de plaisanter.

**- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation.**

Elle me détailla essayant d'en comprendre la signification. Sam m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, que tout se passerait bien, que l'imprégnation était quelque chose de magnifique et que Kim ne pouvait que bien le prendre.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de me lancer, racontant avec le plus de détails possible en quoi cela consistait. Qu'en quelques secondes, elle était devenue mon centre de gravité, ma raison de vivre.

A la fin de mon récit, elle ne parla pas. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.

**- Ok... je crois que... je peux m'y faire. Mais ça veut dire que tu m'aimes à cause de ce truc.**

**- Non... enfin oui mais non! Cela m'a juste permit de me rendre compte que tu étais faite pour moi.**

**- Je plaisantai Jared. Mais ça reste assez flippant ton truc, tu t'en rends compte. Et imaginons que je veuille rompre avec toi, tu t'accrocheras quand même?** se moqua t-elle.

**- Pour rompre, il faudrait déjà que nous soyons ensemble,** dis-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il y a encore quelques secondes, elle osait se moquer de moi mais maintenant que j'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses joues se teintèrent de rouges et elle fuyait mon regard. Je mentirai si je disais que la mettre mal à l'aise ne m'amusait pas. C'était assez réjouissant de savoir que je la mettais mal à l'aise. Au moment où j'allai rompre cette ultime distance, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Paniquée à l'idée que ce soit un vampire, je me retournai immédiatement, protégeant Kim de mon corps. Cependant, ce fut un loup gris qui s'avança vers moi. Paul... Ce mec me désespérait. Kim me poussa gentiment pour le dévisager.

**- C'est Paul**, l'informai-je.

Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs sa forme originel devant nous, sans aucune pudeur. Personnellement, cela ne me dérangeait pas mais il y avait Kim. Je la ramenai contre moi, lui posant une main devant les yeux. J'entendis mon meilleur ami s'esclaffer et Kim par la même occasion.

**- Pourquoi lui cacher la vue Jared? C'est pas tous les jours qu'elle verra un corps d'athlète comme le mien. Surtout qu'elle va passer, sans doute, passer sa vie avec toi.**

**- J'ai un corps d'athlète je te signale!** ripostai-je, piqué au vif.

**- Pourrai-je retrouver la vue?** me demanda Kim en essayant d'enlever ma main.

**- Pas tant qu'il aura pas enfilé quelque chose.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon.**

Il enfila son short et je relâchai légèrement Kim qui salua Paul.

**- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?** lui demandai-je.

Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison qui l'avait poussé à venir nous interrompre. Et il avait intérêt à en avoir une parce que sinon il pouvait faire ses adieux à cette pauvre Terre.

**- Je voulais juste... juste savoir... euh... et bien...**

**- Tu nous espionnais?** le coupa Kim, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**- Oui... non... pas vraiment...**

**- Paul!** s'énerva t-elle. **C'est malpoli!**

**- Je pensai juste que tu allais le gifler quand il essayerait de t'embrasser mais finalement, tu n'attendais que ça. Petite coquine! Mais je suis vexée que tu le préfères à moi.**

- **C'est une couverture,** s'amusa t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

**- Merci! C'est vraiment sympa!**

**- Ne te vexes pas mon chou,** me railla Paul.**  
**

Ils continuèrent de se moquer de moi sans vergogne alors que j'attendais que cela se finisse. J'avais juste envie d'être avec Kim. Et j'étais persuadé que Paul le savait et qu'il voulait juste faire de ma vie un enfer.

Je lui jetai un regard glacial lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de déguerpir au plus vite.

**- D'accord**, soupira t-il. **Je vous laisse vous bécoter. Mais attention, pas de bêtise. Y a pas intérêt à ce que tu la mettes enceinte.**

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et Kim baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon regard. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il avait fait exprès. Je plaignais vraiment la fille dont il s'imprégnerait.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'ambiance gênante qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place était toujours là. J'allai l'étriper!

**- Tu sais quoi? On va faire comme s'il n'avait jamais dit ça**, me dit-elle. **Mais saches que j'étais déjà très mal à l'aise et que là, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Et que donc, ne m'interromps pas,** m'ordonna t-elle en voyant que j'allais parler, **je vais me lancer parce que sinon on y arrivera jamais.**

**- Hein!**

M'empêchant d'en dire plus**,** elle m'embrassa et au risque de paraître ridicule et gnian-gnian, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien.

* * *

Pas taper! On ne frappe par l'auteur! Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que l'attente en valait la peine. Au moins un peu!^^

Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu beaucoup de mal à la fin. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous avez aimés. Et je viens de me rendre compte que ma fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Le prochain chapitre pourrait bien être le dernier malheureusement comme l'intrigue touche à sa fin et tout ça.


	33. Chapter 33

Et voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez étant donné que je le trouve pas fameux mais cela ne sert à rien de vous faire mariner plus longtemps. Alors je vais simplement vous souhaiter une lecture et j'espère vous retrouvez plus bas! ;)

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

_WillySo_: Et bien, merci pour cette review! Elle me suffit amplement! :)

_Joanna_: J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Et si je fais une nouvelle fiction, ce sera certainement sur les Volturis. J'en ai bien deux sur les Quileutes dans ma tête mais les Volturis me séduisent plus.^^

* * *

Chapitre 33:

J'avais d'abord songé à faire semblant d'être malade ou trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas aller en cours mais mon père ne me laisserait pas faire. Et il ne me croirait certainement pas. Toujours en pyjama, j'avalai mes céréales sans grande conviction. Mon père me regardait du coin de l'oeil, tout en lisant son journal.

- **Bon! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?** s'emporta t-il.  
- **Je suis juste fatiguée...**  
- **Tu ne vas pas me la faire comme ça. Et si tu ne dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard.**  
- **C'est le but...** marmonnai-je.  
- **Pardon!**

Je lui aurai bien expliqué mais il ne comprendrait certainement pas. Je ne me comprenais pas moi même alors comment pouvait-il le faire? La vérité, c'était que j'avais peur de Jared. Peur qu'il m'ignore tout simplement. Après que je l'ai embrassé, j'avais dû partir tandis qu'il était reparti à ses occupations autrement dit la chasse aux vampires. Mais maintenant que je devais lui faire de nouveau face, je ne savais pas comment agir. Devais-je agir comme si nous étions en couple ou bien... Oh! C'était bien trop dur!

- **Kim, on a toujours parlés de tout alors n'hésites pas. Tu as des soucis au lycée.**  
- **Ne le prends pas mal mais je crois que je préférai parler avec Stéphanie.**

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je m'étais beaucoup plus attachée à elle que je ne l'aurai cru. Et je me voyais plus lui parler à elle de mes problèmes plutôt qu'à mon père.

- **Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de te la présenter. Bientôt, tu vas passer plus de temps avec elle que moi.**  
- **Sois pas jaloux! Je préfère les garçons,**le taquinai-je.

Je me levai et posai mon bol à moitié plein dans l'évier. Je restai accoudée contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

- **Ton envie de ne pas aller en cours aurait-il un rapport avec Jared?**  
**- Papa,** soupirai-je.  
- **C'est juste une question! Mais s'il t'a fait quelque chose de mal, tu dois me le dire et...**  
- **Et rien du tout,** le coupai-je. **Jared est... il est génial,**lâchai-je.

Oui il était génial. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait à cette satané fête, j'avais fini par tirer un trait dessus bien qu'une partie de moi même lui en voulait encore. Je savais que le vrai Jared était quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionnée, de... C'est pas vrai! Je me retrouvai à m'extasier sur lui! Étais-je aussi accro que cela?

- **Apparemment, il t'a déjà conquise. Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Du moment qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. La seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi, c'est que tu rencontres un garçon qui te rende heureuse et te comble de bonheur.**  
- **On fait la minute émotion ou quoi?**essayai-je de plaisanter.

Malgré ma tentative d'humour, j'étais touchée par les paroles de mon père. J'avais le père le plus formidable qui existe. Parfois, je me demandai ce qu'il se serait passé si ma mère n'était parti. Je n'aurai certainement pas la même relation avec lui.

- **Ok, c'était un peu cliché**, rit-il. **Mais c'est comme ça dans les séries, non?**  
- **Si tu veux le faire à fond, tu devrais me prendre dans tes bras. Ensuite, je te dirai que Jared est celui qu'il me faut, que je passerai ma vie à ses côtés mais on a que 17 ans alors je vais éviter.**

Pourtant, je me souvenais parfaitement de ses mots. Quand il m'avait expliqué ce phénomène de l'imprégnation, j'avais ignoré quel comportement adopter. M'en réjouir ou pleurer parce qu'il m'aimait uniquement à cause de ces gênes de loups? J'avais finalement opté pour la première option. Il m'aimait, c'était la seule chose à retenir de son histoire. Bon, j'avais encore quelque problèmes pour digérer le fait qu'il soit un loup mais même dans dix ans, je serai encore sous le choc.

- **Je vais aller me préparer.**  
- **Alors pas de câlins?**demanda mon père en faisant mine de bouder.

Pour toute réponse, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue ce qui sembla lui convenir. Je filai dans ma chambre, enfilant quelques vêtements à la va vite avant de me saisir de mon sac de cours. De toute façon, je devrai bien lui faire face un jour ou l'autre alors il ne servait à rien de me cacher. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'embrasser pour ensuite le fuir. ce souvenir, mes joues s'embrasèrent d'elle même. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais preuve d'autant d'audace si on exceptait mes rêves le concernant. J'avais toujours rêve qu'il m'avoue ses sentiments, qu'il me déclare que j'étais la seule qui comptait pour lui et maintenant que c'était fait, j'avais peur.

- **Allez Kim! C'est qu'un garçon!** m'encourageai-je devant mon miroir. **C'est juste Jared. Rien que Jared. Il est comme Paul. En moins arrogant et en moins idiot. Mais c'est la même chose! Tu ne fais rien et tu attends! Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.**  
- **Si tu as fini de parler toute seule, je t'emmène à l'école,** intervint mon père derrière la porte.  
- **Papa!** m'offusquai-je. **On n'écoute pas derrière les portes.**  
- **Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ma fille était folle et qu'elle se parlait à elle même. Bon, je t'emmène ou pas?**  
- **Non! Je vais marcher un peu.**  
- **Comme tu voudras. On se voit ce soir, bonne journée!**  
**- Toi aussi!  
**

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et je me dépêchai de l'imiter. J'avais besoin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais pour me remettre les idées en place. A peine sortis, le froid s'attaqua à mon corps alors que je commençai déjà à grelotter. J'avais beau aimé la Push, j'aurai aimé qu'il fasse un peu plus chaud. Voilà pourquoi je passai énormément d'été chez ma grand mère à Miami. Le soleil, la mer, la plage, la chaleur, les beaux garçons... Pas autant que Jared mais... Je me giflai mentalement alors que j'essayai de penser à autre chose. En vain... Sans compter que l'avoir vu dans son plus simple appareil n'arrangeait pas grand chose. J'étais une jeune fille, une adolescente qui plus est et j'avais parfois certaines pensées. Pas très catholique, je vous l'accorde mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'était pas réservé qu'aux garçons. A mi chemin, j'entendis un sifflement. Vous savez, comme font les gros lourdaud qui sifflent une fille à leur goût. D'abord étonné puis énervé qu'on me considère comme un objet, je me retournai prêt à faire face.

- **T'as un numéro poupée?** me lança Andrew avec une voix de cow-boy.  
- **T'es vraiment nul!**

Je continuai mon chemin alors qu'il me rattrapait en quelques enjambées. Il plaça un bras autour de mes épaules continuant son baratin de don juan de pacotille.

**- Tu vas continuer longtemps?**  
- **Au moins jusqu'au lycée.**  
- **Alors ne m'en veux pas si je te pousse sous une voiture avant.**  
- **Si je ne me débarrasse pas de toi avant.**  
- **Comme si tu en étais capable.**  
- **Tu as raison? Que ferai-je sans ma petite Kimmy? Et je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Jared. Il va me refaire le portrait si je te touche,**me taquina t-il.

A l'évocation du Quileute, mes pensées dérivèrent instantanément vers lui alors que la présence de Andrew m'avait permit de penser à autre chose. Je lui filai un coup de coude dans les côtés.

- **Aie!** se plaignit-il. **Tu fais de la muscu avec ton copain?** se moqua t-il.  
- **Ce n'est pas...**

Enfin... l'était-il? Je ne pouvais pas dire que oui alors que nous n'en avions pas parlés. Andrew me regarda suspicieusement attendant que je finisse ma phrase.

**- Dois-je conclure par ton silence que c'est fait? Que vous êtes ensemble!** demanda t-il, la voix montant dans les aiguës.  
**- T'es pire qu'une fille!**  
**- Dieu existe! Ils ont enfin conclus!**  
**- Cris plus fort, ils t'ont pas entendu en Chine.**

Il continua d'exprimer sa joie et fort heureusement pour moi, les rues de la Push étaient désertes à cette heure là. A croire que c'était lui qui était amoureux de Jared. Car oui, je l'étais et ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

- **Comment ça s'est fait?**  
- **Mais t'es une vraie commère ma parole.**

De toute façon, que pouvais-je bien lui dire? Que je l'avais suivit dans la forêt où il se promenait sous sa forme de loup. Remarquez! Je pouvais lui dire, il ne me croirait jamais.

**- On est partis à la chasse aux vampires ensemble.**

Comme je l'avais pensé, il leva les yeux au ciel en me disant que ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer. Il essaya de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé tout le long du trajet. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, il continuait toujours son babillage incessant et la seule chose qui parvint à le faire taire fut Amy et Steve en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

**- Et je vais faire quoi moi?** s'exclama t-il. **Entre les deux là bas et toi et Jared, je vais tenir la chandelle, c'est ça?**  
**- Non, tu pourras bécoter Paul,**le taquinai-je avant de m'enfuir avant de subir les représailles.

Je l'entendis hurler des obscénités peu aimable alors que je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du lycée. Je ne préférai pas rejoindre Amy pour la déranger dans la visite des amygdales de Steve. Au détour d'un couloir, je tombai face à face avec Jared qui souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

**- Tu fais une pub pour le dentifrice?** lui demandai-je.  
- **Euh... pourquoi?**  
- **Laisses tomber, c'était une tentative d'humour. Raté...**

Pourquoi mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement quand il était dans les parages? Tout comme rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait un peu trop.

- **Euh... Je... Pour hier,** essayai-je de parler sans grande réussite.  
- **Quand tu m'as embrassé, tu veux dire?**fanfaronna t-il.

Je n'étais déjà pas à l'aise alors s'il continuait sur cette lancée, ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Mais si comme il l'avait dit, j'étais son âme sœur ou je ne sais trop quoi, notre risquait d'être difficile si je paniquai dès qu'il était en face de moi.

**- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça?**  
- **Pourquoi est-ce-que tu dis ça?**  
- **J'ai une ouïe particulièrement développé,**me répondit-il simplement en désignant l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise et posai une main sur ma poitrine comme si j'étais capable de modérer mon rythme cardiaque. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je tournai les talons et partis vers mon casier. J'entendis Jared m'appeler alors que j'accélérai. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de me prendre mais si je faisais demi-tour maintenant, j'aurai l'air encore plus ridicule.

**- Désolé, je t'ai... vexé?** m'interrogea t-il en me rattrapant par le bras.  
**- Non, c'est juste moi qui ait un problème.**  
**- J'ai le droit de savoir ou...**  
**- Tu me mets mal à l'aise,** lâchai-je. **Je ne sais pas, y a un truc qui bloque quand je te vois. J'arrive pas à...**  
**- J'ai bien une solution.**  
**- Alors je prends parce que là, ça risque d'être difficile.**

Vous imaginez sortir avec un garçon devant lequel, vous peinez à aligner deux mots? Moi pas. Le temps pourrait certainement m'aider mais là tout de suite, j'avais seulement envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir le plus loin possible du Quileute.  
Je le vis se mordiller les lèvres avant de s'approcher subitement de moi. Mon cœur déjà bien trop rapide faillit exploser à son contact. La dernière fois dans les bras, j'avais agit sous l'impulsion du moment mais ici, au lycée, c'était différent.  
Je le sentis me rapprocher de lui et je me retrouvai collé à son corps qui était en ébullition. Ce qui n'était pas dû à notre contact mais à sa température corporelle bien trop élevé. Certainement un truc de loup mais je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Les trucs de loups, j'en avait bien trop apprit.  
J'aurai pu rester des heures dans cette situation, collé à lui, l'embrassant encore et encore mais un long sifflement retentit dans le couloir. Jared se détacha de moi et je m'attendais à voir Paul. Seul lui était capable de quelque chose comme ça. Mais au contraire, ce fut Cindy, non loin de nous, qui poussa un hurlement de joie.

- **Amenez moi l'argent, j'ai gagné!**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, les joues toujours rougissantes par notre baiser, devant le comportement de la blonde.

**- Ravie de t'avoir aider,** lançai-je en riant.  
**- Alors, c'est ça? Tu avais l'intention de la faire gagner et de partager l'argent?** plaisanta Jared.  
**- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurai dû trouver quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi. J'aurai été sûre de gagner.**

Alors, j'étais réellement la petite amie de Jared? Le grand Jared que je rêvai d'avoir depuis des années? Le premier garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Combien de fois avais-je imaginé cette scène? Celle où il m'embrasserait. Bon, dans mon petit cerveau de fille niaise, cela se déroulait sur la plage avec un coucher de soleil et tous pleins de petits détails comme dans les films romantiques mais finalement, je pouvais me contenter du couloir du lycée, ce n'était pas si mal.

**- Je suis la copine de Jared Najera,** m'extasiai-je en commençant à marcher. **De Jared Najera, bon sang!**

Je l'entendis pouffer derrière moi mais il m'emboita le pas.

**- Enfin... y a une dernière chose que tu dois faire,**l'avertis-je en lui faisant face.

Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux mais il m'encouragea à continuer.

**- Quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, même pour un loup-garou,** murmurai-je plus bas.  
**- Je suis prêt à tout.**  
**- Mon père a hâte de te rencontrer, plus en détails,**lançai-je en reprenant ma route.

Cette fois-ci, il ne me suivit pas et je me retenais de rire tant bien que mal.

**- Euh... on devrait attendre,** cria t-il. **C'est pas urgent, on a le temps,**continua t-il la voix tremblotante.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'il soit un loup ou pas ne l'immunisait contre le fait d'avoir peur de son beau-père et cela même s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

**- Kim?** hurla t-il. **Pas maintenant, hein? Je suis pas prêt!**

Je ne pus me retenir davantage en éclatant de rire alors qu'il continuait de m'appeler. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Cette année, ma vie avait radicalement changé. La petite Kim Connweler avait vu sa vie bouleversé du jour au lendemain. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'être une Quileute et que ces fichus légendes soient vrais.

* * *

Je suis vraiment anxieuse à l'idée de vos impressions mais j'espère qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible que ça!

En tout cas, j'aimerai vraiment vous remercier. 397 reviews au moment où je poste ce chapitre, vous imaginez! C'est incroyable pour moi. D'accord, certains ont le double mais moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! J'aurai jamais crû en avoir autant avec cette fiction! Alors merci beaucoup! :)


End file.
